悲伤，爱情，友谊 Hurt, Love, Friendship
by yjjj1121
Summary: Fict Pertama ku. Ketika ketulusan cinta dipertanyakan, persahabatan diuji dan luka yang terukir itu akankah sembuh ? Yewook Story .. Last Chap
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : ****悲伤，爱情，友谊 （****Hurt, Love, Friendship****）**

**Chapter 1**

**RATE : T **

**CAST :**

_Ryeowook (Wookie).Yeoja. Bendahara OSIS

_Yesung .Namja . Ketua OSIS

_Kyuhyun .Namja .Koordinator OSIS

_Sungmin (Minnie) . OSIS

_Eunhyuk .Yeoja. Anggota OSIS

_Donghae .Namja. Wakil OSIS

_Siwon . Namja. Sekretaris OSIS

_Hangeng . Namja . Appa Wookie

_Heechul . Yeoja . Umma Wookie

_YunHo .Namja. Appa Kyu

_JaeJong . Yeoja . Umma Kyu

_Kangin . Namja. Appa Yesung

_JungSoo . Yeoja. Umma Yesung

**WARNING : Genderswitch**

**FF pertama ku di FFn .Happy Birthday untuk Wookie Oppa.**

**~HAPPY READING!~**

**_Ryeowook's POV_**

Hmm, membosankan !

Sebelumnya perkenalkan diriku dulu, nama ku Ryeowook, Tan Ryeowook, tapi biasa sih aku dipanggil Wookie aja gitu, aku murid kelas 2 di salah 1 tempat tinggal ku. Soal penampilan ? Aku kurang begitu memperhatiakn pebampilan ku. Aku hanya ingin terlihat sederhana, walaupun orang tua ku berlimpah harta, kalau kalian bertanya mengapa nanti berjalan nya waktu juga author nya kasih flashback *abaikan* Aku salah satu pengurus OSIS disekolahku, tepatnya aku adalah bendahara. Dan saat ini sekolah ku sedang menyelenggarakan kegiatan MOS anak kelas 1 yang baru, otomatis aku adalah salah satu panitia kegiatan ini aku duduk sendirian di pojok koridor sekolah, teman OSIS ku yang lain mereka sedang memberi pengarahan kepada adik kelas, ada yang di dalam kelas, ada juga di aula, aku bosan mengurus para murid baru itu. Aku juga bosan melihat teman-teman OSIS ku. Dan aku juga sudah bosan menghukum para murid baru yang terlambat masuk di hari pertama mereka MOS ini. LELAH + BOSAN ! Aku lebih suka menyendiri disini daripada berbaur bersama disana.

"Wookie" , ku dengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Eh Minnie, ada apa?" Jawabku.

"Ngapain disini melamun sendirian eoh? Ayo, kumpul sama yang lainnya di aula, kau juga belum memperkenalkan diri kan pada adik kelas?"

"Ahh, aku malas Minnie, aku disini saja, kalian saja yang mengurus mereka, kalau udah gawat-gawat banget baru panggil aku, kalau aku yang turun tangan langsung bisa habis semua adik kelas itu kena aku hukum."Jawabku sekenanya saja.

"Aisshh, kau ini mengerikan sekali Wookie, tadi aku lihat kau sangat-sangat sadis saat membentak para hoobae baru itu."

"Yaak, lagian siapa suruh hari pertama uda telat kayak gitu." Jawabku.

"Kalian lagi apa disini?" Sebuah suara baritone yang sangat ku kenali itu terdengar memanggil kami.

"Eh Yesung,aku hanya ingin mengajak Wookie kembali ke aula." Jawab Minnie.

"Lalu kenapa kamu masih disini Wookie?" Tanya Ketua OSIS yang diketahui bernama Yesung itu.

"Aku hanya bosan di sana, kan hanya perkenalan diri, lagian bagiku itu tidak penting." Jawabku cuek. Padahal hatiku sudah deg-degan. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa ya aku tidak tau, yamg aku tau setiap aku berada didekat namja Ketua OSIS ini.

"Minnie kamu balik kelas aja, biar Wookie aku yang urus." Suruh Yesung

"Ok." "Wookie aku cabut duluan."

"Ne" Jawabku singkat.

...

Hening

**_Ryeowook's POV END_**

**_Yesung's POV_**

"Hmmm, kamu kenapa tidak mau kembali kekelas?" Tanyaku dengan suara sakratis.

"Bukan urusan mu kan?" dia menjawabku dengan gaya judesnya yang biasa.

"Kamu kenapa selalu judes sih?" Tanyaku lagi.

Kulihat dia hanya terdiam, seperti sedang melamun. Jantung ku benar-benar tidak dapat diajak kompromi. Kenapa setiap kali aku berada didekatnya aku selalu merasa deg-degan ya, ya CINTA, aku jatuh cinta pada gadis ini sejak lama, tapi sikap jutek nya membuat nyali ku ciut untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya. Ya aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui aku mencitainya dan mengungkapkan padanya.

"Heiii" Sahutku.

"Aaaa ?... Waeyo?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa masih disini, kelas bimbinganmu yang mana?" tanyaku dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak punya kelas bimbingan, kamu gak lupa kan? Manusia inti OSIS tidak punya kelas, kita hanya mengawasi saja." Jawabnya, matanya menerawanh jauh, aku tau, ada yang menganggu pikirannya.

"Iya ya, aku lupa, hehhe" aku jadi salah tingkah.

"O, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya. Annyeong." Jawabnya sambil berjalan kearah aula.

Kenapa dia selalu bersikap judes kepada semua orang, aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan dia, yang aku tau dulu dia akrab denganku dan suka mengobrol denganku,tapi sikapnya 1 tahun belakangan ini sejak dia mengalami kecelakaan di kelas 1 dia berubah drastis. Ingin sekali aku menjadi orang yang bisa menjadi tempatnya curhat.

Huffttttttttt... Ada dengan mu Wookie? Biarkan aku mencoba masuk ke dalam hatimu. GALAU!

**_Yesung's POV END_**

Biar saja jelaskan disini, di sekolah ini Yesung _Kim Yesung_ kelas 2A, dia saat ini ketua OSIS, wakil ketua OSIS dijabat Donghae _Lee Donghae_ teman 1 komplotan dengan Yesung, sekretaris dijabat oleh Siwon _Choi Siwon_ yang sekelas dengan Yesung, bendahara dijabat oleh Tan Ryeowook. Ya hanya Wookie sendiri yang yeoja di pengurusan inti OSIS.

**_Ryeowook's POV_**

"Annyeonghaseo, Ryeowook imnida. Aku kelas 2B, Jabatan Bendahara OSIS" Aku memperkenalkan diriku dikelas bimbingan Minnie dan teman-temannya, tetap dengan wajah judes ku tentunya.

Setelah itu aku langsung keluar karena berhubung bel istirahat berbunyi.

Aku berjalan ke pojok koridor tempat biasa aku duduk jika aku sedang bosan. Aku tidak suka keramaian, aku tidak suka bergabung dengan genk-genk apalah itu tidak pennting, yang penting aku hidup untuk diriku sendiri bukan untuk siapapun, kalian pasti mengatakan aku egois, ya aku egois, tapi kalian tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku.

"Menyendiri lagi eoh?"Suara yang tidak asing lagi menyapaku.

"Iya" Jawanku. Aku menatapnya sebentar dan tersenyum lalu kembali memasang wahah dinginku.

"Wookie, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi 1 tahun belakangan ini kamu berubah, kamu jarang bahkan tidak pernah mau kumpul bersama aku dan Hyukie, kalau ada masalah kamu bisa menceritakan nya padaku kok, aku siap mendengar." Kata Minnie.

Aku sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Minnie. Memang benar, 1tahun belakangan ini aku menjadi seperti manusia berdarah dingin, dulunya aku seorang yeoja yang ceria, selalu tertawa, pandai bergaul dan punya banyak teman. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk adalah sahabat ku dari SMP. Semua berubah, ya berubah, karena peristiwa kecelakaan itu aku menjadi seperti ini.

"Wookie kamu melamun." Kata Minnie lagi.

"Ani, aku tidak apa-apa, kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku." Jawabku.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingatlah Wookie apapun masalahmu aku akan selalu siap membantumu." Jawab Minnie.

Kamu tidak tau Minnie, dan tidak akan pernah tau.

"Iya, aku mau ke aula dulu, yuk bareng"

Kami berjalan bersama menuju aula.

"Minnniiiieeeeeee..." Suara Hyukie memanggil.

"Ikut aku ke kantin." Kata nya lagi

"Tapi.."

"Tidak apa-apa Minnie, kau pergi saja dengan Hyukie. Aku duluan"

Aku berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Auuwww" Teriak ku memegangi bahuku ditabrak seseorang.

"Mianhe, Wookie gapapa kan?" Suara bariton itu.

"Ne. Kenapa kau berlari-lari di koridor?" Tanyaku.

"Aku buru-buru, oh ya Wookie bantu aku yuk di ruang OSIS."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Daripada aku bosan-bosanan di aula mending bantuin Yesung aja. Aku mengikuti nya berjalan menuju ruang OSIS di lantai 3. Di lantai 3 ini sepi, karena murid lain sedang libur, saat ini di sekolah hanyaada paar Hoobae baru dan anggota OSIS serta beberapa mengikutinya ke dalam ruang OSIS. Disana ada seorang namja yang sedang duduk membelakangi posisi kami berdua.

"Woii, mana buku-buku OSIS ku, aku sudah membawa Bendahara ku ini." Kata Yesung menyapa namja tadi.

Laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan itu..itu..itu adalah Cho KyuHyun. Tenggorokan ku seketika terasa tercekat, aku tak sanggup berkata -laki ini, kembali hadir di hadapanku. Lututku terasa bergetar.

"Eh Hyung, Dia ini kan ?" Jawabnya.

Orang ini, orang yang menorehkan luka itu...

**_Flashback ON_**

Disebuah taman. Terlihat sepasang anak manusia sedang duduk bersama.

"Kyu, tadi katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan, apa sih?" Tanya yeoja itu, Wookie.

"Hmm.. Wookie aku mau putus." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa Kyu? Kau bercanda eoh? Aku tidak ulangtahun dan April Mop sudah lewat, hentikan kekonyolan mu itu!" Wookie mulai kesal.

"Aku serius, aku mau putus." Kata Kyuhyun sakratis.

"Apa salah ku Kyu?" Tanya yeoja itu dan mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi."Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa perasaan, bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun melakukan semua ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan itu semua, kau anggap apa hubungan kita selama ini Kyu?" Tanya Wookie masih tetap dengan air matanya.

"Kau tau kan? Aku tidak mau punya yeojachingu sakit. Aku sudah punya yeojachigu yang sempurna." Kata Kyu.

Perasaan Wookie semakin hancur. "Kau tau Kyu, aku tidak sakit. Walapun aku hidup dengan 1 ginjal. Aku tidak menyusahkan siapapun. Kau tau? Aku harus menyelamatkan hidup Eonnie ku Kyu."

"Aku pergi." Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Wookie.

Perasaan Wookie kacau. Dia menyetir mobil nya di tengah keramaian dengan kecepatan tinggi, tidak mempedulikan kesehatan nya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka, Kyuhyun akan memutuskan nya hanya karena urusan sepele seperti itu. Dia menghentikan mobil nya di halaman rumah nya. Dia melihat mobil Kyuhyun terparkir didepan rumahnya. Dia masuk ke dalam langsung di sambut death glare Umma-nya.

"Dari mana saja kau anak sial?" Tanya Umma-ku.

"Aku habis jalan-jalan saja Umma, Mian , aku pulang kemalaman." Kata Wookie takut-takut.

"Dia bohong Umma. Dia pasti habis kelayapan gak jelas." Kata Seohyun muncul dari ruang makan dan astaga, disamping nya, dia bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun.

Wookie mebelalakan matanya, dia terkaget bukan main.

"Apa benar itu ?" Heechul membentak Wookie.

"..." Wookie tidak menjawab. Air mata nya mengalir melihat Kyuhyun digandeng kakak nya sendiri.

Wookie berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan mereka, masuk ke dalam mobilnya, mengendarai mobilnya tanpa arah yang jelas. Dia menghentikan mbilnya disebuah bar. Dia meminum minuman keras dengan brutalnya, melepaskan semua kekesalan nya. Dia sudah benar-benar mabuk. Air mata nya terus mengalir, keadaan nya saat ini benar-benar berantakan.

_Dirumah Wookie_

Di ruang tengah terlihat kepala pelayan, dan para pengawal pribadi kepercayaan Tuan Tan.

"Bagaimana ini Tuan, Nona Muda belum juga pulang." Pelayan Kim melapor kepada Tuan Tan.

Bagaimana seisi rumah tidak khawatir, sudah jam 1 tapi Wookie belum pulang, telepon dimatikan.

"Tao, apa kau sudah menghubungi semua temannya? Apa kau sudah mendatangi tempat yang sering dia datangi." Tanya Tuan Tan kepada Tao.

Minho berlari turun dari lantai 2 sampai diruang tengah.

"Appa. Wookie kecelakaan, dia dirumah sakit Seoul. Tadi pihak rumah sakit menelepon ke ponsel ku." Kata Minho dengan kekhawatirannya.

"Min, Kau serius?" Kata Hangeng sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Terserah Appa, aku akan kesana sekarang." Minho berlari kedepan.

"Pelayan Kim, beritau Heechul dan Seo supaya menyusul kami kesana, Tao siapkan mobil, kita kesana sekarang."

"Baik Tuan." Jawab para pelayan.

_Di Rumah Sakit_

Terlihat kekhawatiran diwajah Minho dan Hangeng, sedangkan Umma dan Eonnie Wookie terlihat santai-santai saja. Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Dokter Lee, bagaimana Wookie?" Kata Minho.

"Min, adik mu koma. Beberapa tulang rusuk nya patah, dan dengan keadaan nya yang hanya memiliki 1 ginjal membuat kondisinya memburuk." Kata dokter Lee.

Minho meneteskan air mata.

**_Flashack END_**

Ya dia, dia CHO KYUHYUN , mantan namjachingu-ku. Sudah 1tahun tidak bertemu dengannya, dan kini aku melihatnya didepan mataku. Menatap ku dengan seringaian khas miliknya.

"Wookie, dia Wookie, Kyu. Wookie, perkenalkan dia ChoKyuhyun, murid pindahan, mulai hari ini dia akan bergabung bersama OSIS kita, Jabatan nya Koordinator OSIS."

"Aa, Ne. Tan Ryeowook imnida." Jawabku, aku harus berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

"Wahh, 1tahun kau sudah melupakanku eoh ?"Tanyanya

Astaga, kenapa laki-laki ini harus muncul di hadapanku lagi. Kata-katanya yang menusuk kembali terngiang di telinga ku.

"Kau mengenalnya Kyu?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Tentu saja Hyung, yeoja ini kan ..." Kyu mengantung kata-katanya, aku berkeringat dingin dibuatnya.

"Teman lama ku." Lanjutnya.

"Oo.. Wookie masa kamu melupakan dia sih?" tanya Yesung padaku.

"Tentu saja dia melupakanku, wajar saja, anak pejabat kan? Kaya raya, manja dan penyakitan" Kyuhyun berkata dengan sangat-sangat sakratis.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" Yesung bingung

"Ani Yesung-ssi. Aku hanya tidak jelas melihat mukanya tadi. Mianhe, Kyuhyun-ssi." Jawabku dengan sakratis .

Kyuhyun menyeringai menatapku, sungguh aku benci dia yang seperti ini padaku.

"Jadi mana buku yang harus aku bawa ?" Tanyaku.

"Ini wookie, tolong kasih kan ke ketua pembimbing kelas masing-masing ya, gomawo."

"Ne." Aku menjawab singkat dan keluar.

**_Ryeowook's POV END_**

**_Yesung POV_**

Kenapa dia menatap Kyu dengan tatapan seperti itu ya waktu melihat Kyuhyun? Belum pernah aku melihatnya memasang wajah seperti itu walaupun aku sudah bekerja sama dengan nya cukup lama di OSIS dan aku sering memperhatikannya dari jauh, hanya saja sikapnya judes cuek jutek membuat ku kurang berani mendekatinya. Ya, aku menyukainya, tapi aku menyimpan itu semua karena aku melihatnya selalu judes kepada semua namja, walaupun dia tidak terlalu judes kalau sama aku, Siwon dan Donghae.

"Hyung, kenapa melihatnya begitu?"

"Ani Kyu." Jawabku.

**_Yesung's POV END_**

**_Kyuhyun's POV_**

Aah, pandangan mata Yesung Hyung aku tau dia menyukai yeoja manja itu. Sepertinya menarik kalau Yesung-Hyung menyukainya. Akan ku buat dunia Tan Ryeowook berputar balik lagi. Lihat saja kau nanti Ryeowook MANJA.

"Kyu apa sih maksudmu tadi seperti menghina Wookie saja. Huuhh." Kesal Yesung-Hyung, sepertinya aku benar dia mencintai gadis manja itu.

"Ani, hanya bercanda hyung, hehhehe." Aku berusaha memasang wajah biasa.

"Yauda deh. Kyu, ikut yuk, ke aula, kenalan sama murid." Ajakan Yesung-Hyung menyadarkan ku dari lamunanku.

"Ne Hyung, kajja."

Aku mengekor dari belakang nya menuju aula.

**-Kyuhyun POV END_**

Pulang sekolah.

**_Ryeowook's POV_**

Pikiran ku kacau,bagaimana bisa dia kembali ke dalam hidupku. Aku berjalan meninggalkan lapangan sekolah, tiba-tiba suara motor mengagetkanku.

"Wookie, bareng yuk. Aku antar." Suara itu, suara Yesung.

"Tidak perlu oppa, aku jalan kaki saja."Jawabku.

"Hmm?.. Wookie hari ini manis ya." Dia tersenyum manis kearahku, senyum itu menenangkan hatiku, rasanya teduh apa ini?

"Yak, berani kau mengataiku seperti itu lagi, aku akan melemparmu dari lantai 3." Kataku. Aku malu sekali dia bersikap seperti tadi padaku. Ku akui aku juga membutuhkan seseorang memberikan senyuman manisnya padaku, sudah 1tahun aku menutup hatiku, benar-benar menutupnya dan bersikap acuh pada semua orang , sampai tidak ada namja yang berani mendekatiku.

"Ahh, manisnya hilang, galaknya kumat. Aku takut." Dia menggodaku lagi.

"Wookie, panggil aku _OPPA_ lagi donk" Katanya.

"Hmmmm, gimana ya, OK deh, Yesung Oppa." Kataku tersenyum padanya

**_Ryeowook's POV END_**

Yesung terpukau melihat senyuman Wookie yang jarang dilihatnya.

"Haiyoooooooooooooo.. Ketahuan pacaran di lingkungan sekolah ya Ketua OSIS ! Ku adukan pada Pembina.." Suara Donghae yang usil menyadarkan Wookie dan Yesung.

"Apaan sih Hae-ah, merusak kebahagiaanku saja." Kesal Yesung.

"Hae,kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya.?"Kata Siwon yang datang berbarengan dengan Donghae.

"Aku tidak akan tega membunuhnya ,Wonnie-Oppa." Jawab Wookie sambil tertawa dan ketiga namja itu juga ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Wahh, anak inti OSIS lagi ngumpul gag ngajak-ngajak ya.?" Suara Kyuhyun.

Seketika senyum Wookie lenyap. Wookie ingin secepatnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun

"Hei Wookie melamun?" Tanya Yesung sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganya diwajah Wookie.

"Ani Oppa." Jawab Wookie dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan

Kyuhyun mendekati mereka,menyeringai melihat ekspresi Wookie yang yang dinilainya merupakan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Yesung-Hyung, yeoja itu pacarmu, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Wookie dengan dagunya.

"Kalau iya kenapa Kyu?"tanya Yesung, sepertinya Yesung tidak senang dengan seringaian Kyu.

"Aku duluan Oppadeul, Annyeong." Kata Wookie.

"Tunngu Wookie, aku akan mengantarmu." Yseung menahan tangan Wookie.

"Lho, anak pejabat kok tidak ada yang datang menjemput ya? Dan Yesung-Hyung, hati-hatilah pada yeoja manja itu, kau tidak mengenalnya, dia berbahaya." Kata Kyuhyun meremehkan.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Aku sudah berteman dengannya 1tahun lebih. Dan dia tidak berbahaya Kyu dan dia dewasa tidak manja!"Kata Yesung menarik Wookie ke dalam yang disitu kaget termasuk Wookie. Ketegangan terasa sekali disana.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" Suara Minnie sedikit mencairkan suasana.

"Eh Wook..Wookie.. Wookie pacaran sama Yesungie?" kata Minnie penuh tanda tanya melihat Wookie dipeluk Yesung.

"Ani Minnie." Jawab Wookie sambil melepaskan diri daei pelukan Yesung.

"Eh Minnie, aku antar yuk?" Tanya Donghae

"Tidak mau, Hae-ah mesum!"Kata Minnie.

"Aku yang mengantarmu saja, My Baby bunny." Kata Kyu berhasil membuat Wookie tersentak.

"Apa? Apa Baby?" Tanya Wookie memastikan.

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah eoh?" Tanya Kyu.

Wookie kehilangan kata-kata. Bagaimana dia bisa memanggil Minnie dengan sebutan Baby, sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah tunangan Seo, Eonnie nya.

"Kyunnie, kau jangan begitu padanya dia sahabatku." Kata Minnie. Dan Wookie semakin tersentak, Minnie mengenal namja itu.

"Ahhh, kenapa aku dari tadi di kacangin sih.?" Belum sempat Kyu melanjutkan kata-katanya dipotong oleh Siwon.

"Aku duluan Chingudeul. Annyeong." Pamit Wookie sambil berjalan menjauhi gerombolan itu.

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang."Kata Yesung meninggalkan mereka, dia menggas motornya mengejar Wookie.

"Wookie, aku antar yuk." kata Yesung menarik Wookie naik keatas motornya.

Belum sempat menjawab Yesung sudah membawa Wookie. Tapi bukan kearah pulang rumah Wookie.

"Oppa, kita mau kemana?" Kata Wookie bertanya heran.

"Oppa mau mengajakmu mengobrol. Kita ke taman." Jawab Yesung.

Yesung menghentikan motornya disebuah taman. Lalu menarik tangan Wookie kedalam taman itu. Mereka duduk berdua. Wookie menerawang jauh, otaknya masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, tatapannya kosong. Yesung hanya memperhatikan ekspresi berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

'Kali ini harus bisa, Hwaittiingggg!...' Katanya dalam hati.

**_Ryeowook POV_**

Pikiranku kacau, sangat kacau, aku ingin pulang tapi Yesung malah mengajak ku ngobrol.

"Wookie, mau jadi pacarku gag?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba dan itu berhasil membuat Wookie membelalakan matanya.

"Apa oppa ?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Jadi pacar Oppa mau? Oppa menyukaimu sejak lama, hanya saja Oppa tidak berani menyatakannya, Oppa takut kamu menolak dan Oppa lihat selama ini kamu selalu bersikap dingin, walaupun kamu gag bergitu sih kalau dengan aku, Siwon dan Donghae."

"Oppa tidak tau apa-apa tentangku." Jawabku. Aku benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana harus bersikap.

"Karena itu biarkan aku lebih mengenalmu. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu, walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu, tapi aku melihat memang benar sikapmu 1tahun belakangan ini berubah Wookie, semenjak kejadian kecelakaan yang membuat mu 3 bulan tidak masuk sekolah, saat kau kembali ke sekolah kau berubah menjadi dingin, ada apa denganmu, biarkan Oppa tau. Oppa Mohon Wookie." Jawabnya sambil menggemgam tanganku

"Oppa, kau tidak mengenalku, hidupku."

#NP : Coagulation _ Super Junior K.R.Y

_↔TO BE CONTINUED↔_

Khusus di Chapter ini aku akan kasih lirik lagu Coagulation nya Super Junior K.R.Y dengan Hangul, bacaan nya, terjemahan bahasa mandarin nya, terjemahan bahasa inggris nya dan terjemahan bahasa Indonesia nya.

CHECK IT DOWN :

**Ryeowook :**

차가운 너의 그 한 마디가 , 나의 마음에 닿게 됐을 때

Chagawoon nuhui geu han madiga , naui maeume dahke dwaesseul ddae

你冰冷的那一句话 , 触到我心的时候

When your cold words reach my heart

Ketika kata-kata dinginmu sampai dihatiku

내 눈동자엔 나도 모르는 , 촉촉한 이슬 방울

Nae noondongjaen nado moreuneun , chokchokhan eeseul bangwool

我的眼珠不知不觉的 , 结出湿湿的露水

In my eyes, without me knowing, wet dewdrops

Dimataku tanpa sepengetahuanku, embun basah terjatuh

**Yesung :**

어디서 어떻게 자꾸만 맺히는지 나도 모르죠

Uhdisuh uhdduhke jakkooman maethineunji nado moreujyo

在哪里怎么会一直郁结 我也不知道

Where they're from and how they form over and over even I don't know

Bagaimana mereka datang dan bagaimana mereka bahkan aku tidak tau apapun

그냥 내가 많이 아픈 것만 알아요

Geunyang naega manhi apeun guhtman arayo

我只知道自己很痛

The only thing I know is that I just really hurt

Satu-satunya hal yang aku tau adalah sekarang aku benar-benar terluka

뜨거웠던 가슴이 점점 싸늘하죠

Ddeuguhwuhdduhn gaseumi juhmjuhm ssaneulhajyo

曾火热的心渐渐冷却

My formerly burning heart is slowly becoming cold

Hatiku yang dulunya hangat kini perlahan menjadi dingin

**Kyuhyun :**

뭐라고 말할지, 어떻게 붙잡을지 나도 모르겠잖아

Mwuhrago marhalji, uhdduhke bootjabeulji nado moreugejjanha

该说什么，该如何挽留你，我也不知道

I don't know what to say, or how to hold on to you

Aku tidak tau cara mengatakannya dan bagaimana cara mengembalikanmu

**Ryeowook :**

어떻게 난 어떻게 하죠

Uhdduhke nan uhdduhke hajyo

怎么办 我该怎么办才好

How can I, How can I do it

Bagaimana bisa, Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu

**Kyuhyun :**

나나나나나 나나나나나

Nanananana nanananana

我我我我我 我我我我我

유리창에도 내 눈 위에도 , 이슬 맺혔네 눈물 맺혔네

yoorichangedo nae noon wiedo , Eeseul maethyunne noonmool maethyunne

玻璃窗上也 我的眼睛上也 , 结出露水 结出眼泪

on the window and on my eyes dew forms, tears form

Didepan jendela juga didepan mataku , terjadi embun dan air mata ku pun terjatuh

작은 냇물을 만드네

jageun naetmooreul mandeune

汇集成小河

a small stream is made

Membuat menjadi sebuah aliran kecil

**Ryeowook :**

어디서 어떻게 자꾸만 맺히는지 나도 모르죠

Uhdisuh uhdduhke jakkooman maethineunji nado moreujyo

在哪里怎么会一直郁结 我也不知道

Where they're from and how they form over and over even I don't know

Bagaimana mereka datang dan bagaimana mereka bahkan aku tidak tau apapun

그냥 내가 많이 아픈 것만 알아요

Geunyang naega manhi apeun guhtman arayo

我只知道自己很痛

The only thing I know is that I just really hurt

Satu-satunya hal yang aku tau adalah sekarang aku benar-benar terluka

뜨거웠던 가슴이 점점 싸늘하죠

Ddeuguhwuhdduhn gaseumi juhmjuhm ssaneulhajyo

曾火热的心渐渐冷却

My formerly burning heart is slowly becoming cold

Hatiku yang dulunya hangat kini perlahan menjadi dingin

Kyuhyun :

뭐라고 말할지, 어떻게 붙잡을지 나도 모르겠잖아

Mwuhrago marhalji, uhdduhke bootjabeulji nado moreugejjanha

该说什么，该如何挽留你，我也不知道

It seems even I don't know what to say, or how to hold on to you

Aku tidak tau cara mengatakannya dan bagaimana cara mengembalikanmu

**Yesung :**

어떻게 난 어떻게 하죠

Uhdduhke nan uhdduhke hajyo

怎么办 我该怎么办才好

How can I, How can I do it

Bagaimana bisa, Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu

눈 감으면 흘러 내릴까봐 , 하늘을 올려봐도

Noon gameumyuhn heulluh naerilggabwa , haneureul ollyuhbwado

只要闭上眼睛 好象就会流泪 , 天也在哭泣

I'm afraid that if I close my eyes they will flow even as I look up to the sky

Aku takut ketika menutup mataku, mereka (air mata) akan mengalir, langit juga menangis

**Kyuhyun :**

결국엔 무거워진 눈물 한 방울을 들켜버리고 말았지

Gyuhlgoogen mooguhwuhjin noonmool han bangwooreul delkyuhbuhrigo marajji

不想被发现结果变沉重的一滴眼泪

Of the tears that have ultimately become worse, one drop was finally discovered

Tangisanku pada akhirnya menjadi lebih buruk ketika jatuh akhirnya ku temukan harus bagaimana

어떻게 다신 널 볼 수 없으면 난 어떻게

Uhdduhke Dashin nuhl bol soo uhbseumyuhn nan uhdduhke

怎么办 再也 无法看到你的话 我该怎么办

How If I can't see you again then how can I

Harus bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi bagaimana aku bisa

내일 아침 나도 모르게 전화기에 , 손이 닿으면 그러면 나는 어떻게

Naeil achim nado moreuge juhnhwagi eh , Soni daheumyuhn geuruhmyuhn naneun uhdduhke

如果明日清晨我又不知不觉 , 拿手碰电话的话 那样我该怎么办

Tomorrow morning when I unknowingly reach for the telephone , What will I do then

Besok pagi ketika aku tidak sengaja meraih teleponku, apa yang harus aku lakukan

**Yesung :**

웃으며 너에게 좋은 모습 남기고 싶어 너를 봤지만

Wooseumyuh nuhege joheun moseup namkigo shipuh nuhreul bwajjiman

我笑着想给你留下美好的样子 可是一看到你

I want to smile and leave you with a good image but when I look at you

Aku ingin tersenyum dan meninggalkanmu dengan kesan yang baik tapi ketika aku menatapmu

**Ryeowook :**

결국엔 흘러 내렸지

Gyuhlgoogen heulluh naeryuhjji

却又哭了

The tears ultimately fall down

Tangisan itu akhirnya turun


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : ****悲伤，爱情，友谊 ****(Hurt, Love, Friendship) **

**Chapter 2**

**RATE : T **

**CAST :**

_Ryeowook (Wookie).Yeoja. Bendahara OSIS

_Yesung .Namja . Ketua OSIS

_Kyuhyun .Namja .Koordinator OSIS

_Sungmin (Minnie) . OSIS

_Eunhyuk .Yeoja. Anggota OSIS

_Donghae .Namja. Wakil OSIS

_Siwon . Namja. Sekretaris OSIS

_Hangeng . Namja . Appa Wookie

_Heechul . Yeoja . Umma Wookie

_YunHo .Namja. Appa Kyu

_JaeJong . Yeoja . Umma Kyu

_Kangin . Namja. Appa Yesung

_JungSoo . Yeoja. Umma Yesung

**WARNING : Genderswitch, Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. **

**~Happy Reading~ n ~Remember for Review~**

**_Ryeowook's POV_**

Aku tidak dapat memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan cinta dari Yesung-Oppa. Perasaan ku saat ini benar-benar kacau, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Disatu sisi aku merasa bahagia tapi disisi lain kehadiran Kyuhyun, benar-benar membuatku galau.

"Baiklah.. Oppa tidak memaksa. Oppa akan memberimu waktu berpikir. Tapi kau harus mendengarkan Oppa, Apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu mu, tolong lupakan, semua itu sudah berlalu, jangan kamu tetap hidup di masa lalu mu. Kembali lah menjadi Wookie yang ceria dan suka bercanda, jangan menjadi Wookie yang dingin sedingin salju dan cuek kepada semua orang." Perkataan Yesung-Oppa membuka keheningan.

"Ne Oppa, gomawo." Aku tersenyum kepada Oppa.

"Yuk pulang." Ajak Yesung.

"Memang Oppa tau dimana rumahku?" Tanya ku.

Memang selama ini aku tidak pernah mengajak siapapun kerumahku. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku akan menjawab. Aku anak bungsu, aku punya seorang Oppa bernama Minho dan seorang Eonnie bernama Seohyun, dan rumahku, kalian tau bagaimana orangtua ku? Mereka sibuk dengan hidup mereka. Appa-ku seorang pejabat. Dan Umma-ku seorang ibu rumah tangga yang kerjanya hanya arisan dan senang-senang dengan teman-temannya. Dan aku tidak tau kenapa dari aku kecil Umma seperti sangat membenci ku sampai tega memaksa ku mendonorkan ginjalku untuk Eonnie ku. Umma jarang pulang kerumah, kalaupun pulang hannya untuk memarahiku. Dan Oppa-ku? Dia hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya walaupun kadang-kadang dia juga sangat perhatian kepadaku, Eonnie-ku? Dia seorang model, dia mempunyai kehidupannnya sendiri, dan kalian tau? Eonnie ku lah yang menjadi penyebab putusnya aku dan Kyuhyun karena Eonnie memaksa Appa untuk menjodohkan nya denga Kyu, walaupun Eonnie tau aku dan Kyu sedang berpacaran. Memori ku akan kejadian malam sebelum aku kecelakaan terus berputar diingatanku. Oppa dan Eonnie jarang pulang kerumah. Aku anak yang kekurangan kasih sayang, dan aku juga anak bersikap acuh dengan lingkungan sosial ku semenjak kejadian kecelakaan itu.

"Aku tau kok, yuk." Jawab Yesung, dia menarik tanganku.

'Hangat' Batinku.

"Hmm, Oppa tau darimana rumahku?" tanyaku. Saat ini kami sedang diatas motor.

"Kau mau Oppa jujur atau bohong." Tanya nya.

"Tentu saja jujur Oppa." Kataku

Dia mempercepat laju motornya. Aku ketakutan. Reflek aku mengeratkan pelukan ku diperutnya.

"Oppa, pelan, aku takut." Lirihku.

Yesung memperlambat motornya. "Mianhe, hanya ingin menggodamu."

"Oppa... Jawab aku." Kataku sambil mencubit nya pelan.

"Baiklah, kau ingat kan kita pernah kegiatan OSIS sampai malam? Saat itu aku, Siwon dan Donghae mau mengantarmu pulang tapi kau ngotot tidak mau lalu jalan kaki pulang sendiri, Oppa mengikutimu jadi Oppa tau dimana rumahmu. Dan lagi Appa-mu pejabat berpengaruh di negara kita bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui rumahmu" Katanya.

Aku ingat malam itu kegiatan acara ulang tahun sekolah sampai malam hari dan mereka bertiga mau mengantarku pulang tapi aku bersikeras tidak mau. Jika bertanya kenapa anak pejabat negara bisa berkeliaran tanpa bodyguard ataupun seorang supir, simpel, aku tidak mau selalu diikuti aku hanya mencoba menjadi orang normal walaupun orangtuaku kaya raya.

"Oooo."Kataku singkat.

"Hmm.. sudah sampai, masuklah." Kata Yesung.

"Ne, gomawo masuk " Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan.

**_Ryeowook's POV END_**

_Di Rumah_

Wookie membunyikan bel berkali-kali. Tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?" Kesalnya.

"Selamat datang Nona Muda." Kata kepala pelayan sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Kenapa lama membuka pintunya ahjussi?" Tanya Wookie sambil berjalan masuk.

"Mianhe Nona Muda, tadi saya sedang sibuk mengurusi para pelayan baru. Nona Muda mau makan siang apa hari ini?" Tanya kepala pelayan.

"Kenapa rumah sepi? Dimana Umma dan Appa, Eonnie dan Oppa juga kemana? Mereka kemana Ahjussi?" Wookie tidak menjawab pertanyaan kepala pelayan.

"Ahh Nona Muda, Nyonya besar baru saja keluar, Tuan besar masih di kantor. Tuan Muda dan Nona Pertama belum pulang dari kemarin. Nona mau makan apa? Biar saya suruh pelayan memasak untuk anda." Tanya Ahjusi Pelayan.

"Haaaaaaa" Wookie menghela nafas panjang dan berlari naik tangga, tujuan nya hanya 1, masuk ke kamar nya, dia ingin sekali menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau.

"Aku tidak ingin makan siang, Ahjussi tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi ku." Wookie menjawab pertanyaan Kepala Pelayan setelah dia sampai diujung tangga.

Wookie masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membanting pintunya.

2 jam kemudian ...

"Ada apa Kepala Pelayan Kim? Apa yang dibuat Nona Muda lagi? Apa dia marah lagi?" Tanya Tao, pengawal pribadi nya Wookie.

"Ahh Tao. Kau mengagetkanku. Tidak ada, dia hanya seperti biasa, bersikap dingin, tidak mau makan siang. Aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya Tao, apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang hanya memiliki 1 ginjal, Nyonya dan Tuan besar juga jarang memperhatikannya." Kata Pelayan Kim panjang lebar.

"Aah ne. Biar aku saja yang mengurus nya." Kata Tao lalu naik ke kamar Wookie.

Tookkk..tooo...toookkkkk...

Suara pintu kamar Wookie diketok oleh Tao.

"Nona, makan yuk." Ajak Tao.

"Ani Tao, aku tidak lapar dan aku ingin tidur, jangan menggangguku Tao." Kata Wookie.

"Tadi pagi kau tidak sarapan Nona, dan tadi di sekolah aku tidak melihatmu makan di kantin dan kau tidak membawa bekal. Ayolah Nona, kita makan." Tao membuka kamar Wookie dan Wookie sedang terduduk dipinggir kasur.

"Kau mengikutiku lagi Tao? Aku tidak senang! Kau mengganggu ku! " Suara Wookie mengeras.

"Jangan ngambek Nona. By the way, siapa sih namja yang tadi mengantarmu eoh?" Tanya Tao berniat menggoda Wookie. Tao mendudukan dirinya di samping Wookie.

Wookie memerah, "Aiiisshh, dia namja ketua OSIS."

"Namnjachingu Nona?" Tanya Tao sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa mereka tidak terlihat seperti majikan dan Tuan, jawabannya karena memang, Appa-nya Tao adalah Kepala Pengawal dirumah ini dan Tao adalah pengawal pribadinya, umurnya hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Annniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.." Wookie berteriak di telinga Tao

"Aku bisa tuli gara-gara teriakan Nona!" Kata Jason memasang tampang kesal.

"Tao...kau..." belum sempat Wookie menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba Pelayan Kim datang.

"Nona Muda, ada tamu mencari anda." Kata Pelayan Kim.

"Siapa?" Tanya Wookie singkat.

"Katanya namanya Yesung." Kata Pelayan Kim

"Ooo." Wookie menjawab singkat

Wookie turun kebawah dan Tao hanya mengekor dari belakang.

"Oppa, kenapa?" Tanya Wookie saat melihat Yesung duduk di ruang tamunya.

"Ah, Wookie. Oppa ingin mengajakmu mendiskusikan tentang anggaran dana kita, laporan di laptop Oppa dirusak oleh si Ikan yang pengganggu itu dan datanya hilang, kau tidak keberatan kan?" Yesung langsung to the point.

"Iya Oppa, gapapa kok." Jawab Wookie.

"Tao, ambilkan tas ku, laptopku. Kim Ahjussi tolong buatkan minuman dan antar ke belakang rumah." Perintah Wookie kepada Pelayan Kim dan Tao.

"Ne Nona" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Kajja Oppa, kita ke halaman belakang."

**_Yesung's POV_**

Astaga!

Rumah Wookie benar-benar bagaikan istana, besar dan luas sekali. Dan pelayan nya begitu menuruti nya.

Aku mengikuti nya ke halaman belakang, kita sampai di sebuah pondok yag agak luas yang terletak ditengah-tengah sebuah kolam teratai, disana ada sebuah alat musik kecapi dan sebuah piano.

"Oppa, diskusi nya disini saja ne? Kalau didalam nanti para pelayan itu akan sengat menganggu ku." Katanya.

Belum sempat aku menjawab aku melihat Pelayan datang membawa minuman dan makanan ringan, lalu orang yang dipanggilnya Tao itu datang membawa barang-barang Wookie.

"Nona ngapain sih belajar disini nanti diomeli Tuan Besar kalau beliau tau." Kata namja itu sambil menyerahkan barang-barang nya.

"Kau berisik Tao, aku tidak belajar, aku hanya membahas tugas OSIS ku , memang nya kenapa sih kau selalu mengadu, kau jangan mengganggu ku kenapa sih, masuk sana, dan tolong suruh semua anak buah mu yang sedang intip-intip itu pergi, aku benar-benar tidak senang, kau memperlakukan Yesung-Oppa seperti teroris saja." Wookie berkata sangat sakratis dan dingin , aku pun kaget.

"Ne Nona, jangan ngambek, susah mengembalikan senyummu. OK. Namja Ketua OSIS, jaga Nona Muda ku ne, jangan kau apa-apakan dan buatlah dia tersenyum." Kata namja tadi sambil meninggalkan kami.

Aku memperhatikan sekitar ku. Astaga! Pengawal Wookie dimana-mana , mereka benar-benar mengira aku teroris kali ya.

"TAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SURUH SEMUA ANAK BUAH MU MENINGGALKAN KAMI BERDUA, KALAU TIDAK NANTI MALAM AKU AKAN MELAPORKAN NYA PADA OPPA KU DAN MENYURUH OPPA KU MEMECAT MEREKA SEMUA." Teriak Wookie 7 oktaf.

"Hehehe, mian Oppa, aku kesal pengawal ku begitu pada Oppa." Dia nyengir saja.

"Gapapa kok.. Hhehehhehe." Kataku santai

_Yesung's POV END

Mereka berdua berdiskusi dan mengobrol sampai sore.

Sementara itu, didepan rumah Oppa dan Appa-nya Wookie pulang kerja.

"Selamat datang Tuan." Sapa para pelayan.

"Pelayan Kim, dimana Adik kecilku dan pengawal bodoh nya?" Tanya Minho kepada Kepala Pelayan Kim.

"Ahh, Nona Muda sedang bersama tamu nya di halaman belakang rumah, Tao-ssi ada diruang TV,"

Minho dan Hangeng berjalan ke halaman belakang, Tao mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Terlihat Wookie sedang tertawa lepas sampai terpingkal-pingkal bersama Yesung. Ketiga namja itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di pintu belakang dan memperhatikan sepasang manusia itu dari jauh *Ya iia laa manusia masa pasangan alien #Dihajar Readers, Babak belur*

"Appa.. sudah 1tahun lebih aku tidak melihat Wookie tertawa lepas seperti itu." Lirih Minho.

"Tuan Besar dan Tuan Muda tau siapa namja itu?" Tanya Tao.

"Aku akan melihat itu siapa. Tao kau suruh kepala pelayan Kim menyiapkan makan malam, dan kau Minho, Telepon Umma-mu suruh segera pulang kerumah." Perintah Hangeng Mutlak.

"Ne.." Jawab kedua namja itu lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

Hangeng berjalan mendekati anak nya itu.

**_Ryeowook's POV_**

"Appa, Appa kapan pulang?" Tanyaku kaget melihat Appa mendatangi pondokku ini. Pondok ini memang tempat favoritku. Dan Appa tidak suka melihatku berada diluar karena ini berbahaya untuk aku heran Appa hanya tersenyum.

"Eh, kamu , kamu anaknya Kangin-Hyung kan?" Kata Appa sambil menunjuk Yesung-Oppa, sepertinya Oppa kaget.

"Lho? Tan Ahjussi? Anyeong Ahjussi."

"Hmm.." Aku menggumam, aku sangat bingung -_-

"Chagi, Yesung itu teman mu eoh? Kau tak perlu bingung begitu, Yesung anak nya Kim Kangin, kau ingat Kangin Ahjussi kan? Ahjussi yang sering membelikan mu boneka panda besar waktu ulangtahun mu tahun lalu." Kata Appa.

Aku mengingat Ahjussi itu. Jadi Ahjussi itu Appa-nya Yesung-Oppa.

"Aku ingat Appa." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Wah Yesung, kau memacari anak Ahjussi tanpa meminta izin kepada Ahjussi eoh?" Apa-apaan sih Appa, kurasakan wajah ku memanas.

"Appa, Huh" Aku mendengus.

"Aani, a..." Perkataan Yesung terpotong suara Oppa yang menginterupsi ku.

"Baby Chagi Wookie Honey, cepat mandi, ini sudah sore, Oppa akan membakar kecapi mu itu kalau berani membantah."

"Huhhhhhhhh, Oppa pulang pulang main ngancam, nyebelin." Aku menghentakan kakiku masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Yesung Oppa dan Appa.

_Ryeowook's POV END_

"Eh Ahjussi, Mianhe, aku pulang dulu, sudah sore, Appa dan Umma akan mencariku." Yesung pamit kepada Hangeng

"Makan malam lah disini Yesungie. Ahjussi yakin Wookie tidak akan mau makan lagi malam ini, kau tau, sangat susah membujuknya makan, bantu Ahjussi ne?" Kata Hangeng sambil menepuk pelan bahu Yesung.

"Appa, ini kan anaknya Kangin Ahjussi ?" Tanya Minho kepada Hangeng.

"Ah ne. Annyeong. Kim Yesung imnida." Kata Yesung memperkenalkan diri.

"Minho imnida. Kau boleh memanggilku Hyung jika mau." Kata Minho tersenyum kepada Yesung.

"Kau pacar nya Wookie-ah.?" Tanya Minho kepada Yesung.

"Aanii, ani, hyung, Aku hanya teman OSIS nya Wookie." Jawab Yesung tergagap, dia salah tingkah.

"Kau tau dongsaeng.? Wookie-ah tak pernah membawa siapapun kerumah, bahkan mantan pacarnya dulu yang bernama Kyuhyun pun tak pernah dia bawa kerumah." Kata Minho kepada Yesung.

"Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Min, Kau tak perlu membahas itu semua! Apa kau sudah menelepon Umma-mu untuk pulang makan malam bersama?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Ne Appa. Tapi Umma bilang dia tidan ingin pulang kerumah dan tak ingin bertemu dengan Wookie-ah." Lirih Minho.

"Hmmm... Wookie pasti tidak mau makan lagi. Yesungie kajja, kita masuk, malam ini makan dirumah Ahjussi ne? Ahjussi sudah mengirimi pesan kepada Appa-mu." Kata Hangeng kepada Yesung.

"Nee.. Ne.. Ahjussi." Jawab Yesung.

Mereka berjalan masuk ke ruang makan bersama.

**-Yesung's POV_**

Ada apa ini? Tadi Minho-Hyung bilang Kyuhyun itu mantan pacar Wookie. Apa benar? Tapi kapan? Bukankah Evil itu baru kembali dari Amerika? Ah, dikepalaku dipenuhi begitu banyyak pertanyaan. Pantas saja tadi siang Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu kepada Wookie, tapi kenapa Wookie diam saja ya?

Dan lagi, tadi Minho-Hyung bilang Umma mereka tak mau menemui Wookie. Wookie, ada apa dengan kehidupanmu? Aku benar tidak cukup mengenalmu. Biarkan aku lebih mengenalmu. Apa ini semua yang membuat mu menjadi dingin dan tertutup? Wookie, aku tidak pernah tau kehidupanmu begitu berat, dilihat dari luar kau seperti dipenuhi kebahagiaan dan hidup berkecukupan, tapi ternyata kau sangat terbebani.

**_Yesung's POV END_**

Hangeng, Minho dan Yesung duduk di ruang makan menunggu Pelayan Kim memanggil Wookie untuk turun makan. Hangeng duduk di kursi tengah, di sebelah kiri nya Minho dan Yesung di sebelah kanan nya.

"Tuan, Nona Muda tidak mau keluar makan." Lapor Kepala Pelayan Kim kepada Hangeng.

"Mana Tao?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Aku sudah membujuknya Tuan, tapi Nona tetap tak mau keluar, dan tadi saya dengar dari luar kamar sepertinya Nona menangis Tuan. Dia tidak mau makan jika tidak ada Nyonya." Tao baru turun dari lantai 2 langsung melapor kepada Hangeng.

"Bagaimana ini Tuan? Nona tidak makan apapun dari tadi pagi. Dan tadi disekolah Tao-ssi mengatakan Nona juga tidak jajan dan makan apapun. Penyakit Nona bisa semakin parah." Terlihat pelayan Kim sangat khawatir kepada Nona Mudanya.

"Biar aku saja." Kata Minho lalu meninggalkan meja makan.

Hangeng dan Yesung beserta Tao menyusul Minho.

**_Di depan kamar Wookie_**

Mereka semua berdiri didepan pintu kamar Wookie kelihatan semuanya sangat khawatir.

"Chagi, makan yuk, sama Oppa ne?" Bujuk Minho sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Wookie.

"Ani. Aku tidak lapar." Kata Wookie dari dalam kamar, suaranya terdengar parau, seperti habis menangis.

"Wookie, Appa mohon, jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini, ayo kita makan, Umma-mu hanya sibuk, dia bukan tidak mau menemuimu." Kata Hangeng mencoba membujuk anak bungsu nya itu.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Bagaimana ini Tuan?" Tanya Tao.

"Biar aku saja coba." Kata Yesung membuka suara.

**_Ryeowook's POV_**

Aku tidak tau kenapa Umma-ku begitu membenci ku. Dari kecil aku jarang mendapat kasih sayang dari Umma-ku. Umma-ku hanya menyayangi Eonnie dan Oppa. Bahkan masih sangat jelas diingatanku, 1tahun yang lalu Umma memaksa ku memberikan 1 ginjal ku kepada Eonnie ku karna ginjal Eonnie ku rusak. Bahkan Umma dengan tega nya mengambil Kyuhyun dan menjodohkan nya dengan Eonnie-ku tanpa memikirkan perasaanku sedikitpun. Saat itu tak sanggup berkata apapun, aku hanya menuruti keinginan Umma, aku pikir dengan cara seperti ini Umma bisa menyayangiku, aku salah. Umma semakin sayang kepada Eonnie, merawat Eonnie, sejak kejadian donor ginjal itu, aku sering sakit-sakitan, bahkan Kyuhyun menjadikan alasan sakit ku untuk memutuskan aku dan menerima perjodohan dengan Eonnie-ku, yang katanya yeoja sempurna, tidak sepertiku. Hatiku semakin hancur. Aku tak bisa menahan air mata ku lagi.

**_Ryeowook's POV END_**

Yesung mengumpulkan keberanian nya dan mengetuk pintu kamar Wookie.

"Wookie. Apa Oppa boleh masuk?" Tanya Yesung.

Sementara didalam kamar Wookie kaget mendengar suara bariton yang tak asing itu.

"Hikss.. Oppa...Oppa..." Terdengar suara tangisan Wookie.

Yesung membuka pintu kamar Wookie dan menemukan nya terduduk dibawah tempat tidur nya, matanya membengkak dan pipi nya basah terkena air mata.

"Wookie, tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Yesung sambil merengkuh Wookie kedalam pelukannya.

"..." Wookie tidak menjawab, dia semakin terisak.

"Wookie, berhenti menangis. Oppa mohon. Oppa tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Kau tenang saja. Oppa disini, Oppa akan menemanimu, Oppa tidak suka melihat mata ini mengeluarkan air mata" Kata Yesung sambil mengusap belas air mata Wookie.

"Ne Oppa." Wookie hanya terdiam.

Yesung mengusap lembut rambut Wookie.

Hangeng, Minho dan Tao melihat mereka dari pintu.

"Ayo, anak-anak Appa, kita turun, tidak sehat melihat adegan ini." Kata Hangeng sambil berjalan kembali ke ruang makan bersama Minho dan Tao.

...

Kembali kekamar Wookie.

Mereka masih terduduk dibawah lantai.

"Oppa, kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Wookie setelah dia tenang.

"Tadi Ahjussi melarang ku pulang dan mengajak ku makan malam. Wookie kenapa tidak mau makan? Oppa suapin ne?" Yesung mencoba membujuk Wookie.

"Oppa, aku menyedihkan ya, sangat menyedihkan." Lirih Wookie.

"Kau tau Wookie, didunia ini banyak hal tak terduga yang sering terjadi. Terkadang kita mengalami kepahitan yang amat sangat menyakitkan dan membuat kita berpikir bahwa kita adalah orang paling menderita didunia ini. Tapi itu tidak benar Wookie, Setiap permasalahan yang diberikan Tuhan kepada kita akan mendewasakan kita, membuat kita belajar tentang kehidupan. Kalau seseorang tidak mau mengakui kita atau membemci kita bukan berarti dia benar-benar sangat membenci kita, hanya saja terkadang ada suasana dimana keadaan memaksa sesorang harus bersikap seperti itu, dan mereka hanya belum sadar. Sepahit apapun masalah, kalau kita sanggup melewatinya Tuhan akan memberikan akhir yang indah." Kata Yesung panajng lebar.

"Hmm.. Oppa sejak kapan belajar ceramah dari Siwon-Oppa?" Kata Wookie.

"Kau tau, Oppa membuat sendri lho kata-kata itu." Kata Yesung sambil mencubit hidung Wookie.

"Kau harus makan teratur, sayangi badan mu ya, coba lihat, badanmu kurus seperti ini, kau jadi tidak bohay lagi." Kata Yesung sambil menatap Wookie dengan tatapan horror.

"Yak Oppa, kau menyebalkan. Sejak kapan jadi mesum seperti Hae-ah" Wookie memukul dada Yesung.

"Hehehhe. Sudah selesai ya ngambek nya? Galak nya kumat lagi. Oppa jadi yuk, Oppa lapar, kau mau Oppa mu yang tampan dan keren ini mati kelaparan eoh?" Kata Yesung dengan pede nya.

"Aku ingin makan dikamar saja." Jawab Wookie singkat.

"Baiklah, Oppa akan turun mengambil makanan nya." Yesung bangkit tapi Tao sudah berdiri diluar pintu dengan membawa makanan Wookie.

"Tuan muda Tolong suapi Nona Manja-ku itu ya." Kata Tao dengan sengaja mengereskan suaranya.

"TAOOOO. KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP RUPANYA?" Teriak Wookie dari dalam kamar.

"Gomawo Tao-ssi." Kata Yesung sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tuan Muda tak perlu memanggilku begitu, panggil saja Tao. Baiklah saya mau turun banyak tugas dibawah, tolong jaga Nona Muda." Tao meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung berjalan masuk kedalam kamar.

"_Gongzhu, Kuai ba ni de zui da kai ba_." (Putri, cepat buka mulutmu.) Kata Yesung dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Wookie hanya membuka mulutnya malu-malu. Biarkan acara suap-suapan itu, kita lanjut saja, mari yukk. *abaikan saja author*

**_SKIP TIME_**

Mereka berdiri bersama di balkon kamar Wookie. Tapi masih diam-diaman, tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembiacaraan. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran nya. Di depan pintu kamar Wookie Appa dan Oppa-nya sedang memperhatikan mereka

"Oppa, aku memikirkan apa yang Oppa tanyakan padaku tadi siang." Kata Wookie memecah kesunyian.

"Hmm.. tadi siang itu apa ya? Oppa lupa, hari ini kita mengobrol banyak sekali, kau tau kan?" Jawab Yesung dengan kebodohannya (?) melupakan pernyataan cinta nya sendiri tadi siang."

"..."

"..."

10 Menit hening

"Dingin" Kata Wookie pelan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus masuk dan tidur ne, Tuan Putri?" Kata Yesung.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau disini. Oppa nyebelin." Wookie mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau gitu Oppa akan menghangatkanmu." Kata Yesung sambil memeluk Wookie dari belakang. Perlakuan Yesung membuat jantung Wookie berdegup dengan kencang. Begitu juga dengan Yesung yang dengan berani nya memeluk Wookie sampai melupakan bahwa gadis itu sangat lah ganas biasanya.

'Hangat' Batin Wookie.

"..." Hening.

"Aku mau jadi yeojachingu Oppa." Kata Wookie tiba-tiba.

Yesung tersentak kaget. Tapi dia tetap bersikap biasa dan bertanya "Benarkah?"

"Kenapa ekspresi Oppa begitu saja sih? Tidak senang ya? Yasudah!" Wookie melepaskan tangan Yesung dan berjalan agak menajuhi Yesung. Dia sangat kesal melihat ekspresi Yesung yang terkesan biasa-biasa saja, padahal jantung nya sudah mau loncat dari tempatnya.

Yesung mendekati Wookie mengangkat dagu Wookie. "Saranghae." Bisik Yesung sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Wookie.

Wookie kaget tapi tidak berusaha melepaskan ciuman mereka.

_Di depan pintu kamar_

"Huuhh Appa. Aku kesal dia mencium Wookie ku seenaknya." Kata Minho kepada Appa-nya

"Biarkan saja. Appa merasa Yesung orang yang tepat untuk membahagiakan Wookie. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan nya terus-terusan dalam kesedihan terus, sakitnya bisa kambuh, kau tahu itu Min?" Kata Appa-nya.

"Tapi Appa, Yesung tak tau soal penyakit Wookie." Lirih Minho.

"Biarkan semuanya berjalan dengan sendirinya, Min." Kata Hangeng sambil berjalan masuk ke balkon kamar Wookie diikuti Minho.

"Ehemmm..." Deheman Minho menghentikan kegiatan 2 manusia itu.

Sejenak Wookie dan Yesung salah tingkah.

"Eh Hyung, Ahjussi, errr.. Sejak kapan?"Tanya Yesung malu-malu. Sementara Wookie hanya menunduk malu.

"Sejak dongsaeng ku bilang mau jadi yeojachingu-mu. Dongsaeng Oppa diam-diam ternyata begitu ya." Goda Minho.

"Huhhhh Min-Oppa jelek. Nyebelin." Wookie menghentakan kaki masuk ke kamar nya.

"Em. Aku pamit dulu ya Ahjussi, Hyung. Annyeong." Yesung membungkukkan badannya dan keluar dari kamar Wookie.

~~~~~~~~~~~KyuMin Side~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kyu, mau sampai kapan kita begini?" Tanya Minnie dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Sampai aku bisa lepas dari nenek sihir itu Minnie, bersabarlah, aku hanya milikmu walaupun aku bertunangan dengan nenek sihir itu." Kata Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkakn Minnie.

Ya, Kyuhyun dijodohkan dengan Seohyun oleh Umma-nya Kyu dengan Umma-nya Seo. Seohyun selalu berusaha merebut apapun yang menjadi Wookie. Saat dia mellihat Kyuhyun dan dia langsung memaksa Umma-nya menjodohkan dengannya. Kebetulan kedua Umma itu adalah sahabat baik, tanpa memikirkan perasaan Wookie, Chullie mennjodohkan Seo dengan Kyu. Dan yang menjadi penyebab Wookie kecelakaan. Tapi "GADIS SEMPURNA" yang Kyu bilang menjadi penyebab putusnya dengan Wookie bukanlah Seohyun, melainkan Sungmin. Kyu mencintai Sungmin saat dia masih berpacaran dengan Wookie. Padahal Sungmin adalah sahabat Wookie. Tapi Sungmin tak pernah tau penyebab kecelakaan Wookie adalah Kyu. Dan orang tua Kyuhyun menyetujui pertunangan dengan Seohyun karena Appa-nya Seohyun adalah pejabat dan pengusaha terkenal , bisa menyokong dana ke perusahaan nya. Walaupun Minnie dari keluarga berada tapi tidak sekaya Seo.

"Oh ya Kyu, apa kau mengenal Wookie ya?"

**_Kyuhyun's POV_**

Bagus Minnie kau menanyakan soal yeoja itu, akan ku buat kau membencinya. Karena Umma-nya kita jadi tidak bisa bersama.

"Kau tau siapa dia Minnie? Apa kau tau kelurga nya?" Tanya ku.

"Aku hanya tau Appa-nya pejabat bermarga Tan, pejabat terkenal itu. Aku tidak pernah kerumahnya. Dia selalu melarang aku dan Hyukkie kerumahnya" Jawab sungmin.

"Tidak kah kau curiga marga Tan Ryeowook itu 1 marga dengan Tan Seohyun itu? Dan tidak kah kau menyadari, penyebab kita tak bisa bersatu itu adalah keluarga Tan itu? Tidak tau kah kau bahwa Seohyun itu Eonnie nya Ryeowook? Dan ingatkah dulu aku pernah cerita padamu bahwa aku pernah pacaran dengan anak pejabat yang manja sekali, dan anak pejabat itu adalah Ryeowook, Tan Ryeowook. Aku pikir setelah lepas dari dia aku akan bisa bersama dengan mu Minnie. Aku salah. Malah aku terjebak hubungan pertunangan dengan Eonnie nya itu" ku lihat seketika ekspresi Minnie berubah.

"Apa Kyu?" Tanya Minnie meyakinkan.

"Karena itu Minnie, aku tidak suka bahkan aku membenci Wookie." Jawabku

"Kyu, berjanjilah kau jagan pernah meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi." Minnie mengeratkan tangan ku di pinggang nya.

"Kau tenang saja, cintaku hanya untukmu Min, Takkan ku biarkan Tan bersaudara itu menghalangiku."

#NP : Geu Saram _ Lee Seung Chul

_↔TO BE CONTINUED↔_

Gomawo yang uda review. Benar-benar minta maaf karna Fanfic saya ini Typo bertebaran di segala tempat dan waktu. Karena saya author baru dan baru mengenal dunia Fanfic dan juga baru di dunia FFn ini mohon bantuan chingudeul.

** viiaRyeosom : **Iya, itu lagu favoritnya author, benar-benar sangat mengharukan *Author lebay stadium akhir* . Bukan, ini nanti ending mau bikin Kyumin. Seo Cuma muncul dan jadi orang jahat. Hehehehe. Gomawo uda review ^^ dan baca fanfic ku yang agak aneh ini, mohon saran dan kritik

**Lya Clouds** : Ne Chingu, Sorry berry sorry, Saya memang ratu typo *Abaikan*. Gomawo uda sempetin diri dan waktu untuk baca fanfic ku dan meninggalkan jejak review. Iya ini akhirnya Yewook kok. Alna Author juga Yewook-shipper. Jangan bosan untuk membaca dan me-review ne. mohon saran dan kritik nya. Gomawo

** kimryeowii : **Ne. Ini sudah Author update. Walaupun yang review cum 3 orang *gag nanya kali* . Gomawo sudah sempatkan diri membaca dan mereview. Jangan bosan membaca dan mereview ne. Gomawo.

Khusus Chap ini aku men-share lirik & terjemahan lagu Geu Saram.

**Check it Down :**

그사람 ( geu saram ) " Dia "

그 사람 날 웃게 한 사람

( geu saram nal utge han saram )

Dia adalah orang yang membuatku tersenyum

그 사람 날 울게 한 사람

( geu saram nal ulge han saram )

Dia adalah orang yang membuatku menangis,

그 사람 따뜻한 입술로 내게 , 내 심장을 찾아준 사람

( geu saram ttatteutan ipsullo naege , nae simjangeul chajajun saram )

Dan ia adalah orang yang meraih hatiku lewat kehangatan bibirnya

그 사랑 지울 수 없는데

( geu sarang jiul su eomneunde )

Dia tak bisa ku hapus

그 사랑 잊을 수 없는데

( geu sarang ijeul su eomneunde )

Dia tak bisa kulupakan

그 사람 내 숨 같은 사람

( geu saram nae sum gateun saram )

Dia adalah seperti nafasku

그런 사람이 떠나가네요

( geureon sarami tteonaganeyo )

Namun orang itu sekarang telah pergi

그 사람아 사랑아 아픈 가슴아

( geu sarama saranga apeun gaseuma )

Karena Orang itu, cinta itu, hatiku sakit

아무것도 모르는 사람아

( amugeotdo moreuneun sarama )

Apakah kau tak tahu apapun, kekasihku

사랑했고 또 사랑해서

( saranghaetgo tto saranghaeseo )

Aku telah mencintaimu dan terus mencintaimu

보낼 수 밖에 없는 사람아

( bonael su bakke eomneun sarama )

Aku harus menjalani ini ( membiarkan kau pergi )

내 사랑아

( nae saranga )

oh cintaku…

내 가슴 너덜 거린데도

( nae gaseum neodeol georindedo )

Hatiku pun telah tercabik-cabik

그 추억 날을 세워 찔러도

( geu chueok nareul sewo jjilleodo )

Kenangan itu pun terasa menusuk di setiap hariku

그 사람 흘릴 눈물이

( geu saram heullil nunmuri )

Dia yang mengalir air matanya

나를 더욱더 아프게 하네요

( nareul deoukdeo apeuge haneyo )

Sangat membuat hatiku sedih

그 사람아 사랑아 아픈 가슴아

( geu sarama saranga apeun gaseuma )

Karena Orang itu, cinta itu, hatiku sakit

아무것도 모르는 사람아 , 눈물 대신 슬픔 대신

( amugeotdo moreuneun sarama , nunmul daesin seulpeum daesin )

Apakah kau tak tahu apapun, kekasihku sebagai ganti air mata dan kesedihan

나를 잊고 행복하게 살아줘

( nareul itgo haengbokhage sarajwo )

Lupakanlah aku dan hiduplah dengan bahagia

내 사랑아

( nae saranga )

oh Cintaku

우리삶이 다해서

( urisarmi dahaeseo )

Saat kehidupan kita telah berakhir

우리 두눈 감을때 그때 한번 기억해

( uri dunun gameulttae geuttae hanbeon gieokhae )

Saat menutup kedua mata kita, saat itu sekali saja ingatlah aku

그 사람아 사랑아 아픈 가슴아

( geu sarama saranga apeun gaseuma )

Karena Orang itu, cinta itu, hatiku sakit

아무것도 모르는 사람아

( amugeotdo moreuneun sarama )

Apakah kau tak tahu apapun, kekasihku

사랑했고 또 사랑해서

( saranghaetgo tto saranghaeseo )

Aku telah mencintaimu dan terus mencintaimu

보낼 수 밖에 없는 사람아

( bonael su bakke eomneun sarama )

Aku harus menjalani ini ( membiarkan kau pergi )

내 사랑아 내 사랑아 내 사랑아

( nae saranga nae saranga nae saranga)

oh cintaku 3 x..


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : ****悲伤，爱情，友谊 ****(Hurt, Love, Friendship)**

**Chapter 3**

**RATE : T**

**CAST :**

_Ryeowook (Wookie).Yeoja. Bendahara OSIS

_Yesung .Namja . Ketua OSIS

_Kyuhyun .Namja .Koordinator OSIS

_Sungmin (Minnie) . OSIS

_Eunhyuk .Yeoja. Anggota OSIS

_Donghae .Namja. Wakil OSIS . Sepupu Sungmin

_Siwon . Namja. Sekretaris OSIS

_Kibum . Yeoja. Sepupu Yesung

_Hangeng . Namja . Appa Wookie

_Heechul . Yeoja . Umma Wookie

_YunHo .Namja. Appa Kyu

_JaeJong . Yeoja . Umma Kyu

_Kangin . Namja. Appa Yesung

_JungSoo . Yeoja. Umma Yesung

_Jongjin . Namja. Dongsaeng Yesung

**WARNING : Genderswitch, Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. J**

**~Happy Reading~ n ~Remember for Review~**

Pagi di hari minggu.

_Kediaman Keluarga Tan_

Sinar matahari pagi menyilaukan mata seorang gadis yang masih bergelut di selimutnya. Dibukanya matanya dengan sedikit paksaan. Terlihat Oppa nya sedang membuka tirai kamarnya.

"Oh, dongsaeng Oppa yang pemalas, ayo bangun dan mandi. Air mandi mu sudah disiapkan Kim Ahjumma." Kata Minho.

"Ini baru jam 7 Oppa. Apa Oppa tidak ke kantor?" Tanya Wookie sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aiisshh, sepertinya kau ini kelewat senang dengan namjachingu barumu itu tadi malam sampai kau melupakan bahwa hari ini hari minggu. Jadi Oppa tak perlu kekantor." Kata Minho sambil mencubit hidung Wookie.

"Sana mandi, Oppa tunggu dibawah untuk sarapan." Kata Minho sambil berjalan keluar.

**_Ryeowook's POV_**

Semoga keputusan ku menerima Yesung-Oppa menjadi namjachingu ku tidak salah. Oppa benar, aku harus menghapus semua masa lalu ku. Hari ini akan ku ceritakan semua pada Yesung-Oppa. Tentang masa lalu ku dengan Kyuhyun, tentang Eonnie ku, tentang Umma-ku.

_Kau tau, disaat kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang kau takkan tau alasan kenapa kau mencintainnya._

**_Ryeowook's POV END_**

"NONA WOOKIE KU TERCINTA, KEKASIH MU TERCINTA ALIAS YESUNGIE BABBO SUDAH MENUNGGU MU DIBAWAH UNTUK SARAPAN BERSAMA, LALU DIA AKAN MENGAJAKMU BERKENCAN. SEBAIKNYA KAU CEPAT TURUN NONA, KALAU TIDAK AKU YAKIN OPPA-MU YANG KEJAM JELEK SADIS DAN MEYEBALKAN ITU AKAN MELARANG YESUNGIE BABBO MEBAWAMU BERKENCAN. CEPAT TURUN!" Teriakan Tao menggelegar dirumah besar itu. Bagimana tidak, dia berteriak dari tangga ke arah kamar Wookie.

"Yak, kau pengawal babbo, berani sekali mengataiku, Minho melempar Tao dengan sendok makan.

"Aisshh. Tuan muda sadis, sakit tau." Keluh Tao sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"YAK KAU TAO BABBO. KENAPA BERTERIAK-TERIAK BEGITU EOH? KAU MENYEBALKAN! DAN KAU MENGATAI YESUNG OPPA KU BABBO, KAU MENGATAI MIN-OPPA KU JELEK SADIS DAN LAIN-LAIN. KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP EOH?" Teriak Wookie tepat di telinga Tao setelah dia turun dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Galaknya kumat lagi, sepertinya dia sudah menjadi Wookie yang biasa." Minho menggumam.

Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat cantik dengan pakaian santai nya.

"Selamat pagi Appa, Oppadeul." Sapa Wookie sambil duduk di bangku nya, di samping Yesung.

"Kau cantik yeobo." Yesung berbisik ditelinga Wookie. Wookie hanya memerah.

"Janga bermesraan di depan meja makan, membuat mataku sakit saja." Kata Minho menyindir dongsaeng nya sambil mngerucutkan bibirnya.

"Benar kata Tao, Oppa nyebelin, kejam dan sadis, walaupun Oppa tampan sih." Kata Wookie disambut tawa seluruh peserta sarapan pagi itu.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita makan." Kata Hangeng menghentikan aktivitas pagi kedua kakak beradik itu.

**_Skip Time_**

Yesung membawa Wookie jalan-jalan di taman. Tentunya setelah Wookie susah payah merayu Appa dan Oppa nya untuk mengijinkan nya pergi tanpa pengawal. Mereka duduk di salah satu sudut taman.

"Kau senang kan yeobo?" Tanya Yesung sambil memperhatikan setiap inci wajah manis kekasihnya itu yang sedang memperhacukup sunyi itu.

"Ya Oppa. Aku senang. Gomawo sudah mengajak ku ke tempat ini." Kata Wookie sambil menatap wajah Yesung. Dia salah tingkah ketika sadar bahwa Yesung sedang memperhatikan nya dengan wajah yang sangat sulit dijelaskan.

"Oppa, kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Wookie yang tak enak dipandang dengan tatapan aneh Yesung pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Tidak, hanya senang memandang wajah kekasihku yang snagat manis ini." Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum dan mengelus lembut kepala Wookie.

"Oppa, ada yang ingin aku ceritakan pada Oppa." Kata Wookie sambil menggenggam tanga Yesung yang mengelus rambutnya itu.

"Hmm, ceritakan saja, Oppa akan selalu mendenngarkan mu." Kata Yesung tersenyum tulus kepada Wookie.

"Oppa, apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku jika tau aku ini bukan gadis sempurna seperti yang kau pikirkan? Apa Oppa mau menerima semua kekuranganku?" Kata Wookie yang ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Kau tau Chagi, Oppa tidak pernah mencintaimu hanya karena kau cantik, kau kaya, kau terkenal. Oppa tidak tau apa alasan Oppa mencintaimu. Oppa hanya tau Oppa senang berada didekatmu dan jantung Oppa selalu berdetak kencang. Dan Oppa tak akan meninggalkanmu hanyya karena alasan bodoh. Bahkan Oppa tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, karena kau segalanya untuk Oppa sekarang." Kata Yesung berusaha meyakinkan Wookie.

"Oppa, aku ini sakit. Aku hanya hidup dengan 1 ginjal ku. Dan apa Oppa tau karena kecelakaan yang menimpa ku, aku kadang sering mengalami sakit di sekitar punggung ku dan terkadang aku kesulitan bernapas, itu sebabnya 1tahun belakangan ini aku jarang beraktivitas diluar dan jarang ikut kalian kemana-mana. Karena Appa melarang ku, Appa khawatir dengan sekehatan ku." Kata Wookie dengan suara sangat pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Yesung. Yesung mendekap Wookie kedalam pelukannya.

"Oppa tau, tapi Oppa tidak peduli. Justru Oppa akan melindungimu." Jawab Yesung.

Wookie menghela nafas sesaat. Merasakan hangat nya tubuh Yesung yang sedang memeluknya.

"Oppa, soal Kyu.." Ucapan Wookie terpotong saat Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kyu itu adalah kepingan masa lalu ku Oppa. Kyu laki-laki yang membuat ku menjadi Wookie dingin. Aku memang tak menyalahkannya atas perubahan yang terjadi denganku. Kyu adalah namja yang membuat ku membenci semua namja. Di masa lalu, aku pernah mencintainya. Dan bodohnya aku saat itu terus mencintainya padahal aku hanya selingkuhannya saja. Aku terus berpikir wanita seperti apa yang benar-benar dicintai Kyu, dan sepertinya aku telah mendapatkan jawaban nya kemarin dengan kejadian di sekolah, ternyata yeoja beruntung itu adalah Minnie, sahabatku. Dan parahnya lagi apa kau tau Oppa, dia di jodohkan dengan Eonnie ku oleh orangtua ku, Kyu sampai saat ini masih berstatus pacaran dengan Minnie, dan Kyu dan Eonnie mereka bertunangan tepat di malam saat aku mengalami kecelakaan. Saat itu adalah hari dimana Kyu mutusin hubungan kami, dia mengatakan dia bosan berhubungan dengan yeoja manja dan penyakitan seperti ku, Aku terpukul saat itu, sangat terpukul. Aku pulang kerumah larut malam menemukan Kyu sedang bermesraan dengan Eonnie ku, Umma memarahi ku habis-habisan mencaciku karena aku pulang larut malam. Lalu saat itu pikiran ku buntu, aku pergi dari rumah mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku pergi ke sebuah bar, aku mabuk disana, lalu aku keluar dari bar dalam keadaan sangat mabuk dan mengendarai mobilku, dan saat memasuki sebuah terowongan aku kecelakaan. Aku.." Wookie menghentikan ceritanya, dia sudah terisak.

"Sstt, jangan lagi bercerita kalau kau tak sanggup mengatakannya. Tenanglah. Oppa mohon jangan menangis." Kata Yesung sambil membawa Wookie ke dalam pelukannya, memberi kehangatan.

"Oppa akan selalu mencintaimu, tidak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan dan apapun masa lalu mu, Oppa akan selalu mencintaimu." Yesung melepaskan Wookie dan menangkap pipi Wookie dengan kedua tangannya, menghapus jejak air mata disana. "Dengarkan Oppa ya. Mulai hari ini takkan Oppa biarkan mata ini menangis lagi. Oppa akan melindungimu selalu mencintaimu." Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Gomawo Oppa." Kata Wookie sambil tersenyum.

"Kajja. Oppa akan mengajak mu kepantai. Mungkin Siwon Donghae dan Hyukkie sudah menunggu." "Ne Oppa."

**_DI PANTAI_**

Siwon dan pacarnya Bummie, Donghae dan monyetnya *plak* Hyukkie , dan Kyu dengan bunny nya Sungmin suda menunggu dipantai. Yesung tiba dipantai membawa Wookie keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menemui teman-temannya itu.

"Astaga Won, mata ku tak salah kan?"Hae menjerit histeris.

"Kau kenapa berteriak begitu ikan?" Bummie sepertinya kesal.

"Lihat" Hae menunjuk Yesung dan Wookie yang berjalan kearah mereka, tangan Yesung mmenggengam Wookie, sedangkan mata Wookie sibuk dengan ponsel dan tangannya satu lagi. Semua mengikuti arah tangan Yesung dan semua tersentak kaget.

"Maaf ya membuat kalian menunggu lama, aku habis dari taman tadi." Kata Yesung kepada teman-teman nya. Sementara mereka semua masih menatap Yesung dengan tatapan 'apa artinya ini Yesung' Sementara Kyu hanya berdelik kesal dan bosan.

"Chagi, berhenti memainkan ponselmu, katakan pada Min-Oppa-mu bahwa aku tak akan memakanmu." Kata Yesung menginterupsi Wookie yang daritadi hanya sibuk dengan onselnya tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya.

"Hahahahah, ia Oppa." Wookie memasukan ponselnya ke saku celananya dan tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Kyu, dia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Heii, kalian jadian kah?" Tanya Hae mewakili teman-temannya yang penasaran.

"Menurut mu?" Kata Yesung. Wookie hanya diam saja.

"Waw, ini akan menjadi berita besar di sekolah kita, seorang namja ketua osis yang babbo berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja bendahara osis yang dingin nya melebihi suhu kulkas." Kata Hae yang langsung mendapatkan glare dari Yesung.

"Hae-ah nyebelin." Wookie mendengus

"Chagi jangan ngambek. Hae, aku akan membunuh semua ikanmu kalau sampai Wookie-ku ngambek." Kata Yesung.

"Ahhhh, MEMBOSANKAN!" Kata Kyu yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Ah, ayo kita main yuk." Ajak Minnie mencairkan suasana.

Para namja bermain air di pantai, sedangkan para yeoja hanya berkumpul dibawah sebuah pondok.

"Hmm.. Wook, kau jadian ya sama Oppa-ku?" Tanya Kibum. Kibum adalah sepupu nya Yesung.

"Iya, Bummie. Maaf bukan aku tak memberitahumu. Tapi itu kan baru saja." Wookie takut Bummie marah padanya.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget. Selama ini kau selalu bersikap dingin kepada semua orang." Jawab Bummie.

"Wookie, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Minnie dengan ekspresi serius.

"Hm, tentu saja. Kau sahabatku." Jawab Wookie smabil tersenyum.

"Apa namja yang membuatmu menjadi dingin itu adalah Kyu? Apa kau adalah kepingan masa lalu Kyu? Apa yang membuat mu kecelakaan adalah Kyu?" Tanya Minnie seperti menginterogasi.

Wookie tersentak, sekejap senyum pun lenyap dari wajahnya dan berganti dengan ekspresi dingin seperti biasa. Begitu juga dengan Hyukkie dan Bummie yang tak mengerti.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jawab Wookie, kenapa tak berani menjawab eoh?" Suara Minnie meninggi seperti membentak. Hyukkie dan Bummie kaget melihat Minnie seperti itu, setau mereka Minnie selalu bersikap hangat kepada Wookie walaupun Wookie selalu judes padanya. Wookie tak bergeming. Masih terdiam.

"Apa kau takut aku tau bahwa kau adalah yeoja yikiraku tidak tau semang mau merebut Kyu dari ku dulu? Apa kau takut aku tau bahwa Kyu adalah tunangan Eonnie-mu? Apa kau takut kebusukan mu, Umma-mu, Eonnie-mu terbongkar?" Bentak Minnie tepat didepan wajah Wookie.

"Hentikan Min! Kau boleh memaki mencaci dan menghinaku, tapi tidak Umma-ku." Jawaban Wookie tegas dan terdengar menusuk.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau semua kebusukan mu dan keluarga mu hah? Kyu sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku tidak habis pikir sahabatku seperti itu, menusuk ku dari belakang." Kata Minnie.

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONG MU ITU MIN, KAU JANGAN PERCAYA PADA KYU!" Wookie berteriak didepan Minnie.

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Wookie, sudut bibirnya berdarah. Para namja yang mendengar teriakan Wookie dan melihat Min menampar Wookie segera mendekati para yeoja.

"Min, apa-apaan kau?" Bentak Hyukkie.

"Min, hentikan!" Yesung membentak Minnie dan menarik Wookie, diusapnya sudut bibir Wookie berdarah akibat tamparan Minnie tadi.

"Min kau keterlaluan." Bummie mencengkeram erat tangan Minnie. Tangan nya ditepis Kyu.

"Jangan menyalahkan Minnie-ku. Salahkan yeoja brengsek itu yang membentak Minnie-ku" Kata Kyu sakratis.

"Aa.. sepertinya ini hanya salah paham. Kalian jangan bertengkar ya." Siwon mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Yesung memasang wajah kesalnya dan mendeath glare Sungmin dan Kyu. Donghae hanya diam, sementara Bummie menatap Minnie dengan tatapan bencinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Oppa. Aku yang salah. Tadi aku berkata kasar kepada Sungmin. Mainhae, aku mengacaukan acara kalian. Aku akan menelepon Min-Oppa untuk menjemputku, tiba-tiba aku gak enak badan." Kata Wookie sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Yesung menahan ponsel Wookie. "Oppa akan mengantarmu pulang. Tidak ada gunanya disinni." Yesung menarik tangan Wookie meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Ayo Siwonnie, kita pulang, aku tak mau berdekatan dengan orang yang melukai perasaan sahabatnya sendiri seperti itu." Kata Kibum dengan suara tegas dan menarik Siwon meninggalkan Donghae, Enhyuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau hutang penjelasan dengan ku Lee Sungmin." Hyukkie berkata dengan sangat sakratis.

"Apa-apaan kau berkata seperti itu kepada Sungmin?" Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tidak sukanya.

"Diam kau! Kau penyebabnya! Aku akan menghajarmu atas luka di bibir Wookie." Hyukkie hendak menampar Kyu tapi ditahan Hae.

"Hyuk, kita pulang." Hae menarik Hyuk menjauh meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun disana.

Setelah semuanya pergi, tangis Sungmin pun pecah.

"Apa aku salah Kyu? Aku hanya ingin yeoja itu mengakui semua kebusukan nya didepan teman-teman kita? Kenapa mereka malah menyalahkanku?" Sungmin terisak, Kyu memeluknya.

"Kau tak salah Minnie, mereka saja yang egois, kau tak butuh teman seperti mereka." Kyu menyeringai sambil berkata.

**_Yewook's SIDE_**

Di dalam mobil. Yesung menghentikan mobilnya disebuah rumah mewah, tapi itu bukan rumah Wookie.

"Oppa, kita mau kemana? Oppa bilang mau mengantarku pulang?" Tanya Wookie setelah diam seribu bahasa selama perjalanan pulang.

"Ini rumahku. Aku tidak mau membawa mu pulang dengan keadaan wajah kusut. Ayo kita masuk. Ku kenalkan pada Umma dan dongsaeng ku." Yesung membukakan pintu mobil untuk Wookie dan mengajaknya masuk.

Ting..tong.. Ting..tong..Ting..tong.. Ting..tong.. Ting..tong..Ting..tong..

"Aisshh, kemana sih Umma, lama sekali." Dengus Yesung.

"Yak sabar seben.." Ucapan Jungsoo terputus saat melihat anaknya datang membawa seorang yeoja.

"Umma lama deh." Kata Yesung nyelonong masuk sambil membawa Wookie.

"Tadi Umma memberesi kamar Jongjin yang sangat-sangat berantakan itu." Kata Jungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Oya Umma. Ini yeojachingu-ku yang kuceritakan tadi pagi." Kata Yesung

"Annyeonghaseo Ahjumma, Ryeowook Imnida, Ahjumma bole memanggilku Wookie." Kata Wookie memperkenalkan diri.

"Aigoooo... Neomu Kyeopta.. Kau sangat manis. Sangat tidak cocok dengan anak babbo kepala besar ini." Jungso mencubit pipi Wookie sampai meringis kesakitan.

"Umma, kau menyakitinya." Yesung menatap tajam Umma-nya. Jungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Wookie.

"Hehehhe. Mianhe Wookie."

"Gweanchana Ahjumma." Wookie tersenyum.

"UUUMMMMAAAAAAAA, DIMANA PSP KU? DIMANA IPAD KU? DIMANA SEMUA GADGET KU?" Wookie kaget mendengar teriakan seorang namja dari lantai 2 rumah tersebut.

"Astaga anak setan itu benar-benar tidak tau situasi. Yesung, cepat kau mandi. Dan kau Wookie Chagi, ikut yuk keatas."

"Wookie baik-baik sama mandi dulu." Kata Yesung mencium pipi Wookie sekilas membuatnya bersemu merah. Lalu naik kekamarnya.

Wookie mengikuti Jungsoo masuk kelantai 2 menemukan seorang namja dengan wajah kesal menatapnya, Wookie kaget melihat betapa namja itu mirip dengan namjachingu nya, mungkin ini dongsaeng nya oppa, demikian Wookie berpikir.

"Semua gadget-mu Umma sita! Kau mau marah eoh? Lihat semua nilai-mu hancur sekali gara-gara semua gadget-mu itu." Jungsoo berjalan mendekat ke namja itu dan menjewer telinganya.

"Aaaa...anniii..Umma..ampun.. YESUNG-HYUNG TOLOOOOONNNGGG." Namja itu teriak lagi dan Wookie hanya senyum melihat keluarga bahagia ini. 'beda sekali dengan rumahku yang dingin' batinnya.

"Jin-ah, diamlah, teriakanmu membuat Umma menjadi tuli." Kata Jungsoo sambil melepaskan jewerannnya ditelinga namja itu.

"Emm.. Umma.. Ini kan Yeoja galak yang menghukum ku kemarin di sekolah karena terlambat. Kenapa dia disini?" Kata Jongjin tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Umma-nya.

"Sopanlah Jin. Dia yeojachingu hyung-mu." Kata Jungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Ahjumma."

"Hehhehe, Hai .. Jongjin-imnida." Kata Jongjin mengulurkan tangannya.

"Wookie imnida." Wookie tersenyum menerima uluran tangan Jongjin

Tiba-tiba Yesung muncul.

"Jangan kelamaan menyentuh tangan WookieChagi-ku Saeng. Kau harus sopan padanya, dia masih lebih tua darimu, panggil dia Noona." Yesung muncul dan berjalan mendekati kamar Jongjin.

"Sudah, kalian main sana, Umma akan menyiapkan makan malam kalian. Wookie bantuin yuk." Jungsoo berkata.

"Ne Ahjumma." Wookie mengikuti Jungsoo berjalan turun kelantai 1 menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Jongjin dan Yesung.

**_Didapur_**

"Wookie, malam ini makan malam disini ne." Tanya Jungsoo.

"Tapi Ahjumma.."

"Panggil Umma, Wookie, panggil saja Umma, toh nanti kau akan menikah dengan Yesungie. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir, nanti Umma akan menyuruh Appa untuk menelepon kerumahmu memberitahu kelurgamu, nanti setelah makan Umma akan menyurugh Yesung mengantarmu pulang, jadi Chagi tenang saja"Kata Jungsoo mutlak.

"Ne Umma, gomawo." Wookie tersenyum tulus, baru kali ini dia merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, walaupun bukan ibu kandung nya.

**-Kediaman Keluarga Tan_**

Hari ini Heechul dan anak kesayangannya Seohyun pulang kerumah, mereka heran mendapati rumah sepi.

"Mana anak sialan itu?" Tanya Heechul kepada salah satu pelayan.

"Nona Muda sedang keluar, Nyonya Besar." Jawab pelayan itu takut-takut.

"Kemana saja dia hari minggu begini keluyuran sudah sore belum pulang hah?" Terdengar suara Seohyun kali ini.

"Nona Muda.."

"Wookie keluar bersama temannya. Apa peduli Umma pada Wookie?" Belum sempat pelayan tersebut menyelesaikan kata-katanya Minho muncul dari halaman belakang bersama Hangeng, mereka baru saja selesai bermain golf. "Kalian masuk" Perintah Minho kepada para pelayan.

"Min, kenapa sih kau selalu membela dia, dia itu anak pembawa sial." Heechul terlihat kesal.

"Chullie, aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar, hentikan hujatan mu pada

"Chullie, aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar, hentikan hujatan mu pada Wookie." Hangeng membuka suara.

"Tapi Han, kita..."

'Helloooo..Helloooo...' Perkataan Heechul terpotong suara HP Minho.

'Nomor baru?' Batin Minho menatap ponselnya heran.

"Diangkat Min, siapa tau penting." Suara Hangeng menginterupsi, Heechul dan Seohyun hanya menatap mereka.

Klik!

"Yaboseyo"

"_Yak Min-Hyung kau lama mengangkatnya, ini aku Yesung."_

"Ya ada apa hmm? Kau tak bebruat macam-macam kan?"

"_Aiishh Hyung, Wookie sedang dirumahku dan dia sedang memasak bersama Umma-ku, Umma ingin dia makan malam bersama dirumahku, boleh kan Hyung?"_

"Nanti akan ku telepon balik ."

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

Minho memutuskan telepon secara sepihak. Hangeng menatap nya dengan tatapan 'siapa dan ada apa Min' .

"Tidak ada gunanya kau menyayangi anak sialan itu Han, dia itu tidak berguna, lihat apa dia pernah membuatmu bangga? Dia tidak pernah bebuat apapun mencoba untuk mengangkat nama keluarga kita. Lihat, apa dia pernah muncul di TV? Bahkan aku yakin publik tidak tau kau punya anak bungsu. Lihat kedua anak kita, Min yang begitu terkenal sebagai pengusaha muda yang sukses, Seo yang terkenal sebagai model, Tapi dia? Dia bahkan tak mau muncul di publik hanya dengan predikat sebagai anakmu. Bagaimana kau bisa menyayangi anak seperti itu Han." Heehul membuka suara.

"Dongsaeng-ku tidak begitu. Dia hanya tak hidup dibawah bayang-bayang kesuksesan Umma ataupun Appa. Apa Umma pikir kalau para investor itu tidak tau aku anak seorang pejabat Tan aku yakin mereka takkan mau bekerja sama denganku. Begitu juga dengan Seo, kalau bukan karena keterkenalan Umma, dia takkan bisa seperti ini." Minho yang sudah panas langsung menjawab Umma-nya dan berjalan meninggalkan Umma-nya menuju ke ruang kerja nya.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti, aku sedang tak ingin berdebat, kau baru saja pulang, istirahatlah, kau juga Seo, jaga kesehatanmu." Hangeng berjalan menyusul Minho.

**_Ruang Kerja Minho_**

Terlihat Minho sedang duduk gelisah, di tangan nya segelas wine.

"Kau kenapa Min?" Tanya Hangeng mengagetkannya.

"Ah Appa. Aku hanya sedang berpikir. Aku tak mau dongsaeng ku pulang, kalau bisa aku ingin dia tak pulang sampai Umma dan Seo pergi lagi dari rumah, aku tak mau dia tertekan Appa. Appa tau kan keadaan kesehatannya." Minho semakin tak tenang.

"Apa rencanamu Min?" Tanya Appa-nya yang berhasil membaca pikiran anaknya kesayangannya.

"Tadi Yesung menelepon ku, katanya Wookie dirumahnya. Aku berencana menyuruh Wookie menginap disana. Disana ada Kim Ahjumma dan Kim Ahjussi, kita bisa lebih tenang, ada Yesung mengantar nya pergi sekolah, tinggal kirim Tao saja kesana untuk mengawasinya. Bagaimana menurut Appa?" Tanya Minho harap-harap cemas.

"Appa akan kesana, berbicara dengan Kangin Ahjussi-mu dulu." Jawab Hangeng

"Ne Appa." Minho hanya mengangguk.

**_Kediaman Keluarga Kim_**

**_Ryeowook's POV_**

Umma-nya Oppa baik sekali, dia memperlakukan ku seperti anaknya, aku sangat bahagia, betapa enaknya hidup Oppa dipenuhi cinta dari keluarganya, snagat bertolak belakang degan keadaan ku dirumah. Haiss, aku berharap aku bisa lebih lama merasakan kehangatan keluarga ini.

Ting.. Tong..

Suara bel mengagetkanku dari lamunan ku.

"Chagi, Umma buka pintu dulu, sepertinya Appa pulang, lanjutkan memasaknya Ne?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Aku memasak sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil.

"Suara mu indah sekali yeobo." Suara baritone itu mengangetkanku, dan oh demi ddangkoma, Oppa seenaknya saja memelukku dari belakang disaat aku memasak begini.

"Oppa, jangan menggodaku, nanti masakan nya rusak bagaimana, aku bisa dimarahi Jungsoo-Umma." Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya tapi sia-sia.

**_Ryeowook's POV END_**

"Ehem.." Suara deheman seseorang membuat Yesung harus menghentikan aktivitas menggodanya dan suatu keuntungan bagi Wookie.

Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya, dia melihat Umma, Appa, Tao, dan oh Tan Ahjussi sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'jangan mesum' , Yesung jadi salah tingkah hanya menyengir. "Eh Appa, Ahjussi, kapan datang? Hehhehe. Mianhae Ahjussi, aku tadi udah menelepon Min-Hyung dan mengatakan bahwan Wookie makan malam dirumahku dan setelah makan malam aku akan mengantarnya pulang, Apa Ahjussi datang menjemput Wookie.?" Yesung nyerocos gag jelas sendiri.

Wookie baru menyelesaikan masakan nya kaget.

"Appa. Apa Appa datang menjemputku?" Tanya Wookie sambil berjalan mendekat ke Appa-nya.

"Ani Chagi, ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan dengan Ahjussi dan Ahjumma." Jawab Hangeng sambil mengelus kepala Wookie.

"Tao, kenapa kau membawa koper? Apa Appa dan Oppa memecatmu? Appa, jangan pecat Tao, aku hanya bercanda kemarin, Tao tidak menjahiliku, jangan pecat dia ya?" Wookie menatap Appa-nya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aduh, kita jadi kacang." Kangin membuka suara.

"Eh, Ahjussi, apa Ahjussi mengingatku?" Kata Wookie.

"Tentu saja, kau anak Tan Hangeng yang gila itu kan?" Kangin mengacak rambut Wookie. "Tak ku sangka, kau akan menjadi menantu ku, menikahi anak ku yang babbo itu." Kata kangin sambil menunjuk Yesung. Yesung hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Eh ayo kita makan dulu, ngomong nya nanti saja setelah makan ya?" Jungsoo-Umma menginterupsi.

"Ayu Han, ikutlah makan bersama kami disini." Ajak Kangin.

"Sungie, panggil Jin-ah."

Yesung mengumpulkan seluruh nafasnya. Dengan 1 teriakan : "KIM JONGJIN BABBO. MAKAN MALAM ATAU PSP MU HYUNG BAKAR!"

"Astaga Oppa, kau jangan berteriak begitu." Wookie terkaget.

Yesung hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "Mianhae. Hehehehe"

Jongjin pun turun dan mereka makan bersama.

**_SKIP TIME_**

Disini lah mereka, di ruang keluarga kediaman keluarga Kim. Terlihat Hangeng, Kangin dan Jungsoo duduk bersama berhadapan dengan Yesung, Wookie dan Jongjin, sementara Tao berdiri disamping Tuan besarnya masih dengan kopernya.

"Jadi ada apa Oppa?" Kata Wookie membuka pembicaraan, perasaan nya mengatakan akan ada hal besar (?).

"Chagi, begini, tadi Appa sudah membicarakan dengan Kangin Ahjussi.."

"Dia akan memanggilku Appa juga mulai hari ini Han, kau ingat, dia ini menantuku." Kangin memotong pembicaraan Hangeng. Wookie dan Yesung merona mndengarkan itu. Jongjin sibuk dengan PSP-nya.

"Jangan memotong pembicaraanku Hyung." Kata Hangeng melanjutkan. "Jadi Wookie, Appa sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan Umma dan Appa mertua mu ini, untuk beberapa hari kedepan kau akan tinggal bersama keluarga Kim dirumah ini. Appa tidak mau mendengar penolakanmu." Kata Hangeng dengan lembut namun ada nada tegas yang tak mau dibantah disana.

Wookie tak bergeming, dia sudah tau apa maksud Appa-nya kalau begini. "Aku tau Appa, aku takkan membantah. Apa Umma dan Eonnie akan lama dirumah?" Tanya Wookie. Ada nada sedih disana, Yesung hanya menatap nya dengan tatapan iba.

"Appa tidak tau, Appa minta maaf tak bisa melindungimu." Hangeng mengecilkan suaranya, terbersit kesedihan disana.

"Hehehehe, aku tidak apa-apa kok Appa. Disini aku senang. Aku bisa memasak bersama Jungsoo-Umma, aku bisa menghabiskan waktu luang ku bermain dengan Jin-ah dan aku bisa lebih banyak mesra-mesraan dengan Yesung Oppa." Wookie memaksakan diri untuk tertawa.

"Nona Muda, aku ikut disini ya? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee." Tao memasang wajah memelas.

"Eh Tao, kau jangan tanya padaku, tanya saja pada Umma dan Appa, mereka yang menanggung biaya makan mu nanti." Kata Wookie.

"Boleh ya Tuan Kim. Nyonya Kim?"

"Tao, tugasmu dirumah, temani Minho. Disini Wookie ada Yesung." Hangeng mendeath glare Tao.

"Hmm. Ahjussi tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga Tuan Putri dengan baik." Yesung membuka suara, menarik Wookie kedalam pelukannya. Wookie hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ne Yesungie, mulai saat ini panggil aku Appa juga, dan tolong jaga Tuan Putri dengan baik, jangan berbuat yang 'iya-iya' atau kau akan digantung Min-Hyung di Namsan Tower. Tao, bawakan barang-barang Wookie yang di mobil." Perintah Hangeng. Tao pun berjalan keluar.

"Hyung, Noona, Aku pamit dulu, aku titip anakku ya." Hangeng berdiri dan pamit berjalan keluar. Tapi dia kembali lagi.

"Ada apa lagi Han?" Tanya Kangin.

Hangeng tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, memberikannya kepada Wookie. "Chagi, Appa tak tau berapa lama kau disini, ini uang jajan mu untuk 1 bulan. Appa pergi dulu, baik-baik disini." Wookie hanya tersenyum.

Tao masuk sambil membawa boneka Winnie the Pooh yang cukup besar."Nona Muda ini peliharaan mu." Kata Tao sambil menyerahkan boneka kesayangan Wookie.

"Gomawo Tao."

"Chagi, sementara tidur dikamar Yesungie saja ya, dan kau Yesungie sementara kau tidur di kandang Jongjin." Perintah Jungsoo mutlak. Perkataan pertamanya membuat Yesung ingin terbang ke langit lapisan kesepuluh (?) tapi kelanjutannya membuatnya ingin terjun bebas dari Namsan Tower, tidur di Kandang Jonjin.

"Terserah Umma saja." Yesung pasrah.

"UMMA ,aku tidak mau sekamar dengan Hyung, dia mengerikan, PSP ku bisa jadi makanan ddangkoma." Jongjin sedikit keberatan.

"Ddangkoma takkan memakan gadget sampah Jin-ah." Yesung berdelik.

"Kau kura-kura menyebalkan Hyung."

"Kau raja gadget yang gagap teknologi."

"YESUNG JONGJIN." Panggilan manis (?) Jungsoo terdengar sangat menyeramkan di telinga kedua anaknya.

"Ah, BabyWook, aku membawa kopermu." Yesung membawa koper Wookie memnuju kamarnya.

Wookie mengikuti Yesung naik ke lantai 2 dan masuk ke kamar Yesung. Wookie bediri didepan itu , memperhatikan isi kamar itu. Kamar itu sangat rapi. Disudut kamar terdapat akuarium dan peliharaan nya Yesung, apalagi kalau bukan kura-kura. Wookie mengedarkan pandangan nya di meja belajar terdapat sebuah komputer, buku-buku tersusun rapi. Ada headphone menggantung disana, sebuah Ipad, sebuah laptop. Wookie menyerngitkan dahinya. Meratapi keanehan kekasihnya. Sudah punya komputer kenapa masih ada laptop dan ipad. Sungguh aneh!

"Chagi, ayo masuk." Suara Yesung menginterupsi.

"Kenapa menatapku dengan tatapan bingung?" Tanya Yesung saat belum menemukan jawaban.

"Haha, kau aneh ya Oppa. Isi kamar mu dipenuhi gadget. Apa kau dan Jongjin mengoleksi semua gadget terbaru itu?"Tanya Wookie penuh kebingungan.

"Itu semua punya Jin-ah. Saat dia bosan dengan gadget lama nya dan menginginkan yang baru dia akan melempar gadget lamanya kekamarku dan meminta Umma membelikan yang baru. Kau tak perlu heran, kau boleh memakai semua yang ada dikamar ini, anggap saja kamarmu. Kau istirahatlah. Oppa tak mau kau kelelahan."

"Ne Oppa. Oppa juga tidurlah, sudah malam."Wookie tersenyum.

"Ne, Good night and sleep tight my princess." Yesung mencium pucuk kepala Wookie.

"Good night My Prince." Wookie mengecup pipi Yesung.

Yesung berjalan meninggalkan Wookie dikamarnya. Didepan kamarnya langsung disambut Umma dan Appa. Yesung memandang mereka dengan tatapan 'ada apa? Apa aku berbuat salah? Apa kalian ingin membunuh ddangkoma?' *plak! Abaikan yang terakhir itu*

"Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan. Kita bicara di ruang keluarga" Pernyataan Kangin menjawab rasa penasaran Yesung. Yesung mengikuti langkah kedua orangtuanya menuju ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa Appa?" Tanya Yesung sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Sebenarnya ini tentang Wookie. Appa tidak enak menanyakan nya kepada Han-Appa mu, walaupun dia sahabat Appa, Appa tak ingin menyinggung perasaannya begitu saja. Tadi Wookie dan Appa-nya sempat membahasa tentang Umma-nya. Ada apa dengan Wookie dengan Umma-nya? Kau namjachingu nya pasti dia sudah cerita padamu." Jelas Kangin panjang lebar.

"Hmm.. Hubungan Wookie dan Umma-nya sedikit tidak baik Appa. Wookie belum cerita banyak. Dia hanya memberitahu ku tentang Umma-nya memaksanya mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Eonnie nya, Umma-nya yang tak pernah menayayanginya, Umma-nya selalu mencacinya. Kemarin saat aku dirumah mereka Wookie menangis dikamarnya dia tidak mau makan, Aku rasa dia sangat meinginkan kasih sayang seorang Umma. Aku heran dengan nya, dia tak pernah cerita apapun tentang hidupnya kepada kami semua." Yesung menjawab rasa penasaran Appa-nya.

"Kasihan sekali. Hal apa yang membuat Chulie membenci anak sebaik Wookie." Lirih Jungsoo. Sedangkan Kangin hanya tersenyum miris. 'kau tak tau Jungsoo, kau tak tau siapa Wookie dan bagaimana asalnya'

"Umma mengenal Umma-nya Wookie?" Tanya Yesung kaget.

"Tentu Chagi, siapa tidak kenal mantan model terkenal itu." Jawab Jungsoo.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari lantai 2.

"UMMA APPA HYUNG, CEPAT TOLONG WOOKIE NOONA."

"Astaga, itu suara Jin-ah, ada apa dengannya." Yesung berlari menuju lantai 2 begitu juga dengan Kangin dan Jungsoo. Sumber suaranya dari kamar Yesung, Yesung langsung masuk menemukan Wookie sedang meringis kesakitan memegang punggung nya sementara Jongjin hanya berdiri dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Sa..saakiitt.." Wookie meringis.

"Astaga Jin-ah apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Yesung langsung memeluk Wookie.

"Wookie, Wookie kenapa, beritau Umma dimana yang sakit?" Jungsoo mendekati Wookie.

"Sa,,sakit Ummmma, punggung Wookie ssa..kit.." Wookie menahan sakitnya.

"Bagaimana ini Yesung? Appa bagaimana ini?" Jungsoo khawatir sekali.

Seketika Yesung teringat kata-kata Minho kemarin.

"Jin-ah, cepat buka koper Wookie bawakan ranselnya kemari."Perintah Yesung.

"Oopppaa..sa..sakitt seka..li Oppaa." Wookie memegangi punggung nya.

"Yesung, gendong Wookie, kita kerumah sakit sekarag." Perintah Kangin mutlak.

"Tidak Appa, itu tidak akan membantu. Jin-ah cepatlah!"

"Ini Hyung." Jongjin menyerahkan tas Wookie kepada Yesung. Yesung menidurkan Wookie di tempat tidur, dibukanya dan dicarinya seluruh isi tas nya dan akhirnya dia menemukan obatnya, dia mengambil air minum dimeja kecil samping tidur, mengeluarkan satu butir obat.

"Wookie, ayo minum obatnya." Yesung meminumkan obat itu.

Seketika Wookie kembali tenang, pipi nya basah karena air matanya, begitu juga Jungsoo yang kini dipelukan Kangin, dia sangat ketakutan melihat Wookie kesakitan. Dan Jongjin? Jangan ditanya lagi, wajahnya pucat, dia merasa bersalah pada Wookie-noona nya.

"Chagi, apa masih sakit?" Tanya Yesung mengusap kepala Wookie.

Wookie hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. Wookie memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Yesung menyelimuti Wookie dan berjalan keluar. Sudah jam 11 malam.

Diluar Umma dan Appa-nya sedang menyidang Jongjin.

"Jin-ah, jelaskan pada Umma apa yang kau lakukan pada Noona mu sampai dia kesakitan." Suara Kangin terdengar sangat tegas membuat Jongjin merinding ketakutan.

"Tadi ..."

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

Jongjin masuk kekamar Hyung-nya dan dia melihat Hyung-nya tertidur dalam selimut.

"Hyuungggg. Aku sedang browser dan aku menemukan bahwa ipad 4 akan segera dirilis. Ayo rayu Umma untuk membelinya untuk ku." Jongjin mengguncang-guncang punggung Wookie yang disangka tubuh Hyung-nya.

"Engghh.. Kenapa Jin-ah?" Tanya Wookie yang tidurnya terganggu oleh Jongjin dia memegangi punggungnya terasa nyeri.

"Eh Noona. Mianhae Noona. Mianhae. Aku kira Yesung-Hyung. Jeongmal Mianhae." Jongjin membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau mau nanti Noona akan membelikannya untukmu." Kata Wookie tersenyum.

"Jinjja Noona?" Jongjin mngerjapkan mata nya tak percaya yeojachingun Hyung-nya yang baru dikenalnya ternyata begitu baik. Wookie hanya mengangguk.

"Ahh Gomawo Noona, jeongmal gomawo." Jongjin memeluk Wookie. Seketika Wookie tiba-tiba mendorong Jongjin dan memegang punggung nya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Noona, noona. Gweanchana?" Jongjin kaget melihat ekspresi Wookie.

"Jin-ah, panggil Yesung-Oppa. Palli. Sa..sakkit sekali." Wookie menangis.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jongjin langsung berteriak. "UMMA APPA HYUNG, CEPAT TOLONG WOOKIE NOONA."

**_FLASHBACK END_**

"Begitu Umma, Appa. Mianhae." Jongjin tertunduk.

"Kau keterlaluan Jin-ah. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu.."

Perkataan Kangin terputus saat Yesung datang dan memotong acara penyidangan Jongjin.

"Bukan salah Jongjin , Appa Umma. Jangan menyalahkannya." Yesung duduk disamping Jongjin.

"Yesungie, jelas-jelas saeng-mu ini keterlaluan, dia membuat Wookie kesakitan." Kangin berbicara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jongjin.

"Bukan salahnya Appa. Wookie kesakitan bukan karena Jin-ah. Percayalah. Di punggung Wookie dipenuhi luka bekas operasi. Setiap dia tertekan dan beraktivitas berlebihan itu akan membuatnya kesakitan seperti itu. Appa dan Umma boleh menanyakannya kepada Wookie besok pagi, jika tak percaya padaku." Kata Yesung berusaha meyakinkan Umma dan Appa nya.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi Yesungie? Bagaimana kau bisa tau letak obatnya?" Tanya Jungsoo.

"Oppa-nya Wookie mengiriku pesan tadi, dia memberitahuku tentang itu." Yesung menjawab apa adanya.

"Sudahlah lebih baik Appa dan Umma tidur, ini sudah malam, ayo JongJin, kita juga harus tidur." Yesung berjalan meninggalkan kedua orangtua nya.

**-Di Kamar Jongjin_**

"Hyung, gomawo menyelamatkan ku dari amukan Appa tadi. Aku tak sengaja membuat Noona kesakitan" Jongjin mencoba mnejelaskan kepada Hyung-nya.

"Ne, bukan salahmu. Lain kali jangan bertingkah lagi saeng, kau hampir membuat jantung Hyung berhenti berdetak. Berjanjilah pada Hyung kau harus membantu Hyung menjaga Noona, Noona-mu sangat rapuh, dia mudah sakit." Yesung berata dengan sangat lembut kepada JongJin.

"Ne Hyung, kau tenang saja. Wookie Noona berbeda sekali dengan image nya disekolah yang terkenal sebagai Sunbae paling dingin."

"Tidur Jin-ah. Hyung tak mau mengobol lagi." Kata Yesung memejamkan matanya.

**_Kediaman keluarga Tan_**

"Lihatlah Han, anak kesayanganmu kelayapan dan tak pulang. Anak gadis macam apa ayng seperti itu? Ini sudah tengah malam tapi dia belum pulang juga." Heechul memulai pembicaraan nya dengan suaminya.

"Dia sudah menghubungiku, dia menginap dirumah temannya." Hangeng menjawab dengan asal saja.

'Kita lihat saja, dimana anak sialan itu kau sembunyikan dariku, aku tak akan puas menyiksa nya, dendam ini takkan habis. Anak ini yang sudah merusak kebahagiaan keluarga kita Han' Batin Heechul dengan seringaiannya.

#NP : 기억을 따라 (Memories) _ Super Junior

_↔TO BE CONTINUED↔_

Gomawo yang sudah baca ya^^

Oya, author kehilangan ide dan kreativitas untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Karena ide membuat fic ini hanya tiba-tiba saja muncul saat auhtor mengingat masa-masa auhtor menjadi panitia MOS dulu. Saat ini author tengah menunggu hasil SNMPTN untuk masuk perguruan tinggi, doakan author lolos test ya *Gak nanya* . Aneh ya? Hehehe~ ^^

Yang punya ide untuk membantu Author melanjutkan fic ini, PM aja auhtor

Review ya, dan jangan nge-bash author, nanti author jadi males mau lanjutin nih fic.

** meyfa : **Ne. Gomawo, akan saya lanjutkan secepatnya. Jangan bosan membaca, mereview dan memberi saran demi kelangsungan hidup fic ini.

** viiaRyeosom** : *Kyu tangkis pakai Sempak Hyukjae* Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview^^ , akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu. Jangan bosan nungguin author update. Ohya, Fic mu yang Oh My Girl di update donk ! Aku suka sekali ceritanya.

** yewookchild22** : Banyak sekali, author tak tau harus menjawab dari mana dan kemana dan bagaimana *AUTHOR TELMI* ..Gomawo uda baca dan review. Nanti di Chap 4 akan dijelasin semua permasalahan yang terjadi antara Hee dan Wook. Jangan bosan .

** dwooonho** : Wookie milik author *Dilempar ke empang oleh ELF* . Gomawo uda baca dan review. Jangan Bosan nunggu author update ya.

** Ddhanifa aaolfa** : Maafkanlah author yang khilaf ini. Bahasa Indonesia author memang agak payah *padahal bentar lagi uda mau jadi mahasiswi masih saja gitu* . Akan author usahakan tak salah lagi. Gomawo uda baca dan review. Jangan Bosan ya

** Park min mi** : Hehehe ~ Engga kok, disini Wookie disiksa dulu *dihajar ELF* nanti akan ada saat bahagianya. Gomawo udan baca dan Review.

** kimryeowii** : Nantikan saja , nanti di Chap 4 ada dijelaskan sebabnya, makanya jangan bosan baca dan review. Gomawo~

** Lya Clouds** : Mian, mian. Auhtor kehilangan kata-kata, entah bagaimana dan kenapa (?) . Akan Author usahakan lebih baik lagi. Gomawo

Khusus Chap ini, aku share lirik dan terjemahan bahasa inggris nya lagu Super Junior – Memories.

Di lagu ini, suara Yesung terdengar sangat merdu.

Check it Down :

saranghae tjanha uri hamkkehan manheun nal dongan

hamkke apahaetjanha seoroui irin juldo moreugo

neon eodi inneun geoni naui moksori deullijil annni

apeun nae simjangi neoreul chatneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok

gaseumi nunmuri tto neoui gieogi

han bangul han bangul tto nae gaseume heulleo naerinda

ureodo ureodo jiwojiji annneun gieogeul ttara

oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul tto jeoksinda

johahaetjanha jageun nae misoe useojwotjanha

hamkke ureosseotjanha naui nunmure apahaetjanha

jigeum eodi inneun geoni jichin nae moseubi boijil annni

apeun nae simjangi neoreul chatneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok

gaseumi nunmuri tto neoui gieogi

han bangul han bangul tto nae gaseume heulleo naerinda

ureodo ureodo jiwojiji annneun gieogeul ttara

oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul tto jeoksinda

naegero dorawa jullae maeil ne ireum bureumyeo jichin gidarim soge neoreul chaja hemaeneun najanha

sarangi nunmuri neowaui chueogi

han bangul han bangul tto nae gaseume heulleo naerinda

ureodo ureodo jiwojiji annneun gieogeul ttara

oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul tto jeoksinda

English Translation

We used to love during the many days we were together

We used to hurt together- making each others pain our own

Where are you? Can't you hear my voice?

My pained heart is looking for you Is calling out to you- crazily

*My heart, my tears, my memories of you

Drop by drop, they are falling against my chest

Though I cry and I cry, the memories won t erase

And again today, I drench my empty heart

We used to like each other- you laughed at my smile

We used to cry together- you were pained by my tears

Where are you? Can't you see my tired body?

My pained heart is looking for you

Is calling out to you crazily

*Repeat

Please come back to me- I call out your name every night

And in my exhausted waiting, I wander around and look for you

My love, my tears, our memories

Drop by drop, they are falling against my chest Though I cry and I cry, the memories won't erase

And again today, I drench my empty heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : ****悲伤，爱情，友谊 ****(Hurt, Love, Friendship)**

**Chapter 4 : **The reality

**RATE : T**

**CAST :**

_Ryeowook (Wookie).Yeoja. Bendahara OSIS

_Yesung .Namja . Ketua OSIS

_Kyuhyun .Namja .Koordinator OSIS

_Sungmin (Minnie) . OSIS

_Eunhyuk .Yeoja. Anggota OSIS

_Donghae .Namja. Wakil OSIS . Sepupu Sungmin

_Siwon . Namja. Sekretaris OSIS

_Kibum . Yeoja. Sepupu Yesung

_Hangeng . Namja . Appa Wookie

_Heechul . Yeoja . Umma Wookie

_YunHo .Namja. Appa Kyu

_JaeJong . Yeoja . Umma Kyu

_Kangin . Namja. Appa Yesung

_JungSoo . Yeoja. Umma Yesung

_Jongjin . Namja. Dongsaeng Yesung

**Pairing : Yewook, Kyumin, Hanchul, Kangteuk, Haehyuk, Sibum, and others.**

**WARNING : Genderswitch, Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. J**

**~Happy Reading~ n ~Remember for Review~**

**_Pagi di Kediaman Keluarga Kim_**

Didapur seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Wookie yang baru saja membuka matanya , tersadar dari mimpi nya, lalu meraih ponselnya, dia melihat jam baru menunjukan pukul 6. Dia bangkit dari kuburnya *Author ditenggelamkan di Sungai Han* , maskudnya bangkit dari kasur empuk Yesung lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi, membasuh dirinya, lalu berpakaian seragam, menyisir rambut panjangnya lalu mengikatnya, dia tidak berdandan karena memang dia ini yeoja tomboy. Hanya butuh waktu 15menit baginya untuk bersiap-siap. Lalu turun ke dapur, dia menemukan Jungsoo sedang menyiapkan sarapan, Jungsoo yang sadar akan kehadiran Wookie tersenyum manis kearah Wookie dan menyapanya. "Pagi Chagiya, sudah sehat eoh?"

"Ne Umma, Wookie tidak sakit kok. Kenapa bangun nya pagi Umma? Apa dirumah ini tidak ada pelayan?" Tanya Wookie sambil berjalan kearah Jungsoo membantunya menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ne. Rumah ini tak ada pelayan. Umma yang mengerjakan semuanya sendiri." Jungsoo masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

'Berbeda sekali dengan dirumahku, andaikan Umma-ku juga seperti Jungsoo-Umma, betapa bahagia nya aku. Tapi sepertinya mustahil' Batin Wookie.

"Selamat pagi yeobo, selamat pagi Wookie." Sapaan Kangin menyadarkan Wookie dari lamunan nya. Kangin lalu duduk di meja makan. Wookie hanya tersenyum.

"Pagi Umma-ku yang cantik , Appa-ku yang tampan dan Wookie-Noona yang manis semanis gulali." Jongjin muncul lalu duduk di kursi sebelah kiri Kangin.

"Mana Hyung-mu?"Tanya Jungsoo sambil membawa makanan ke meja makan dibantu Wookie.

"Masih tidur." Jongjin menjawab lalu merapikan seragam nya.

"Wookie, bangunkan Yesungie sana." Perintah Jungsoo kepada Wookie.

"Eh..?" Wookie terkaget sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Ne, cepat sana, kalian bisa terlambat nanti."

"Ne Umma." Wookie berjalan menuju kamar Jongjin.

Didepan kamar Jongjin.

Tok..tokk..tookkk... Wookie mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

"Oppa, ayo bangun, sudah siang, hari ini upacara selesainya kegiatan MOS. Aku tidak mau di cap senior tak bertanggungjawab. Oppa bangun." Suara Wookie membangunkan Yesung terdengar sedikit keras.

"WOOKIE, MASUK SAJA KE DALAM DAN SERET DIA KELUAR." Teriakan berupa perintah mutlak dari Kangin mengangetkan Wookie.

Wookie membuka kamar Jongjin tapi dia tidak menemukan Yesung diatas tempat tidurnya.

'Lho? Oppa dimana ya?' Batin Wookie.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluk Wookie dari belakang, Wookie tersentak kaget. Yesung membenamkan kepala besarnya (?) dengan rambut yang masih basah dileher Wookie sambil berkata "Pagi Chagi."

"Oppa kau mengagetkanku." Jantung Wookie berdetak 2x lebih cepat , dia membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat Yesung dalam keadaan errr... sangat sexy. Rambutnya basah, hanya mengenakan handuk menutupi daerah bawahnya (?) dan dengan tetesan air yang mengalir di dada nya. Kontan Wookie kaget dan menutup kedua matanya dan berteriak "KYYYAAAAA... OPPA MESUM!" Wookie berlari keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar itu, dia berdiri didepan pintu kamar menstabilkan detak jantungnya. "Cepat pakai bajumu dan turun sarapan Oppa." Setelah berkata Wookie langsung turun. Astaga! Demi bulu-bulu Heebum yang rontok, Yesung sangat seksi *plak*, kita ulangi, image Wookie sebagai yeoja cuek judes seketika musnah berganti menjadi yeoja pemalu.

**_Di Ruang Makan_**

Wookie berjalan turun lalu duduk di samping Jongjin. Jungsoo duduk dihadapan Jongjin, tak lama kemudia Yesung pun turun.

"Pagi semuanya." Sapa Yesung lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Wookie.

"Ayo kita mulai sarapan, Appa sudah hampir telat ini, ada meeting pagi." Kata Kangin.

Mereka lalu makan bersama sambil sesekali terdengar celutukan Jongjin dan Yesung.

'Enak sekali berada di keluarga ini. Tuhan, aku sungguh berharap keluarga ku juga bisa seperti ini, walaupun itu sangat mustahil' Batin Wookie.

"Baiklah, Appa selesai. Appa pergi dulu. Annyeong yeobo." Kangin mencium pucuk kepala Jungsoo.

"Selamat tinggal Wookie, hati-hati di sekolah ne, kalau namjachingu bodohmu macam-macam padamu adukan saja kepada Appa, Appa potong kepala besarnya itu." Kangin mencium pipi Wookie sekilas.

"Appa, cepat pergi sana, Huh, cium sembarangan." Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya tandanya dia kesal akan tindakan Appa-nya kepada Wookie. Kangin tertawa berhasil menggoda anaknya.

"Aiishh, yeobo, jangan menggoda mereka lagi, cepatlah kau ada meeting." Jungsoo membuka suara. Kangin pun berjalan menuju pintu depan. Sesaat kemudian dia kembali membuat semua yang ada di meja makan bingung.

"Apa lagi yeobo.?" Tanya Jungsoo mewakili anak-anaknya.

"BabyWook, percaya pada Appa, baumu seperti bau Yesungie." Kangin mengerlingkan sebelah matanya lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

Wookie hanya berblush ria mendengar perkataan Appa-nya Yesung.

"Apa benar?" Jongjin mendekat kepalanya ketubuh Wookie. Kontan Wookie kaget dan memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Jin-ah ..! Sopanlah, dia Noona-mu.!" Kesal Yesung.

"Haishh, hentikan pertengkaran bodoh ini. Cepat ke sekolah." Jungsoo menginterupsi kedua anaknya.

"Kajja Hyung. Hari ini pakai mobil saja, kan bertiga, tidak mungkin pakai motor lagi." Kata Jongjin.

"Kau menyetir sendiri aja, aku mau naik motor sama Wookie-ku, lebih romantis. Kajja Wook, kita berangkat. Annyeong Umma." Yesung menarik Wookie.

"Noona, beragkat sekolah tidak bawa apa-apa gitu?" Tanya Jongjin polos melihat Wookie hanya membawa tas berisi laptop.

"Ini juga aku sama Wookie mau kerumah Wookie mengambil tas sekolahnya." Kata Yesung.

**_Kediaman keluarga Tan_**

Saat ini mereka sedang sarapan bersama ==

"Kau mau kemana Min pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Heechul kepada Minho saat melihat anaknya itu pagi-pagi sudah rapi.

"Bukan urusan Umma." Jawab Minho ketus sambil berjalan keluar dan menghidupkan mobilnya lalu pergi.

"Lihatlah Han, lihat anakmu! Aku Umma-nya dia bahkan berani begitu ketus kepadaku, dan lihatlah anak pembawa sial itu tak pulang dari kemarin, kemana saja dia, bersenang-senang dengan kekasih-kekasih liarnya eoh?" Heechul terlihat emosi menghadapi sikap ketus Minho.

"Chulie, hentikan semua kekonyolanmu! Sudah 18tahun bahkan kau belum bisa menerima kehadiran Wookie? Apa salahnya padamu? Dia bahkan tak tahu apapun selama ini. Yang dia tau adalah kau Umma-nya. Dia terus menyayangimu, menuruti kemauanmu , mengabaikan kalau dirinya juga memerlukan kebahagiaan, tak Cuma membahagiakan mu dan Seo. Mau sampai kapan kau mempertahankan kegoisanmu! Dia juga anakmu, dia berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang seperti yang kau berikan kepada Minho dan Seo." Hangeng sudah tak dapat memendam semua kekesalannya.

"Apa kau bilang Han? Kau bilang dia anakku? Hahaha, sangat lucu Tan Hangeng. Catat dan ingat, anakku hanya Minho dan Seo, aku tak punya anak bernama Ryeowook. Aku harap kau tak melupakan siapa Ryeowook dan dari mana asal mulanya Ryeowook berasal. Jangan pernah katakan anak haram itu anakku. Dia hanyalah anak haram hasil perbuatan nista mu dengan wanita itu!" Heechul menjerit frustasi.

PLAK!

1 tamparan mendarat tepat di wajah Heechul.

"Jaga ucapanmu Chulie! Kau benar-benar membuatku marah." Hangeng berteriak tepat didepan wajah Heechul.

Hangeng dan Heechul tak menyadari saat itu Wookie dan Yesung berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, Wookie menatap mereka dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Yesung terkaget sambil berpekik "Astaga Appa."

Hangeng kaget mendengar suara itu dia menoleh dan mendapatkan Wookie hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Wook..Wookie.. Yesungie. Sejak kapan kalian disana?" Hangeng berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Maaf menganggu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil tas ku. Annyeong. Ayo kita pergi Oppa." Wookie menarik Yesung pergi.

"Wookie. Appa bisa menjelaskannya." Hangeng menahan tangan Wookie tapi ditepis ringan olehnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Han. Biar saja. Biar anak sial ini tau dari mana asalnya dan tak terus berharap aku bisa menerima kehadiran nya dan menyayanginya. Kau dengar tadi yang ku bilang kan anak pembawa sial eoh? Kau bukan anakku. Kau tak pernah lahir dari rahimku. Kau hanya anak haram hasil hubungan gelap Appa mu dengan wanita penggoda itu. Kehadiran mu telah merebut kebahagiaanku dan anak-anak ku terutama Seohyun. Appa-mu menyayangimu melebihi dia menyayangi anakku. Itulah sebabnya aku membencimu. Tapi kehadiranmu ada untung nya juga, aku bisa mengambil organ dalam tubuhmu untuk anakku." Heechul memandang Wookie dengan pandangan menghina.

PLAK!

1 lagi tamparan mendarat di pipi Heechul. Wookie berjalan keluar, Yesung hanya mengikuti, sedangkan Seohyun hanya memeluk Heechul.

"Wookie tunggu Wookie." Hangeng berusaha mengejar Wookie tapi Wookie sudah keburu pergi bersama Yesung.

Tanpa mereka ketahui seorang namja tengah menyeringai dari balik tembok. Rencana nya kini semakin berjalan lancar.

Sepanjang perjalanan Wookie hanya diam, Yesung melakukan hal yang sama, hanya berkonsentrasi mengendarai motornya. Pikirannya berusaha mencerna kata-kata Heechul tadi. Dia tak pernah membayangkan kehidupan Wookie begitu rumit.

Sesampai di parkiran Wookie pun turun dari motor Yesung. Melepas helm nya menunggu Yesung selesai memarkir motornya. Mereka berjalan beriringan, karena masih awal sekolah masih sepi.

**_Ryeowook's POV_**

Sakit. Ya sakit. Hanya itu yang dapat kurasakan. Tapi entah kenapa air mataku tak bisa mengalir, seketika kurasakan hatiku kosong, hampa dan aku merasa kaku. Tak mampu berkata apapun. Jadi ini jawaban dari semua doaku dan pertanyaaku kepada-Mu Tuhan? Kenapa harus begini? Pikiranku kacau. Kacau. Hidupku kenapa jadi begini? Aku salah apa? Aku tak sanggup lagi. Aku harus bagaimana?

Siapakah Umma-ku? Wanita penggoda? Apa ini? Permainan apa lagi ini? Aku lelah. Aku lelah...

**_Ryeowook's POV END_**

"Wookie baik-baik saja kan?" Yesung menarik tangan Wookie.

"Ne Oppa. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Kalau Oppa ada yang perlu dikerjakan Oppa kerjakan saja." Wookie memaksakan tersenyum.

Yesung paham apa arti kata 'baik-baik saja' dalam kamus hidup Ryeowook.

"Hmm.. ikut Oppa saja yuk. Kita sebentar ada acara penutupan MOS. Bantu Oppa susun pidato ya?" Yesung menarik tangan Wookie kelantai 3 , ke ruang OSIS.

Baru saja dia membuka pintu ruang OSIS dia kaget menemukan seseorang didalamnya. Orang itu Kyuhyun. Yesung kaget melihat Kyu pagi-pagi sudah berada didalam ruang OSIS. Dia menatap Wookie sejenak, Wookie masih setia dengan wajah dingin menusuknya.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi kau di ruanganku Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yesung dengan ekspresi serius.

"Hanya ingin mengingatkanmu untuk hati-hati pada gadis dibelakang mu itu Hyung. Kau tak cukup mengenalnya da kehidupannya. Kau bahkan tak tau apa-apa tentangnya. Dia berbahaya, sangat berbahaya Hyung." Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap Wookie yang tetap diam dengan ekspresi dingin nya.

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

Setelah keributan di pantai Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin pulang setelah dia mendapat telepon dari Appa nya bahwa Seohyun akan pulang ke Korea. Ini akan membuatnya frustasi karena dia harus menemanis Seohyun dan mengikuti semua kemauan anak manja itu, dan tentu saja hal itu mengurangi waktunya untuk berduaan dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah mewah, rumah yang paling tak ingin dia datangi. Dengan setengah hati masuk kedalam rumah tersebut, berpura-pura memasang wajah senang nya bertemu dengan tunangannya yang tak dicintainya.

"Kyuunnniiieeee. Bogoshipo..." Seo langsung berlari ke pelukan Kyuhyun melihat Kyuhyun memasuki rumah mewah mereka.

"Nado.." Kyuhyun tak membalas pelukan Seo.

"Hmm.. Umma dan Seo akan tinggal di Korea lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Heechul dan Seohyun.

"Kami hanya sebentar disini Kyunnie, karna Seo bilang dia merindukanmu. Kami harus secepatnya kembali ke Amerika, ada hal yang tak bisa ditinggal." Jawab Heechul.

"Hmm.. jadi berapa lama kalian disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie, kenapa tanya begitu? Kau tak senang aku pulang ke Korea eoh?" Seo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kalau saja Seo adalah Sungmin mungkin Kyu sudah menciumnya, tapi ini nenek sihir berpose sok imut begitu sungguh Kyuhyun ingin muntah.

"Bukan begitu Chagi, aku kan hanya bertanya." Kyuhyun berakting.

"Hanya 1 minggu saja kok." Jawab Heechul. "Jadi malam ini menginaplah disini."

**_FLASHBACK END_**

Jadi namja yang menyeringai menyaksikan pertengkaran keluarga Tan adalah Kyuhyun yang kini tau asal-usul Wookie.

"Kau tak perlu mengajariku Kyu. Ajari saja yeoja-mu sopan santun dan cara menghargai sahabatnya. Kau ada perlu apa diruanganku? Kalau tak penting silahkan keluar." Kata-kata Yesung terdengar dingin dan menusuk hati. Wookie mencengkeram erat lengan Yesung.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja Hyung." Kyuhyun menyeringai. "OH dan ya. Yeoja manja, aku punya sedikit kejutan untukmu hari ini. Selamat menikmati!" Kyuhyun berjalan meninggakan mereka.

"Wookie , abaikan Kyu. Dia hanya iseng saja." Yesung menenangkan Wookie.

Wookie masih diam saja, setelah itu dia duduk dan membantu Yesung menyusun pidato nya.

Acara penutupan MOS berjalan dengan lancar. Yesung dan Wookie masih berada di sekolah sampai jam 2, saat mereka ingin menuju tempat parkir mereka melihat sekumpulan wartawan disana. Yesung yang merasa ada yang aneh menarik Wookie untuk bersembunyi.

"Ada apa Oppa?" Tanya Wookie kaget ditarik Yesung.

"Sssttt. Diamlah chagi, lihatlah ditempat parkir begitu banyak wartawan, aku merasa ada yang tak beres." Jawab Yesung

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menepuk pundak Yesung. "Kalian ikut yuk."

"Mau kemana Tao?" Tanya Wookie polos.

"Kita kembali kerumah besar Nona. Tuan besar menyuruhku menjemput Nona Muda karena kebetulan ada Tuan Muda jadi sekalian saja yuk, kalau kalian ke tempat parkir dan mengambil motor Tuan Muda, akan berbahaya nanti kalian diserang wartawan itu." Tao menjelaskan.

"Memang nya ada apa Tao, tak perlu basa-basi." Wookie mulai kesal.

"Ikut saja , nanti Nona Muda akan tau." Tao menarik Wookie dan Yesung kearah belakang sekolah, disana mobil Tao terparkir.

**_Kediaman Keluarga Tan_**

"Ini gila! Bagaimana bisa urusan keluarga kita bocor ke publik!" Hangeng membanting ponselnya ke sembarangan arah.

Ya. Pertengkarannya dengan Heechul tadi pagi tentang identitas Ryeowook bocor ke publik dan kini menjadi headline di berbagai media, mengingat Hangeng adalah Pejabat terkenal. Di ruang keluarga nya telah duduk Minho, Seohyun, Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

Yesung dan Wookie datang bersama Tao dan puluhan pengawal di belakang mereka.

"Wookie .." Lirih Hangeng.

"Aku sudah tau kok Appa. Appa tak perlu menjelaskan nya padaku. Sekarang terserah Appa mau bagaimana menjelaskan kepada publik. Lakukan yang Appa suka, jangan sampai merusak nama baik Appa. Sebentar lagi aku sendiri yang akan menggelar konferensi pers, biar aku yang menjelaskan kepada mereka bahwa itu hanya rekayasa. Aku akan mengakui aku bukan anak kandung Appa, aku hanya anak angkat yang Appa pungut dari panti asuhan dan mengkonfirmasi semua berita yang mengatakan aku anak seorang pelacur. Dengan begini image Appa, Umma, Oppa dan Eonnie akan tetap terjaga. Setelah ini aku juga akan keluar dari rumah ini, aku tak pantas tinggal dirumah ini, mungkin Umma benar, aku anak pembawa sial, aku tak pantas berada di keluarga Tan yang terhormat ini. Aku juga akan mencabut marga Tan dari semua identitas ku. Setelah ini semua hal yang berhubungan denganku tak akan menyeret nama Appa lagi. Lagipula publik tidak tau bahwa aku anak Appa atau bukan. Karena aku jarang muncul di depan publik sebagai anak Appa." Wookie berkata dengan tatapan kosong dan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Wookie, kau harus kuat." Yesung berbisik di telinga Wookie dan menggenggam erat tangan Wookie.

"Wookie, Appa tidak mau begini. Sudah cukup pengorbanan mu. Appa tidak mau kau seperti ini. Appa akan menjelaskan semuanya. Appa siap mundur dari posisi Appa." Kata Hangeng.

"Kau gila Han? Biar saja anak haram itu menanggung nya sendiri. Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Umma-nya yang penggoda!" Heechul berkata dengan sangat sakratis.

"Umma tidak berhak berkata seperti itu kepada dongsaeng-ku! Tau apa Umma tentang Wookie? Umma hanya tau memarahinya mencacinya dari kecil sampai sekarang." Teriak Minho sambil berdiri dan menunjuk Heechul.

"Oppa, hentikan! Oppa benar-benar sudah diracuni wanita itu eoh? Aku juga dongsaeng Oppa. Kenapa yang Oppa bela selalu dia? Kenapa tak pernah aku eoh?" Seohyun yang terlihat emosi ikut membentak Minho.

"Diam kau Seo! Kau tak berhak berbicara seperti itu. Harusnya kau berterimakasih kepada Wookie sudah menyelematkan hidupmu dengan membahayakan hidupnya sendiri. Apalagi yang belum kau rebut dari Wookie eoh? Kau merebut semua kebahagiaannya. Kau bukan dongsaeng Oppa. Saeng Oppa Cuma Wookie." Minho kembali berteriak didepan Seo.

"Hyung, kenapa kau meneriaki Seo?" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton akhirnya mengambil bagian. "Semua yang Seohyun dan Umma katakan itu benar. Wanita itu tak ada bedanya dengan Umma-nya yang pelacur. Menginap dirumah pacarnya apa itu pantas kau sebut dongsaeng yang baik Min-Hyung? Matamu dibohongi oleh kepolosannya, dia ini berbahaya Hyung. Bahkan dia pernah mencoba menggodaku padahal dia tau aku tunangan Eonnie-nya." Rencana Kyuhyun untuk menghancurkan keluarga Tan semakin dipermudah.

"DIAM KAU KYU. KAU TAK TAU APAPUN TENTANG WOOKIE. KAU TAK BERHAK MENILAINYA." Yesung yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Oppa, kumohon Oppa jangan emosi. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan nya." Bisik Wookie kepada Yesung.

"DIAM KAU NAMJA BABBO! Berani sekali kau membentak Kyuhyun. Siapa kau hah?" Seo berkata dan melihat Yesung dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Han. Kau dengar sendiri kan apa kata Kyu? Bahkan tunangan Eonnie nya sendiri pun mau dia goda. Wanita ini benar-benar seperti ibunya, wanita jalang!" Heechul menghampiri Wookie dan..

PLAK!

1 tamparan mendarat di pipi Wookie. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Wookie.

"HENTIKAN! KAU GILA CHULIE!"

PLAK!

1 Tamparan mendarat diwajah Heechul.

Pandangan Wookie menjadi kabur, dia memegangi kepalanya.

"Oppa, bawa aku pergi dari sini, aku mohon." Kali ini pertahanan Wookie runtuh, dia menangis.

"Kalian sudah puas? Aku akan membawa Wookie pulang kerumahku."

Yesung mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menelepon seseorang. "Jemput aku di rumah keluarga Tan, sekarang!"

Yesung memapah Wookie keluar.

Didepan rumah Wookie terparkir sebuah mobil mewah. Seorang bodyguard Yesung membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Mobil itu berjalan menjauh dari rumah keluarga Tan.

Ya, pertengkaran hebat ini adalah rancangan Kyuhyun. Dia merekam semua kejadian ribut tadi pagi, menjualnya ke salah satu media terkenal di Korea Selatan dan itu langsung menjadi headline dimana-mana. Rencana nya untuk lepas dari keluarga Tan dan menghindari perjodohan itu semakin berjalan mulus. Bukankah sekarang nama baik keluarga ini baru saja dihancurkannya.

"KALIAN PUAS? AKU MUAK!" Minho berjalan keluar.

Hangeng hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Pulanglah Kyu. Appa yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Ini urusan keluarga."

"Baik Appa." "Seo, aku pulang dulu, kalau terjadi sesuatu, hubungi aku." Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan keluarga Tan yang kini hanya diliputi keheningan.

**_KYUMIN'S SIDE_**

OKE. Sekarang kita lihat. Kyuhyun akan kemana.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat sambil menelepon seseorang. "Aku akan menjemputmu, tunggu aku didepan rumahmu." Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah lalu membukakan pintu mempersilahkan yeoja yang telah menunggu nya itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Lalu membawa mobilnya tak tentu arah.

"Kyu, apa kau yang melakukan itu semua kepada keluarga Wookie?" Tanya Minnie. Walaupun dia sempat berpikiran untuk membenci Wookie tapi rasa iba-nya mampu mengalahkan keegoisannya.

"Iya, Cuma begini caranya supaya aku bisa keluar dari keluarga Tan yang terus saja mengikat keluargaku dan aku hanya karena mereka berjasa atas kesuksesan Appa-ku." Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

"Kyu, apa kau tak salah melakukan ini semua? Aku kasihan pada Wookie." Minnie menatap Kyuhyun seketika senyum yang menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun lenyap dan berganti dengan tatapan tidak suka karena perkataan Sungmin tadi.

"Min, aku harap kau ingat apa yang telah dilakukan mereka, mereka menghalangi kita untuk bersatu! Dan kau tak perlu merasa kasihan kepada yeoja manja itu. Aku tidak suka ,Min!" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan sedikit kasar.

"Tapi..tapi Kyu.." Sungmin yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun pun tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Sudahlah Min. Cukup kau tau aku mencintaimu dan kita akan bersatu. Hal lain biar aku yang mengurus nya dan kau tak perlu memikirkannya." Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya, Sungmin hanya diam saja.

**_Yewook's SIDE_**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang kerumah Yesung hanya diam , begitu juga dengan Wookie. Saat sampai dirumah sudah sore. Jungsoo yang melihat keadaan keduanya kaget, terutama Wookie yangatanya membengkak dengan tatapan kosong berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah langsung berjalan kedalam kamarnya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Jungsoo menghampiri Yesung yang hanya terdiam didepan pintu dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Ada apa dengan Wookie? Kalian dari mana? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" Jungsoo bertanya bertubi-tubi kepada Yesung. Yesung melangkah masuk dengan loyo.

"Appa mana Umma? Apa Appa sudah pulang?" Tanya Yesung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jungsoo.

"Kau belum menjawab Umma, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Wookie? Seperti nya dia habis menangis." Jungsoo berusaha memancing Yesung untuk segera menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"Bukan salahnya yeobo, Yesungie tak melakukan apapun pada Wookie." Suara Kangin menyadarkan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu yeobo? Kau lihatlah anak ini, pulang dengan wajah kusut, ditanya tak menjawab." Jungsoo sedikit emosi.

"Bacalah." Kangin menyerahkan sebuah surat kabar. Seketika mata Jungsoo membulat sempurna, dia benar-benar shock.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Appa? Wookie sangat terguncang, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, aku tau akan sulit baginya menerima semua ini." Yesung semakin frustasi mengacak rambutnya. Jungsoo meletakan surat kabarnya, dia berjalan mendekat ke Yesung, mendudukan dirinya disamping Yesung dan membelai rambut Yesung dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau anak Umma. Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Baiklah Umma." Yesung bangkit berjalan menuju kamar Wookie.

_Kamar Ryeowook_

Wookie berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi, menyalakan shower, tanpa mempedulikan seragam sekolah yang masih menempel dibadannya. Matanya memandang kosong ke depan. Air mata nya turun bersamaan dengan air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Biarkan, biarkan seperti ini. Biarkan air ini membawa pergi semua lukanya. Kenapa hidup mempermainkannya.

Yesung membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan dan tidak menemukan Wookie, dia mendengar suara shower dari arah kamar mandi.

"Wookie, kau didalam?" Tanya Yesung.

"..."

"Wookie jawab Oppa."

"..."

"Wookie jawab Oppa, atau Oppa akan mendobrak pintu ini sekaang juga."

"..."

Yesung mendobrak pintu kamar mandi, dia kaget menemukan Wookie terduduk dibawah shower, matanya bengkak, tatapan nya kosong ke depan, seragamnya basah semua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Wookie, jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Kau bisa sakit."

"..." Tiada jawaban. Hanya ada air mata.

Jongjin yang mendengar suara pintu di dobrak dari arah kamar Yesung segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar itu dan berlari menuju asal suara itu.

"Wookie Noona apa..." "OMO. Noona kenapa Hyung?"

"Jin-ah, panggil Umma cepat."

Yesung mengangkat tubuh Wookie. Membaringkan nya di kasur dan menyelimuti Wookie. Wookie hanya diam.

"Yesungie ada apa?" Jungsoo masuk dan menemukan Wookie dalam keadaan basah.

"Chagi, apa yang terjadi padamu, kenapa kau seperti ini?" Jungsoo memeluk Wookie dan hanya menangis.

"Appa, ada yang perlu kita selesaikan. Jin-ah, jaga Umma dan Noona-mu" Yesung berjalan keluar bersama Kangin.

"Umma..." Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Wookie.

"Kau sakit Chagi, Umma akan merawatmu."

Mobil yang ditumpangi Yesung dan Kangin memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Tan yang besar dan luas itu. Keduanya keluar dari mobil dan hendak masuk ke dalam rumah tapi aksi mereka dihalangi beberapa pengawal pribadi keluarga Tan.

"Biarkan mereka masuk, mereka tamu Tuan Besar." Tao memberi perintah dan para pengawal pun mengijinkan mereka masuk.

"Tao, dimana Appa dan Min-Hyung?" Tanya Yesung kepada Tao.

"Mari Tuan Muda ikut saya." Tao berjalan ke ruang kerja Hangeng diikuti oleh Yesung dan Kangin.

Tokk.. Tokk.. Tokk..

"Tuan, ada tamu." Kata Tao sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah." Jawab Hangeng.

"Silahkan Tuan." Tao mempersilahkan keduanya masuk lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Yesung, bagaimana Wookie?" Minho langsung mengguncang tubuh Yesung.

"Buruk. Sangat buruk." Yesung menjawab dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kangin, aku harus bagaimana, aku ini Appa yang gagal kan?" Hangeng menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku benar kan Hyung? Cepat atau lambat semua nya akan menjadi jelas. Tidak semudah itu menutupi masa lalu mu Hyung." Kangin mendudukan dirinya didepan Hangeng.

"Appa...Apa yang dibilang Umma dan Seo tadi benar?" Minho membuka suara setelah mendengar perkataan kangin.

"Kangin, kau tak mengerti posisi ku saat itu. Kau tak tau. Aku gagal. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Wookie dengan baik. Aku gagal. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padanya. Aku berdosa, aku sangat berdosa." Hangeng mengangkat wajahnya. Bekas air mata masih tertiggal di pipinya.

"Hyung, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Kau masih bisa memperbaiki semuanya Hyung." Kangin mencoba menenangkan Hangeng.

"Tapi bagimana? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Temukan dia Hyung. Temukan Umma kandung Wookie. Tebus kesalahan Hyung kepadanya. Hanya itu yang dapat Hyung lakukan."

"Aku, aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu pegecut. Bahkan aku tak tau keberadaan nya sejak kelahiran Wookie dan dia pergi dari rumahku Hyung. Dan kau tau kejadian itu sudah 18 tahun yang lalu. Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?"

"Hatimu tau tempat dimana kau menemukannya!" Kangin menjawab dengan jawaban pasti.

"Appa. Sebegitu brengsek nya kah Appa? Jadi benar Wookie bukan dongsaeng-ku? Tadinya aku berpikir ini mimpi dan berharap aku cepat dibangunkan dari mimpi buruk ini. Tapi ini nyata." Minho yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya membuka suara.

"Min, kau jangan menyalahkan Appa-mu. Mengertilah Min, kau juga kelak akan menjadi laki-laki dewasa." Kangin mencoba menenangkan Minho.

"Hyung, kau tau? Tadi Wookie menangis, dia membiarkan dirinya dibawah shower, pasti dia demam sekarang, kau tak mau menemui Wookie?" Tanya Yesung.

"Hyung akan menemuinya, tapi aku tidak yakin Wookie mau berbicara kepadaku."

"Min, Ahjussi pikir kau jangan menemuinya dulu, biarkan dia dan pikirannya tenang, biarkan dia menerima semua ini." Kangin berkata dengan bijak.

"Aku akan mencarinya. Demi Wookie dan kebahagiaan Wookie. Aku harus menebus kesalahanku." Hangeng berkata dengan pasti dan meninggalkan Yesung, Minho dan Kangin diruangan itu.

Di sisi lain, sebuah keluarga.

"Kyu, kapan kau akan membawa yeoja-mu kerumah eoh? Umma ingin melihat bagaimana wajahnya. Kalian sudah bertunangan, tapi Umma tak pernah melihatnya dan tak pernah menemui orang tua nya" Seorang wanita paruh baya membuka percakapan santai dengan anak dan suaminya.

"Kyu, Appa berharap kau tak memacari anak keluarga Lee itu." Suara seorang pria menyahuti pembicaraan suaminya.

"Appa tenang saja, aku tak berhubungan dengan keluarga Lee lagi. Dan aku akan sesegera mungkin membawa yeoja-ku kerumah Umma. Umma tenang saja, dia sangat cantik." Kyu tersenyum miris meratapi kebodohannya yang tak sanggup jujur.

"Kalau Appa boleh tau siapa dan dari keluarga mana yeoja-mu itu?" Kata Yunho, Appa Kyuhyun sambil mengambil cangkir teh dan meminumnya, istrinya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Marga nya Tan, namanya Seohyun, dia dari keluarga pejabat, Appa-nya Tan Hangeng seorang pejabat, Umma-nya Tan Heechul seorang mantan model." Kata Kyuhyun.

Uhuk!

Jae terbatuk begitu mendengar nama itu.

"Umma kenapa?" Kata Kyuhyun penuh kekhawatiran.

"Umma hanya capek Kyu. Umma istirahat dulu." Jae, Umma Kyu berjalan meninggalkan Kyu dan Yunho. Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah bingung.

'Jae, kau pasti masih mengingat laki-laki itu sampai kau terkaget seperti itu saat mendengar namanya' Batin Yunho.

#NP : Hope is a Dream That Doesn't Sleep _ Kyuhyun Super Junior

_↔TO BE CONTINUED↔_

Author tetap semangat ngelanjutin Fic walaupun yang review Cuma segelintir manusia saja. Tidak apa-apa. Yewook is real! Keep Writing Thor! Hwaiting!

WELL. Yang mau ngasih saran & kritik author tunggu.

Jangan bosan membaca dan mereview. Sarankan teman-teman anda membaca juga *PLAK*

** Han Sung Young : **Gomawo uda baca & review ^^. Ini uda author jelasin penyebab kebencian Hee kepada reading & Review

** park min mi : **Gomawo uda baca & review^^. Kayaknya penyebab kebencian Kyu uda ada penjelasannya di Chap 2 kalau author gag salah *Auhtor lupa sama Fic sendiri. Iya, author usahakan update secepat kilat.

** kimryeowii : **Gomawo uda baca & review^^. Ini akan author buat Happy Ending. Tapi gak tau berapa Chap lagi baru bisa ending. Author pundung kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkan. Ini aja ceritanya auhtor maksa banget.

** PinkWookie : **Gomawo uda baca & review^^. Author emang update tiap hari supaya para readers gag bosan nungguin author update kelamaan. Sebentar lagi ada kebahagiaan untuk Wookie. Disiksa dan bahagianya seimbang entar. Tenang saja.

** Ddhanifa aaolfa : **Gomawo uda baca & review^^. Yaampun sampai menangis? Author pikir kalian bakal bingung sama alurnya yang ditarik ulur dan Typo bertebaran di segala tempat. Ne, gomawo. Semoga author lulus.

** LeeHaena : **Gomawo uda baca & review^^. Ne, tidak apa-apa kok ^^. Di Chap ini uda dijelasin penyebab Hecchul benci Wookie. Keep reading

** Kim : **Gomawo uda baca & review^^. Benarkah? Awalnya banyak yang bilang ini FF Typo bertebaran dan itu membuat fic ini sudah dimengerti. Author jadi terharu *Tebar hadiah kepada readers*

** Meyfa : **Gomawo uda baca & review^^. Gomawo kritik dan sarannya. Author sudah mengusahakan tiada typo, kalau ternyata masih ada harap maklum, author baru, dan tak pernah menjadi penulis sebelumnya. Keep Reading

** Miya Miya Rei : **Gomawo uda baca & review^^. Author sama suka Yewook, apapun Fic nya kalau cast nya Yewook pasti Author baca walaupun Typo. Keep reading

** EvilYul : **Gomawo uda baca & review^^. Auhtor jadi semangat nih ngetik dan mau update cepat-cepat. Keep reading

** dwoonho : **Gomawo uda baca & review^^. Ne. Disini telah dijelaskan asal-usul Wookie walaupun masih belum terlalu jelas. Next Chap akan menjadi lebih jelas. Keep reading

Di fic ini, Author share lirik dan terjemahan bahasa Indonesia lagu nya Kyuhyun yang Hope is a Dream That Doesn't Sleep. Romantis banget ternyata arti nih lagu.

**Check it Down :**

na oerowododoe neol saenggakhalddaen

misoga naui eolgule beonjyeo

na himdeuleododoe niga haengbokhalddaen

sarangi nae mam gadeukhi chaewo

oneuldo nan geochin sesangsoke saljiman

himdeuleodo nungameumyeon ni moseubbu

najikgo gwitgae deulryeooneun kkumdeuli

naui gyeoteseo neol hyanghae gago itjana

nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom

neowa hamgge majubomyeo sarang halsu itdamyeondasi ileoseol geoya

naege sojunghaetdeon gieoksokui haengbokdeul

himdeun sigan sokeseodo deouk ddaseuhaetdeonhu

i mangeun naegen jamdeulji aneun kkum

neul naui gyeoteseo

geurimjancheoreomnjoyonghi neoneun naegero waseo

na apahaneunji maeil oerounji

geuriumeuro neoneun naege danyeoga

sesangi nal ulge haedo naneun gwaenchana

hangsang niga naui gyeote isseunigga

meonjicheoreom chueoki byeonhaeseo ddeonalgga

geujeo useumyeo maeumeul dalraeeo bwado

nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom

neowa hamgge majubomyeo sarang

halsu itdamyeon dasi ileoseol geoya

naege sojunghaetdeon gieoksokui haengbokdeul

himdeun sigan sokeseodo deouk ddaseuhaetdeon

huimangeun naegen jamdeulji aneun kkum

sueobsi neomeojyeo biteuldaedo naneun ireohgeseo itjana

nae mam hanabbuninde

himdeul ddaemyeon niga ireohge himi dwaejulrae neoreul hyanghae yeongwonhi

ireohge sangcheo soke seulpeumdeuleul samkinchaem

iso jitneun nae moseubeul neoege boyeo julgeijeneun apeuji ana

eonjena neowa hamgge irugopeun kkum ango

galsu eobdeon jeopyeoneseo neoreul bulreobolgge

nae maeum dahae saranghaneun neoreul

Translate :

Tidak masalah jika aku kesepian.

Setiap kali aku teringat padamu

Senyum menyebar di wajahku ^^

Tidak masalah jika aku lelah.

Setiap kali Kau senang

Hatiku penuh dengan cinta^^

Hari ini saya bisa hidup di dunia yang sangat keras :[

Bahkan jika aku lelah, ketika ku menutup mata, aku hanya melihat wajah Mu :]

Mimpi yang masih terngiang di telinga ku

Apakah meninggalkan sisi ku terhadap Mu?

Setiap hari hidup Ku seperti mimpi

Jika kita dapat melihat satu sama lain dan saling mencintai

Aku akan berdiri lagi

Bagi ku, kebahagiaan dan kenangan berharga

Akan lebih hangat selama masa-masa sulit

Bagi ku, harapan adalah mimpi yang tidak pernah tidur ^^

Seperti bayangan di sisiku Kau selalu

Diam-diam datang kepada ku

Untuk melihat apakah aku sakit?, untuk melihat, apakah aku kesepian setiap hari:)

Dengan perasaan kerinduan, Kau datang kepada ku

Bahkan jika dunia ini membuat ku menangis, aku baik-baik saja

Karena Kau selalu di sisiku

Seperti debu, akan mereka berubah dan meninggalkan kenangan?

Aku akan tetap tersenyum untuk memudahkan hatiku ^^

Setiap hari hidup ku seperti mimpi

Jika kita dapat melihat satu sama lain dan saling mencintai

Aku akan berdiri lagi

Bagi ku, kebahagiaan dan kenangan berharga

Akan lebih hangat selama masa-masa sulit

Bagi ku, harapan adalah mimpi yang tidak pernah tidur ^^

Tidak peduli berapa kali aku tersandung dan jatuh

Aku masih berdiri seperti ini

Aku hanya memiliki satu hati

Saat aku lelah Kau menjadi kekuatanku

Hati Ku terhadap Mu selamanya

Jadi Aku menelan sakit dan kesedihan

Aku hanya akan menunjukkan kepada Mu

Senyuman Indah SAMPAI AKU MATI KAU SELALU ADA DI HATIKU ^^

ku akan selalu berpegang pada mimpi ku ingin memenuhi dengan Mu

Aku akan mencoba untuk memanggil Nama Mu ditempat

Aku tak dapat lagi mencapainya

AKU MENCINTAI MU SEPENUH HATI KU ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : ****悲伤，爱情，友谊 ****(Hurt, Love, Friendship)**

**Chapter 5**

**RATE : T**

**CAST :**

_Ryeowook (Wookie).Yeoja. Bendahara OSIS

_Yesung .Namja . Ketua OSIS

_Kyuhyun .Namja .Koordinator OSIS

_Sungmin (Minnie) . OSIS

_Eunhyuk .Yeoja. Anggota OSIS

_Donghae .Namja. Wakil OSIS . Sepupu Sungmin

_Siwon . Namja. Sekretaris OSIS

_Kibum . Yeoja. Sepupu Yesung

_Hangeng . Namja . Appa Wookie

_Heechul . Yeoja . Umma Wookie

_YunHo .Namja. Appa Kyu

_JaeJong . Yeoja . Umma Kyu

_Kangin . Namja. Appa Yesung

_JungSoo . Yeoja. Umma Yesung

_Jongjin . Namja. Dongsaeng Yesung

**Pairing : Yewook, Kyumin, Hanchul, Kangteuk, Haehyuk, Sibum, and others.**

**WARNING : Genderswitch, Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. J**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..!**

**~Happy Reading~ n ~Remember for Review~**

Sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian menyebar keluarnya berita tentang Wookie dan asal-usulnya, selama 2 hari pula Wookie tak pergi ke sekolah, bahkan dia masih tak mau diajak berbicara. Pagi ini Yesung mencoba membujuknya untuk tidak terlalu berlaru-larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Wookie, bolehkah Oppa masuk?" Yesung menampakan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Wookie duduk bersandar pada kasurnya.

"Ne." Wookie menjawab, dia masih tetap berpandangan kosong ke depan.

"Hmm. Oppa membawa sarapan untukmu, ini Oppa yang membuatnya, special lho untuk BabyWook Chagi Nae Sarang." Yesung mencoba untuk menghibur Wookie.

"Aku belum lapar."

"Oppa mohon, Wookie makan ya? Oppa janji akan menuruti semuuuaaaaaa kemauan Wookie asalkan Wookie mau makan." Yesung meletakan sarapannya dimeja kecil dan menggenggam tangan Wookie.

"..." Tak ada respon berarti yang diberikan Wookie.

"Wookie, dengarkan Oppa. Kau tak boleh begini, kau harus bangkit. Kembali lah menjadi Wookie yang dulu, Oppa bahkan lebih suka kau marah-marah dan bersikap judes daripada melihatmu yang seperti ini. Oppa tidak mau Wookie sakit. Kau tak boleh berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan seperti ini. Oppa mohon. Kau harus bangkit dan menunjukan kepada semua orang bahwa Wookie bukan wanita lemah" Yesung memandang dalam ke mata Wookie.

Setetes air mata terjatuh dari mata Wookie.

"Oppa. Saranghae. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku apapun yang terjadi nanti." Air mata Wookie semakin deras.

"Nado.. Nado saranghae. Dan oppa takkan pernah meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi nanti. Oppa lebih rela mati daripada harus berpisah dengan Wookie. Hari ini harus ke sekolah ya Chagi." Yesung menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Wookie. "Jadi, tersenyumlah dan berbahagilah untuk Oppa." #Icchh, Yeppa LEBAY deh. Yesung : Sial lu thor, kan lu yang bikin gua jadi begini# *ABAIKAN KEHADIRAN AUTHOR*

"Ne Oppa. Wookie sayaaang banget sama Oppa. Hehehehe." Wookie tersenyum dan memandang mata Yesung.

'Oppa benar. Aku harus bangkit dan menunjukan kepada semua orang. Aku bukan wanita lemah. Hawiting!' batin Wookie.

Melihat Wookie tersenyum Yesung pun merasa lega. "Teruslah begini, berjanjilah jangan pernah menangis lagi." Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya dan ... _skip_ ( Author gag mau Fic ini jadi rate M).

"Akhirnya Yesungie bisa mengembalikan senyuman Wookie." Jungsoo dan Kangin yang sedari tadi mengintip mereka dari depan pintu melihat aksi ciuman itu pun segera menutup pintu.

"Kajja, kita sarapan dibawah. Sepertinya acara mereka akan berlangsung lama." Kangin berkata kepada Jungsoo.

"Emang Yesung-Hyung sama Wookie-Noona ada acara apa sih didalam? Huuehhhh~~~~~ Kenapa tak mengajak Jongjin?" Jongjin yang entah sejak kapan muncul dibelakang Jungsoo dan Kangin berkata tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun. Kangin langsung membekap mulut Jongjin.

"Diam atau IPAD-mu Appa bakar!"

Mereka bertiga turun dan sarapan dibawah.

**_Keluarga Tan_**

Sejak kejadian itu, Hangeng mengadakan konferensi pers dan mengatakan itu semua bohong, dia membayar mahal untuk para ahli telematika agar mau membantunya membuat keterangan mengatakan bahwa semua itu tak benar. Sementara Heechul dan Seo memutuskan tak kembali ke Amerika untuk sementara waktu.

Sudah 2 hari Minho tak pulang kerumah, dia lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen nya. Dia sangat marah kepada Appa-nya. Selama 2 hari itu juga Hangeng mencoba menyuruh semua orang kepercayaan nya untuk melacak keberadaan Umma Wookie. Tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan hasil. 2 hari dia tak mengunjungi Wookie, dia hanya menanyakan kabar Wookie kepada Kangin atau Yesung dan dia benafas lega karena keluarga Kim memperlakukan Wookie dengan snagat baik.

"Appa, nanti malam aku akan mengajak Kyu makan malam dirumah dan membawa orangtua nya." Kata Seo.

"Terserah kau saja Seo." Hangeng hanya asal menjawab.

"Appa kenapa begitu sih? Tak sayang lagi kepadaku eoh?" Seohyun langsung memasang wajah bete-nya.

"Kau bawa saja mereka kesini Seo. Sangat aneh rasanya , kalian bertunangan tapi kami para orang tua tak pernah saling bertemu." Kata Hangeng.

"Baiklah Appa. Nanti malam jam 7. Aku harap Wookie mau datang juga." Kata Seo.

"Appa akan menjemput Wookie nanti." Hangeng tersenyum kepada Seohyun.

**_Keluarga Cho_**

"Umma kenapa? 2 hari ini sepertinya tidak nafsu makan dan sering melamun?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Jae.

"..." Jaejong masih asik dengan lamunan nya tak sadar Kyuhyun mengajaknya berbicara.

"Umma..Umma..Umma.." Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Umma-nya.

"Ke..Kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Jae yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Umma kenapa? Umma sakit?" tanya Kyu.

"Ani Kyu. Umma baik. Kau belum mau ke sekolah eoh?" Tanya Jae.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi.

"Yaboseo."

"..."

"Ne , aku akan kesana nanti malam bersama Umma dan Appa."

"..."

"Ne. Annyeong"

"Siapa Kyu?" Tanya Jae.

"Yeojachingu-ku. Dia menyuruhku mengajak Appa dan Umma kerumahnya malam ini. Makan malam bersama orang tuanya. Appa dan Umma mau kan?"

"Tentu saja, nanti pulang sekolah kita akan ke butik, beli baju untuk nanti malam, kau belum mau berangkat sekolah eoh?" Kata Jae.

"Ne Umma, Kyu berangkat dulu. Annyeong Appa Umma." Kyuhyun berjalan menajuhi meja makan menuju pintu rumah.

"Jae, apa kau masih memikirkan pembicaraan kita dengan Kyu tempo hari?" Yunho yang menyadari keanehan istrinya beberapa hari belakangan ini jadi suka melamun.

"Ani Yun. Kau tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Jae mencoba meyakinkan Yunho.

"Jujur saja, kau memikirkan namja itu kan?"

"Yun, kau tak perlu khawatir, saat ini yang terpenting dalam hidupku hanya kau dan Kyuhyun."

"Jae, kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan nya dari ku."

"Aku hanya memikirkan anakku, apa kabarnya? Dan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Apa kekasih Kyuhyun itu anakku dan Hangeng mengganti namanya? Ini tak boleh terjadi Yun"

**_AT SCHOOL_**

Yesung mengetukan jarinya ke meja berkali-kali sambil menatap jam dinding. Lama sekali pulangnya. Dia hanya menghela nafas.

"Dilarang melamun dikelas." Bisik Donghae ke telinga Yesung.

"Kau mengangguku ikan busuk." Dengus Yesung.

"Melamun kan kekasihmu eoh?" Ejek Donghae.

"Berhentilah mengejekku , ika bau."

"Kura-kura gila."

Tettt...tet...tet...tet... *Anggap saja bunyi bel.

Yesung segera membereskan barang-barangnya, dia ingin cepat-cepat ingin ke kelas Wookie.

Yesung menengok ke dalam kelas Wookie. 'Sepi, Wookie dimana ya?'

Yesung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kelas itu dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Dia melihat Wookie sedang didekati Hyukkie, Donghae dan Minnie. Khawatir Sungmin akan mengulangi perbuatan gilanya, Yesung berjalan mendekati Wookie.

"Chagi, kajja pulang kerumah." Ajak Yesung. Wookie hanya mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan bersama Yesung.

"Wookie! Tunggu !" Teriakan Hyukkie menghentikan langkah Wookie.

"Eh? Ada apa Hyukkie?" Tanya Wookie.

"Wookie, aku..."

"Kau mau apa Lee Sungmin? Mau menampar Wookie dan membela kekasih gila-mu itu eoh?" Perkataan Sungmin dipotong oleh Yesung.

"Ani Yesung-Oppa salah paham. Aku ingin minta maaf kepada Wookie tentang kejadian dipantai waktu itu. Wookie, mianhae." Minnie menundukan kepalanya.

"Hehehehhehe, tak apa-apa kok Minnie. Kau tak salah. Dan kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku." Wookie menunjukan wajah cerianya. Hyukkie kaget melihat ekspresi Wookie.

"Wookie kau memafkan ku?" Tanya Minnie tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kau sahabatku!" Wookie memeluk Minnie.

Sreetttt...

Seseorang menarik Minnie dari pelukan Wookie, membuat Wookie hampir terjatuh.

"Min. Aku tak mengijinkanmu berdekatan dengan yeoja ini!" Kyuhyun menampakan tatapan 'setan' nya kepada Wookie.

"Kyu, apa-apaan kau ini eoh? Bisakah kau tidak bersikap begitu?" Yesung menarik kerah Kyuhyun hendak memukul wajah Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, jangan. Aku tidak apa-apa. Oppa tidak boleh berkelahi." Wookie berkata sambil menarik lengan Yesung. Yesung menjatuhkan tangannya yang hendak memukul Kyuhyun dan melepas tangannya dari kerah baju Kyuhyun.

"Heh, pukul saja Hyung. Kau benar-benar diracuni oleh yeoja ini." Kyuhyun berkata dengan sakratis.

"Kyu sudah. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya." Minnie menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari Yesung.

"Kau..." Perkataan Yesung terpotong oleh bunyi ponselnya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Yaboseo."

"..."

"Ne, sonsaengnim. Saya segera kesana."

Klik! Yesung menutup teleponnya.

"Chagi, Oppa dipanggil Park Sonsaeng. Chagi tunggu Oppa di motor ne." Kata Yesung kepada Wookie.

"Aku pulang duluan boleh gak?" Tanya Wookie.

"Oppa tidak mengijinkanmu. Oppa akan menelepon Jongjin untuk menjemputmu." Kata Yesung.

"Aniii Oppa. Aku ingin pulang sendiri dan jalan kaki pulang. Boleh ya?" Tanya Wookie.

"Tapi..."

"Kami akan menemaninya Hyung. Kau selesaikan tugasmu dengan Sonsaeng. Aku, Donghae dan Hyukkie akan menemaninya pulang sambil jalan kaki." Kata Siwon yang sisambut anggukan Donghae dan Hyukkie.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Hati-hatilah. Langsung pulang kerumah dan jangan lupa makan siang ne." Yesung mengacak rambut Wookie.

"Ne." Wookie tersenyum dan mencium pipi Yesung lalu berjalan beriringan bersama ketiga temannya.

Wookie berjalan sambil terus tersenyum. Membuat Hyukkie dan teman-temannya heran.

"Wookie hari ini ceria sekali ya?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ne. Aku hanya berusaha menemukan kembali diriku yang dulu Oppa. Wookie yang ceria." Kata Wookie.

"Wahhh baguslah. Jadi tidak ada Wookie judes dan galak lagi dong?" Donghae nyeletuk seenaknya.

"Hahahha. Semoga saja." Wookie tertawa lepas.

Seketika ekor mata Wookie menangkap dua objek didepan mereka. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang bertengkar. Kyuhyun berusaha menahan Sungmin, tapi Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menyeberangi jalan dengan cepat. Kyuhyun mencoba mengejar Sungmin dan dia tak melihat ada mobil yang mendekat saat dia hendak menyeberang jalan. Wookie yang melihat langsung berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan berteriak. "KYU. AWAS!" Seru Wookie.

"Wook jangan!" Siwon meneriaki Wookie.

Wookie mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdorong kedepan sedangkan Wookie terjatuh dipinggir jalan. Lengan nya lecet.

"Heii anak muda, sudah bosan hidup jangan bunuh diri dijalan." Hardik sopir mobil tersebut.

Sungmin yang melihat adegan itu langsung berjalan mendekat.

"Kyu. Kyu kau tak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun yang masih setengah sadar tak menjawab Minnie.

"Wook..Wookie tidak apa-apa?" Siwon membantu Wookie berdiri.

"Engg.. aku tak apa-apa Oppa." Jawab Wookie sambil memegangi lengannya yang berdarah.

"ASTAGA! Lengan mu terluka." Sahut Hyukie.

"Kyu!" Sungmin mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Min." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyu. Ayo kita lihat Wookie. Dia terluka." Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati teman-teman nya yang lain.

"Kyuhyun . Sungmin. Kalau bertengkar lihatlah tempat dan suasana. Kalian ini kekanak-kanakan sekali." Hardik Hyukie.

"Wookie.. Wookie gapapa? Lenganmu terluka. Aku dan Kyuhyun akan mengantarmu kerumah." Kata Sungmin.

"ANI ! Aku sibuk Min. Aku harus cepat pulang. Kajja kita pulang." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Wookie. Oppa akan menelepon sopir Oppa menjemput kita. Jangan membantah lagi. Kalau Yesung-Hyung tau kami tak menjagamu dengan baik , bisa habis Oppa dan Hae-ah dihajar." Kata Siwon.

**_Keluarga Kim_**

"Jin-ah. Dimana Hyung dan Noona-mu? Kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Kangin saat melihat Jongjin masuk kedalam rumah.

"Hmm. Sedang kencan. Mungkin." Jawab Jongjin.

Ting..Tong..

Jungsoo berjalan membuka pintu. Jungsoo terkaget melihat Wookie diantar pulang oleh Siwon dan teman-temannya dalam keadaan seragam nya sangat kotor. Dan lebih terkaget lagi saat melihat luka di tangan Wookie.

"Astaga! Wookie kenapa?" Jungsoo mendekati Wookie.

"Tadi Wook.."

"Aku hanya terjatuh saja Umma. Tak perlu khawatir. Hanya lecet kok." Wookie memotong perkataan Hyukie.

"Mian Ahjumma. Kami tak menjaga nya dengan baik. Tadi Yesung-Hyung menyuruh kami mengantarnya pulang karena dia sedang ada urusan." Kata Donghae.

"Ah, tak apa-apa Hae-ah. Gomawo sudah mengantar Wookie. Kalian mau masuk?"

"Ani Ahjumma. Kami harus segera ." Pamit Hyukkie mewakili teman-temannya.

Jungsoo membawa Wookie masuk kedalam. Kangin terkaget melihat keadaan Wookie, belum sempat Kangin bertanya Wookie langsung berkata. "Aku tak apa-apa Appa. Aku hanya terjatuh saat berjalan pulang tadi. Aku pulang sama teman-teman kok karena Yesung-Oppa sedang sibuk." Wookie tau betapa protektif nya keluarga Kim kepada dirinya. Dia tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir.

Ting..Tong..Ting..Tong..

"Jin-ah buka pintu sana. Umma mau mengobati Noona-mu dulu." Perintah Jungsoo.

"Ne."

"Wookie. Lain kali hati-hatilah. Kau baru sembuh sekarang kau terjatuh." Kata Kangin.

"Appa aku tak apa-apa. Hanya terjatuh dan ini takkan membunuhku." Kata Wookie.

"Tapi Hangeng-Hyung akan membunuhku karena tak menjagamu dengan baik." Kata Kangin lagi.

"Aku takkan membunuhmu hanya karena Wookie-ku luka kecil, Kangin." Suara Hangeng membuat mereka semua monoleh.

"Appa!" Wookie langsung berlari ke pelukan Hangeng.

Semua yang ada disana terkaget. Mereka berpikir Wookie takkan mau berbicara kepada Hangeng. Sepertinya perkataan Yesung tadi pagi benar-benar menjadi obat untuk menyembuhkan luka di hati Wookie.

"Appa, apa Appa datang menjemputku pulang?" Tanya Wookie.

"Ne. Appa ingin membawa mu pulang. Nanti malam Appa akan mengadakan acara keluarga kecil-kecilan, kita akan makan malam bersama. Karena orang tua namjachingu Eonnie mu akan datang kerumah, jadi Appa bermaksud mengajakmu dan Min-Oppa mu pulang kerumah. Dan Appa juga ingin mengundang Kim Appa dan Kim Umma beserta namjachingumu dan adiknya itu untuk makan bersama. Bagaimana Chagi, kau mau kan?" Tanya Hangeng penuh harap, dia berpikir Wookie akan menolaknya.

Wookie mengangguk dengan antusias. "Ne Appa. Wookie mau." "Umma, Appa, Yesung-Oppa dan Jin-ah harus datang ya." Kata Wookie.

"Kau tenang saja BabyWook. Kami pasti datang."

"Kangin, aku bawa anakku dulu ya, tolong bilang kepada menantuku aku pinjam dulu anakku." Kata Hangeng.

"Iya Hyung. Hati-hati."

Hangeng membawa Wookie. Kini mereka berada didalam mobil. Wookie bingung karena ini bukanlah jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Appa kita mau kemana?" Tanya Wookie yang merasa penasaran.

"Kita pergi jemput Min-Oppa mu, Wookie harus membujuk Min-Oppa supaya dia mau pulang kerumah. Kau tau Chagi? Sudah 2 hari Oppa-mu tidak pulang, dia pasti di apartemennya, kau harus membujuknya pulang." Hangeng menjawab sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalanan didepannya.

"Ne Appa." Jawab Wookie.

Mobil Hangeng berhenti di sebuah bangunan mewah bertingkat, mereka masuk ke lift dan menuju lantai 11. Hangeng memasukan kode kunci apartemen itu, terbuka lah pintu itu. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka menemukan apartemen itu dalam keadaan sangat mengenaskan (?). Baju bertebaran dimana-mana, botol wine dimana-mana. Wookie melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Oppa-nya. Dulu dia memang sudah sering kesini saat Oppa-nya jarang kerumah, hanya untuk sekedar melihat keadaan Oppa-nya. Wookie membuka pintu kamar Minho, dia melihat Minho sedang menekuk wajahnya terduduk dibawah tempat tidur. Wookie berjalan mendekati Minho.

"Oppa..Oppa.." Lirih Wookie.

Minho menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang *Slow motion* dan melihat Wookie, senyumnya langsung berkembang, dia berlari menuju ke Wookie dan memeluknya erat.

"Mianhae. Mianhae Oppa tak menjagamu dengan baik. Mianhae Oppa bukan Oppa yang baik. Mianhae membuatmu sedih." Minho terus meminta maaf dan memeluk Wookie dengan erat. Hangeng hanya melihat adegan itu dari luar akhirnya berjalan mendekati kedua anaknya.

"Oppa kau membuatku sesak." Ucap Wookie dengan susah payah, Minho melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Maafkan Oppa, Oppa terlalu merindukanmu. Lengan mu kenapa di perban? Siapa yang melukai mu? Apa Yesungie babbo tak menjagamu dengan baik?"Kata Minho.

"Aku hanya terjatuh. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yeppa. Jangan mengatainya babbo, aku tidak senang." Wookie mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Min, pulanglah kerumah, nanti malam kita akan makan bersama dirumah. Bersama Umma dan dongsaeng-mu, keluarga tunangan Seo dan keluarga Kangin." Ajak Hangeng.

"Ne Oppa. Pulanglah, kita akan makan malam bersama. Sama aku, Tao, Seo-Eonnie, Umma, sama Yesung-Oppa, Jin-ah, Kim Appa, Kim Umma, Kyuhyun, dan keluarga Kyuhyun. Seluruh keluarga besar kita." Wookie terlihat sangat ceria dan antusias.

"Pasti, Oppa pasti pulang." Kata Minho.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi. Kita akan ke butik membelikan kalian baju." Kata Hangeng.

"Kajja. Kajja. Aku sudah tidak sabar." Kata Minho mengambil mantelnya lalu siap-siap pergi.

"Tunggu dulu Oppa. Keadaan apartemen-mu ini sangat menyedihkan, aku mau membersihkannya dulu." Kata Wookie.

"Tak perlu Chagi. Nanti Oppa akan menyuruh cleaning service."

"Kajja." Ajak Hangeng.

**_Keluarga Kim_**

"Annyeong Appa Umma Jin-ah BabyWookieChagiya." Yesung nyelonong masuk kedalam rumahnya dan berteriak gaje.

"Hyung , hentikan suaramu. Kau membuatku tak konsen pada PSP-ku! " Jongjin terlihat kesal.

Yesung menyerngitkan dahinya karena dia hanya melihat Umma Appa dan Jongjin saja, dia tidak menemukan Wookie.

"Mencari Wookie eoh?" Tanya Jungsoo yang seolah mengerti maksud dari ekspresi wajah Yesung.

"Dia dibawa pulang Appa-nya." Kata Kangin.

"Hah? Kenapa Appa dan Umma memperbolehkannya? Apa Wookie mau? Kalau nanti Wookie diapa-apain lagi gimana? Sejak kapan Han-Appa membawa Wookie? Sudah sesore ini tapi belum dikembalikan ke rumah?" Yesung memberondong kedua orangtua nya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Kau seperti Polisi saja bertanya begitu banyak." Kata Kangin.

"Yesungie, Hangeng itu Appa-nya, lagian tak mungkin Hangeng diam saja kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Wookie. Dan harusnya Umma bertanya, dari mana saja kau sesore ini baru pulang?"

"Tadi ada urusan OSIS Umma ." Jawab Yesung.

"Apa kau tau tadi Wookie terjatuh eoh?" Tanya Jungsoo.

"Apa Umma? Terjatuh? Dimana? Bagaimana bisa Umma?" Yesung memberondong Ummanya denngan berbagai pertanyaa.

"Kalau kau ingin tau, cepat sana kau mandi dan pakai baju yang sudah Umma siapkan diatas ditempat tidurmu itu. Kita akan keluar bersama malam ini. Kau juga Jongjin, cepatlah mandi atau Umma buang PSP bodohmu."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau pergi melihat Wookie-ku." Kata Yesung mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa.

"Haih. Kau tak mau makan malam bersama Wookie?" Tanya Kangin.

"Maksudnya?" Yesung memandang Kangin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kasihan Wookie-Noona, harus berpacaran dengan namja otak kura-kura." Kata Jongjin berpura-pura memasang wajah prihatin.

"Jaga ucapan mu Jin-ah. Sopanlah! Aku ini Hyung-mu."

"Appa Wookie mengajak makan malam bersama dirumah besar mereka." Kata Kangin.

"Jinjja? Jadi My BabyWook ada juga? YEAYYY! Aku mau! Aku akan mandi! Kau juga Jin-ah. Cepatlah! Aku tak mau My BabyWook menunggu!" Yesung berlari kelantai 2. Kangin dan Jungsoo hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan anak sulungnya.

**_Keluarga Tan_**

Semenjak pulang kerumah nya, Wookie berusaha bersikap sewajarnya seperti biasa seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun. Hangeng duduk di ruang tamu bersama Minho, Seohyun dan Heechul. Sedangkan Wookie masih dikamarnya.

Ting..Tong..

Terdengar bunyi bel. Pelayan membukakan pintu, ternyata yang datang adalah keluarga Kim. Pelayan mempersilahkan mereka masuk menuju ruang tamu.

"Ah Kangin, Jungsoo-Noona, kalian datang. Mari duduk." Ajak Hangeng. Yesung heran tak menemukan Wookie.

"Mencari dongsaeng-ku?" Tanya Minho.

"Ehehhe." Yesung hanya nyengir saja.

"Dia dikamarnya, naik saja, lantai 2 sebelah kiri pintu kedua. Suruh dia cepat turun" Kata Minho.

"Baiklah, kalau Hyung memaksa." Minho sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Yesung.

"Jadi ini ya keluarga namjachingu Wookie?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ne yeobo. Itu Kangin Appa-nya Yesung, itu Jungsoo Umma-nya Yesung, dan yang itu dongsaeng Yesung namanya Jongjin dan yang tadi itu yang namanya Yesung." Kata Hangeng kepada Heechul.

"Keluarga Cho lama sekali ya?" Kata Hangeng sambil menatap Seohyun.

"Kyu sedang dijalan Appa." Kata Seohyun.

**_Kamar Ryeowook_**

Wookie duduk didepan meja riasnya, tersenyum melihat bayangan dirinya yang berbalut gaun ungu selutut. 'Aneh juga rasanya kalau jadi feminim begini' batinnya. Dia melihat bayangan Yesug di cermin lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia terseyum manis kepada Yesung.

Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya dan berbisik di telinga Wookie "Kau cantik sekali Chagi."

Wookie hanya tersenyum. "Oppa juga sangat tampan malam ini."

"Tangan-mu tak apa-apa kan? Bagaimana kau bisa terjatuh?" Tanya Yesung.

"Oppa. Aku ingin jujur."

"Jujur apa?"

"Tadi aku menolong Kyu yang hampir tertabrak, jadi aku mendorong nya dan aku terjatuh dipinggir jalan. Oppa tak marah kan?" kata Wookie dengan was-was.

"Oppa tak punya alasan untuk marah kepadamu. Hatimu terlalu suci. Kau bahkan memaafkan Sungmin dengan begitu mudah. Kau tak menyimpan dendam kepada Kyuhyun yang selalu jahat padamu. Kau bahkan memaafkan semua orang yang jahat padamu. Kau benar-benar malaikat."

"Oppa yang mengajariku itu semua." Jawab Wookie sambil tersenyum.

"Oppa suka melihatmu tersenyum dan menjadi feminim begini." Yesung memeluk Wookie.

"Oppa mengejekku ya? Mau bilang aku yang judes jutek kenapa jadi manis begini?" Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan berbuat imut seperti itu. Oppa jadi ingin menciummu." Goda Yesung.

"Kau mesum. Wekk" Wookie melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan menjulurka lidahnya.

"Mengejek Oppa ya." Yesung berjalan mendekat, Wookie manarik mundur kaki nya dan badannya menabrak tembok, Yesung memperkecil jarak diantara mereka.

"Oppa, kita harus turun , mereka menunggu kita." Kata Wookie.

Yesung tersenyum ringan. "Kajja." Lalu menggandeng Wookie layaknya pangeran dan putri *LEBAY LU THOR*

**_Ruang Makan_**

Terlihat Jungsoo dan Heechul mengobrol ringan, begitu juga dengan Kangin dan Hangeng, Jongjin sibuk dengan PSP-nya *sejak kapan sih Jongjin bertransformasi menjadi Kyu* , Seohyun terlihat kesal karena Kyu tak kunjung datang.

"Ah, itu dia Pangeran dan Putri-nya." Kata Tao yang melihat Wookie turun dari tangga digebet oleh Yesung.

"Mereka cocok ya Eonnie?" Kata Heechul kepada Jungsoo.

"Ne, kau benar Chulie, sangat cocok, tampan dan cantik."

"Hyung, kau lebay sekali pakai gandeng segala. Membuat mataku sakit saja." Kata Jongjin.

"Diamlah Jin-ah dan simpan benda bodoh di tanganmu itu." Kata Kangin.

"Duduklah Chagi. Kau cantik sekali malam ini." Kata Heechul.

Semua yang ada diruang makan terkaget mendengar Heechul bersikap seperti itu kepada Wookie.

"Gomawo Umma." Wookie tersenyum tulus kepada Heechul.

'Cih! Dasar yeoja tukang cari muka!' Seo hanya melotot dan menatap tak suka ke Wookie.

Ting..Tong..

"Ah. Pasti Kyuhyun, aku akan membukakan pintu." Kata Seohyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian.

"Appa. Umma. Ini orangtua Kyuhyun."

Semua yang ada di ruang makan menatap ke arah asal suara.

DEG!

Seketika ponsel yang berada didalam genggaman tangan Heechul terjatuh. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat orang yang kini muncul didepannya. Hangeng juga shock melihat seseorang yang sudah 18 tahun tak pernah ditemuinya itu kini muncul di hadapannya.

"Jae..." Hanya kata itu yang muncul dari mulut Hangeng.

Jaejong kaget setengah mampus *author kehabisan kata-kata* melihat Hangeng. Laki-laki ini, laki-laki yang pernah menjadi masa lalu nya, laki-laki yang paling tak ingin ditemuinya. Yunho yang belum sadar dari kekagetannya hanya menatap tak percaya kearah Hangeng.

"Mianhae Seo. Tiba-tiba Ahjumma merasa tak enak badan. Ahjumma ingin pulang dulu." Kata Jaejong sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Yunho yang seolah mengerti pun hanya mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Kyu, bagaimana?" tanya Seohyun dengan khawatir.

"Umma-ku sakit. Kapan-kapan saja ya." Kyuhyun berjalan menyusul kedua orang tua nya.

"Kenapa bisa begini Appa?" Tanya Wookie kepada Appa-nya.

"..." Hangeng masih menatapi kepergian Jaejong.

Seohyun menghentakan kakinya dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Heechul-ah. Ponsel mu terjatuh. Kau kenapa?" Kata Jungsoo.

"Ani. Ani Eonnie. Kalian lanjutkan saja makan malam nya. Sepertinya aku juga sedang tidak enak badan." Heechul berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Appa. Appa. Umma kenapa? Eonnie kenapa? Dan Jae-Ahjumma kenapa?" Tanya Wookie.

"Tak apa-apa Wookie. Ayo sebaiknya kita segera makan. Sudah jam-nya kita makan malam." Kata Hangeng mencoba berekspresi seperti biasa.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan, hanya terdengar suara sendok dan piring. Setelah selesai mereka duduk di ruang tengah. Wookie menguap berkali-kali. Sepertinya dia memang sangat mengantuk.

"Wookie-Chagi. Malam ini pulang kerumah Yesungie saja ya." Kata Hangeng.

"Appa. Dongsaeng-ku baru saja pulang kerumah, Appa menyuruhnya kembali kerumah Kim-Ahjussi lagi." Minho memprotes keputusan Appa-nya.

"Min. Wookie lebih aman disana. Ada Yesungie yang melindunginya. Wookie kalau kau ngantuk kau pulanglah dulu bersama Yesungie. Appa akan menyuruh Tao mengantar kalian." Kata Hangeng.

"Aku ikut." Kata Jongjin

_Keluarga Kim_

Mereka bertiga pulang kerumah diantar Tao. Sesampainya disana Wookie langsung menuju kekamarnya, begitu juga dengan Yesung dan Jongjin.

Wookie berdiri di balkon kamar nya sambil menatap ke langit. Melihat langit yang dipenuhi bintang.

"Kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah malam. Tadi kan kau menguap terus." Sebuah suara membuat Wookie menolehkan kepalanya dan hanya tersenyum ringan saat melihat Yesung berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan eoh?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ani Oppa." Wookie masih setia menatap langit.

"Hmm.. Oppa tak yakin."

"Oppa. Aku hanya sedang berpikir. Kenapa ya ekspresi Appa dan Umma seperti sangat kaget saat melihat kedua orang tua Kyuhyun. Terutama Umma, Umma sampai menjatuhkan ponselnya. Terus aku mendengar Appa mengucapkan 'Jae' . seperti panggilan kepada wanita yang Umma-nya Kyu itu. Terus waktu aku menatap mata wanita itu kenapa aku merasa ada hubungan batin dengan nya ya? Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan!" Kata Wookie sambil tetap memperhatikan langit.

"Kau memikirkan begitu banyak. Tidurlah. Sudah malam. Oppa tak mau WookieChagi sakit." kata Yesung.

"Oppa, aku masih ingin disini, temani aku ne? Temani aku ngobrol."

"Baiklah." Yesung memeluk Wookie dari belakang.

"Hmm.. Chagi. Kau benar kan sudah tak ada perasaan apapun kepada Kyu?" Tanya Yesung.

Seketika ekspresi Wookie langsung berubah. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas pelukan Yesung.

"Oppa. Aku tak pandai merangkai kata-kata dan membuatnya menjadi syair atau puisi. Aku juga tak menjanjikan apapun kepada Oppa. Aku hanya punya sedikit cinta dan cinta itu aku berikan sepenuhnya untuk Oppa. Kyu hanya sekeping masa lalu ku. Oppa sendiri menyuruhku jangan hidup di masa lalu. Lagipula Kyu sudah punya hidupnya sendiri. Bahkan dia punya Eonnie-ku yang cantik dan Minnie yang sempurna. Aku bahagia bersama Oppa. Oppa segalanya bagiku. Saranghae."

"Saranghae. Oppa takkan pernah meragukan cinta BabyWook."

**_Keluarga Tan_**

Setelah ditinggal Yesung, Jongjin dan Ryeowook. Kangin, Jungsoo, Minho dan Hangeng masih duduk di ruang tengah.

"Kangin. Kini aku benar-benar tak tau harus bagaimana lagi." Kata Hangeng.

"Hyung. Bukankah kau selalu mencarinya selama ini? Kenapa saat bertemu dengannya kau hanya diam?" Tanya Kangin. Jungsoo dan Minho yang tak mengerti hanya menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Kau tak lihat tadi Kangin, dia, dia Jaejong. Dia Umma namjachingu Seohyun. Dan dia, menikah, mempunyai anak, Kyuhyun. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana." Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu dulu Appa. Apa maksud ini semua? Appa harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku." Kata Minho.

"Min. Appa berdosa Min. Sangat berdosa. Semua yang tempo hari Umma-mu katakan semuanya adalah benar. Wookie bukan anaknya. Wookie tak pernah lahir dari rahimnya." Hangeng menghentikan perkataannya.

"Maksud Appa? Wookie bukan dongsaeng-ku? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan namjachingu Seohyun?" Minho terlihat mulai marah.

"Umma-nya namjachingu Seohyun adalah Umma-nya Wookie." Kata Hangeng masih dengan pandangan kosong ke depan.

"Appa berbuat kesalahan dimasa lalu, kesalahan fatal."

#NP : Wǒ Bùpèi (我不配) _ Jay Chou

_↔TO BE CONTINUED↔_

Dan untuk kalian yang ingin berteman denganku bisa PM kepadaku~

Aku tak memberi FB , Tweet dan segala macam bentuk akun social networking ku demi menjaga kerahasiaan, karena Fic ini ungkapan perasaan Author.

** ChieKyu-Yewook :** Ne. ^^ Gomawo uda baca Fic aku dan sempatkan diri untuk me-review. Em, di Chap ini uda aku jelaskan kok, tapi di Chap 6 semua akan jelas. Keep Reading. Gomawo~ :)

** riaadinata :** Benang merah? *melongo* ~ Gomawo uda baca ff aku dan review. Keep reading . :)

** LeeHaeNa :** Hehehe~ Gomawo ne sudah baca dan tebakan dirimu benar :) . Di Chap ini uda dijelasin semuanya. Lanjutkan membaca sampai END ya~ Gomawo..

** kimryeowii : **Yahh~~ ceritanya ketebak semua deh.. TT.. tak apa-apa, akan Author buat konfLik baru. *hehehe* Gomawo uda baca n review .. Keep reading~

** EvilYul **: jalan ceritanya mudah ketebak ya ? ~ *mengecewakan, author ini tak cukup pandai membuat cerita* :) Gomawo uda baca dan review :)~ keep reading

dan untuk para **''anonymous''** : Gomawo uda menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview. Di Chap berikutnya wookie sudah berbahagia kok. Aku tidak tega menyiksa nya terlalu lama, makanya disini Yesung dibuat jadi malaikat *plak* yang menyelamatkan Wookie dan Yesung tak terlibat konflik :)~ Keep Reading & Review supaya Author semakin semangat Lanjutin Fic ini. :) dan maaf kalau typo bertebaran dan bahasa tak sesuai EYD.

Oya, ada yang mau request lagu untuk Author terjemahin gag? Author hanya menerima lagu mandarin, nanti Author jadikan backsound untuk Fic ini.

Khusus di Chap ini Author gag share lagu nya Super Junior. Tapi Author mau Share lagu nya Jay Chou yang我不配 (WoBupei).

Ini lagu artinya mendalam banget. Jay Chou benar-benar the best dah. Suaranya mantap banget dan musiknya pas banget.

Lagu ini cocok untuk yang baru putus cinta, dengerin dan sambil nyanyiin dan hayati makna lagunya, air mata akan menetes tanpa diperintah

Karena kemarin ada yang nanya ke Author ini kisah nyata atau bukan, jawabannya setengah, setengah dari fic ini author buat dan ambil dari hidup author, bagian mana saja biar itu menjadi urusan author dan Tuhan.

Lagu-lagu yang ada di semua Fic ini menggambarkan perasaan Author. Semua kejadian lagu-lagu dalam Fic ini pernah Author alami.

(T_T)

Check it Down :

Wo Bu Pei Jay Chou (Zhōu Jié Lún) 周杰伦

- Wǒ Bùpèi 我不配 / I'm Not Worthy / Aku Tidak Layak

Album: On The Run / Wo Hen Mang (Wǒ Hěn Máng) 我 很忙

zhè jiēshang tài yōngjǐ, tài duō rén yǒu mìmì

这街上太拥挤 太多人有秘密

Jalanan ini terlalu ramai, banyak orang yang memiliki rahasia

bōli shàng yǒu wùqì zài bèi yǐncáng qǐ guòqu

玻璃上有雾气在被隐藏起过去

Uap di permukaan kaca, siapa yang terkurung di masa lalu

nǐ liǎnshàng de qíngxù, zài huányuán nà chǎng yǔ

你脸上的情绪 在还原那场雨

Perasaan yang timbul di wajahmu mengembalikan hujan di kala itu

zhè xiànglòng tàiguò wānqū zǒu bù huí gùshi lǐ

这巷弄太过弯曲 走不回故事里

Lorong ini terlalu berliku, tidak lagi bisa kembali ke masa lalu

zhè rìzi bùzài lǜ, yòu bānbó le jǐ jù

这日子不再绿 又斑驳了几句

Hari-hari tidaklah hijau lagi, ternoda lagi oleh kata-kata

shèngxia bān kōng huíyì de wǒ zài dà fángzi lǐ

剩下搬空回忆的我在大房子里

Meninggalkanku tanpa ingatan di rumah yang besar

diànyǐngyuàn de zuòyǐ, gé yáoyuǎn de jùlí

电影院的座椅 隔遥远的距离

Tempat duduk di dalam bioskop, terpisah jarak yang sangat jauh

gǎnqíng méiyǒu duìshǒu xì nǐ gēn zìjǐ xiàqí

感情没有对手戏你跟自己下棋

Perasaan yang tanpa balasan, layaknya bermain catur sendirian

hái láibují zǐzǐxìxì xiěxià nǐ de guānyú

还来不及仔仔细细写下你的关于

Tetap saja sudah telat untuk hati-hati menulis hal-hal tentangmu

miáoshù wǒ rúhé ài nǐ, nǐ què wēixiào de lí wǒ ér qù

描述我如何爱你 你却微笑地离我而去

Mengungkapkan betapa aku mencintaimu,dengan tersenyum kau telah pergi meninggalkanku

- -REFF- -

zhè gǎnjué yǐjing bùduì wǒ nǔlì zài wǎnhuí

这感觉已经不对我努力在挽回

Perasaan ini tidak lagi tepat, aku berusaha keras untuk mengembalikannya

yī xiēxie yīnggāi tǐtiē de gǎnjué wǒ méi gěi

一些些应该体贴的感觉我没给

Sedikit balasan perasaan yang seharusnya aku berikan namun tidak aku berikan

nǐ dūzuǐ xǔ de yuànwàng hěn bēiwēi zài tuǒxié

你嘟嘴许的愿望很卑微在妥协

Kau merenggut, harapanmu yang begitu sederhana namun masih terkatung-katung

shì wǒ hūlüè nǐ bùguò yào rén péi

是我忽略你不过要人陪

Aku mengacuhkanmu yang hanya ingin di temani

Oh zhè gǎnjué yǐjing bùduì wǒ zuìhòu cái liǎojiě

Oh 这感觉已经不对我最后才了解

Perasaan ini tidak lagi tepat, aku akhirnya baru mengerti

yī yè yè bùrěn fānyuè de qíngjié nǐ hǎo lèi

一页页不忍翻阅的情节你好累

Suatu halaman kisah yang tidak kuat untuk ku buka, kau begitu lelah

nǐ mòbèi wèi wǒ diào guò jǐ cì lèi duō qiáocuì

你默背为我掉过几次泪多憔悴

Kau perlahan berpaling, banyak tangisanmu karenaku, begitu melelahkan

ér wǒ xīnsuì nǐ shòuzuì nǐ de měi wǒ bùpèi

而我心碎你受罪你的美我不配

Aku patah hati dan kau pun menderita, aku tidak layak atas keindahanmu


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : ****悲伤，爱情，友谊 ****(Hurt, Love, Friendship)**

**Chapter 6**

**RATE : T**

**CAST :**

_Ryeowook (Wookie).Yeoja. Bendahara OSIS

_Yesung .Namja . Ketua OSIS

_Kyuhyun .Namja .Koordinator OSIS

_Sungmin (Minnie) . OSIS

_Eunhyuk .Yeoja. Anggota OSIS

_Donghae .Namja. Wakil OSIS . Sepupu Sungmin

_Siwon . Namja. Sekretaris OSIS

_Kibum . Yeoja. Sepupu Yesung

_Hangeng . Namja . Appa Wookie

_Heechul . Yeoja . Umma Wookie

_YunHo .Namja. Appa Kyu

_JaeJong . Yeoja . Umma Kyu

_Kangin . Namja. Appa Yesung

_JungSoo . Yeoja. Umma Yesung

_Jongjin . Namja. Dongsaeng Yesung

**Pairing : Yewook, Kyumin, Hanchul, Kangteuk, Haehyuk, Sibum, and others.**

**WARNING : Genderswitch, Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. ****J**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..!**

**~Happy Reading~ n ~Remember for Review~**

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

Terlihat sepasang kekasih dan seorang namja sahabat mereka sedang duduk di dalam room salah satu bar. Yeoja itu adalah penyanyi kafe, namja itu adalah seorang pengangguran yang orang tua nya kaya raya dan hanya mengandalkan kekayaan orang tuanya. Namja 1 lagi adalah sahabat mereka.

"Han, ada yang ingin aku beritahukan kepadamu." Ucap yeoja itu.

"Apa itu Jae? Ah, kau mau bilang kau sangat mencintaiku? Aku juga begitu." Jawab namja itu asal.

"Hannie. I'm serious!" yeoja itu mulai kesal.

" .Ou. Chagi-ku marah. Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

"Aku sedang hamil Han. Anak kita."

JDEEEEERRRRRR!

Bagai terkena petir di siang bolong. Hangeng membelalakan matanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang Jae?" tanya nya memastikan.

"Aku hamil. Aku hamil anak kita." Kata Jaejong.

"Tidak. Tidak Jae. Kau tak boleh hamil. Kau harus menggugurkan bayi itu. Bagaimana kalau istriku dan kedua orangtua ku tau? Orangtua ku akan mencoretku dari daftar warisan keluarga dan aku bisa diusir. Kau tak boleh hami Jae." Jerit Hangeng frustasi.

"Kau jahat. Kau jahat Han. Aku , aku tak mau menggugurkan anak ini. Ini anak kita. Kau boleh menyuruhku apa saja." Kata Jaejong.

"Tidak Jae. Tidak!" Hangeng masih saja tak bisa menerima.

"Han kau sudah gila eoh? Jae hamil anakmu dan kau menyuruhnya menggugurkan bayinya hah?" Yunho menarik kerah baju Hangeng dan melayangkan 1 pukulan di wajahnya.

Hangeng berjalan keluar dari room, meninggalkan Jaejong yang sedang menangis dan Yunho berusaha menenangkannya.

"Jae. Sudah ku bilang kan Hangeng itu brengsek. Lihatlah sekarang Jae." Yunho membawa Jaejong kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Yun? Aku harus bagaimana?" Jaejong terus menangis dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Besok aku akan membawamu kerumah si brengsek itu. Kau harus memberitahu keluarga namja sialan itu." Kata Yunho

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Kita akan menemuinya nanti." Kata Yunho.

Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit. Selama ini dia mencintai Jaejong walaupun dia tau Jaejong hanya mencintai Hangeng.

Pagi itu Yunho dan Jaejong mendatangi rumah Hangeng.

"Selamat pagi, anda mencari siapa?" Tanya salah satu pelayan.

"Kami mencari Hangeng." Jawab Yunho.

"Mari silahkan masuk." Pelayan tersebut menyilahkan Yunho dan Jaejong masuk. Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Kalian mau apa kerumahku?" Tanya Hangeng

"Kau gila Han. Kau harus mempertaggung jawabkan perbuatan mu kepada Jaejong. Kau sudah menghamilinya. Kau harus menikahinya." Ucap Yunho.

Prang!

Terdengar suara benda terjatuh, ternyata itu adalah Heechul yang menjatuhkan gelasnya.

"Apa Han? Kau menghamili yeoja ini?" Tanya Heechul seolah tak percaya.

"Chulie, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Aku. Aku.." Hangeng terkaget melihat Heechul dibelakang.

"Kau istrinya? Baguslah jadi kau bis atau apa yang dilakukan suamimu diluar. Dan sekarang kau tau kebusukan suamimu. Menghamili seorang yeoja sedangkan dirinya sudah beristri dan memiliki 2 orang anak. Dan suami mu itu menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungan yeoja ini." Yunho berkata dengan penuh emosi.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Hangeng.

"Ini yang kau lakukan diluar Han? Kalau kau tak pernah mencintaiku harusnya kau bilang kepadaku dan kau tak perlu menikahiku dan hidup denganku sampai kita punya anak. Kau bisa saja menolak perjodohan bodoh kita ini." Heechul menangis.

"Aku mohon jangan seperti ini Chulie, kau tau Cuma dengan cara seperti ini aku bisa menutupi hubungan ku dengan Jae. Aku , aku mohon kau jangan seperti ini. Aku takkan menikahinya, aku berjanji padamu, aku akan mencintaimu." Hangeng berlutut di hadapan Heechul.

"Jadi selama ini tak pernah ada cinta untuk ku Han?" Lirih Heechul.

"Aku, aku akan mencintaimu Chulie, jangan mengatakan semuanya kepada orangtua ku. Aku mohon padamu."

"Kau benar-benar bajingan!" Yunho menarik Hangeng berdiri dan memukulinya, saat tangannya hampir mengenai wajah Hangeng , Jaejong berlari melindungi Hangeng dan pukulan Yunho mengenai Jaejong. Jaejong terjatuh pingsan.

"Jae..Jae.." Hangeng memeluk Jaejong.

"Kau harus membawanya kerumah sakit." Ucap Heechul sakratis.

Mereka segera meluncur kerumah sakit. Jaejong sedang dirawat dokter. Heechul hanya duduk dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya, Yunho merutuki kebodohannya telah mencelakai Jaejong, Hangeng menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Saat dokter keluar Hangeng langsung berjalan mendekati dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, tapi kandungannya harus dijaga dengan sangat baik. Kalian sudah boleh menjenguknya." Dokter berjalan keluar. Yunho dan Hangeng langsung masuk ke dalam kamar rumah sakit itu.

"Jae. Mianhae Jae. Aku bersalah padamu. Beritau aku bagaimana cara aku bisa menebus kesalahanku." Hangeng menangis dan berlutut di lantai.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu Han. Aku sudah menutuskan. Aku tidak memintamu menikahiku. Setelah aku melahirkan anak ini, aku akan pergi jauh dari hidupmu bersamanya." Jaejong menjawab dengan suara sangat lemah.

"Tapi Jae. Dia butuh aku sebagai Appa-nya. Jae, jangan pisahkan aku dan anakku." Hangeng hanya menundukan kepalanya, dia tak sanggup menatap mata Jae. Heechul berjalan masuk dan berdiri didekat pintu.

"Kalau begitu setelah aku melahirkan nya, kau boleh membesarkannya Han, aku akan meninggalkan anak ini dengan mu, tapi kau harus berjanji padaku Han." Jae mengelus perutnya, setetes air mata lolos dari mata nya.

"Katakan Jae."

"Berjanjilah padaku kau harus menyayangi anak ku seperti kau menyayangi kedua anakmu, ijinka dia memakai marga-mu di namanya, besarkan dia, dan kau juga harus berjanji padaku Han, kau harus berubah, kau tak boleh lagi menyia-nyiakan hidupmu, kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat bagi dirimu dan semua orang. Kau harus menjadi orang sukses, berdiri dengan kakimu sendiri, jangan hanya mengandalkan kedua orangtua mu. Dan aku mohon pada mu, jangan pernah menyakiti anakku."

"Heechul Eonnie. Aku takkan mengganggu kehidupan rumah tangga kalian. Aku hanya meminta tolong aku besarkan anakku. Gantikan posisi ku sebagai Umma-nya. Sayangi dia seperti kau menyayangi kedua anakmu. Aku akan pergi jauh dari hidup kalian." Jaejong menutup matanya dalam-dalam menahan air matanya.

"Jae, aku berjanji padamu Jae. Aku bersumpah akan menepati janjiku." Hangeng berdiri dan memeluk Jaejong.

Heechul berjalan keluar.

'Enak saja dia menyuruhku menganggap anaknya adalah anakku, takkan sudi. Wanita perusak rumah tangga ku, kau yang membuatku tak pernah bisa masuk ke dalam hati Hangeng, kau titipkan anakmu padaku, lihat saja apa yang akan ku lakukan pada anakmu nanti. Anakmu yang akan membayar seluruh dosamu padaku. Kau berdosa padaku Jae!' batin Heechul.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, seiring berjalan nya waktu Hangeng semakin berubah, dia berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaan nya dan mencoba terjun kedunia politik. Seiring menanjaknya karir Hangeng, kandungan Jaejong sudah memasuki bulan kesembilan. Sudah saatnya dia melahirkan. Hari dimana dia melahirkan anaknya hari dimana Hangeng ditunjuk sebagai seorang pejabat termuda yang pernah ada. Setelah acara pelantikan nya, dengan segera dia meluncur kerumah sakit ingin melihat apakah Jae sudah melahirkan atau belum. Sesampai dirumah sakit dia menemukan kamar yang ditempati Jaejong kosong. Seorang suster menghampiri Hangeng dengan menggendong seorang bayi.

"Apa anda Tuan Tan?" Tanya suster itu.

"Ne, saya Tuan Tan. Dimana yeoja yang menginap dikamar ini?"

"Nyoya ini baru saja meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dia menyuruh pihak rumah sakit memberikan bayi ini kepada Tuan Tan. Ini Tuan." Suster menyerahkan bayi itu kepada Hangeng.

Saat Hangeng menggendong bayi itu sebuah kertas terjatuh. Hangeng memungut kertas itu sambil menggendong anaknya.

'Han. Mianhae.

Mianhae aku yang tak pernah bisa keluar dari hidupmu. Harusnya aku keluar dari hidupmu sejak orangtua mu tak merestui hubungan kita, kalau semua itu ku lakukan maka tak perlu ada hari ini. Aku hampir menghancurkan rumah tanggamu, Mianhae Han.

Aku sudah memutuskan semuanya Han. Aku akan pergi dari Korea. Aku akan pergi dengan Yunho, aku akan pergi dan membuang semua rasa cintaku padamu. Aku akan menikah dengan Yunho. Aku sudah memutuskan semuanya Han.

Aku berdosa Han. Aku berdosa padamu, keluargamu, pada anak ini. Aku akan mencoba melupakan semuanya. Kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama Han. Kejarlah karirmu setinggi mungkin. Kau harus menjadi Appa yang baik untuk anak-anakmu. Menjadi suami yang baik untuk Heechul-Eonnie.

Ku mohon kau jangan membedakan anak ini dengan anak-anakmu. Sayangi dia seperti anakmu yang lainnya. Kau boleh menamainya sesukamu. Aku hanya berharap kau mau mengakuinya, begitu juga dengan Heechul-Eonnie. Anggap lah ini adalah hadiah terakhirku untukmu, setelah ini lupakan semuanya, jalani kehidupanmu, temukan kebahagiaanmu, teruslah sukses untuk keluargamu. Jaga anak ini. Jika dia sudah besar, aku harap dia bisa menjadi yeoja yang baik, tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Semoga dia tak merepotkanmu.

Aku akan pergi mencari kebahagianku. Terima kasih atas semuanya Han.

Jika suatu hari nanti kita bertemu, anggaplah kita hanya orang asing tak saling mengenal. Demi kebaikan kita bersama.

Jaejong.

Air mata Hangeng mengalir membaca surat tersebut.

'Aku berjanji padamu Jae. Aku akan membahagiakan anak ini untuk menebus semua kesalahanku padamu.' Batin Hangeng.

"Chagiya, kau akan Appa beri nama Ryeowok. Tan Ryeowook. Tumbuhlah seperti Umma-mu. Appa menyayangimu." Hangeng mencium wajah bayi itu.

_FLASHBACK END_

"Begitulah Min. Appa sangat berdosa." Hangeng tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya.

"Appa, jadi Wookie anak nya Ajhumma tadi? Itu artinya Kyu adalah adik Wookie? Dan mereka adalah saudara? Apa dari awal Appa dan Umma sudah tau makanya kalian memisahkan Kyu dari Wookie dan memaksakan pertunangan antara Seo dan Kyu."

"Tidak Min. Appa tak pernah tau itu semua." Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Hyung. Kau tak perlu bersedih begini." Kangin menepuk bahu Hangeng.

"Tapi akan ada hati yang tersakiti lagi. Seo akan tersakiti. Aku yakin Chulie takkan mengijinkan nya melanjutkan pertunangan nya dengan Kyu." Hangeng mengacak rambutnya.

"Apa perasaan Wookie saat dia tau semua ini?" Jungsoo yang hanya diam saja akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Han. Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan Han. Lakukan apa yang menurut benar. Kau harus menebus kesalahanmu kepada semua orang yang telah kau sakiti." Jungsoo berkata lagi.

"Eonnie mau menyuruh Hangeng menikahinya dan meninggalkan kami semua?" Suara Heechul membuat semua yang ada disitu menoleh padanya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Tapi kau, kau Chulie. Kenapa kau membenci Wookie? Kenapa kau hanya menjadikannya sebagai objek balas dendam mu atas sakit hatimu di masa lalu?" Jungsoo berjalan menuju ke arah Heechul.

"Karena dia anak haram. Kehadirannya menghancurkan keluarga ku. Umma-nya sama rendah nya dengan pelacur. Dia tau aku sudah menikahi Hangeng dan dia tau kami sudah memiliki anak, tapi dia masih tetap berhubungan dengan Hangeng. Anak itu harus merasakan sakit yang sudah pernah Umma-nya torehkan di hatiku, Eonnie." Terdengar suara Heechul dipenuhi emosi.

"Bukankah pada akhirnya Hangeng tetap bersamamu dan menjadi milikmu, Chulie? Bukankah pada akhirnya dia pergi dari kehidupan kalian dan tak menganggu kalian? Bukan salah Wookie, Chulie. Kau tak harus membalas semua rasa sakitmu padanya. Dia tak tau apapun. Bukan salahnya, kalau Wookie bisa dia juga takkan pernah mau dilahirkan didunia ini dengan cara yang salah. Bukankah harusnya kau menyayangi Wookie? Dia anak yang baik, manis dan berhati seperti malaikat." Jungsoo berkata dengan sangat bijak.

"TIDAK! Kau tau rasanya menjadi aku Eonnie. Setiap hari aku melihatnya begitu perhatian kepada anak itu. Dia bahkan tak memperhatikan Seo yang selalu sakit dari kecil. Dia hanya menyayangi anak itu. Anak itu sama seperti ibunya, wanita jalang!" Heechul yang terlanjur emosi hanya bisa menjerit frustasi.

"Umma. Umma boleh memarahi wanita itu, karena itu hak Umma dan urusan Umma dengan nya dan Appa. Tapi JANGAN PERNAH MEMAKI WOOKIE. WOOKIE TIDAK BERSALAH. WOOKIE HANYA KORBAN KEEGOISAN KALIAN ORANG DEWASA YANG HANYA BISA MEMENTINGKAN EGO KALIAN. PERNAH KALIAN BERPIKIR DI POSISI WOOKIE? Bodohnya Wookie terus berharap Umma bisa menyayanginya suatu hari nanti. Dia tak pernah menanyakan alasan Umma membenci nya, dia bahkan terus berkorban untuk Seo. Memberikan ginjalnya untuk Seo. Saat Seo kecelakaan dan kekurangan darah dia yang selalu mendonorkan darahnya walaupun dia sendiri tidaklah terlalu sehat. Bahkan dia mengorbankan perasaannya untuk Seo. Belum cukupkah Umma? Belum cukupkah kau puas menyakitinya Tan Heechul!" Minho yang sudah tak tahan berteriak dan marah kepada Heechul.

"MINHO! Jaga sopan santun mu! Berani sekali kau berkata begitu kepadaku Umma-mu?" Heechul berjalan mendekat kearah Minho , tangan nya terayun menampar Minho.

Plak!

"Hahh, bagus! Kalau aku bisa , aku ingin meminta untuk dilahirkan dari rahim wanita tak memiliki hati." Minho meraih mantelnya dan berjalan keluar.

"1 langkah saja kau melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari rumah ini, jangan pernah kembali kerumah ini!" Ancam Heechul.

"Chulie, hentikan!" teriak Hangeng.

"Min, kau jangan pergi Min. Umma-mu hanya sedang emosi." Hangeng berusaha menahan Minho.

"Mianhae Appa. Tapi Minho sudah tidak bisa. Wookie dongsaeng-ku Appa. Aku harus melindunginya. Dia tak tau apapun, dia tak salah. Tak seharusnya kalian berbuat seolah ini semua dosa Wookie. Appa boleh membekukan semua asetku. Aku takkan kembali kerumah ini, seperti kata-NYA!" Minho berjalan keluar.

"LIHAT! LIHAT! LIHAT CHULIE! Bahkan anakmu sendiri menilaimu seperti ini. Kau puas sekarang eoh? Wookie dan Minho sudah pergi dari rumah ini, kau puas?" Bentak Hangeng tepat didepan wajah Heechul.

"Hyung. Tenangkan pikiranmu, ku mohon, marah hanya akan memperburuk suasana." Kangin berusaha menenangkan Hangeng.

"Mianhae Kanginie. Kalian pulang lah dulu, tolong jaga Wookie, aku akan menjenguknya besok pagi." Suara Hangeng terdengar melembut.

"Baiklah Hyung. Aku pamit." Kangin dan Jungsoo berjalan meninggalkan rumah mewah itu. Meninggalkan Heechul dan Hangeng dalam keheningan malam.

**_Keluarga Cho_**

Sejak pulang dari rumah keluarga Tan, Jaejong hanya mengurung diri dikamar, Yunho pun mendiamkannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun bingung hanya duduk di ruang tengah, tak mengerti akan sikap Umma-nya. Tak dipedulikannya Seo yang terus menelepon ke ponselnya. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Tapi samar-samar dia mendengar percakapan kedua orangtuanya, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang tuanya. Menguping. Ya, Kyuhyun menguping.

"Jae. Kau tak bisa membohongiku. Kau masih mencintainya." Suara Yunho.

"Yun, ku mohon jangan bahas itu. Sekarang kau suamiku, aku hidup denganmu, sudah tak ada cinta lagi untuknya." Jaejong menangis.

"Lantas kenapa kau pergi begitu saja dari sana saat kau melihat wajah Tan Hangeng itu? Dan aku bisa melihatnya , dia menatapmu dengan tatapan rindu, begitu juga denganmu." Yunho sudah mulai emosi.

Kyuhyun mendengar dari luar menajamkan pendengarannya. 'ada hubugan apa Umma dan Appa dengan keluarga Tan' batin Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan Yun! Aku sudah hidup denganmu 18 tahun. 18 tahun sudah aku mengubur semua perasaan cintaku untuk Hangeng. Aku sudah tak mencintainya. Sekarang kau suamiku dan kita sudah menikah, kita sudah memiliki Kyuhyun!" Jaejong menaikan volume suaranya.

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau bebuat seperti tadi. Kyuhyun sudah merencanakan makan malam denganmu. Kenapa kau malah seperti tadi." Yunho masih bersikeras dengan pendapatnya.

"Kau gila Yun. Kau lihat tadi ada 2 gadis disana, 1 nya tunangan Kyuhyun yang bernama Seo, dan 1 gadis lagi yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun, salah satu nya adalah anakku, saudara Kyuhyun. Bagaimana kalau yang menjadi tunangan Kyu itu adalah anakku dengan Hangeng." Bentak Yunho,

Demi kura-kuranya Yesung. Kyuhyun masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

'Cklekk!'

Suara pintu kamar Jae terbuka.

"Appa. Umma." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..Kyu.. sejak kapan disitu?" Jae bangkit dan menghapus air matanya.

"Jelaskan padaku pembicaraan Appa dan Umma tadi!" Perkataan Kyuhyun terdengar dingin dan menusuk.

Ceritanya di skip aja ya, Author lelah mengulang. ^^

"Dan begitulah Kyu, setelah kepergian kami dari Seoul kami memutuskan menikah, lalu 1 tahun kemudian kami memilikimu." Kata Yunho

**_SKIP TIME_**

**_At School_**

Pagi ini Ryeowook berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Yesung dan Jongjin. Mereka naik mobil. Yesung menyetir dan Wookie duduk disampingnya, sedangkan Jongjin duduk sendiri dibelakang.

"Hyung kenapa sih tidak naik motor saja sama Wookie-Noona kan bisa romantis." Jongjin terlihat sebal. Masalahnya itu mobil mau dia pakai untuk ngecengin cewek, kini malah terjebak bersama Hyung dan Noona-nya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Jin-ah? Kalau naik motor terus cuaca sedang tak baik, panas minta ampun. Nanti Wookie bisa sakit, lagipula mobil ini milik Hyung, kau ini egois sekali hanya mau memakai mobil ini sendiri." Yesung menjawab sambil tetap konsen dengan jalan didepannya.

"Huh!" Jongjin hanya mengeluh dan membuang muka.

"Hmm. Mianhae ne Jin-ah. Gara-gara Noona jadi menyusahkanmu. Lain kali Noona pergi nya naik taxi saja." Wookie yang merasa tak enak sudah merusak perasaan Jongjin.

"Wookie. Biarkan dia, kekanak-kanakan sekali!" Yesung memperhatikan bayangan wajah Jongjin yang masih kesal dari kaca depan.

"Jin-ah. Waktu itu Noona pernah janji akan membelikan Ipad terbaru untukmu, bagaimana nanti pulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan ke mall? Kita ajak Hae-ah, Hyukkie, Siwon-Oppa, Kibum, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga. Kau mau?" Wookie mencoba menghibur Jongjin.

"Jinjja Noona? Ne, ne. Aku mau!" Jongjin langsung menampakan wajah gembiranya.

"Em, Oppa juga mau kan?" Tanya Wookie kepada Yesung.

"Tentu saja Oppa harus ikut, tak mungkin membiarkan Kekasihku pergi dengan dongsaeng babbo."

"Hyung kura-kura."

"Dongsaeng gila."

"Hyung kepala besar."

"Oppa. Jin-ah. Hentikan atau aku akan telepon Umma?" Ancam Wookie sambil mnegeluarkan ponselnya.

Berhasil!

Sungguh cara yang sangat efektif.

Mobil Yesung memasuki areal parkir mobil di sekolah mereka. Disana Kyuhyun sedang duduk di kap mobilnya. Melihat Yesung dan Wookie keluar dari mobil Kyu berjalan mendekati mereka.

_Kyuhyun's POV_

Aku harus menanyakan semuanya kepada Ryeowook. Semalam Appa bilang salah satu dari anak gadis Han-Appa adalah anak Han-Appa bersama Umma-ku. Itu artinya salah satu antara Seo dan Ryeowook adalah Noona-ku. Astaga! Demi apapun aku tak pernah membayangkan akan begini. Apa mungkin Ryeowook itu Noona-ku? Kalau iya itu artinya aku sangat berdosa padanya. Tidak mungkin juga Noona-ku itu Seo, kan waktu itu aku sudah mendengar sendiri dari Heechul-Umma bilang kalau Ryeowook adalah anak Han-Appa dengan wanita jalang. Itu artinya dia mengatai Umma-ku wanita jalang. Rumit sekali urusan keluarga ku. Ah. Itu dia dan Yesung Hyung. Aku harus menanyakannya. Tapi ada Yesung-Hyung. Susah juga. Dicoba saja.

"Annyeong. Hyung. Ryeowook." Sapa ku. Jantungku deg-degan. Kenapa Ryeowook memberikan reaksi biasa saja.

"Annyeong. Ada perlu apa kau Kyu?" Hyung langsung saja menarik Wookie ke belakang badan nya, tau sekali aku mau membawa yeoja itu pergi.

"Aku mau pinjam Ryeowook sebentar. Ada yang perlu aku selesaikan dengan nya."

"Kau ada urusan apa dengannya? Disini bisa langsung kan? Aku takkan meminjamkan nya, dia bukan barang. Lagipula tidak ada yang menjamin kau akan berbuat apa kepadanya." Yesung-Hyung menatapku dengan sangat tajam. Cih! Benci sekali aku diberi tatapan seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak nya berbicara. Aku takkan macam-macam padanya Hyung. Aku janji padamu." Kataku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Benar sih, aku tak berniat macam-macam padanya.

"Tan Ryeowook. Kita perlu bicara. Aku takkan menyakiti mu." Aku langsung menarik tangannya.

"Kyu apa-apaan kau ini. Lepaskan dia!" Yesung Hyung membentakku.

"Oppa. Nanti aku akan main kekelas Oppa." Ah lihat, dia tersenyum manis kepada Yesung-Hyung. Yesung-Hyung pun langsung meleleh. Hueh, iri aku melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Oppa akan membawa tas mu kekelas. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon Oppa ne?" Yesung-Hyung berlebihan sekali sih.

"Kalau kau berani macam-macam padanya lihat saja kau Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ne."

Aku menarik Ryeowook menuju atap sekolah. Tempat yang aman untuk bicara.

**_Kyuhyun's POV END_**

Kyuhyun membawa Ryeowook ke atap sekolah, dia melepas tangan Ryeowook, menjatuhkan dirinya duduk dilantai. Ryeowook hanya berdiri saja.

"Apa kabarmu selama 1 tahun ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap kearah langit. Wookie kaget Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu. Padahal sejak hari dimana mereka putus sampai hari ini Kyuhyun tak pernah mengajaknya bicara, kecuali hanya menyindirnya saja.

"Baik saja. Apa kabarmu?" Ryeowook tetap menanggapinya dengan biasa saja.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Hidupku semakin berantakan." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun

"..." Diam. Kekakuan terasa sekali. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka bicarakan.

"Apa kau bahagia dengan hidupmu yang sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Aku? Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau pun tau bagaimana keadaan ku dan keluarga ku. Bukan kah saat keributan dirumah besar Tan kemarin kau juga memojokanku, kau pasti tau jawabannya aku bahagia atau tidak." Jawab Wookie sangat dingin.

"Jadi kau tidak bahagia?"

"Aku tidak bahagia menyadari keadaan ku hanya anak yang tak diinginkan dalam keluarga. Aku kecewa Umma tak pernah mau menerima kehadiranku. Aku sedih karena aku sampai saat ini tidak tau siapa jati diriku. Tapi aku bahagia aku memiliki Yesung-Oppa. Aku bahagia keluarga Kim menerimaku dengan Baik. Kim Ahjussi dan Kim Ahjumma bahkan menyuruhku memanggil mereka Appa dan Umma. Dan Kim-Umma menyayangiku seperti aku anaknya. Aku bahagia bisa merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang seoranng ibu walaupun bukan ibu kandungku. Aku bahagia karena dongsaeng Yesung-Oppa menerima kehadiranku." Wookie menerawang jauh kedepan, memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Wookie sekilas, terbersit rasa bersalah di mata Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae." Kata Kyuhyun.

"..." Wookie tak memberikan respon apapun.

"Mianhae."

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Kau tak salah apapun. Kau hanya terjebak dalam situasi sulit seperti sekarang ini. Pasti sulit sekali bagimu Kyu, bertunangan denga yeoja yang tak kau cintai, terus berpura-pura. Kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu. Aku yakin kau bisa!" Wookie mengalihkan pandangan nya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum tulus kepada Kyuhyun.

'Senyuman ini, sudah 1 tahun aku tak melihatnya.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak membenciku atas semua yang telah aku lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada alasan aku membencimu. Kau orang yang baik." Wookie masih setia tersenyum.

"Meskipun aku sudah melukai hatimu? Walaupun aku sudah membuatmu kecelakaan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak mengingat semua itu lagi Kyu. Kau tau? Aku kecelakaan karena kebodohanku sendiri, menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk."

"Apa kau juga takkan membenciku walaupun kau tau kalau kekacauan keluargamu minggu lalu itu adalah perbuatanku? Aku merekam pertengkarann Tan-Appa dan Tan-Umma, menyebarkan nya ke media, membuatmu tertekan dan jatuh sakit sampai kau berhari-hari tak masuk?"

"Kalau kau tak melakukan itu aku takkan pernah tau alasan Umma membenciku. Gomawo kau sudag membantuku menemukan alasannya." Wookie menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Noona?" Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Wookie yang diletakkan dipundaknya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka Sungmin sedang mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Hahaha, kau aneh Kyu." Wookie tertawa lepas.

'Sudah setahun tak melihat dan mendengar tawa ini.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa memanggilku Noona? Oh ayolah Kyu. Aku tau aku setahun lebih tua darimu. Tapi kita teman." Jawab Wookie.

"Aku hanya suka saja. Dan perasaanku mengatakan kau Noona-ku." Kata Kyuhyun.

Wookie menyerngitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu Kyu?"

"Hanya bercanda, kau tak perlu berekspresi seperti itu." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Wookie.

"Ehem." Deheman Sungmin meghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Min. Sejak kapan?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya bangun dan membersihkan debu di celana nya.

"Sedari tadi." Jawab Sungmin sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Minnie jangan marah ne. Aku dan Kyu hanya mengobrol biasa." Ryeowook berdiri dan mendekat ke Sungmin.

"Kau tak perlu takut aku marah. Aku senang kalian bisa akrab begini. Aku minta maaf pernah menamparmu." Kata Sungmin.

"Tak apa-apa kok, aku sudah melupakannya." Kata Wookie.

"Kau gadis yang baik Wookie." Sungmin memeluk Wookie.

"Hmm. Wookie boleh tanya kah?" Kyuhyun menghentikan acara peluk-pelukan

"Kenapa?" Tanya Wookie sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Mengenai masalah siapa Umma-mu, apa kau benar-benar tak tau sedikitpun tentang nya?" Tanya Kyuhyun, seketika ekspresi wajah Wookie langsung berubah.

"Aku..." Wookie belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya tapi rasa sakit di punggung nya tiba-tiba datang menyerang. Dia memegangi punggung nya dan jatuh dalam posisi berlutut.

#NP : It Has To Be You _ Yesung Super Junior

_↔TO BE CONTINUED↔_

Akhirnya selesai juga Chap 6. Aku lelah megetiknya T_T

Yang review dikit banget yak? Fic aku pasti ga bagus. Mian, ceritanya makin ancur, alna Author benar-benar kehabisan ide.

Author mengharapkan kritik dan saran supaya Author semangat lagi ngetik nya. Oya aku line-nya 94, kalian boleh memanggil ku Eonnie, Noona, Chingu, atau panggil apa saja, yang penting ada panggilan. (￣︶￣)↗

Yesungcluds : Namamu seperti nama suami ku Yeppa. #Dihajar cloud# . Gomawo ne uda sempatkan diri membaca dan review. Jangan pernah bosan. ╭(′▽`)╯

riaadinata : Author kira benar-benar ada benang merah dalam fic ini *PLAK* . Gomawo Chingu uda review. Keep reading (￣︶￣)

dWoonho : Em, belum tobat sih tu, Author buat dia tobatnya di episode terakhir nantinya dia bakal sangat-sangat menderita *EvilSmirk* . Gomawo uda sempatkan diri mereview . Keep Reading Chingu. o(∩_∩)o 哈哈

EvilYuL : Iya, Author gak bikin Fic ini berbelit-belit, takut reader na bosan heheh. Gomawo uda baca dan review, jangan pernah bosan ne. ︿(￣︶￣)︽(￣︶￣)︿

Kim Ryeoliy : Mungkin saja error, atau pengaturan Author yang salah, soalnya Author baru disini 1 minggu. Jadi belum begitu mengerti dan tau. Iya ya padahal Author gada inspirasi buat Yewook momment, mau buat momment yang ada di otak Author Cuma rate-M *dihajar reader* . Gomawo uda baca dan Review. Keep reading & review. \(^o^)/

Kimryeowii : Iya, iya, Heechul sok baik #Dirajam ELF#. Em. Konflik nya tak terlalu menyakitkan hanya menyedihkan *PLAK!* Gomawo selalu baca dan sempat me-review. Jangan bosan ne. ╰(￣▽￣)╮

Sung Hyo Ki : Benarkah? Author ngetik nya sambil dengerin semua backsound nya, feel nya dapat banget, sampai Author ngelap ingus mulu *Jorok*. Gomawo ne uda baca dan review. Keep reading & review. (￣︶￣)

Anonymous : Gomawo ne, lain kali namanya ditulis supaya Author bisa ngucapin makasih. Keep reading & review. o(≧v≦)o~~

Khusus Chap ini ada lagu favorit saya juga, It Has to Be You. Suara Yeppa disini benar-benar seperti malaikat. Dan arti lagu ini snagat-sangat-sangat-sangat mendalam. Author jadi sedih.

d(╯﹏╰)b 咕~~

Judul Lagu: 너 아니면 안돼 ( Neo Animyeon Andwae/ It Has To Be You)

Penyanyi : Kim Jong Woon (김 종운)

Album : Cinderella's Sister OST

Lagu Tema : Cinderella's Sister ( 신데 렐라 언니 )

—

오늘도 내 기억을 따라헤매다

o-neul-tto nae gi-eo-geul tta-ra-he-mae-da

Today, I wander in my memory

Hari ini, aku mengembara dalam kenangan

이 길 끝에서 서성 이는 나

i gil kkeu-te-seo seo-seong i-neun na

I'm pacing around on the end of this way

Aku berdiri di penghujung jalan

다신 볼 수도 없는 니가 나를 붙잡아

da-shin bol su-do eom-neun ni-ga na-reul pput-jja-ba

You're still holding me tightly, even though I can't

see you any more

Biarpun tak mungkin dapat melihatmu/menemuimu lagi, 'ku tetap bertahan

나는 또 이 길을 묻는다

na-neun tto i gi-reul mun-neun-da

I'm questioning this road again

Aku bertanya lagi pada jalan/arah ini

널 보고 싶다고

I really miss you

neol bo-go ship-tta-go

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu

또 안고 싶다고

tto an-go ship-tta-go

I want to embrace you again

Dan aku ingin memelukmu

저 하늘보며 기도하는 날

jeo ha-neul-ppo-myeo gi-do-ha-neun nal

I pray as I look towards the sky

Aku berdoa sambil merenung ke langit

니가 아니면 안돼

ni-ga a-ni-myeon an-dwae

It can't be if it's not you ,It has to be you,

Andai bukan kamu, aku tak bisa (mampu menyintai yang lain)

너 없인 난 안돼

neo eop-sshin nan an-dwae

I can't be without you

Aku tidak bisa tanpamu

나 이렇게 하루 한달을 또 일년을

na i-reo-ke ha-ru han-da-reul tto il-lyeo-neul

Like this; one day, one month or one more year

Tidak masalah jika aku terluka untuk sehari dan setahun seperti ini

나 아파도 좋아

na a-pa-do joh-a

It's okay if I ache,

Biarpun sakit, tidak mengapa

내 맘 다쳐도 좋아 난

nae mam da-chyeo-do joh-a nan

It doesn't matter even if my heart is injured

Biarpun hatiku terluka, tidak mengapa

그래 난 너 하나만 사랑하니까

geu-rae nan neo ha-na-man sa-rang-ha-ni-kka

That's right, because I love only you

Memang benar, kerana hanya satu (kamu) yang aku cintai

나 두 번 다시는

na du beon da-shi-neun

I cannot send you away one more time

Aku, untuk kali kedua,

보낼 수 없다고

bo-nael su eop-tta-go

tak mungkin akan melepaskanmu

나 너를 잊고 살순 없다고

na neo-reul it-kko sal-ssun eop-ttago

Forgetting you, I won't be able to continue living

Aku tak mungkin dapat teruskan hidup andai melupakanmu

니가 아니면 안돼

ni-ga a-ni-myeon an-dwae

It can't be if it's not you It has to be you,

Andai bukan kamu, aku tak bisa (mampu menyintai yang lain)

너 없인 난 안돼

neo eop-sshin nan an-dwae

I can't do it without you

Andai tanpa kamu, aku tak bisa (mampu hidup)

나 이렇게 하루 한달을 또 일년을

na i-reo-ke ha-ru han-da-reul tto il-lyeo-neul

Like this; one day, one month or one more year

Biar sehari, sebulan mahupun setahun lagi

나 아파도 좋아

na a-pa-do joh-a

It's okay if I ache,

Biarpun sakit, tidak mengapa

내 맘 다쳐도 좋아 난

nae mam da-chyeo-do joh-a nan

It doesn't matter even if my heart is injured

Biarpun hatiku terluka, tidak mengapa

그래 난 너 하나만 사랑하니까

geu-rae nan neo ha-na-man sa-rang-ha-ni-kka

That's right, because I love only you

Memang benar, kerana hanya satu (kamu) yang aku cintai

내 멍든 가슴이

nae meong-deun ga-seu-mi

My bruised heart

Dadaku / Hatiku yang merana

널 찾아 오라고

neol cha-ja o-ra-go

wants me to get you back

Datang mencari kamu

소리쳐 부른다

so-ri-chyeo bu-reun-da

is screaming to me to find you

Menjerit memanggil (mu)

넌 어딨는거니

neon eo-din-neun-geo-ni

Where are you?

Di manakah kamu berada?

나의 목소리 들리지 않니

na-ui mok-sso-ri deul-li-ji an-ni

Don't you hear my voice?

Tidakkah kau mendengar suaraku?

나 에게 는

na e-ge neun

To me…

bagi diriku…

나 다시 살아도

na da-shi sa-ra-do

Even if I live again,

Andai aku dihidupkan semula

몇 번을 태어 나 도

myeot beo-neul tae-eo na do

even if I was reborn a thousand times

Biar berapa kalipun aku dihidupkan semula

하루도 니가 없이 살 수 없는 나

ha-ru-do ni-ga eop-sshi sal ssu eom-neun na

I can't live without you for a day

Seharipun takkan mampu aku hidup tanpamu

내가 지켜줄 사람 / 내가 지켜줄 사랑

nae-ga ji-kyeo-jul sa-ram / nae-ga ji-kyeo-jul sa-rang

Allow me to protect you I will protect this love

Aku akan melindungimu / melindungi cinta (kita)

내가 사랑할 사람 난 / 내가 사랑할 사랑 난

nae-ga sa-rang-hal ssa-ram nan / nae-ga sa-rang-hal ssa-rang nan

Allow me to love you, I will love this love

Aku akan menyayangimu / menyayangi cinta (kita)

그래 난 너 하나면 충분하니까

geu-rae nan neo ha-na-myeon chung-bun-ha-ni-kka

I'm… yes because I'm happy enough if I could be with you

Memang benar, kerana aku merasa cukup dengan hanya ada satu (kamu) /

너 하나만 사랑하니까

neo ha-na-man sa-rang-ha-ni-kka

Because I just love you

Kerana hanya satu (kamu) yang aku cintai

Gomawo~~~~~

( ^_^ )/~~拜拜


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : ****悲伤，爱情，友谊 ****(Hurt, Love, Friendship)**

**Chapter 7**

**RATE : T**

**CAST :**

_Ryeowook (Wookie).Yeoja. Bendahara OSIS

_Yesung .Namja . Ketua OSIS

_Kyuhyun .Namja .Koordinator OSIS

_Sungmin (Minnie) . OSIS

_Eunhyuk .Yeoja. Anggota OSIS

_Donghae .Namja. Wakil OSIS . Sepupu Sungmin

_Siwon . Namja. Sekretaris OSIS

_Kibum . Yeoja. Sepupu Yesung

_Hangeng . Namja . Appa Wookie

_Heechul . Yeoja . Umma Wookie

_YunHo .Namja. Appa Kyu

_JaeJong . Yeoja . Umma Kyu

_Kangin . Namja. Appa Yesung

_JungSoo . Yeoja. Umma Yesung

_Jongjin . Namja. Dongsaeng Yesung

**Pairing : Yewook, Kyumin, Hanchul, Kangteuk, Haehyuk, Sibum, and others.**

**WARNING : Genderswitch, Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. J**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..!**

**~Happy Reading~ n ~Remember for Review~**

"Aku..." Wookie belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya tapi rasa sakit di punggung nya tiba-tiba datang menyerang. Dia memegangi punggung nya dan jatuh dalam posisi berlutut.

"Wookie, kenapa?" Pekik Sungmin sambil memeluk Wookie.

"Min. Sakit Min. Jangan menyentuh ku." Ucap Wookie sambil meringis. Sungmin menjauh. Ryeowook sudah meneteskan airmata.

"Kyu, cepat bawa Wookie ke ruang kesehatan!" Perintah Sungmin. Yesung langsung menggendong Ryeowok menuju ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Argh. Kyuu. Sakit sekali, panggil Yesung-Oppa." Wookie terus menjerit kesakitan.

Kyuhyun membaringkan Wookie di kasur lalu mencari obat sementara Sungmin berlinang air mata berlari mencari Yesung. Sungmin menemukan Yesung sedang berjalan dengan Donghae dan Siwon.

"Oppa. Cepat ke ruang kesehatan. Cepat Oppa. Wookie." Kata Minnie.

"Wookie kenapa?" Tanya Yesung sambil mengguncang tubuh Sungmin.

"Dia, dia tiba-tiba kesakitan." Yesung berlari menuju ruang kesehatan diikuti Donghae, Siwon dan Sungmin

BRAK!

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

"Wookie!" Teriak Yesung. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh. Yesung berlari dan memeluk Wookie.

"Oo..Oppa..Oppa .. Sakit sekali. Aku.. aku tak sanggup Oppa. Ssakitt.." Wookie berkata sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Kita akan kerumah sakit sekarang, kau harus bertahan. Kyu cepatlah. Kau menyetir!" Wookie digendong Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung berlari kearah mobilnya. Mereka meluncur kerumah sakit.

"Aku akan menyusul." Kata Sungmin.

"Bagaimana sekolah kita?" Tanya Hyukkie.

"Aku mengantar Minnie. Hae-ah kau beritahu Tan-Ahjussi. Hyukkie segera beritau kepada dongsaeng Yesung-Hyung." Kata Siwon. Semua temannya mengagguk mengerti.

_Rumah Sakit_

Yesung menundukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kyu. Yesung-Hyung. Bagaimana?" Suara Siwon membuat keduanya mengangkat kepalanya. Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Won. Aku tak tau. Aku benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu padanya." Yesung menitikan airmatanya.

"Tenanglah Hyung. Wookie akan baik saja." Siwon menepuk pundak Yesung.

"Yesung-Hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Wookie?" Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti Wookie tiba-tiba kesakitan memutuskan bertanya kepada Yesung.

Yesung berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah kursi Kyuhyun, dia menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun memaksanya berdiri.

"Kau masih bertanya Wookie kenapa hah? Tau kah kau Cho Kyuhyun, andaikan dulu kau tak melakukan tindakan bodohmu kau tak membuatnya frustasi tak membuatnya menggila dan mabuk dan menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan kecelakaan, semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi, Wookie tidak akan semenderita ini. Dan kau masih bertanya dia kenapa Cho Kyuhyun?"

Yesung hendak melayangkan pukulannya kewajah Kyuhyun ditahan oleh Siwon.

"Tenanglah Hyung. Ini takkan menyelesaikan masalah." Siwon menarik Yesung menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo datang ditemani Kangin dan Minho.

"Yesugie, apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook? Kenapa bisa begini?" Jungsoo menangis histeris.

"Umma. Mianhae, aku tak menjaga Wookie dengan baik." Yesung menundukan kepalanya. Seketika Jungsoo pingsan dipelukan Kangin.

"Umma. Umma." Panggil Yesung.

"Umma-mu hanya Shock. Yesungie tolong Appa carikan kamar dan urus admisnitrasi nya, Umma-mu benar-benar shock berat."

"Biar aku saja Ahjussi." Kata Siwon. "Hyung disini saja. Aku akan mengurusnya."

"Gomawon Won."

Sepeninggal Mereka, suasana pun kembali diam, hanya terdengar suara isakan Sungmin yang terus menyalahkan dirinya.

"Hyung.." Panggil Yesung. Minho hanya menatap ke arah Yesung.

"Mianhae Hyung. Harusnya aku tak meninggalkannya sendiri, sakit nya bisa kambuh kapan saja." Yesung mengacak rambutnya.

"Bukan salahmu. Hyung berterimakasih kau menjaganya. Hyung semakin tak mengerti, dalam 1 bulan ini Wookie sudah 2 kali kesakitan sampai menangis seperti ini. Dia tak melakukan aktivitas berat, kenapa bisa begini? Sepertinya beban pikirannya berpengaruh. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku ini Oppa yang tak berguna." Ucap Minho.

"Malam kemarin saat pulang dari rumah besar dia sempat berbicara kepadaku tentang keanehan yang terjadi diruang makan, seperti ekspresi Tan-Appa yang kaget sewaktu melihat orang tua Kyuhyun, tentang saat dia menatap mata wanita yang menurutnya adalah Umma Kyuhyun dia merasa memiliki ikatan batin." Yesung berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafasnya. Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan perkataan Yesung.

"Kau tau sesuatu Hyung?" Tanya Yesung kepada Minho.

"Tidak. Hyung tak mengetahui apapun." Minho berbohong.

"Yesung-Hyung, Min-Hyung. Aku mengetahui sesuatu." Celutuk Kyuhyun. Yesung hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Minho menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa itu'

"Tadi malam aku mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang tua ku. Mereka berbicara tentang Tan-Appa. Dan aku baru saja menyimpulkan sesuatu." Kata Kyuhyun membuat semua yang disitu menatapnya bingung.

"Memangnya membicarakan apa? Kalau tak berhubungan dengan Wookie sebaiknya kau tak usa bicara." Perkataan Yesung terdengar menusuk.

"Aku baru saja menyimpulkan, Wookie adalah Noona-ku." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Minho kaget, dia berpikir bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tau hal seperti ini. Sungmin hanya menatap bingung kepada Kyu. Sedangkan Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya dan berkata. "Kau jangan suka sembarangan Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Yesung-Hyung dengarkan aku dulu. Tadi malam aku mendengar ucapan Umma dan Appa-ku tentang Tan-Appa. Tentang hubungan Tan-Appa dengan Umma-ku di masa lalu, tentang kesalahan yang mereka buat, dan Umma-ku bilang dia pernah punya seorang anak dari Tan-Appa, seorang yeoja. Umma-ku kaget semalam saat aku membawanya kesana dia melihat Tan-Appa. Dia takut Seohyun yang tunanganku itu adalah anaknya dengan Tan-Appa. Tapi dari berbagai kejadian yang aku kumpulkan dan dari perkataan Yesung-Hyung tadi itu artinya Wookie adalah Noona-ku. Anak dari Umma dengan Tan-Appa." Kyuhyun berkata sambil menatap ke dinding rumah sakit.

"Hebat sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun. Bisa menyimpulkan semua itu dan membongkar kebusukan yeoja jalang itu dengan suamiku." Suara Heechul mengagetkan mereka. Semua menoleh padanya. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, Sungmin mencengkeram erat tangan Kyuhyun takut dia berbuat nekat.

"Hentikan Chulie. Ini rumah sakit!" Bentak Hangeng yang berjalan bersamaan dengan Heechul.

"Biar saja Han. Biar pemuda Cho ini tau kebusukan Umma-nya. Kau tau Cho Kyuhyun? Aku takkan pernah membiarkan anak ku Seohyun menikahi anak dari yeoja jalang seperti mu!" bentak Heechul.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Baguslah! Bagus kalau anda Tan Heechul mengeluarkan statement seperti tadi, aku memang tak pernah berniat menikahi anakmu yang manja itu. Anda sendiri memaksa ku bertunangan dengan anakmu saat itu. Kalau aku tidak terdesak saat itu, aku takkan pernah menerima pertunangan itu. Dan jaga ucapan anda atas Umma-ku!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan! Kalian memalukan! Ini rumah sakit. Kalau kalian hanya ingin bertengkar silahkan pergi dari sini, aku tidak mengundang kalian datang kesini, aku bisa mnegurus Wookie sendiri. Kalian hanya memperkeruh suasana!" Yesung yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya angkat bicara.

C klek~!

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang dokter. Yesung langsung mendekati dokter tersebut.

"Dokter. Bagaimana keadaan nya?"

"Buruk. Sepertinya pergeseran di tulang rusuk nya menghimpit organ tubuhnya, itu membuatnya kesakitan. Pasien depresi dan terlalu stres. Apa pasien pernah mengalami kecelakaan berat atau terjatuh?" Tanya dokter.

"Dia pernah kecelakaan, 1 tahun yang lalu, dan bekas jahitan di punggung nya itu adalah luka yang disebabkan kecelakaan itu." Jawab Minho.

"Baiklah. Saya akan meroncent tubuh pasien. Kalian boleh menemuinya. Dia sudah sadar." Dokter pun berjalan pergi.

Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku takkan mengijinkan kalian semua masuk! Kalian hanya akan membuatnya semakin depresi." Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tanya Yesung.

"Oppa." Hanya itu jawaban Wookie.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Oppa tau kau mau bilang apa. Istirahatlah, Oppa akan menemanimu disini. Cepat sembuh ya, kita kan sudah bilang mau jalan-jalan sama Jin-ah." Kata Yesung sambil mencium kening Wookie.

Wookie hanya mengangguk lemah dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

**_Di koridor Rumah Sakit_**

Mereka semua nya hanya diam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Kyu, aku mau pulang dulu." Kata Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mengantarmu. Pulanglah. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti Min. Hati-hati." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

Suasana pun kembali diam dan tak ada pembicaraan. Minho mengintip kedalam ruang rawat Wookie lewat kaca di pintu, dia melihat Wookie sedang tidur dan Yesung yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil menggegam tangan Wookie. Dia menghela nafasnya.

"Pulanglah Kyu. Sudah sore." Kata Minho.

"Tidak! Aku ingin penjelasan Tan-Appa tentang Wookie. Dia Noona-ku kan?"

"Kalau dia Noona-mu memang kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Minho sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang kerumahku dan membawanya pergi jauh dari kalian. Terutama dari wanita serigala yang selalu menyiksanya itu." Perkataan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Hangeng dan Minho tersentak.

"Andwae! Takkan ku biarkan kau membawa dongsaeng-ku. Wookie dongsaeng-ku dan selamanya tetap dongsaeng-ku." Ucap Minho.

"Takkan ku biarkan kalian membawa Wookie! Wookie takkan kemana-mana, dia akan tetap dirumahku!" perkataan Yesung yang tiba-tiba sontak membuat mereka semua terkaget.

"Apa bagusnya kalian memperebutkan anak pembawa sial itu eoh?" Heechul akhirnya buka suara.

"Kalau anda hanya membuat keributan silahkan angkat kaki, anda tidak lupa pintu keluarkan kan? Lurus , belok kanan, itu pintu nya!" Perkataan Yesung membuat wajah Heechul memerah menahan amarahnya, Heechul menghentakan kakinya dan keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Wookie itu Noona-ku Hyung. Aku akan membawanya pulang tinggal bersama keluarga ku." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Wookie istriku! Kau mau apa sekarang?" Perkataan Yesung membuat semuanya terkaget.

"Jangan main-main Yesungie, kau masih anak SMA dan kalian belum menikah." Minho yang tidak senang dengan jawaban Yesung akhirnya mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Aku tidak bermain, dan aku akan menikahi Wookie begitu dia keluar dari rumah sakit, biar saja aku masih anak SMA, aku tidak peduli, yang penting bagiku hanyalah membahagiakan Wookie. Lebih baik Wookie tinggal dirumahku."

"Yesungie. Jangan seperti itu. Benar kata Min-Hyung, kau jangan bermain-main." Kangin berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Appa. Bagaimana Umma?" seolah tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Appa-nya Yesung malah bertanya tentang keadaan ibunya.

"Umma-mu baik saja. Kau tidak pulang? Kau harus berganti baju dan mandi." lanjut Kangin.

"Aku mau disini sama Wookie. Aku tidak mau mereka membawanya pergi."

"Yesungie. Kau tenang saja. Kami takkan membawanya. Kau pulanglah dan mandi. Kembalilah nanti kalau kau sudah segar. Lihatlah dirimu berantakan. Kami akan menjaga Wookie. Kau juga Min, pulanglah kerumah, jangan seperti anak TK yang lari dari kenyataan hidup" Ucap Hangeng.

"Appa dan Hyung memang takkan membawanya. Tapi aku tidak mau setan satu itu kembali menyakiti Wookie seperti yang pernah dilakukannya dulu. Aku tidak mau Wookie bernafas dalam ruangan yang sama dengan nya." Yesung menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan membawa Umma-ku kesini menjenguk Wookie." Kata Kyuhyun bangkit dan hendak berjalan keluar.

"Ahjussi tak mengijinkanmu Kyu!" Hangeng mengintimidasi.

"Wae?.. Umma-ku berhak tau siapa anaknya. Ahjussi jangan egois. Ahjussi lah yang bersalah atas semua yang terjadi disini. Ahjussi menghamili Umma-ku dan Ahjussi memaksa Umma-ku pergi kan? Ahjussi juga hampir membuat Umma-ku menggugurkan kandungan nya. Aku tau semua cerita masa lalu Ahjussi, kejahatan Ahjussi kepada Umma-ku. Dan Ahjussi tak menjaga Wookie dengan baik. Lihat saja, Wanita bernama Tan Heechul yang istri Ahjussi saja tak pernah bisa menerima kehadiran Wookie. Ah..."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataan nya dipotong oleh Hangeng.

"Dimana sopan santun mu kepada orang yang lebih tua? Kau bahkan tak menunjukan rasa hormatmu kepada ku sama sekali! Kau tak mengerti masalah orang dewasa Cho Kyuhyun. Kau takkan mengerti bagaimana saat itu posisi ku, dan mengenai masalah kepergian Umma-mu, Umma-mu sendiri yang memutuskan semua."

"Kau munafik Tan Hangeng-ssi!" Ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar menusuk.

"Ya aku munafik. Masa muda ku gagal. Dan aku berjanji pada Umma-mu menata hidupku dan suksesnya untuknya. Aku berhasil menepati janji itu. Tapi tidak berhasil menepati janji ku membahagiakan Wookie untuknya. Aku bersalah kepada seluruh dunia." Lirih Hangeng.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka, Wookie keluar sambil membawa infusnya dan berjalan bertatih , semua terkaget. Yesung langsung memapah Tubuh Wookie.

"Chagi, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah Oppa menyuruhmu istirahat." Kata Yesung sambil membawa Wookie ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya." Wookie berkata. Semua yang disitu sontak terkaget.

"Wookie.." Lirih Minho.

"Ayo kita kembali kekamar." Ajak Yesung.

"Sebentar Oppa. Biarkan aku berbicara dengan mereka."

"Tapi kau sedang sakit. Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Oppa mohon."

"Oppa. Jebal , hanya sebentar." Wookie memegang erat lengan Yesung.

"Arra. Arra." Yesung tersenyum. Wookie pun memulai perkataannya

"Appa. Aku bahagia. Appa tidak gagal. Appa membahagiakanku. Appa orang yang baik. Wookie sayang sama Appa."

"Minho-Oppa. Oppa pulanglah kerumah besar. Umma pasti mengkhawatirkan Oppa. Berjanjilah pada Wookie, Oppa harus melindungi Seo-Eonnie. Dia juga dongsaeng Oppa. Dongsaeng Oppa ga cuma Wookie sendirian."

"Kyu. Kau pulanglah. Kau anak SMA. Orang tua mu akan mengkhawatirkan mu. Kau tidak seharusnya adu argumen dengan orang yang jauh lebih tua darimu. Kau harusnya menghormati mereka."

"Wookie. Tak perlu terus berpura-pura bahwa kau bahagia kalau sebenarnya kau sama sekali tak bahagia." Lirih Hangeng.

"Aku bahagia. Kalian semua keluarga ku. Aku tidak bersedih. Lihat saja aku tak menangis kan." lanjut Wookie.

"Kau tak mengeluarkan air mata mu, kau hanya menyimpannya kan? Hyung tau." Lanjut Minho.

"Oppa kau tau? Aku benar sudah melupakan semuanya. Melupakan kepahitan ku di masa lalu, ditinggal kekasihku yang bertunangan dengan eonnie-ku, kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawaku, kenyataan aku bukan anak kandung Umma, aku tak menyimpan hal itu dalam hati. Biar saja semua itu menjadi hal mendewasakanku. Seseorang bilang padaku aku harus terus berbahagia untuknya, dan aku sudah berjanji kepada orang itu." Ucap Wookie sambil mentap Yesung.

"Pulang dengan ku kerumah ku Noona. Kau akan tinggal dengan ku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan ikut siapapun. Aku akan tetap tinggal dirumah keluarga Kim. Aku akan mencabut marga Tan ku, aku tak mau membuat Umma dan Eonnie cemburu lebih lama akan kehadiran ku dirumah. Aku juga takkan kembali ke orang yang kalian sebut Umma-ku tadi. Aku takkan kembali ke orang yang meninggalkan ku selama 18 tahun tanpa memikirkanku. Aku akan bertunangan dengan Yesung hari ini juga." Ryeowook menghentikan perkataan nya sampai disini. Semua menatap bingung ke arah Ryeowook, tak terkecuali Yesung.

"Yesung-Oppa, Oppa pulang dan mandi lah. Setelah itu Oppa kembali dengan membawa cincin pertunangan kita. Oppa akan melamarku didepan Min-Oppa, Appa-ku, dan Kim-Appa kan?" Wookie menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Yesung.

"Jinjja Chagi? Baiklah. Sekarang ayo kau kembali kekamar. Lalu Oppa akan pergi membeli cincin, pulang mandi lalu berdandan pakai jas, lalu Oppa kesini lagi melamarmu dan kita bertunangan. YEAY !" Yesung berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti monyet *plak*

"Hentikan Yesungie. Membuat malu saja !" perkataan Kangin sukses membuat Yesung terdiam.

"Mian Appa. Cuma terlalu senang. Hehehhe." Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Benar-benar bocah labil! Sudah sana pulang dan lakukan apa kemauan istrimu." Hardik Kangin.

"BabyWookChagi. Oppa akan kembali 1 jam lagi. Saranghae." Yesung pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka.

"Wook, masuk kembali ke kamar yuk. Oppa ingin mengobrol sama Wookie." Ajak Minho. Wookie hanya menurut saja kembali berbaring di tempat tidur kamar rumah sakit tersebut.

"Oppa. Bolehkah Kyuhyun masuk? Aku ingin mengobrol dengan nya." Tanya Wookie.

"Boleh saja. Asal Oppa tetap disini. Bagaimana?"

Wookie hanya mengangguk sekilas.

**_Other Side Tan's Family_**

Heecul kembali kerumah sambil mencak-mencak.

"Kau dengarkan Umma, Seohyun-ah. Mulai hari ini kau jangan berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun-ah lagi. Akhiri hubungan kalian. Asal kau tau Seohyun! Umma dari dari Kyu adalah wanita yang sudah menghancurkan keluarga kita. Dia lah yang telah merebut Appa-mu, membuat Umma tak pernah bisa masuk ke dalam hati Appa-mu. Kau bisa menemukan banyak laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik." Ucap Heechul.

"Tapi Umma. Aku mencintainya!"

"Kubur cintamu itu. Sekarang pikirkan bagaimana caranya menghancurkan anak pembawa sial itu! Kita tak bisa tenang saja sementara Appa-mu menerima kehadirannya." Bentak Heechul

"Terserah Umma saja!" jawab Seohyun.

Heechul menyeringai, otak iblis nya sudah menemukan ide.

"Seo. Umma tau caranya menghancurkan anak pembawa sial itu, melenyapkan nya dari dunia ini."

"Bagaimana caranya Umma?" Tanya Seo.

"Cara lama. Yang pernah kita lakukan untuk mebuatnya kecelakaan. Kalau kita melakukan nya sekali lagi, aku yakin nyawa nya akan melayang sia-sia. Kelemahan nya hanya laki-laki yang dicintainya. Kau tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Tentu Umma. Dengan senang hati.

**_Kembali kerumah sakit_**

Minho keluar beberapa saat dan kembali masuk bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Noona." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"..." Wookie tetap diam. Dia memasang wajah dingin dan tanpa ekspresi nya. Sungguh berbeda dengan tadi yang ceria dan seperti tanpa beban.

Brukk!

Kyuhyun berlutut dilantai sambil menundukan kepalanya. Air mata nya jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Mianhae Noona. Jeongmal Mianhae atas semua yang pernah aku lakukan pada Noona. Andai Tuhan membiarkan aku tahu lebih awal bahwa kau adalah Noona-ku, aku takkan pernah melakukan tindakan bodoh ku di masa lalu, menyakitimu, meninggalkan luka untuk Noona. Mianhae."

"..." Wookie masih diam dan tak merubah ekspresinya sedikitpun.

"Noona. Katakan sesuatu. Maafkan aku. Kalau waktu itu aku tak muncul di hadapan Noona bersama Seo, aku yakin kecelakaan itu takkan pernah terjadi dan punggung Noona takkan terluka dan Noona akan tetap sehat saja sampai saat ini. Aku yang bersalah. Noona boleh mencaciku seperti biasa aku mencaci Noona. Aku berdosa kepada Noona."

"Kyuhyun. Aku bahagia." Seketika Ryeowook tersenyum dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dalam ke mata Ryeowook. Mencari kebohongan di mata itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tak menemukannya. Mata Wookie memang terpancar kebahagiaan. Minho hanya terdiam di pojok rumah sakit melihat adegan kedua kakak-beradik ini.

"Kyuhyun, aku bahagia. Kau dongsaeng yang baik. Kau boleh memanggil ku Noona. Noona berterimakasih padamu Kyu. Kyuhyun anak yang baik. Bangunlah, jangan berlutut terus. Kau tak ingin memeluk Noona-mu yang neomu kyeopta ini eoh?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya menunggu Kyuhyun memeluknya. Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan memeluk Wookie, memnangis dibalik punggung Wookie.

"Mianhae, Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae..." Kyuhyun terus meminta maaf.

Wookie melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menelungkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah Kyuhyun, menghapus air matanya.

"Dongsaeng babbo. Coba kau pikir? Kalau saat itu aku tak melihatmu bersama Eonnie dan aku tak mengalami kecelakaan mungkin sampai saat ini aku takkan pernah tau siapa diriku sebenarnya, mungkin aku akan tetap menjadi anak manja, tak pernah bertemu Yesung-Oppa. Kau anak baik." Wookie tersenyum tulus.

"Noona tak berbohong kah?"

'Kau lihat mataku berbohong atau tidak?"

"Mata Noona kelihatan tulus. Kyu sayang Wookie-Noona. Kyu mohon ikut pulang bersamaku dan Umma dan Appa-ku. Kyu mohon Noona." Kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Kyu. Kau tidak mengerti. Didunia ini banyak hal yang bisa diterima akal sehat dan ada hal yang tak bisa diterima akal sehat kita. Mengertilah. Keluarga ku disini. Appa, Min-Oppa, Eonnie, Umma-ku. Mereka keluarga ku. Aku tumbuh besar bersama mereka."

"Tapi 2 wanita iblis itu selalu menyiksa Noona. Bahkan aku melihat sendiri bagaimana perlakuan mereka kepada Noona. Aku membenci 2 wanita iblis itu." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Kyu. Berhenti bersikap kekanakan. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti kenapa mereka begitu. Kau tenang saja, aku punya Min-Oppa, Yesung-Oppa, dan aku punya 2 dongsaeng, ada kau dana da Jin-ah, kalian akan selalu melindungiku, aku tak takut apapun. Sekarang kau pulanglah, mandi, makan dan istirahatlah." Kata Wookie.

"Besok aku boleh menjenguk Noona lagi kan? Aku akan datang bersama Umma." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau boleh datang kapan saja asal tak membolos ya."

"Ne, aku pulang dulu Noona. Annyeong." Kata Kyuhyun hendak berjalan keluar.

"Heii setan kecil, kau tak pamit padaku?" Tanya Minho.

"Siapa mau pamit kepada laki-laki TK yang kerja nya hanya kabur dari rumah menghindari masalah. Kau benar-benar anak TK hyung!." Kata Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari menghindari Minho yang sudah siap mengamuk padanya.

"Setan kecil kurang ajar. Berani !." Minho mengomel tak jelas.

"Hyung. Aku rasa Kyu ada benar nya." Kata Wookie.

"Yak, apa maksudmu dongsaeng? Jangan bilang hanya karena kau mengijinkannya memanggilmu Noona lantas setan dalam tubuhnya juga berpindah ketubuh dongsaeng-ku. ANDWAE!" Minho mendramatisir.

"Kau seperti anak TK. Kabur ke apartemen. Pulanglah kerumah besar. Oppa harus membantu Appa mengurus perusahaan keluarga kita." Jawab Wookie.

"Oppa bukan anak TK!" Minho mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali Oppa." Kata Wookie.

"Menertawakan Oppa ya? Oppa kelitiki baru tau." Kata Minho berjalan mendekat.

"Ampuuunnnn~~~~~ Appaaaa tolong Wookie." Teriak Wookie.

Hangeng yang sedang diluar bersama Kangin kaget mendegar teriakan Wookie dari dalam kamar langsung menghambur masuk kekamar bersama Kangin.

"Wookie kenapa?.." Teriak Hangeng dan berjalan mendekat ke Wookie mendapatkan Wookie dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Appa tolong..." Wookie memandang dengan wajah memelas.

"Ada apa? Chagi sakit dimana nya? Cepat beritau Appa." Kata Kangin dengan khawatir.

"Tolong. Minho Oppa mau menggelitiku." Kata Wookie dengan wajah innocent. Membuat Minho sweatdrop dan Minho mendapatkan deathglare dari Hangeng dan Kangin.

" . Mianhae, tadi aku hanya bercanda , jangan mamandangku dengan pandangan aneh kalian itu." Minho merasa tak nyaman di pelototi.

"Wookie, kau hampir membuat jantung Appa berhenti berdetak. Jangan bermain-main lagi." Kata Hangeng.

"Wookie Baby Chagiya Honey Sweetie My Lovely. Yesung yang tampan dan keren ini telah kembali." Semua menatap ke pintu menemukan Yesung sedang berdiri disana membawa sebuket bunga mawar.

"Oppa katanya 1 jam. Ini belum 30 menit lho." Kata Wookie.

"Biar saja, Oppa ingin cepat-cepat memakaikan cincin ke jarimu. Appa, cepat bawa Umma kesini, aku mau melamar Wookie secepatnya." Perintah Yesung seenak kepalanya.

Pletak!

"Tak sopan!" Bentak Kangin. Yesung hanya mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Appa-nya. Saat Kangin hendak berjalan keluar rupanya Jungsoo sudah masuk dibawa Jongjin.

"Umma disini. Ayo cepat Yesungie." Ucap Jungsoo.

"Eeh?" Semua menatap heran.

"Wae? Aku hanya mau melihat acara lamaran anakku." Kata Jungsoo.

"Cepat sana kepala besar. Hyung bosan menunggumu!" Ucap Minho.

"Err..aku." Yesung memasang tampang babbo nya lagi.

"Kau gugup? Tadi saja seperti siap bertarung. Dasar bocah labil." Ejek Kangin.

"Lihat saja, aku tidak labil." Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, Ryeowook pun turun dari kasurnya dan berdiri menghadap Yesung. Yesung langsung berlutut, 1 tangannya memegang tangan Wookie dan tangan satu nya membawa buket bunga mawar.

"Hmm. Wookie. Oppa tau Oppa tidak romantis. Oppa juga tidak tau cara nya merangkai kata-kata menjadi puisi. Tapi Oppa hanya ingin Wookie tau. Oppa bersedia menjadi tempat berlabuh yang terakhir untuk hatimu, Oppa bersedia menemani setiap pagiku, menjagamu hingga setiap sore sampai nafas Oppa ini berhenti sekalipun Oppa akan tetap hidup dalam hatimu dan selalu mencintaimu. Oppa tidak peduli siapapun Wookie, Oppa tidak peduli apapun yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu mu. Oppa mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah dengan Oppa? Menemani Oppa sampai kita jadi kakek nenek? Maukah kau menjadi Nyonya Kim?"

Wookie hanya terdiam, meneteskan air mata. Dia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Tak menjawab artinya setuju. Diam berarti iya. Menangis artinya bersedia." Yesung meletakan buket bunga di ranjang dan tangan nya merogoh sebuah kotak perhiasan,mengeluarkan salah satu cincin dan memakainya ditangan Wookie.

"Bagus kan? Sekarang kau harus memakaikan punya Oppa." Ucap Yesung seraya menyerahkan cincin satunya ke Wookie. Wookie hanya menurut dan memakaikan cincin nya ke jari Yesung. Yesung tersenyum, dia berjalan mendekat, memperkecil jarang diantara mereka. "Saranghae." Bisiknya, seketika jarak di antara mereka terhapuskan, tergantikan oleh ciuman tulus penuh perasaan cinta.

"Ehem.. Ehemm.." Deheman Jongjin membuat Yesung melepas ciumannya. Wookie merona.

"Yesung Hyung . Lain kali kalau mau mengaktifkan otak pervert mu lihat suasana. Disini ada orang tua kita dan ada aku yang belum cukup umur!" Lanjut Jongjin.

"Kau mengganggu Jin-ah. Umma bakar barang-barang mu nanti." Ancam Jungsoo.

"Wookiiieeeee. Yesungiieeee.. Chukkae!" Teriak Minho dan menghampiri Yesung dan Ryeowook memeluk mereka. Para orang tua hanya tersenyum melihat kebahgiaan anak-anaknya.

Tanpa mereka sadari. 2 pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dari kaca pintu kamar rawat tersebut.

'Takkan ku biarkan kau bahagia RYEOWOOK! Aku akan merebut semua yang menjadi milikmu. Kau akan terlahir dengan dosa, kau harus membayar semua sakit hatiku. Kau akan lebih menderita dari ini. Tunggu saja permainan ku!'

#NP : Blue Tomorrow ( 到了明天 ) _ Super Junior M

_↔TO BE CONTINUED↔_

** Sung Hyo Ki : **Benarkah? Author tersanjung ^^ Ne, Gomawo uda read & review. Gimana? Apa mengecewakan? Author harap ini tidak mengecewakan. Keep reading & review ^*(- -)*^

** Yesungcluds : **Yeppa milikku #dibunuh clouds# ~_~+ . Gomawo uda baca & review. Naikin rate? Author lihat bagaimana ya. Kalau di fic ini gak bisa nanti Author buatkan sequel nya yang rate-M. Soalnya ini Fic uda mendekati Akhir. Keep reading & review └(^o^)┘

** YewookBaby : **Ne. Tidak masalah. Gomawo uda baca dan review ^^ . Kemarin ada yang review nya membuat Eonnie sakit hati, Eonnie rasa pengen hapus saja nih Fic, tapi berhubung sedang semangat 45 karena Suju akan ngeluarin album ke-6 akhirnya dilanjutkan saja ini Fic. Keep Reading & Review. (^。^)-~~

** desroschan: ** Ne, akan Author lanjut sampai End kok^^ . Gomawo uda baca dan review. Jangan bosan untuk mampir kesini dan meninggalkan jejak. \(0^◇^0)/

** kimryeowii : **Ne Chingu. Ekspresi Wookie biasa aja *PLAK*. Author bikin Wookie orang nya agak pasrah #dibunuh Ryeosomnia# Gomawo uda baca dan review. Jangan bosan ya ~\(≧▽≦)/~

** Stephanie Choi Imnida : **Gomawo uda baca dan review . iya. Yeppa pege nolongin kok . Keep reading & review o(∩_∩)o

** ryeosomNia14 : **Iyakah? Baca nya sambil dengerin backsound yang Author tulis itu. Akan semakin menangis darah #LEBAY LU THOR# Gomawo ne uda baca dan review. Keep reading & review. ╭(﹊︶﹊#)╮

** ddhabifa aaolfa : **Ne, Gomawo uda sempat-sempatnya baca Fic abal dan review. Di chap ini belum ceriita ketemu sama Umma-nya. Mungkin Chap depan. Keep reading & Review. Mari lestarikan FF Yewook^^. Gomawo (°ο°)~

** riaadinata : **sakitkah jatuh dari namsan tower? Hehehe~ *abaikan*. Gomawo uda baca & review. Keep reading & review. ︿(￣︶￣)︽

**Dan untuk para Anonymous reader** : Author mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada kalian atas saran dan kritikannya mebuat Author semangat untuk update. Author tak tau kenapa nama kalian hanya muncul kata **''GUEST'' **. Kalau di antara kalian ada yang tau dimana Author ngaturnya supaya gag gitu lagi harap beritau Author. Gomawon. Dan Mianhae andaikan Fic ini mengecewakan. Keep reading & review . (￣︶￣)じò ぴé

Khusus Chap ini Author Share lagu favorit Author. Pertama kali Author suka Super Junior karena mendengar lagu mendayu-dayu ini.

Ini translate nya Author translate sendiri. Mandarin Author lumayan lah. Rencana nya kalau keterima di Perguruan Tinggi Author mau ngambil jurusan Pendidikan Bahasa Mnadarin, mau meperdalam pengetahuan Author akan bahasa Mandarin.

**Chekc it Down :**

_到了明天_

_**Kyu**__ : dào le míng tian shuo hao bú zài jiàn miàn_

_**贤**__：到了明天__说好不再见面_

_Saat tiba hari esok sudah berjanji tak berjumpa lagi_

_Zuò zài jié wéi de diàn, wo yí gè rén dian le yí bèi xiang niàn_

_坐在结尾的店 __,__我一个人点了一杯想念_

_Duduk di toko terakhir, aku sendiri memesan segelas rindu_

_**ZhouMi :**__ Dao le ming tian zhi neng rang ai ca jian_

_**觅：**__到了明天__只能让爱擦肩_

_Saat tiba hari esok hanya bisa membiarkan cinta terhapus_

_Liang ge ren de xiao lian tian liang qian bian cheng fan huang de zhao pian_

_两个人的笑脸__天亮前变成泛黄的照片_

_Wajah ceria 2 orang, saat pagi menjelang berubah menjadi foto yang terbakar_

_**Donghae **__: shen bian ( ji mo zai man yuan ) shi xian ( bei lei shui mo hu jiao dian )_

_**海：**__身边（寂寞在蔓延）视线（被泪水模糊焦点）_

_Disamping ( Kesepian kembali menghampiri ) Penglihatan ( Terhalang air mata)_

_**Ryeowook :**__ Ba wo ai ni liu zai le xin di fang zai le chun bian_

_**旭：**__把我爱你__留在了心底__放在了唇边_

_Membuat cintaku padamu tersisa didalam lubuk hati tertahan dibibir_

_**HanGeng**__ : Dao le ming tian ni jiu li kai wo shen bian_

_**庚**__：到了明天__你就离开我身边_

_Saat tiba hari esok kau sudah meninggalkan ku_

_**Siwon**__ : Dao le Ming tian du zi xiang liu xing xu yuan_

_**源**__：到了明天__独自向流星许愿_

_Saat tiba hari esok sendiri membuat harapan kepada bintang jatuh_

_Xiang yi chang dian ying de wan jie pian_

_像一场电影的完结篇_

_Seperti penghujung sebuah film_

_**All :**__ Wo men de jie ju ying yan shei de yu yan_

_**合**__：我们的结局应验谁的预言_

_Akhir kisah kita diramalkan oleh siapa_

_**Kyu **__: Sui le yi di de nuo yan bing cou bu hui de zuo tian_

_**贤：**__碎了一地的诺言__拼凑不回的昨天_

_Pecahan janji memenuhi tanah, hari kemarin yang tak bisa kembali_

_Ke wo reng qi dai qi ji hui chu xian OH NO_

_可我仍期待奇迹会出现__OH NO_

_Tapi aku tetap menanti munculnya keajaiban OH NO_

_**Henry :**__ er ni shen ying yue lai yue yuan_

_**H**__**：**__而你身影越来越远_

_Tapi bayanganmu semakin lama semakin menjauh_

_**HanGeng :**__ Ai hai liu zai wo fang jian hui yi hai wei shi xian_

_**庚：**__爱__还留在我房间__回忆还未实现_

_Cita masih tersisa di kamarku. Kenangan masih menunggu untuk diwujudkan_

_Yi shun jian gan jue ni jiu zai yan qian_

_一瞬间__感觉你就在眼前_

_Seketika rasanya kau seperti didepan mata_

_**Henry :**__ Wo shen bian ( ji mo zai man yan ) zhe shi xian ( bei lei shui mo hu jiao dian )_

_**H**__**：**__我身边（寂寞在蔓延）这视线（被泪水模糊焦点）_

_Disampingku ( Kesepian kembali menghampiri ) Penglihatan ini ( Terhalang air mata )_

_**ZhouMi **__: Yi ju wo ai ni shen shen liu zai le xin di fang zai le chun bian_

_**觅：**__一句我爱你__深深留在了心底__放在了唇边_

_**Siwon :**__ Dao le ming tian ni jiu li kai wo shen bian_

_**源：**__到了明天你__就离开我身边_

_Saat tiba hari esok engkau sudah meninggalkanku_

_**ZhouMi :**__ Dao le ming tian du zi xiang liu xing xu yuan_

_**觅：**__到了明天__独自向流星许愿_

_Saat tiba hari esok aku sendiri mengucap harapan kepada bintag jatuh_

_Xiang yi chang dian ying de wan jie pian_

_像一场电影的完结篇_

_Seperti penghujung sebuah film_

_**All :**__ wo men de jie ju ying yan shei de yu yan_

_**合：**__我们的结局应验谁的预言_

_Akhir kisah kita diramalkan oleh siapa_

_**Ryeowook **__: Sui le yi di de nuo yan bing cou bu hui de zuo tian_

_**旭：**__碎了一地的诺言拼凑不回的昨天_

_Pecahan janji memenuhi tanah, hari kemarin yang tak bisa kembali_

_Ke wo yi jiu qi dai qi ji hui chu xian OH NO_

_可我依旧期待奇迹会出现__OH NO_

_Tetapi aku tetap saja menanti munculnya keajaiban_

_**Siwon **__: Er ni li qu shen ying que yue lai yue yuan_

_**源：**__而你离去身影却越来越远_

_Tapi kepergian bayanganmu semakin lama semakin jauh._

_**ZhouMi :**__ Mei you ni ai kai shi dong mian gu dan hui zhang ju mei yi tian_

_**觅：**__没有你爱开始冬眠__孤单会占据每一天_

_Tanpa mu cinta mulai berhibernasi, kesepian mengusik setiap hari_

_Wo zhan zai lu deng xia mian leng qing de jie bian_

_我站在路灯下面冷清的街边_

_Aku berdiri di bawah lampu jalan yang sepi_

_**Ryeowook :**__ Na ge ceng xiang yong de di dian_

_**旭：**__那个曾相拥的地点_

_Tempat dimana kita pernah bersama_

_**Kyu :**__ Shi wo men yi qi duo guo yu de wu yan OH_

_**贤：**__是我们一起躲过雨的屋檐__OH_

_Adalah tempat kita berteduh dari hujan dulunya_

_**Hangeng :**__ dao le ming tian ni jiu li kai wo shen bian_

_**庚：**__到了明天__你就离开我身边_

_Saat tiba hari esok engkau sudah meninggalkanku_

_**Siwon :**__ dao le ming tian du zi xiang liu xing xu yuan_

_**源：**__到了明天__独自向著流星许愿_

_Saat tiba hari esok aku sendiri mengucap permohonan kepada bintang jatuh_

_Xiang yi chang dian ying de wan jie pian_

_像一场电影的完结篇_

_Seperti penghujung sebuah film_

_**All :**__ wo men de jie ju ying yan shei de yu yan_

_**合：**__我们的结局应验谁的预言_

_Akhir kisah kita diramalkan oleh siapa_

_**Kyu :**__ Sui le yi di de nuo yan bing cou bu hui de zuo tian_

_**贤：**__碎了一地的诺言__拼凑不回的昨天_

_Pecahan janji memenuhi tanah, hari kemarin yang tak bisa kembali_

_Ke wo reng qi dai qi ji hui zai chu xian_

_可我仍期待奇迹会再出现_

_Tapi aku tetap saja menanti munculnya keajaiban_

_**Donghae :**__ Wo yi ran hai huai nian xiang ai de cong qian_

_**海：**__我依然还怀念相爱的从前_

_Aku masih tetap merindukan saat-saat bersama dulu_

_**Zhoumi :**__ Wo yi ran hai deng ni hui dao wo shen bian _

_**觅：**__我依然还等你回到我身边_

_Aku masih tetap menunggu kau kembali padaku_

_Lei liu zai wo bing leng de zhen bian_

_泪流在我冰冷的枕边_

_Air mata mengalir di bantalku yang dingin_

_**Ryeowook **__: Ai shi zhan ting de shi jian, zhi dao ni zai ci chu xian_

_**旭**__：爱是暂停的时间__直到你再次出现_

_Cinta adalah waktu yang berhenti sementara, sampai kau muncul sekali lagi_

_Wu fa cheng shou mei you ni de mei yi tian OH NO_

_无法承受没有你的每一天__OH NO_

_Tidak dapat menerima kenyataan setiap hari tanpamu_

_Wo ai ni bu hui gai bian_

_我爱你不会改变_

_Cintaku padamu takkan berubah_

_**Kyu**__ : Wo ai zhe ni dao yong yuan_

_**贤**__：我爱著你到永远_

Aku mencintaimu selamanya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : ****悲伤，爱情，友谊 ****(Hurt, Love, Friendship)**

**Chapter 8**

**RATE : T**

**CAST :**

_Ryeowook (Wookie).Yeoja. Bendahara OSIS

_Yesung .Namja . Ketua OSIS

_Kyuhyun .Namja .Koordinator OSIS

_Sungmin (Minnie) . OSIS

_Eunhyuk .Yeoja. Anggota OSIS

_Donghae .Namja. Wakil OSIS . Sepupu Sungmin

_Siwon . Namja. Sekretaris OSIS

_Kibum . Yeoja. Sepupu Yesung

_Hangeng . Namja . Appa Wookie

_Heechul . Yeoja . Umma Wookie

_YunHo .Namja. Appa Kyu

_JaeJong . Yeoja . Umma Kyu

_Kangin . Namja. Appa Yesung

_JungSoo . Yeoja. Umma Yesung

_Jongjin . Namja. Dongsaeng Yesung

**Pairing : Yewook, Kyumin, Hanchul, Kangteuk, Haehyuk, Sibum, and others.**

**WARNING : Genderswitch, Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..!**

**~Happy Reading~ n ~Remember for Review~**

1 minggu sudah sejak kejadia lamaran Yesung di rumah sakit. Kini Wookie tinggal dirumah. Dia sampai saat ini belum mau menemui Jaejong yang notabene adalah Ibu kandung nya. Dia hanya berkata dia belum siap dan jika suatu saat dia siap dia akan pergi menemui nya. Dan sejak kejadian itu Wookie kembali pulang kerumah keluarga Tan. Sikap Heechul kepadanya juga berubah, dia sudah tak begitu galak dan sadis kepadanya.

"Hahhhhhhhhhhhh." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang nya.

Disini lah mereka, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon dan Yesung berkumpul di atap sekolah. Donghae sibuk dengan bukunya, Siwon dengan ponselnya sedangkan Yesung hanya duduk menatap ketiga teman nya.

Semua menyerngit melihat Kyuhyun menghela nafas seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa iblis kecil? Kenapa menghela nafas panjaang sekali. Sedang ada masalah sama Sungmin?" Donghaen melepaskan pandangannya dari buku dan beralih ke Kyuhyun.

"Bukan itu Hae. Ada yang mengganggu pikiran ku." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa memanggil Donghae dengan embel-embel Hyung.

PLAK!

Buku Donghae mendarat tepat di wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya melempar deathglare nya kepada Donghae. "Apa sih lempar-lempar? Ku laporkan pada Wookie-Noona! Yesung-Hyung, belain aku donk, aku disiksa ikan cucut."

"Kau sendiri yang tak sopan kepadanya Kyu. Panggil lah kami Hyung. Kami masih lebih tua darimu. Kau juga Hae, berhentilah menyiksa Kyuhyun." Kata Yesung.

"Oya Kyu, memang nya apa yang menganggu pikiran mu eoh?" Tanya Siwon sambil meletakan ponselnya ke tas.

"Gini lho Hyungdeul. Erntah kenapa tiba-tiba aku punya firasat buruk tentang Wookie-Noona." Kata Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut langsung menjawab, "Memang nya apa Kyu?"

"Err. Aku ragu mengatakan nya, tapi ini hanya firasat saja. Aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk deh." Kata Kyuhyun.

"To the Point saja apa susahnya?" Sahut Donghae.

"Gini lho. Kalian gag merasa aneh apa tiba-tiba 2 wanita titisan iblis itu kenapa jadi baik kepada Wookie-Noona. Aku khawatir mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu Seohyun dan Heechul-Ahjumma?" Tanya Yesung

"Iya Hyung. Coba Hyung pikir deh. Apa mereka akan semudah itu saja menerima Noona hadir kembali dirumah dan mereka baik kepada Noona. Kalau saja dulu mereka tak segan-segan menyiksa Noona walaupun didepan mata Hangeng-Ahjussi sekalipun. Apa coba yang sedang mereka rencanakan." Kyuhyun menerawang jauh kedepan.

"Kau itu yang mencurigakan anak setan. Kenapa tiba-tiba berpikiran macam-macam eoh? Jangan-jangan kau sendiri sedang merencakan sesuatu. Dulu kau kan jahat kepada Wookie dan selalu berbuat yang membuatnya susah!" Kata Donghae menghakimi Kyuhyun.

"Yak IKAN BUSUK! Berhenti menghakimi ku. Aku tidak begitu lagi. Wookie kan Noona ku, aku dongsaeng nya, wajar saja aku punya sedikit firasat buruk. Huh. KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Mungkin Kyu ada benar nya. Nanti aku akan menginap disana saja deh. Besok kan hari minggu. Kalian mau ikut gak?" Tanya Yesung.

"Boleh bawa Hyukkie gag?" Tanya Donghae.

"Boleh bawa Kibum gag Hyung?" Giliran Siwon.

"Boleh bawa Minnie Bunny ku gag?" Kyuhyun pun tak mau kalah.

"Sekalian bawa orang 1 kompleks perumahan buat nginap sekalian." Jawab Yesung.

"Gak boleh ya?" Tanya mereka bertiga kompak.

"Boleh, asal jangan bebuat aneh-aneh. Aku gak mau diusir mertua sendiri gara-gara kelakuan kalian tau." Jawab Yesung.

"YEAYY! Aku bisa tidur bareng Sungmin!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Plak!

Pukulan tangan Yesung mendarat dikepala Kyuhyun.

"Appooo! Hyung apa-apaan sih?" Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang dipukuli Yesung.

"Jangan MESUM! Kita hanya menginap dan kalian tidak boleh tidur 1 kamar dengan pacar kalian." Kata Yesung.

"Huh! Kenapa Hyung boleh kami gak boleh? Hyung biasa kan melakukan nya sama Noona?" Kata Kyuhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya.

PLAK! PLAK!

Tangan Siwon dan Yesung bersamaan menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Kyuhyun protes sudah di intimidasi Yesung. "Kyu, aku tidak sepervert kau, aku belum menikah, kami hanya bertunangan."

"Biasa cium-ciuman bibir." Kyuhyun masih mengejek. Yesung jadi salah tingkah dipandangi Donghae dan Siwon dengan pandangan 'Apa benar Hyung?'

"Kyu, kalau kau masih tak sopan, aku adukan kepada Wookie." Ancam Yesung.

"Apaan itu main ngadu aja, gak takut, aku yang aduin nanti ke Wookie-Noona suruh jangan kasih jatah ke Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Haiisshh. Adukan saja! Takkan mungkin tejadi."

"Yesung Hyung, Kyuhyun, berhentilah mendebatkan hal tidak penting." Kata Donghae.

"Tapi aku serius lho Hyung. Kau jaga baik-baik Noona-ku. Kau juga harus hati-hati, jaga diri jangan sampai masuk perangkap 2 wanita iblis itu." Kata Kyuhyun

"Aku tau kok Kyu. Uda yuk, ke kelas. Kalau ketahuan membolos bisa-bisa aku dicincang sama Wookie." Kata Yesung.

Mereka pun kembali ke kelas.

Tet...tet...tet... *Anggaplah ini bunyi bel, karena di sekolah Author dulu bunyi bel nya kayak gini.*

"Chagi, hari ini aku ajak teman-teman nginap dirumah ya?" Kata Yesung sambil merangkul Wookie. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan di koridor. Di belakang nya ada pasangan Haehyuk dan Kyumin. Jangan lupakan Siwon yang berjalan sendirian dengan bete, salah nya punya kekasih seorang Kibum beda sekolah dengan mereka.

"Rumah Oppa atau Rumahku?" Tanya Wookie.

"Rumah Chagiya. Kan Appa tak mengizinkan Oppa membawa mu pulang keluar semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit. Oppa tidak mau dicincang-cincang Appa dan Min-Hyung." Kata Yesung sambil mencubit hidung Wookie dengan gemas.

"!" Teriakan Jongjin sukses membuat semuanya menoleh ke belakang menemukan Jongjin sedang memasang wajah innocent.

"Aish, Jin-ah bisakah tak berteriak!" Bentak Yesung.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita langsung kerumahku. Nanti kalian para yeoja bisa memakai bajuku, dan kalian para namja pakai saja baju Min-Oppa. Kajja." Ajak Wookie.

"Er.. aku jemput Kibum dulu ne." Kata Siwon.

"Nanti langsung kerumahku ya Oppa." Teriak Wookie.

Siwon hanya mengangkat tangan nya.

Mereka semua langsung menuju kerumah Wookie. Mobil mereka berhenti didepan sebuah rumah mewah. Para pelayan datang membukakan pintu mobil Wookie.

"Selamat datang Nona Muda, Tuan Muda" Sapa kepala pelayan saat Wookie digandeng Yesung memasuki rumah mewah mereka.

"Ahjussi. Hari ini teman-teman Wookie menginap. Tunjukan kamar untuk mereka. Kasih saja mereka kamar di lantai 2 yang dekat kamar aku ya." Kata Wookie sambil berjalanmasuk.

"Baik Nona Muda." Kata Pelayan tersebut.

"Wookie, baru pulang? Ah, adaYesung juga, dan teman-teman?" Heechul keluar menyambut Wookie melihat Wookie masuk bersama Yesung disusul teman-teman nya.

"Ne, hari ini mereka akan menginap disini." Wookie menjawab seadanya.

"Umma. Oppa dimana? Oppa bilang tidak masuk kantor, tapi orang nya dimana? Dimana Tao? Tadi kenapa Sopir Umma yang menjemput ku?" Tanya Wookie.

'Banyak sekali sih pertanyaan nya, hah, ada teman-teman nya, aku rasa malam ini malam yang tepat menjalankan rencana ku' Heechul menyeringai sejenak tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Wookie.

"Hyung, lihat kan apa kataku? Dia menyeringai, pasti sedang menyusun rencana jahat." Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Yesung. Yesung hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Kalian sebaiknya mandi dan ganti pakaian kalian saja ne?" Kata Heechul.

"Umma tidak menjawab Wookie?" Tanya Wookie lagi.

"Eh, Oppa-mu sedang di halaman belakang, mungkin bermain golf. Tao si bodoh itu menemani Oppa-mu. Jadi Umma menyuruh sopir Umma." Kata Heechul.

"Oo." Wookie mengangguk sejenak.

"Nona Muda, kamar nya sudah siap." Kata salah satu pelayan.

"Ayo Chingu,kita ke kamar kalian." Wookie berjalan naik ke lantai 2 diikuti teman-teman nya. Wookie menunjukan kamar mereka satu persatu. Masing-masing diberi 1 kamar.

Mereka pun berganti baju didalam kamar mereka.

Sementara itu di lantai bawah.

"Seo. Umma rasa malam ini malam yang tepat untuk memulai rencana kita." Kata Heechul kepada Seohyun.

"Iya, menurut aku juga begitu Umma, malam ini kita akan menjalankan rencana kita." Kata Seohyun.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Minho masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Tao.

"Oppa! Ani Oppa. Oppa sudah selesai bermain golf nya?"

"Sudah." Jawab Minho sambil berjalan naik ke lantai atas. Saat kaki nya baru menginjak tangga dia mendengar suara berisik dari lantai atas. Setau nya dilantai atas hanya ada kamar nya, kamar Wookie dan ruang kerja nya, tidak ada yang naik ke ruang atas. Minho menyerngitkan dahi nya. Heechul yang mengerti kebingungan Minho pun menjawab. "Ada teman-teman Wookie. Katanya mereka mau menginap."

Minho langsung menlanjutkan jalan keatas.

Di ruang TV lantai 2 terlihat teman-teman semuanya duduk dibawah lantai Wookie yang sibuk dengan dunia nya sendiri.

Kyuhyun sibuk bermesra-mesraan dengan Sungmin.

Siwon sedang membaca alkitab, Kibum sedang membaca komik sambil berbaring di paha Siwon.

Donghae yang sibuk memutar chanel televisi, sedangkan Eunhyuk sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Jongjin sibuk sendiri dengan PSP-nya, tak peduli apa yang dilakukan Hyungdeul dan Noonadeul nya.

Wookie sedang bebicara dengan Yesung.

"Haisshh. Kenapa semua sibuk dengan dunia nya sendiri eoh?" Sapaan Minho membuat mereka menengok sesaat dan kembali dengan aktivitas mereka. Wookie berjalan mendekati Minho.

"Oppa, malam ini teman-teman mau nginap disini, boleh ne?" Tanya Wookie sambil memasang wajah ter-aegyo nya.

Minho yang tak sanggup dengan tatapan aegyo nya hanya mengangguk saja. "Asal jangan melakukan hal aneh ya, jangan bergadang juga, tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu lho."

"Tenang saja Hyung, nanti jam 9 dipastikan kami semua sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur." Kata Siwon tanpa mengalihkan perhatian nya dari alkitab nya.

"Ne, yasudah, kalian bermain lah, Oppa mau mengerjakan pekerjaan Oppa dulu."

Mereka bersenda gurau bersama sampai malam, setelah mandi dan makan bersama mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Sedangkan Yesung dan Ryeowook masih di ruang TV lantai 2. Mereka sedang mengobrol.

"Wookie, kapan kita nikah?" Tanya Yesung yang sedang berbaring diatas paha Wookie.

"Aishh. Oppa. Kita masih anak SMA." Jawab Wookie dengan wajah merona.

"Tapi Oppa ingin segera menikahmu Chagiya, dan memiliki anak, kita akan jadi keluarga bahagia." Yesung mengelus pipi Wookie yang merona.

"Tunggulah sampai kita lulus SMA."

"Wookie, apa tuh di pipi kanan kamu?" Tanya Yesung yang bangun dari paha Wookie dan memandang Wookie.

"Hnn? Mana Oppa? Memang nya ada apa?" Tanya Wookie dengan polos sambil mengelus-ngelus pipi kanan nya.

CHU~~~

Yesung mengecup pipi Wookie, Wookie hanya melongo melihat kelakuan Yesung.

"Disitu ada bekas bibir Oppa." Kata Yesung sambil menyengir.

"Oppa, berhentilah menggodaku." Kata Wookie sambil memegangi kedua pipi nya yang memerah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yesung langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Wookie. Melumat nya dengan lembut. Lama~ dan Lama~~

"Engghh..." Wookie mengerang saat Yesung menggigit bibirnya, membuatnya membuka bibir nya, Yesung langsung memasukan lidahnya, *Sadarlah Thor! Ini rate-T, jangan pervert plis*

~Skip~ #Author tak kuase#

Wookie mendorong tubuh Yesung menjauh saat dia mulai merasakan bahaya kalau dilanjutkan. Wookie mengatur nafas nya yang tersenggal-senggal. Yesung hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Lihat saja nanti kau Ryeowook! Kau akan menangis darah!" Ucap Seohyun yang tak sengaja melihat adegan itu.

"Oppa, jangan mesum! Wookie mau ke kamar." Wookie berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang kelewat imut.

Di lantai bawah.

"Seo, Umma rasa sudah saat nya kita memulai aksi kita." Kata Heechul.

"Umm. Apa tidak terlalu cepat Umma?" Jawab Seohyun.

"Tentu tidak. Ini sudah terlalu terlambat. Dendam 18 tahun yang tersimpan akan aku balaskan hari ini. Ryeowook, kau harus merasakan apa yang dulu aku rasakan. Sakitnya melihat orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain. Semua hal yang menjadi kebahagiaanmu akan aku ambil, kau tidak boleh berbahagia. Kau harus terus menderita sampai kau mati. Dendam ini sudah terlalu lama terpendam. Kau yang harus membayar semua rasa sakit hatiku kepada wanita jalang itu. Aku cukup bahagia melihatnya sait-sakitan. Aku bahagia bekas kecelakaan 1 tahun yang lalu itu selalu saja hampir membunuhnya karena rasa sakit. Kalau itu tak bisa membunuhnya, aku harap kali ini aku bisa benar-benar membuatnya terbunuh!" Kata Heechul.

"Umma. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Mereka semua sudah masuk ke kamar mereka. Appa-mu tidak pulang malam ini. Oppa-mu masih bekerja didalam ruang kerja nya. Kau cukup memasukan obat tidur ini ke minuman Yesung, saat dia tertidur, kita bawa dia kekamarmu, buat seolah-olah dia memperkosamu dan kau harus meminta pertanggungjawaban darinya, suruh dia menikahimu." Kata Heechul sambil menyeringai.

"Hmm. Aku rasa tidak buruk Umma. Yesung kan ganteng, juga kaya. Baiklah Umma." Seohyun membawa 2 gelas wine yang sudah diisi wine dan salah satu gelas nya diberi obat tidur. Dia berjalan naik ke lantai 2 rumahnya.

'Ini cukup untuk bukti supaya Ahjussi mengusir kalian dari rumah ini. Lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan pada kalian'Tanpa Heechul dan Seohyun ketahui seseorang disana menyeringai mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

**_PAGI HARI_**

Semua sudah bangun dan menunggu di meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Pagi semuanya." Sapa Minho yang baru turun dari lantai 2 bersamaan dengan Wookie. Wookie memandang heran ke arah teman-teman nya. Dia tidak menemukan Yesung.

"Mencari Yesung-Hyung?" Tanya Donghae. Wookie hanya mengangguk saja.

"Belum bangun mungkin?" Kata Donghae. Wookie hanya manggut-manggut dan duduk di kursi nya.

"Wookie, cepat panggilkan Eonnie-mu untuk sarapan." Kata Heechul.

"Baiklah Umma." Wookie pun berjalan ke kamar Seohyun.

Dia mengetuk pintu itu berkali-kali tapi tak ada jawaban. Dia memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar itu.

Matanya membelalak melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Kekasihnya sedang tidur dalam 1 selimut bersama dengan Eonnie nya. Tanpa terasa air mata nya mengalir, dia menangis terisak.

Yesung terbangun karena merasa ada yang menangis, alangkah kagetnya saat dia melihat Wookie berdiri didepan pintu kamar memandang nya dengan wajah penuh air mata, dan dia lebih terkaget lagi menemukan Seohyun disamping nya, dan dia tidak mengenakan sehelai baju pun.

"Wook. Wookie.." Yesung terkaget bukan main.

"Eg. Kenapa aku bisa disini? Dimana baju-bajuku?" Kata Seohyun sambil menangis juga. "Yesung, apa telah kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya Seohyun.

"Aku...aku.." Yesung benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Oppa.." Lirih Wookie sambil berlari kearah ruang makan.

"Wookie. Oppa bisa jelaskan padamu!" Teriak Yesung, tapi Wookie tidak menghiraukannya

'Masuk kau ke perangkapku!' Seohyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Wookie berlari keluar dengan air mata membasahi pipinya. Teman-teman nya khawatir mengejarnya.

"Noona kenapa?" Kata Kyuhyun menarik tangan Wookie untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Wookie tidak menangis, dan memeluk Kyuhyun, menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Noona waeyo?

"Kyu.. bawa aku pergi dari sini." Kata Wookie masih terisak.

"Wookie kenapa? Memang Wookie mau kemana?" Tanya Minho.

"Kyu aku mohon bawa aku pergi. Kemana saja. Aku mau pergi dari sini."

"Arra Noona. Kita pulang kerumahku." Kyuhyun membawa Wookie keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Teman-teman nya masih tidak mengerti.

"Hae, aku rasa aku mengerti apa yang membuat Wookie menangis. Kau ikut aku!" Kata Siwon berjalan ke arah kamar Seohyun diikuti semua teman-teman nya.

Disana mereka menemukan pintu kamar terbuka. Seohyun masih menangis diatas tempat tidurnya hanya berbalut selimut sedangkan Yesung sudah berpakaian lengkap.

Bruk!

Pukulan Minho mendarat di pipi Yesung.

"BRENGSEK KAU! INI YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH! KAU BENAR-BENAR BAJINGAN!" Bentak Minho.

"Hentikan Hyung, kau bisa membunuhnya." Siwon mencoba menarik Minho menjauh tapi tidak berhasil.

"Sini kau bedebah!" Minho menarik Yesung keluar dari rumah itu, mereka semua mengejar menyisakan Seohyun dan Heechul dikamar.

"Kau lihat Umma? Semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana." Kata Seohyun dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau benar-benar anak Umma. Kau hebat!" Puji Heechul.

BRUK! BRUK!

2 pukulan Minho mendarat diwajah Yesung, Yesung terjatuh ke tanah sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Brengsek kau! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau melukai Wookie! Kau benar-benar bajingan! Aku mempercayakan dongsaeng ku padamu bukan untuk kau lukai! Sadarkah kau Wookie baru saja sembuh dari trauma nya akan namja karena kejadian dengan Kyuhyun dulu, kini kau menorehkan kembali luka itu. Namja macam apa kau? Kau brengsekk! Brengsek kau Kim Yesung!" Minho terus membentak Yesung dan memukulnya.

"Hentikan Hyung! Kau bisa membunuh Yesung-Hyung!" Siwon dan Donghae berhasil menahan Minho.

"Lepaskan aku, biarkan aku membunuh namja sialan ini!" Minho terus memberontak.

"HENTIKAN TAN MINHO! APPA TAK MENGAJARIMU MEMUKULI ORANG. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MEMUKUL YESUNG SEPERTI INI? KAU AKAN MEMBUAT WOOKIE SEDIH!" Bentakan dari Hangeng yang baru keluar dari mobilnya.

"Justru dia yang membuat dongsaeng ku bersedih Appa, biarkan aku membunuh namja sialan ini, setelah ini aku juga akan menghabisi Seohyun, biar mereka bisa bertemu dan bersatu di neraka. Brengsek kalian!"

PLAK!

Tamparan Hangeng berhasil membuat Minho tenang dan terdiam. Hangeng membantu Yesung berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Wookie?" Tanya Hangeng.

Semuanya diam. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab.

"Wookie pergi, dia pergi karena melihat namja sialan ini tidur 1 ranjang dengan Seohyun. Sekarang Appa biarkan aku menghabisi mereka berdua untuk membalaskan sakit hati Wookie. Aku tak mau Wookie terpuruk untuk kedua kalinya." Kata Minho sambil menunjuk Yesung.

"Appa. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya. Semuanya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Yesung membuka suara sambil meringis kesakitan.

Hangeng hanya diam saja. Dia bisa menangkap sinyal tidak beres dirumahnya.

"Dimana Wookie?" Tanya Hangeng. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi mencari Wookie."

"Dia dibawa Kyuhyun." Kata Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Aku akan kerumah keluarga Cho." Kata Hangeng.

**_Cho's Family_**

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya dirumahnya, Wookie masih menangis. Dia membawa Wookie turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Umma-nya kaget melihat Kyuhyun datang membawa anak Hangeng.

"Kyu, ini kan.." Umma-nya berkata sambil menunjuk Wookie.

"Dia anak Umma." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Wookie memandang heran ke Kyuhyun, sedangkan Jae masih terkaget-kaget.

"A..Apa maksudmu Kyu? Kau mau mempermainkanku?" Kata Wookie.

"Noona. Kau berjanji padaku kau akan datang kerumahku dan menemui Umma saat kau siap, dan aku rasa sekarang lah saat yang tepat."

Jaejong meneteskan air mata nya, dia jatuh terlutut didepan Ryeowook.

"Ahjumma. Apa yang Ahjumma lakukan?" Wookie kaget berusaha membangunkan Jaejong.

"Biarkan. Biarkan seperti ini. Aku terlalu berdosa padamu. Aku bukan ibu yang baik. Aku menelantarkanmu 18 tahun, aku bahkan tak tau bagaimana hidupmu 18 tahun ini. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau apakah aku pantas menyebut diriku Umma-mu. Aku terlalu berdosa, berdosa kepadamu." Jaejong menangis.

"A..aku.." Wookie tak sanggup berkata-kata. Kyuhyun ikut berlutut didepan Wookie.

"Wookie-Noona. Maafkan Umma. Aku mohon pada Noona. Maafkan Umma. Umma punya alasan melakukan semua itu. Aku juga minta maaf pada Noona. Maafkan aku Noona. Maafkan Umma. Kami bersalah padamu." Kyuhyun pun ikut meneteskan air mata.

Wookie tak sanggup lagi akhirnya jatuh terlutut bersama mereka, dia memeluk Jaejong sambil menangis dengan keras.

"Umma.. Umma.. Umma.. kau benar Umma-ku? Aku merindukan Umma. Umma.. hiks hiks.." Wookie terus menangis. Dia melepaskan pelukan nya dan menghapus air matanya. Dia mendekati Kyuhyun dan mendirikan badan Kyuhyun. "Kyu, Noona sayang padamu, tidak pernah sekalipun dipikiran Noona membencimu."

Wookie berjalan kearah Jaejong dan medirikan tubuhnya. "Umma.. Maafkan Wookie, tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik sampai membuat Umma menderita karena Wookie."

"Bukan salahmu. Meskipun kau lahir karena kesalahan dan keegoisan Umma. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, kau terlalu suci. Maafkan Umma. Umma menyayangimu. Maafkan Umma 18 tahun tak pernah muncul di terlalu pengecut untuk muncul di keluarga Tan. Maafkan semua kesalahan Umma. Mianhae." Jaejong memeluk Wookie.

"Gweanchana Umma. Wookie hidup bahagia kok selama ini." Wookie tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya lalu memutar-mutar tubuhnya. "Umma lihat? Aku tumbuh dengan sehat. Appa menjagaku dengan baik. Umma jangan membenci Appa. Appa sangat sayang pada Wookie." Kata Wookie dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

Hangeng yang sedari tadi melihat mereka jatuh berlutut. Jaejong Kyuhyun dan Wookie terkaget mendengar suara orang terjatuh. Mereka terkaget menemukan Hangeng sedang berlutut.

"Mianhae. Mianhae Jae. Mianhae. Mianhae. Mianhae." Hangeng terus meminta maaf.

"Han..." Jaejong hanya bisa terisak.

"Mianhae Wookie. Jeongmal Mianhae. Appa yang membuat hidupmu seperti ini. Mianhae Jae. Mianhae aku merusak hidupmu, membawa mu sampai kau menderita. Maafkan aku. Aku ini namja brengsek. Maafkan..." Hangeng meneteskan air matanya. Wookie terkaget, dia tak pernah melihat Appa-nya menangis. Wookie berjalan dan memeluk Hangeng masih dalam posisi berlutut.

"Appa. Appa jangan menangis ne. Nanti Umma akan sedih melihat Appa menangis. Aku tidak pernah menderita kok dalam hidup aku, aku bersyukur pernah dilahirkan didunia ini, meskipun aku lahir karena kesalahan, tapi aku bersyukur aku memiliki kalian. aku bersyukur atas semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku." Kata Wookie.

"Han. Semua sudah berlalu. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."Kata Jaejong.

Hangeng akhirnya berdiri dan memeluk Wookie.

"Kyu, kenapa tadi Wookie datang sambil menangis?" Tanya Jaejong.

"Chagi, kenapa kabur lagi dari rumah eoh? Mau merebut gelar anak TK milik Minho-Oppa mu eoh?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Umma. Wookie mau tinggal sama Umma disini. Nanti Wookie akan minta izin pada Cho Ahjussi." Perkataan Wookie sontak membuat semua nya terkaget.

"Baiklah. Pelayan, antar Noona-ku kekamar di sebelah kamarku." "Noona istirahat lah disana, jangan berpikir macam-macam." Kata Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggal Wookie, Kyuhyun pun langsung berbicara.

"Ahjussi pasti mau bertanya kenapa kan? Ahjussi pulang saja dan tanyakan pada Istri dan anak yeoja Ahjussi apa yang mereka lakukan. Ahjussi tak perlu bertanya kepadaku, kepada Hyungdeul dan teman-teman ku. Dan Ahjussi tak perlu menyalahkan siapapun. Sementara Wookie-Noona akan tinggal bersama kami. Ahjussi tak perlu bertanya apapun dan berkata apapun. Pintu keluar disebelah sana" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu. Ahjussi hanya.."

"Pulanglah Ahjussi dan lakukan apa yang aku katakan." Kyuhyun berjalan keluar rumah.

**_Kim's Famliy_**

Disinilah Yesung. Di ruang keluarga rumah nya, disidang oleh kedua orang tua nya, tentulah karena permasalahan Wookie, jangan lupakan Jongjin yang mengadu, Yesung pun dihadiah tamparan oleh Appa-nya. Wajahnya benar-benar babak belur.

"Appa membesarkanmu dan menyekolahkanmu bukan untuk hal seperti ini? Laki-laki macam apa kau ini hah?" Bentak Kangin.

"Ahjussi. Jangan menyudutkan Oppa. Dia tidak bersalah." Kata Kibum yang entah dari mana datang bersama teman-teman nya.

"Apa masksudmu Kibum? Kau tidak lihat Oppa-mu yang tak tau diri ini melakukan apa kepada Wookie? Ahjussi malu. Bagaimana Ahjussi bisa berhadapan dengan keluarga Tan."

"Ahjussi, mau kah mendengarkan ku? Yesung-Hyung hanya dijebak." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu Kyu?" Tanya Yesung.

"Aku punya rencana lain. Tapi kali ini kalian semua harus mengikuti rencana ku." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, tidak Kyu! Ahjussi sedang marah, anak ini harus Ahjussi hukum!" Kata Kangin sambil menunjuk Yesung.

"Ahjussi. Dengarkan saja Kyuhyun. Setelah ini Kyuhyun jamin semua permasalahan beres. Ikuti saja permainan Kyuhyun. Jebal..."

"Terserah kau saja Kyu. Asalkan semuanya harus jelas." Kata Kangin.

"Bagus, jadi begini..."

**~SKIP~**

**_Tan's Family_**

"Appa. Aku tidak mau tau. Yesung harus menikahiku. Dia sudah memperkosaku Appa." Kata Seohyun sambil menangis dalam pelukan Heechul.

"Kau GILA Seo! Kau gila! Yesung adalah tunangan Ryeowook! Apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu hah! Kau benar-benar tidak waras!" Bentak Minho.

"HENTIKAN MIN! Kau benar-benar kelewatan. Masih bisa kau membela anak haram itu sedangkan kau tak melihat kondisi Seohyun seperti ini. Kau yang gila!" Heechul membentak kembali.

"Kita akan membicarakan hal ini dengan keluarga Kim secepatnya. Urusan Wookie biar aku yang mengurus." Kata Hangeng.

"Appa, jangan Appa katakan Appa akan menikahkan Yesung dengan Seohyun?" Kata Minho.

"Lalu Appa harus bagaimana Min?"

"Appa. Aku rasa Appa tidak ada bedanya dengan 2 wanita iblis ini. Kalian licik. Apa Appa pernah berpikir sejenak saja perasaan Wookie? Pernahkah Appa memikirkan betapa beratnya yang dipikulnya yang disembunyikan nya di balik senyuman nya? Pernahkah Appa tau kalau dia berpura-pura bahagia hanya demi orang-orang yang disayanginya? Harus berapa kali Wookie mengorbankan kebahagiaan nya untuk Seohyun? Cangkok ginjal, pertunangan dengan Kyuhyun, dan kini mengambil Yesung dari hidupnya. Belum cukupkah? Wookie juga perlu bahagia. Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini. Terserah kalian mau menyebutku anak TK." Minho berjalan pergi.

Hangeng mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

**_Cho's Family_**

**_Ryeowook's POV_**

Umma. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat Umma-ku. Wanita yang telah melahirkanku. Entah kenapa aku tidak sanggup jika harus membenci-nya. Walaupun dia sudah meninggalkanku 18 tahun, dan aku tau aku anak yang tak diinginkan. Tapi aku bahagia, aku bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Umma.

Tapi lagi-lagi takdir mempermainkan ku. Lagi-lagi Eonnie ku menang dan lagi-lagi aku dibohongi, sakit. Sakit sekali.

Oppa, kalau aku tau mencintaimu akan sesakit ini aku takkan pernah mencoba membuka hatiku untukmu dan menerima mu, lebih baik aku terus hidup dalam keterpurukan, kenapa setiap yang aku miliki harus menjadi milik Eonnie.

Tuhan, egoiskah aku jika aku mengatakan Eonnie merebut kebahagiaanku?

Dulu Kyuhyun, kini Yesung-Oppa.

Selanjutnya apa lagi.?

Aku mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya begitu kepada Eonnie ku.

Haruskah aku merelakannya?

**_Ryeowook's POV END_**

Minho berjalan di taman, melepaskan beban pikiran nya, mendudukan dirinya dibawah tanah.

". KENAPA TUHAN? KENAPA SEMUANYA HARUS SELALU WOOKIE. CABUT SAJA NYAWA KU DAN GANTIKAN ITU DENGAN KEBAHAGIAAN UNTUK NYA. AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" Minho berteriak frustasi.

"Hyung, berteriak begitu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu." Minho menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dia melihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung berdiri di belakangnya, dia bangit ingin menghajar Yesung tapi dihalangi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kalau kau memukul Yesung-Hyung dan kau menambah koleksi lebam di wajahnya aku yakin Wookie-Noona akan menghajarmu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Biar saja Kyu. Biarkan aku membunuh si brengsek ini."

"Hyung. Aku tidak bersalah." Kata Yesung.

"APA? APA KATAMU KIM YESUNG? KAU BRENGSEK!" Minho hampir melayangkan pukulan nya ke wajah Yesung dan lagi-lagi dihentikan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung. Mau bergabung dalam permainan kami tidak?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa katamu? Noona-mu sedang tertekan kau mengajakku bermain?" Tanya Minho.

"Iya Hyung. Permainan yang akan membuat 2 wanita iblis diusir dari rumah. Kau ikut?"

#NP : Shuo Hao De Xing Fu Ne _ Jay Chou

_↔TO BE CONTINUED↔_

** desroschan: **Yewook tak terpisahkan ^^. Gomawo read & review. Keep Reading. ( _ )

** YewookBaby** : Mian, Mian. Author suka typo karena Author ngetiknya kilat, karena faktor kerjaan menumpuk jadi banyak ejaan kata yang salah. Sedang stres dengan pekerjaan *Gak nanya*. Love Really Hurt akan jadi lagu penutup Fic ini. Sebentar lagi, entah 1 atau 2 Chap lagi uda Ending kok. Gomawo^^. Keep Reading. \(^o^)/

** ddhanifa aaolfa** : Gomawo Read & Review ^^. Ne, Author bakal selesaia 1 fic ini lalu lanjut bikin fic baru. Ternyata Author baru tau membuat sebuah Fic itu susah banget. Makanya Author kalau review Fic orang berusaha sebisa mungkin ga menyindir perasaan sesama Author karena saya tau sakitnya kalau sudah susah payah ngetik dibilang payah dan lain sebagainya *Curhat lagi? PLAK!* Keep rading & review └(^o^)┘

** kim reoliy** : Yewook tak terpisahkan ^^. Gomawo uda baca dan review. Buat akun lah, dan coba-coba jadi Author juga *plak*. Keep reading (^_^)∠※

** Yesungclouds** : Gomawo. ^^ Sabar menanti, akan saya usahakan ada sequel rate M #Author mesum!# Keep reading (^ω^)

** myeolchilee** : EunHyuk lagi sibuk makan pisang, kagak sempat nangkep *PLAK!* Keep reading and thankss (^。^)y-~~

** kimryeowii** : Ne. Saya update tiap hari. Tapi susah juga memikirkan kelanjutan cerita nya, soalnya ini ide cerita pengalaman hidup Author dan Author tambahin sedikit bumbu ==". Keep reading ╰(￣▽￣)╮

** MuftiaYD** : Benarkah? Artinya Author ada kemajuan ^^ . Gomawo uda sempetin baca dan review. Keep reading. ╭(′▽`)╯

** dWoonho** : ANDWAE! Jangan sampai, ini Cuma Fic (＞﹏＜).. Gomawo uda read & review. Ini happy ending kok, walaupun sebenarnya kisah nyata nya gak Happy Ending. Iya ya. Minho gada pasangan? Minho si SHINee couple nya siapa? Soalnya aku ELF yang gak pernah mengorek atau mencari informasi boyband lain jadi aku kurang tau. Keep reading. ╮(╯▽╰)╭

** Para Anonymous Reader **: Gomawo uda review dan baca Fic Author. Bagi uda memuji Author ucapkan terimakasih banyak. Yang bilang Fic SAYA GAG SERU SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! Keep Reading ( ▽＃)=﹏﹏

Suasana hati Author lagi gag bagus karena masalah gag selesai-selesai kebawa emosi sampai ke Fic ini, apalagi pas buka review nya ada yang buat Mood Author makin buruk. Harap maklum. Kalau gag suka gag usa baca, aku gag pernah maksa siapapun membaca, kalau suka silahkan dibaca dan tunggu sampai ending cerita. Besok Author gag bisa update karena ada kesibukan pekerjaan , mungkin lusa baru Chap 9. Sabar tunggu kembalinya Author. Gomawo ╭(￣m￣*)╮

Author Share Lagu Jay Chou. Judul nya "Shuo Hao de Xing Fu ne". Lagu nya cocok dengan suasana dalam Fic ini tentang pengkhianatan!

Keep Reading~

**Check it Down : **

nǐ de huíhuà língluàn zhe zài zhège shíkè

Jawabanmu masih saja tidak bisa aku mengerti. Disaat ini

你的回话凌乱着 在这个时刻

wǒ xiǎngqǐ pēnquán páng de báigē tiánmì sànluò le

Aku teingat akan merpati putih disebelah air mancur itu keindahaan itu telah berlalu

我想起喷泉旁的白鸽 甜蜜散落了

qíngxù mòmíng de lāche wǒ hái ài nǐ le

Perasaanku terus tak menentu tapi aku masih sangat mencintaimu

情绪莫名的拉扯 我还爱你了

ér nǐ duànduànxùxù chàng zhe gē jiǎzhuāng méishì le

Dan lagu yang tersendat-sendat kau nyanyikan berpura-pura seolah semuanya baik-baik saja

而你断断续续唱着歌 假装没事了

shíjiān guò le zǒu le àiqíng miànlín xuǎnzé

Waktu yang terus berlalu, dan cinta yang harus memilih

时间过了走了 爱情面临选择

nǐ lěng le juàn le wǒ kū le

Kau tidak memperdulikanku, terlalu lemah dan itu membuatku menangis

你冷了倦了我哭了

líkāi shí de bù kuàilè nǐ yòng kǎpiàn shǒuxiě zhe

Kesedihan waktu kau meninggalkanku kau tuliskan itu dalam kartu

离开时的不快乐 你用卡片手写着

yǒuxiē ài zhǐ gěi dào zhè zhēn de tòng le

Cinta begitu menyakitkan bila berakhir begitu saja

有些爱只给到这真的痛了

- -REFF-

zěnme le nǐ lèi le shuōhǎo de xìngfú ne

Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau lelah ? bagaimana

dengan kebahagiaan yang telah kau dan aku janjikan?

怎么了你累了说好的幸福呢

wǒ dǒng le bù shuō le ài dàn le mèng yuǎn le

Aku tidak mengerti tidak bicara cinta tidak ada lagi mimpiku pun kini telah menjauh

我懂了不说了爱淡了梦远了

kāixīn yǔ bù kāixīn yīyī xì shǔzhe nǐ zài bù shě

Kuingat semua sedih dan bahagia yang kau pun tak rela untuk melepaskannya

开心与不开心一一细数着你再不舍

nàxiē ài guò de gǎnjué dōu tài shēnkè wǒ dōu hái jìde

Semua cinta yang telah berlalu itu sungguh begitu dalam dan aku masih bias mengingat semuanya

那些爱过的感觉都太深刻我都还记得

nǐ bù děng le shuōhǎo de xìngfú ne

Kau tidak lagi menunggu bagaimana dengan kebahagiaan yang telah kau dan aku janjikan?

你不等了说好的幸福呢

wǒ cuò le lèi gān le fàngshǒu le hòuhuǐ le

Aku telah salah air mata pun tak lagi meleleh aku telah menyerah dan menyesalinya

我错了泪干了放手了后悔了

zhǐshì huíyì de yīnyuè hé hái xuánzhuǎn zhe

Hanya saja kotak music kenangan itu masih saja terus mengalun

只是回忆的音乐盒还旋转着

yào zěnme tíng ne

Bagaimana harusku menghentikannya

要怎么停呢

- Repeat Repeat Reff

zěnme le nǐ lèi le shuōhǎo de xìngfú ne

Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau lelah? Bagaimana dengan cinta yang telah kau dan aku janjikan?

怎么了你累了说好的幸福呢

wǒ dǒng le bù shuō le ài dàn le mèng yuǎn le

Aku tidak mengerti tidak bicara cinta tidak ada lagi mimpipun kini telah jauh

我懂了不说了爱淡了梦远了

wǒ dōu hái jìde

Dan aku masih terus mengingatnya

我都还记得

nǐ bù děng le shuōhǎo de xìngfú ne

Kau tidak lagi menunggu bagaimana dengan kebahagiaan yang telah kau dan aku janjikan?

你不等了说好的幸福呢

wǒ cuò le lèi gān le fàngshǒu le hòuhuǐ le

Aku telah salah air matapun tak lagi meleleh aku telah menyerah dan menyesalinya

我错了泪干了放手了后悔了

zhǐshì huíyì de yīnyuè hé hái xuánzhuǎn zhe

Hanya saja kotak musik kenangan itu masih saja terus mengalun

只是回忆的音乐盒还旋转着

yào zěnme tíng ne

Bagaimana ku harus menghentikannya

要怎么停呢


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : ****悲伤，爱情，友谊 ****(Hurt, Love, Friendship)**

**Chapter 9**

**RATE : T**

**CAST :**

_Ryeowook (Wookie).Yeoja. Bendahara OSIS

_Yesung .Namja . Ketua OSIS

_Kyuhyun .Namja .Koordinator OSIS

_Sungmin (Minnie) . OSIS

_Eunhyuk .Yeoja. Anggota OSIS

_Donghae .Namja. Wakil OSIS . Sepupu Sungmin

_Siwon . Namja. Sekretaris OSIS

_Kibum . Yeoja. Sepupu Yesung

_Hangeng . Namja . Appa Wookie

_Heechul . Yeoja . Umma Wookie

_YunHo .Namja. Appa Kyu

_JaeJong . Yeoja . Umma Kyu

_Kangin . Namja. Appa Yesung

_JungSoo . Yeoja. Umma Yesung

_Jongjin . Namja. Dongsaeng Yesung

**Pairing : Yewook, Kyumin, Hanchul, Kangteuk, Haehyuk, Sibum, and others.**

**WARNING : Genderswitch, Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..!**

**~Happy Reading~ n ~Remember for Review~**

Sudah 1 minggu sejak kejadian itu, Wookie masih tetap tinggal dirumah Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mau menemui siapapun kecuali Kyuhyun dan Jaejong. Selama 1 minggu itu pula Kyuhyun menyusun rencana nya dengan baik dan rapi tentu nya. Hubungan Hangeng dan Yunho sudah membaik, mereka kini berteman lagi.

Pagi itu disekolah.

"Jadi bagaimana Kyu? Apa kau sudah dapat berita dari Minho-Oppa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Belum sih. Yesung-Hyung juga 1 minggu gak masuk sekolah semenjak insiden dihajar sampai babak belur itu, sepertinya Yesung-Hyung benar-benar sangat galau yah sampai segitunya." Kata Kyuhyun dengan asal.

"Kau tak tau saja Kyu rasanya di posisi Yesung-Hyung. Sudah dihajar Min-Hyung, di gampar Kim-Ahjussi, 1 minggu tak komunikasi dengan kekasihnya. Aish, semoga aku tak mengalami itu semua." Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kabar Wookie?" Tanya Siwon.

"Dia masih saja terus mengurung diri di kamar nya, duduk di balkom kamar menerawang jauh ke langit, kadang dia hanya menatap kosong, dan dia sering melamun, aku kasihan padanya." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Gara-gara kau Kyu. Gara-gara kau!" Sungmin tiba-tiba menangis dan memukul dada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Min? Kenapa gara-gara aku? Minnie kenapa menangis eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan khawatir.

"Gara-gara kau dan otak setan mu menyusun rencana terlalu lama. Wookie jadi menderita lebih lama, hiks." Sungmin menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan menyebutku setan Min, kau tau, aku harus berusaha mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Minho-Hyung, dan kau tau betapa menyebalkan nya pengawal bodoh Noona-ku yang selalu mengikuti nya itu, pengawalnya bahkan lebih babbo dari Yesung-Hyung, dia lebih bodoh dari Yesung-Hyung, dan dia sulit diyakinkan. Padahal niatnya mau suruh dia yang bujuk Wookie untuk pulang." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau suruh pengawal itu sih? Minho-Hyung kan bisa." kata Donghae.

"Hae-ah, kau tau, Minho-Hyung itu anak TK yang hobby nya kabur dari rumah, bagaimana dia bisa tau siatuasi rumahnya, dia saja tinggal di apartemen nya, kalau pengawal itu kan tinggal dirumah keluarga Tan, tinggal menyuruhnya mengawasi 2 wanita iblis itu." kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan ekspresi serius.

"Berhenti mengataiku anak TK!" suara Minho dari arah belakang membuat semuanya kaget. Minho melempar death glare nya kepada Kyuhyun.

"E. Hyung. Sejak kapan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Sejak kau mengatai ku anak TK!" Jawab Minho dengan muka bete.

"Hehehe. Mianhae Hyung. Hyung tampan banget hari ini." Kyuhyun nyegir gag jelas.

"Cih! Terserah!" Minho membuang mukanya.

"Oya Min-Hyung udah dapat berita dari Tao belum?" tanya Siwon.

"Apa yang membawa Hyung ke sekolah kami? Mau sekolah lagi?" Lanjut Donghae.

"Iya Hyung, ada apa kemari? Merindukanku eoh?" Giliran Kyuhyun.

"Heii para dongsaeng! Bisakah kalian tidak nyerocos bareng dan bicara satu per satu! Menyebalkan sekali." Minho mendengus tidak jelas.

"Persis seperti anak TK." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Aku kesini ada berita untuk kalian. Sepertinya rencana kita akan kita jalankan besok malam." Kata Minho. Semua yang disana langsung sumringah mendengar perkataan Minho.

"Benarkah? Memang nya ada momen apa?" Tanya Hyukie yang sedari tadi diam.

"Besok malam mereka akan mengadakan makan malam bersama. Disana Yesung akan melamar Seohyun. Disana akan hadir keluarga Kim. Aku akan memberitahu Appa untuk mengundang keluarga Cho. Mengingat hubungan Appa dengan Yunho-Ahjussi sudah lumayan membaik dan mereka bekerja sama juga. Dan aku ingin Donghae dan Siwon datang juga. Hyukie dan Minnie akan membujuk Wookie." Kata Minho.

"Membujuk Wookie-Noona ku datang kesana dan melihat kekasih nya melamar ratu iblis itu? Kau gila Hyung! Sama saja kau mau membunuh Noona-ku! Aku tidak mau!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris.

"Hentikan Magnae Setan. Jangan Lebay dan berteriak seperti itu! Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Cuma dengan cara begini Wookie bisa tau kenyataan nya tau! Dan cuma dengan begini Yesung bisa menjelaskan semuanya! Mengerti kau?" Bentak Minho sambil mendorong kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aku belum mengerti Hyung." semua cengo mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Magnae. Ini rencana buatan mu. Kenapa kau yang tidak mengerti sendiri sih? Jadi begini Lho Raja Setan neraka. Kau bawa Wookie kesana. Saat semua disana dan mereka sedang membicarakan tentang pernikahan dan sebagainya aku mau kau atau siapa lah Donghae ataupun Siwon tiba-tiba masuk dan putarkan rekaman itu. Dengan begitu Wookie akan tau semuanya. Yesung juga tak perlu menjelaskan semua lagi. Dan dengan begitu keluarga Kim dan Keluarga Cho bisa tau kenyataan nya dan itu tentu Kangin-Ahjussi takkan membunuhmu. Kau dengar dan kau mengerti sekarang Magnae?" Kata Minho panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa membujuk Noona." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Kau bawa saja kedua yeoja ini untuk membujuknya." Kata Minho.

"eh? Aku tidak yakin bisa membujuknya." Kata Sungmin.

"Kenapa begitu Min?" Tanya Siwon.

"Kalian tau sendiri kan? Kami memang teman SMP nya tapi semenjak kejadian kecelakaan dia jarang bergaul dengan kami. Dia hanya bergaul dengan dirinya dan asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Satu-satunya yang bisa membujuknya aku rasa cuma Yesung." Lanjut Hyukie.

"Heii Monyet. Kau gila ya? Dia sedang marah kepada Yesung-Hyung. Mana bisa membujuknya. Kau payah!" Umpat Kyuhyun.

"Kyu. Bagaimana kalau suruh Umma-mu saja?" Usul Sungmin.

"Iya ya. Bagus juga Min. Mungkin dia mau mendengarkan Umma." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Jadi semua sudah mengerti kan? Kita jalankan rencana ini dari pulang sekolah ya. Kita mulai dari membujuk Wookie. Nanti Hyukie dan Minnie ikut pulang kerumah Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Siwon akan ikut bersamaku kerumah Yesung, nanti kita bareng Jongjin. Semua mengerti?"

"Ne." Jawab mereka kompak.

Saat jam pulang sekolah mereka semua pun menjalankan rencana nya. Minho, Donghae dan Siwon ke rumah Yesung. Kyuhyun, Eunhyun dan Sungmin menuju kerumah Kyuhyun.

**_Kim's Family_**

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Suara pintu diketuk oleh Minho, Jungsoo buru-buru membukakan pintu.

"Annyeong Ahjumma. Kami mencari Yesung." Kata Minho.

"Oh kalian. Mari masuk. Yesung sedang di kamar nya. Sudah berhari-hari dia mengurung diri seperti itu, keluar pun hanya untuk makan. Ahjumma harap kalian bisa membujuknya kembali ceria." Kata Jungsoo.

"Ne, Ahjumma serahkan pada kami saja." Kata Minho lalu langsung menuju ke kamar Yesung.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Yesung, tampak Yesung sedang menatap duduk sambil menatap kosong. Dia tak sadar teman-teman nya datang.

"Hyung." Panggil Donghae. Yesung menolehkan kepalanya. Dia sedikit tersentak melihat kehadiran teman-teman nya.

"Kalian. Sejak kapan?" Tanya Yesung sambil bangkit dan mendekat teman-teman nya.

"Baru saja. Kau sedang memikirkan apa Hyung.?" Tanya Siwon. Mereka kini berjalan menuju ruang tamu di lantai 2 rumah Yesung dan duduk disana.

"Bagaimana keadaan Wookie? Apa dia sehat? Aku benar-benar tidak berguna. Mianhae." Yesung mengacak rambutnya.

"Yesung. Hyung minta maaf padamu waktu itu sempat memukulimu. Mianhae. Hanya terbawa emosi saja." kata Minho penuh penyesalan.

"Ani Hyung. Aku yang salah. Aku terlalu brengsek."

"Yesung. Besok malam keluargamu akan kesana dan melamar Seohyun?" Tanya Minho.

"Ne Hyung. Semuanya Umma dan Appa yang mengatur. Hyung, aku tidak mau begini. Kyuhyun bilang dia mau membantu ku, kenapa sampai saat ini masih seperti ini. Aku hampir gila karena ini. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kami sedang menjalankan rencana kami. Kau ikut saja besok malam kerumah laknat itu. Akan ada kejutan untukmu."

"Hyung. Kau tak kembali kerumah?" Tanya Yesung.

"Aku akan kembali kesana setelah ini. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Kau jangan berlarut dalam kesedihan. Jangan seperti anak TK, kau tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan. Hadapilah. Cinta harus diperjuangkan. Hwaiting! Hyung pamit dulu." Minho berjalan turun meninggalkan Donghae dan Siwon.

"Hahhh..." Yesung menghela nafas nya.

"Hyung. Kau tenang saja. Kyu dan Min-Hyung sudah mengaturnya." kata Siwon.

"Bagaimana keadaan Wookie. Aku khawatir padanya."

"Sudah seminggu dia tak masuk sekolah. Sama sepertimu keadaan nya. Dia bahkan jauh lebih tertekan." Kata Donghae.

"Aku benar-benar brengsek. Hae, Siwon, percayalah. Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Seohyun. Aku, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Wookie akan sangat membenci ku. Aku sudah menghancurkan nya untuk kedua kali." Yesung merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung. Itu tidak akan membantu. Kau cukup ikutin perkataan Min-Hyung. Kami pergi dulu. Ada yang harus kami kerjakan. Jangan seperti anak TK yang terus mengurung dirinya didalam kamar." Kata Siwon.

"Kami pergi dulu Hyung. Benahi lah dirimu, perbaiki penampilanmu, kau menjadi sangat kurus dan kepala mu menjadi lebih besar." Kata Donghae.

"Terserah saja." Jawab Yesung.

**_Cho's Family_**

"Kyu. Apa tidak apa-apa aku datang kerumahmu? Aku takut Kyu. Appa dan Umma-mu tidak mengijinkan kita pacaran, dan sekarang aku datang kerumahmu." Kata Sungmin. Saat ini mereka berada didepan pintu rumah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tenang saja Min. Aku akan mengatur semuanya." Kata Kyuhyun lalu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Umma. Kyu pulang. Kyu bawa tamu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu sudah..." "Kenapa kau bawa gadis Lee ini kerumah Kyu? Appa-mu akan marah jika melihat kau masih berhubungan dengan nya." Kata Jaejong.

"Umma. Noona dimana?" kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia berdiam diri dikamarnya Kyu. Oya. Tadi Tan Ahjussi menelepon mengajak kita ke acara pesta pertunangan Seohyun dan Yesung, acaranya besok malam. Dia menyuruh Umma mengajakmu dan juga Wookie." Kata Jaejong.

'Cepat juga kerjaan Min-Hyung beres. Tapi kenapa jadi pesta pertunangan, ah sepertinya harus menyusun ulang rencana.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Umma. Aku membawa Sungmin kesini untuk membujuk Wookie supaya dia tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan nya." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Memang nya ada hubungan apa antara Wookie dan gadis Lee ini Kyu.?" Tanya Jaejong.

"Aku teman nya Wookie ,Ahjumma." Jawab Sungmin.

"Em. Umma. Sudahkah mengajak Noona untuk ke acara pesta dirumah keluarga Tan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Umma baru saja ingin berbicara dengan nya. Umma ke atas dulu. Kau mandi dan istirahat lah. Kalian berdua ikut Ahjumma keatas yuk" Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengikuti Jaejong naik ke lantai atas.

Sementara Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon Minho.a

"Hyung, bagaimana ini, tadi kata Umma bukan acara makan malam tapi pesta pertunangan."

"_Kau tenang saja Kyu. Begini akan lebih baik. Kita akan mempermalukannya."_

"Tapi Hyung."

"_Sudahlah Kyu. Lakukan pekerjaan mu. Aku sudah memberitahu Yesung, Appa sudah mengajak keluarga kalian juga. Semua beres."_

"Baiklah."

Tutt..tut..tutt... Suara telepon diputus oleh Minho

"Wookie, Bolehkah Umma masuk?" Tanya Jaejong sambil mengetuk pintunya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Jaejong pun membuka pintunya, dia menemukan putri nya sedang duduk diatas kasurnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Wookie, mau sampai kapan kau begini?" Tanya Jaejong yang berjalan dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Ryeowook, Jaejong sudah meneteskan air mata melihat keadaan anaknya.

"..." Wookie masih memandang kosong dan tak memberi jawaban.

"Wookie. Jawab Umma.. Hiks.."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir padaku." Wookie tersenyum kepada Jaejong.

"Wookie, kau tak perlu menyembunyikan kesedihanmu. Mau sampai kapan kau terus berpura-pura bahagia sedangkan sebenarnya kau sangat menderita. Kau juga perlu bahagia. Tidak seharusnya kau selalu mengorbankan milikmu. Kau harus memperjuangkannya."

"Ada hal yang bisa aku perjuangkan dan ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa aku pertahankan. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Lebih baik aku yang menyakiti diriku sendiri, aku tak ingin membuat mereka membenci ku, tak ada guna nya aku mempertahankan laki-laki yang tak mencintaiku dan sudah bersama wanita lain. Aku tak ingin bernasib sama dengan Umma."

"Tapi..."

"Ada apa Umma ke sini? Apa ini sudah jam makan?" Tanya Wookie.

"Ani.. Umma hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi Wookie janji jangan menangis ya." Kata Jaejong.

"Ne Umma. Yaksok!"

"Tadi Appa-mu menelepon, dia menyuruh untuk membawamu pulang ke rumah besar besok malam. Akan ada pesta pertunangan Seohyun dan Yesung."

"Hahahahaha." Seketika Wookie hanya tertawa keras dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dan berjalan kearah jendela. Dia berlutut disana dan masih tertawa. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri didepan pintu berjalan mendekati Wookie dan memeluknya.

"Wookie. Jangan seperti ini." Ucap Sungmin yang sudah menangis.

"Kau harus kuat Wookie. Ada kami, kami sahabatmu. Kau harus kuat. Kau bisa melewati semua ini. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini." Kata Eunhyuk.

Sesaat kemudian Wookie menghentikan tawanya dan berubah menjadi tangisan.

"Hiks.. Akhirnya.. Akhirnya apa yang aku takutkan dan pikirkan selama ini terjadi juga."

"Aku memang tak pantas untuk laki-laki manapun. Dulu Kyuhyun, sekarang Yesung. Besok dan lusa siapa lagi?"

"Haruskah aku pergi dari dunia ini?"

"Sakit. Sakit." Wookie memegangi dadanya.

"Wookie. Kau harus kuat. Kau pasti bisa melewati semuanya. Jangan seperti ini, kau harus bangkit dan kuat. Aku mohon." Kata Sungmin sambil mengelus rambut Wookie dengan lembut.

"Wookie, bukankah kau janji dengan Yesung apapun terjadi kau akan selalu tersenyum untuknya." Kata Hyukkie.

Sejenak Ryeowook menghentikan tangisan nya, dia menghapus airmata nya dan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Kalian tak perlu menangis untuk ku. Aku baik-baik saja. Besok malam aku akan hadir di pesta pertunangan mereka. Sekarang bisakah kalian meninggalkan aku sendiri, aku sedang ingin tidur, aku lelah." Ucap Wookie.

"Wookie, bolehkah Umma..." Wookie memotong perkataan Jaejong.

"Ani. Aku baik-baik saja, aku sudah terbiasa sendiri. Aku tidak akan apa-apa."

"Baiklah. Ayo Ahjumma kita keluar." Mereka berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook. Sepeninggal mereka tak seorang pun tau, setetes air mata terjatuh dari mata Ryeowook.

**_Ryeowook's POV_**

Bukankah aku sudah terbiasa dengan luka seperti ini? Jangan menangis! Sendiri akan jauh lebih baik. Aku harus kuat. Tapi aku lelah~

Terlalu lelah~

Ingin aku menutup mataku sejenak, membiarkan nya beristirahat, aku ingin kebahagiaan , dimana kebahagiaan itu?

Haruskah aku seperti ini?

Oppa...

**_Ryeowook's POV END_**

**_Tan's Family_**

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Kyuhyun sedang di ruang kerja Minho menyusun kembali rencana mereka. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, terlihat Hangeng masuk.

"Min. Kyu. Bagaimana kabar Wookie?" Tanya Hangeng. Minho langsung memasang wajah tak suka nya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Buruk! Terlalu buruk malah." Jawab Minho sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Apa dia sehat?" Tanya Hangeng lagi.

"Peduli apa Appa kepada Wookie. Appa terlalu pengecut! Menuruti segala kemauan 2 nenek sihir itu. Appa bahkan tak memikirkan perasaan Wookie sama sekali. Dulu Appa memisahkan nya dari Kyuhyun. Sekarang mau mengambil Yesung. Apa-apaan ini? Walaupun Seohyun adalah dongsaengku juga, tapi aku tau bagaimana sifatnya, walaupun wanita itu adalah Umma-ku yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkan aku tapi aku tau dia tak pernah menyukai kehadiran Wookie. Appa. Ingatlah! Dulu Appa merusak hidup Jae-Ahjumma. Jangan sampai sekarang Appa merusak hidup Wookie juga."

"Min, kau tak mengerti. Harusnya kau melihat kan apa yang Yesung perbuat kepada Seohyun. Walaupun Wookie dongsaeng mu dan kau sangat menyayangi nya dan melindunginya, walaupun dia sakit tidak berarti dia bisa mendapatkan semua yang dia mau kan Min, lihatlah kenyataan nya."

"Kenyataan? Hahh. Lucu sekali!" Minho menaikan bibirnya sebelah. "Tau apa anda soal kenyataan Hangeng-ssi?"

PLAK!

Tamparan Hangeng tepat mendarat di pipi Minho.

"MINHO. APPA TAK MENGAJARIMU TIDAK SOPAN KEPADA ORANG LAIN. KAU BENAR-BENAR TAK TAU SOPAN SANTUN KEPADA ORANG TUA." Bentak Hangeng

"Biar! Biar saja aku yang anakmu ini tak tau sopan santun, daripada kau yang tak tau apa arti sebuah pengorbanan." Kata Minho .

"Min, kau benar-benar..." Perkataan Hangeng dipotong Kyuhyun.

"Ahjussi, anda tak tau kenyataan nya."

"Kenyataan apa Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Tunggu saja tanggal bermain nya. Saat itu anda harus meminta maaf kepada Umma-ku didepan semua orang, meminta maaf kepada Noona-ku." Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu berjalan keluar.

"ARGH!" Minho membanting ponselnya dan berjalan keluar.

Keesokan malamnya.

_Kediaman Keluarga Tan_

Rumah keluarga Tan dihias dengan sangat mewah dan terlihat beberapa tamu sudah berdatangan ke acara pertunangan Yesung dan Seohyun.

"Yesungie, aku cantik kan?" Kata Seohyun sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

"Terserah!"

"Appa, lihatlah Yesungie kasar kepadaku!" Seohyun mengadu kepada Kangin. Kangin mempelototinya.

"Terserah. Aku bosan." Yesung berjalan pergi.

"Noona, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Keluarga Tan. Wookie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Wookie, kau cantik malam ini." Puji Yunho yang sedang menyetir mobil.

"Gomawo Ahjussi."

"Noona, kau yakin tak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Wookie sedikit tertawa. "Kyu, berhentilah bertanya. Aku baik-baik saja. Lama-lama kau illfeel dekat-dekat sama kamu Kyu." Kata Wookie.

"Ayo kita sudah sampai." Kata Yunho.

'Hwaiting Wookie! Jangan menangisi laki-laki yang sudah membohongimu.' Batin nya.

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah tempat pesta di adakan. Tamu sudah mulai ramai.

"Hyung. Selamat ya. Ini hadiah dari kami." Kata Donghae kepada Yesung sambil menyerahkan hadiah nya.

"Gomawo Hae." Yesung menerima hadiah nya dan memaksakan tersenyum.

Jaejong, Yunho, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat Hangeng, Heechul, Minho, Yesung dan Seohyun berdiri. Melihat Ryeowook mendekat Seohyun sengaja memeluk lengan Yesung erat-erat.

"Wookie. Mianhae ne Oppa tak pergi menjengukmu dirumah keluarga Cho." Kata Minho sambil memeluk Wookie.

"Tak apa-apa Oppa. Kau pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaan lagi kan?" Kata Wookie dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa Magnae setan bersikap baik padamu? Kalau dia jahat padamu Oppa akan menguburnya dibawah Namsan Tower." Kata Minho.

"Hahahaha. Oppa! Dia dongsaeng ku. Jangan begitu padanya atau Oppa yang akan aku kubur." Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Hyung. Chukkae atas pertunangan yang sangat 'DIPAKSAKAN' ini." Kata Kyuhyun dengan seringaian nya dan menekan kata 'dipaksakan'.

"Kenapa kau Cho Kyuhyun? Masih tidak rela melepas anak ku untuk Yesungie kah? Mianhae. Kau harus melupakan anakku, kini dia akan segera menikah." ucap Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai.

"Hyung, kau tenang saja. Aku sudah merencanakan semua ini, kau hanya berdiri diam disini, ikuti semua kata-kata Han-Ahjussi. Aku dan Min-Hyung yang akan bertindak." Bisik Kyuhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Wookie berjalan mendekat ke arah Yesung dan Seohyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Chukkae Eonnie." Wookie mengulurkan tangan nya tapi ditepis Seohyun. Yesung hendak protes tapi dia ditatap tajam oleh Kyuhyun dengan tatapan 'Kau diam saja Hyung'.

"Kau tak perlu berpura-pura manis padaku. Kau dan Umma-mu yang jalang itu tak ada bedanya." ucap Seohyun.

Wookie tersenyum getir dan berjalan menyalami Yesung.

"Chukkae Yesung-ssi. Semoga kau berbahagia." Wookie berjalan meinggalkan mereka. Dia memilih berdiri agak jauh dari mereka.

"Han, sepertinya acara akan segera dimulai." Kata Heechul.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memulai acara ini." Kata Hangeng lalu naik keatas panggung.

"Selamat malam semuanya. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah datang ke acara pertunangan anak ku Seohyun dengan anak Kangin , Yesung. Saya merasa terhormat kalian datang memenuhi undangan kami .. Bla bla bla bla..." Hangeng terus berbicara.

"Oppa.." Lirik Wookie sambil memandang sendu ke arah Yesung.

"Wookie. Kau harus kuat." Ucap Kibum sambil menepuk bahu Wookie.

"Gweanchana. Aku bahagia melihat Oppa dan Eonnie ku bahagia." Kata Wookie sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Saya persilahkan kepada Yesung dan Seohyun anakku untuk naik ke atas panggung untuk memakaikan cincin pertunangan kalian." Kata Hangeng. Yesung dan Seohyun berjalan beriringan naik ke atas panggung. Saat Yesung akan memakaikan cincin nya ke tangan Seohyun tiba-tiba

"_Tentu tidak. Ini sudah terlalu terlambat. Dendam 18 tahun yang tersimpan akan aku balaskan hari ini. Ryeowook, kau harus merasakan apa yang dulu aku rasakan. Sakitnya melihat orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain. Semua hal yang menjadi kebahagiaanmu akan aku ambil, kau tidak boleh berbahagia. Kau harus terus menderita sampai kau mati. Dendam ini sudah terlalu lama terpendam. Kau yang harus membayar semua rasa sakit hatiku kepada wanita jalang itu. Aku cukup bahagia melihatnya sait-sakitan. Aku bahagia bekas kecelakaan 1 tahun yang lalu itu selalu saja hampir membunuhnya karena rasa sakit. Kalau itu tak bisa membunuhnya, aku harap kali ini aku bisa benar-benar membuatnya terbunuh!"_

"_Umma. Jadi bagaimana?"_

"_Mereka semua sudah masuk ke kamar mereka. Appa-mu tidak pulang malam ini. Oppa-mu masih bekerja didalam ruang kerja nya. Kau cukup memasukan obat tidur ini ke minuman Yesung, saat dia tertidur, kita bawa dia kekamarmu, buat seolah-olah dia memperkosamu dan kau harus meminta pertanggungjawaban darinya, suruh dia menikahimu." _

"_Hmm. Aku rasa tidak buruk Umma. Yesung kan ganteng, juga kaya. Baiklah Umma."_

Seketika Wookie menjatuhkan gelasnya. Para tamu sudah mulai panik. Seohyun dan Heechul memucat mendengar rekaman pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba berputar.

"Saya mengambil alih acara ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan naik keatas panggung dengan membawa mic.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kepada Han-Ahjussi, Kangin-Ahjussi dan Jungsoo-Ahjumma. Mianhae kalau Kyu membuat kalian malu dan mengacaukan pesta ini. Tapi Kyu melakukan ini semua untuk Noona. Sebagai tanda permintamaafan ku pada Noona"

"CHO KYUHYUN. BERANINYA KAU MERUSAK ACARA PERTUNANGAN PUTRIKU! Hannie. Anak ini pasti bekerja sama dengan Ryeowook untuk menghancurkan acara ini. Security, seret anak ini dan semua keluarga Cho untuk keluar dari sini." Teriak Heechul.

"HENTIKAN SEMUANYA! AKU SUDAH MUAK UMMA. AKU MUAK. AKU MALU MEMILIKI UMMA SEPERTI DIRIMU. AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN , AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN DENGAN SEMUA INI. AKU MEMANG MEMBENCI WOOKIE, AKU MEMBENCI NYA KARENA DIA SELALU BERHASIL MENDAPATKAN APA YANG DIA INGINKAN, SEDANGKAN AKU? APPA PILIH KASIH. OPPA JUGA. AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI MELANJUTKAN KEJAHATAN UMMA. AKU SUDAH TIDAK SANGGUP. AKU MALU." Seohyun terisak.

"Sepertinya acara malam ini kita batalkan saja, kalian boleh meninggalkan tempat ini." Kata Hangeng.

Para tamu mulai meninggalkan tempat itu, hanya tersisa Wookie masih melongo karena kaget. Kibum, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Donghae dan Siwon di belakang layar sedang mengurusi sound system. Jaejong dan Yunho Kangin dan Jungsoo masih berdiri ditempat mereka berpijak. Minho menyeringai dengan sangat mengerikan. Yesung berlari kearah Wookie. Melihat Yesung mendekat Wookie masih mencoba berlari tapi Yesung sudah memeluknya dari belakang, menahan langkah Wookie. Pertahanan Wookie sudah runtuh, dia menangis.

"Mianhae. Mianhae. Mianhae. Mianhae, maafkan Oppa, maafkan, jangan pergi, jangan pergi, Oppa mohon." Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya.

Wookie terus saja menangis.

"Oppa mohon. Oppa mohon padamu. Percayalah. Inilah kenyataan nya. Aku tak melakukan apapun tak Seohyun. Oppa hanya dijebak. Kau percaya kan kepada Oppa."

"Oppa. Aku..aku..tidak bisa..semua ini.." Kata-kata Wookie terputus-putus.

"Noona. Percayalah kepada Yesung-Hyung. Dia benar. Dia hanya dijebak. Ini semua buatan 2 nenek sihir itu. Noona dengar sendiri tadi kan? Aku yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka malam itu saat kami menginap diisini. Aku merekam nya, awalnya aku pikir mereka takkan melakukannya. Ternyata mereka benar-benar melakukannya. Aku tidak membongkar semuanya, aku hanya menunggu saat yang tepat Noona. Supaya semua orang tau. Anggaplah ini sebagai tanda permintamaafan ku untuk Noona akan kesalahanku di masa lalu kepada Noona. Aku minta maaf Noona. Tapi aku ingin Noona bahagia. Dan aku tau kebahagiaan Noona hanya bersama Yesung-Hyung. Noona.." Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataan nya.

Seohyun berlari kearah Wookie, dia menarik Wookie dari pelukan Yesung. Dia memeluk Wookie sambil menangis sesungukan.

"Mianhae. Mianhae Wookie. Mianhae. Eonnie jahat padamu. Mianhae. Mianhae. Eonnie benar-benar tidak tau terimakasih. Wookie sudah menyelamatkan hidup Eonnie, tapi Eonnie malah merebut semua milikmu, eonnie merebut Kyuhyun. Eonnie merebut Yesung. Maafkan. Maafkan Eonnie.." seohyun melepas pelukannya dan jatuh terlutut.

Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eonnie jangan seperti ini. Aku. Aku minta maaf kalau kehadiran aku didunia ini sudah melukai Eonnie dan Umma. Aku minta maaf kalau gara-gara kehadiran aku membuat Appa dan Oppa kurang perhatian pada Eonnie. Aku tidak membenci Eonnie. Aku tau bagaimana perasaan Eonnie. Jangan menangis. Tersenyumlah Eonnie. Aku yang bersalah. Aku yang harus minta maaf." Ucap Wookie sambil menarik Seohyun berdiri dan memeluknya. "Mianhae Eonnie. Kehadiranku menyusahkanmu."

"Wookie, kau terlalu baik untuk orang jahat seperti aku. Aku tidak tau masih pantas kah aku menyebut diriku Eonnie-mu. Maafkan. Maafkan semua kesalahanku."

"Eonnie, berhentilah menangis, di antara kita tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Kata Wookie sambil melepas pelukan nya dengan Seohyun.

'Noona, hatimu benar-benar seperti malaikat, kenapa tak menampar atau menjambak nenek sihir itu.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Berbaikanlah dengan Yesung. Maafkan aku merusak hubungan kalian. Kami tak melakukan apapun. Percayalah." Seohyun mengambil tangan Yesung dan menyatukan nya dengan tangan Wookie.

Semua yang disana hanya terdiam melihat adegan ini, para yeoja sudah sesungukan menangis dipelukan kekasihnya. Hangeng pun tak kuasa menahan air mata nya. Sedangkan Heechul memendam kemarahan nya.

"kenapa Wookie begitu baik?" Ucap Jungsoo dalam pelukan Kangin.

"Seharusnya saat itu aku percaya pada anak Setan itu maka semua takkan seburuk ini." Kangin merutuki dirinya.

"Heii Kangin, anak setan itu anakku." Kata Yunho.

"Diamlah Yun, ini sedang adegan sedih."

*abaikan yang ini*

Yesung menarik Wookie kedalam pelukannya. Pelukan hangat yang begitu mereka rindukan.

"Mianhae. Oppa membuatmu menangis. Kau pasti sangat bersedih dan menderita. Maafkan Oppa . Oppa bodoh." Kata Yesung.

"Oppa.."

"Ne. Waeyo chagi?."

"Saranghae." bisik Wookie.

"Nado." Jawab Yesung.

"Ah Siwonnie. Aku terharu." Kibum berlari ke arah pelukan Siwon.

"Hae-ah. Aku terharu." Eunhyuk berlari ke pelukan Donghae dan menangis seperti bayi.

"Minnie Chagi, aku terharuuuuu." Kyuhyun berlari memeluk Sungmin.

"Kanginie, aku terharu, anak-anak kita sudah besar." Jungsoo menangis dipelukan Kangin.

"Kau tak ingin memelukku Jae?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejong tersenyum dan memeluk Yunho. "Tentu saja Yun aku akan memelukmu."

"Huueehh... Minho-Hyung, Jin-ah terharu." Jongjin berlari memeluk Minho. Minho sedikit risih juga.

Seohyun berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Heechul berlari mengejarnya. Hangeng hanya berdiri melihat acara peluk-pelukan. Dia merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Wookie melepas pelukan Yesung dan berjalan ke arah Hangeng.

"Wookie..." Lirih Hangeng.

"Appa..."

"Masih pantaskah aku dipanggil Appa? Mianhae. Mianhae."

"Appa. Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Bukan salah Appa."

"Maafkan Appa, semua terjadi karena kebodohan Appa tak menyadari semuanya. Tak mendengarkan kata Min-Oppa mu. Wookie, berjanjilah kau akan kembali kerumah ini. Jangan tinggalkan Appa."

"Tapi Umma.."

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan Umma-mu, besok akan Appa pastikan dia angkat kaki dari rumah ini." Kata Hangeng.

"Appa, jangan mengusir Umma. Wookie mohon."

"Wookie. Kau benar-benar malaikat kecil Appa. Jangan pergi lagi ne? Tinggalah disini bersama Appa. Appa mohon. Jika kau tak disini Appa tak bisa mengendalikan Oppa-mu yang anak TK itu, dia tak mau pulang kerumah, kabur seenaknya dari kantor. Jebal."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Jae-Umma.?" Tanya Wookie.

Jaejong pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Wookie.

"Chagi, kau boleh mengunjungi Umma kapan pun kau suka, tinggallah disini, disini rumahmu." Kata Jaejong sambil mengelus rambut Wookie.

Kyuhyun berlari memeluk Wookie dan berteriak "ANDWAE! Noona harus tinggal dirumah kita Umma. Han-Ahjussi. Kau sudah memiliki Noona-ku selama 18 tahun. Biarkan dia tinggal bersama kami."

Tak!

Jitakan Yunho mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah anak setan! Umma-mu sudah membuka suara. Kau bisa mengunjungi Wookie kapanpun kau suka disini. Tak perlu mendramatisir semua ini."

Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya dan mendengus. "Sebenarnya aku anak siapa sih? Kalau aku anak setan artinya Appa dan Umma adalah setan. Dan Wookie Noona setengah setan setengah malaikat."

"Appa. Umma. Boleh kah Wookie memeluk kalian bersama untuk kali ini saja?" Tanya Wookie dengan penuh harap. Jaejong tak menjawab, dia hanya menatap ke arah Yunho. Wookie yang mengerti pun berbicara kepada Yunho. "Jebal Ahjussi. Sekali ini saja. Setelah ini aku takkan meminta lagi. Aku janji."

"Wookie anak baik. Kau boleh memeluk Umma dan Appa mu kapan saja kau mau."

Wookie pun memeluk Hangeng dan Jaejong bersamaan. Menangis dalam pelukan mereka.

"Appa. Umma. Wookie sayang kalian. Hikss.."

"Jangan menangis ne Chagi. Kau harusnya bahagia kan semua nya menjadi sangat jelas hari ini?" Kata Jaejong.

"Mianhae."

"Han, berhentilah mengucapkan kata itu, di antara kita tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." kata Jaejong.

Mereka melihat keluarga kecil ini berkumpul.

'Biarkan. Biarkan seperti ini. Biarkan aku merasakan kehangatan mereka walaupun cuma malam ini saja.' Batin Wookie.

"Wookie. Malam ini menginap dirumahku ya?" Kata Yesung. Semua disana langsung menatapnya dengan tajam, merusak suasana saja

"Wae? Adakah yang salah?" Tanya Yesung dengan tampang innocent.

Hangeng melepas pelukannya.

"Kalian pulanglah. Mianhae merepotkan kalian. Kangin, Jungsoo, aku minta maaf pada kalian. Yun, Mianhae, aku membuatmu repot juga. Jae, gomawo ne sudah menjaga Wookie 1 minggu ini. Dan kalian anak-anak, Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo sudah membantu Wookie. Dan Kyu, Ahjussi minta maaf padamu. Kalian pulanglah. Malam ini Wookie akan tidur disini, karena besok kami harus menyelesaikan urusan keluarga kami." Kata Hangeng.

"Ne Hyung. Kau tenang saja. Kami senang semuanya menjadi jelas. Kami pulang dulu. Kajja." Kata Kangin.

"Appa. Aku nginap disini." Kata Yesung. "Boleh ya Han-Appa.?" hangeng hanya mengangguk.

"Kyu juga mau nginap."

"Hae juga mau."

"Si..."

"Yasudah kalian semua menginap disini dan sekarang kalian diamlah, biarkan para orang tua menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ayo dongsaengdeul. Kita masuk!" Minho berjalan masuk ke dalam diikuti para dongsaeng nya.

"Han, bagaimana kau akan bersikap?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku akan mengusirnya dari rumah ini Yun, dia sudah sekali dulu membuat kekacauan, sekarang, takkan ku biarkan lagi."

"Pikirkanlah Han. Dia istrimu. Umma anak-anakmu. Pikirkan perasaan Seohyun dan Minho. Aku wanita. Aku mengerti perasaannya. Semua salahku, andai dulu aku tak egois. Pikirkan dulu Han, jangan melukai perasaan siapapun. Kami pergi dulu." Jaejong berjalan meninggalkan Hangeng dan Yunho. Yunho menepuk dada Hangeng lalu berjalan keluar.

**_Kamar Ryeowook_**

"Oppa. Kembali kekamar sana. Ngapain disini? Nanti Min-Oppa marah." kata Wookie. Sedari tadi Yesung nangkring diatas kasur Wookie.

"Ani. Oppa mau tidur bareng Chagi." Kata Yesung sambil memejamkan matanya. Wookie mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur.

"Oppa..kita belum menikah, jangan aneh-aneh." kata Wookie sambing mengguncang tubuh Yesung. Tiba-tiba yesung menarik tubuh Wookie jatuh menindihnya. Yesung merasakan detak jantung Wookie lebih kencang.

"Oppa. Susah nafas. Lepasin." Wookie meronta.

"Cium dulu...disini.." Kata Yesung menunjuk bibirnya. Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya. Yesung melepas pelukan nya, menarik tengkuk Wookie hingga mencium nya.

Lama~Lama~Lama~

Tiba-tiba...

"Yakkk! Kim Yesung! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Noona-ku eoh?" Teriakan setan harus menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Wookie cepat-cepat turun dari atas tubuh Yesung.

Kyuhyun menarik Wookie ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Ck, Sopanlah magnae. Aku Hyung-mu. Kau menganggu kami!" Yesung mendelik kesal.

"Cepat sana kembali ke kemar mu, jangan macam-macam pada Noona-ku!"

"Ya sudah. Wookie Chagi. I love you, Oppa keluar dulu." Yesung berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Noona gak di apa-apain sama kura-kura itu kan?" Kyuhyun memutar-mutar tubuh Wookie.

"Ani, aku pusing Kyu kalau kau terus-terusan memutar tubuhku seperti ini. Aku ingin tidur , aku capek. Kau kembali lah ke kamar mu." kata Wookie.

"Ne. Tidur yang nyenyak Noona." Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

**_Ryeowook's POV_**

Ini kah jawaban dari-Mu atas doa-doa ku?

Terima kasih Tuhan, Engkau selalu memberiku akhir yang indah, Engkau tak mengujiku diluar kemampuan ku, aku bersyukur atas orang-orang yang Engkau kirimkan kepadaku yang begitu menyayangiku. Terimakasih Tuhan. Engkau yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Kini aku mendapatkan semua jawaban nya.

Tiada luka yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Hanya tergantung bagaimana cara kau menjaga luka itu tidak terus melebar, kau hanya perlu menjadikan luka itu sebagai pengalaman hidup, tak perlu menjadikan nya beban. Cinta dan Persahabatan lah yang akan menyembuhkan luka itu.

Terima kasih~

**_Ryeowook's POV END_**

#NP : Wo Hai Xiang Ta _ JJ LIN

_↔TO BE CONTINUED↔_

**EviLYul :** Gomawo Read & Review ^^. Sepertinya Chap 10 uda ending deh. Habis uda kagak ada konflik lagi, atau ad aide untuk aku gag untuk konflik nya supaya ini Fic ga cepat tamat? #Digorok reader. Keep reading #^_^#

** :** Gomawo Read & Review ^^. Ne, Author selalu semangat kok. Fic Yewook semakin lama semakin sulit ditemukan. Keep Reading \(^o^)/

** YewookBaby : **Thanks Read & Review ^^. Ne. Author akan buatkan sekuel Rate-M nanti. Tunggu Fic ini ending dulu. Keep Reading └(^o^)┘

** SJ8483 : **Rencana nya Kyu mau melamar Sungmin nanti acaranya di gelora Bung Karno #Author dibakar ELF hidup-hidup# Thanks Read & Review ^^. Keep Reading ^*(- -)*^

** chocolates **: Thanks Read & Review ^^. Iya, tapi karena Author bukan orang licik dengan segudang ide jadinya rencana Kyu banyakan sederhana saja. Keep Reading ^_^o~ 努力！

** ddhanifa aaolfa** : Thanks Read & Review ^^. Author ngetiknya gag konsen. Kayaknya Author mulai Typo lagi. Iya kayaknya banyakan yang suka. Yang nge-Bash itu artinya orang sirik *Hehehehe* Keep Reading (^_^)∠※

** kimryeowii :** Thanks Read & Review ^^. Chap 10 Wookie bahagia sambil nangis-nangisan, dan nanti di sekuel nya ada adegan nikah dan rate-M, disitu Wookie akan berbahagia. Mianhae, ceritanya jadi makin hancur, maklumi lah Author baru. Fic pertama. Keep Reading (^ω^)

** Anonymous Reader yang berani ngatai FIC gue : **Hargai karya orang lain! Kalau anda merasa anda lebih hebat dari saya kenapa anda Cuma jadi **"ANONYMOUS READER" **? Tinggalkan donk jejak anda, buat akun di FFn atau tinggalkan alamat BLOG loe supaya gua bisa liat seberapa hebat Fic buatan loe sampai berani ngatai hasil karya gue! Kalau tau Fic gua gag bagus ngapain loe bela-belain ngikutin gua update? MUNAFIK! JAIM! Gag suka gag usa baca, gua gag maksa loe buat baca #EMOSI ! (#‵′)凸

** Para Anonymous Reader yang udah nunggui Fic Author dan memberikan review yang memotivasi Author : **Thanks Read & Review ^^. Keep reading dan Author harap tinggalkan nama kalian dibawah review nya kalian supaya Author bisa ngucapin banyak-banyak makasih. (^。^)y-~~

**Maaf di Chap ini Author benar-benar sedang emosi tidak stabil, ditambah para anonymous yang taunya nnge-bash. Mianhae #Bow 90 ****#**

Khusus Chap ini Author share lagu JJ Lin (Lin Jvn Jie) yang judulnya "Wo hai xiang ta"

Ini lagu artinya sangat mendalam dan kisah Aku banget TT

Dan kemarin kalau gak salah ada yang nanya tweet atau FB aku ya? Maaf ya. Aku tidak bisa memberi ==" Really Sorry.. harap mengerti.

Ini Author terjemahkan sendiri. Author lagi nyari lagu yang cocok buat backsound jadi inget JJ LIN.

Oya, pada uda liat kan MV Sexy, Free and Single nya Super Junior? Bagaimana pendapat kalian?

Kalau pendapat aku ya LUAR BIASA.

Di usia mereka yang uda bisa dibilang cukup gag muda lagi tapi karya nya masih sehebat dan sefantastis ini. Semoga Super Junior tetap eksis walaupun nanti Yesung dan Leeteuk mau pergi wamil.

**Check it Down :**

泪水将我淹没到底谁该难过

Lei shui jiang wo yan mo dao di shei gai nan guo

Air mata akan menenggelamkan diriku, sebenarnya siapa yang harusnya bersedih

究竟是谁放掉这段感情

Jiu jing shi shei fang diao zhe duan gan qing

Sebenarnya siapa yang melepaskan cinta ini

我才终于明白办不到的承诺就成了枷锁

Wo cai zhong yu ming bai ban bu dao de cheng nuo jiu cheng le jia suo

Akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa janji yang tidak terlaksana berubah menjadi penindasan

现实中幸福永远缺货

Xian shi zhong xin fu yong yuan que huo

Dalam Kenyataan, selamanya kekurangan kebahagian

请告诉她我不爱她

Qing gao su ta wo bu ai ta

Tolong katakan padanya aku tidak mencintainya

笑着难过自我惩罚

Xiao zhi nan guo zi wo cheng fa

Bersedih sambil tertawa dan menghukum diri sendiri

想终止这一切挣扎

Xiang zhong zhi zhe yi qie zheng zha

Ingin menghentikan segala pergolakan ini

狠了心说真心谎话

Hen le xin shuo zhen xin huang hua

Menegakan hati sendiri untuk mengatakan kebohongan yang tulus

别告诉她我还想她

Bie gao su ta wo hai xiang ta

Jangan katakan padanya bahwa aku masih merindukannya

恨总比爱容易放下

Hen zong bi ai rong yi fang xia

Lebih mudah untuk melepaskan dalam kebencian daripada dalam cinta

当泪水堵住了胸口

Dang lei shui du zhu le xiong kou

Saat air mata menyumbat dada

就让沉默代替所有回答

Jiu rang chen mo dai ti suo you hui da

Biarkanlah kesunyian menggantikan semua jawaban

我不爱我不痛我不懂

Wo bu ai wo bu tong wo bu dong

Aku tidak mencintai, aku tidak sakit, aku tidak tahu

我的心早已掏空,真心话言不由衷

Wo de xin zao yi tao kong, zhen xin hua yan bu you zhong

Hatiku sudah dari awal dikeruk sampai kosong, bahasa hati yang sebenarnya sudah tidak suci (tulus)


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle : ****悲伤，爱情，友谊 ****(Hurt, Love, Friendship)**

**Chapter 10**

**RATE : T+ ( Sedikit M )**

**CAST :**

_Ryeowook (Wookie).Yeoja. Bendahara OSIS

_Yesung .Namja . Ketua OSIS

_Kyuhyun .Namja .Koordinator OSIS

_Sungmin (Minnie) . OSIS

_Eunhyuk .Yeoja. Anggota OSIS

_Donghae .Namja. Wakil OSIS . Sepupu Sungmin

_Siwon . Namja. Sekretaris OSIS

_Kibum . Yeoja. Sepupu Yesung

_Hangeng . Namja . Appa Wookie

_Heechul . Yeoja . Umma Wookie

_YunHo .Namja. Appa Kyu

_JaeJong . Yeoja . Umma Kyu

_Kangin . Namja. Appa Yesung

_JungSoo . Yeoja. Umma Yesung

_Jongjin . Namja. Dongsaeng Yesung

Chap terakhir. Alurnya sedikit agak maksa dan kecepatan.

**Pairing : Yewook, Kyumin, Hanchul, Kangteuk, Haehyuk, Sibum, and others.**

**WARNING : Genderswitch, Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..!**

**~Happy Reading~ n ~Remember for Review~**

#NP : Angel / Naui Sesonggeuro / Into Your World / 你的世界 _ EXO-M & EXO-K

Pagi itu di kediaman Tan. Semua nya bangun dalam keadaan ceria dan senyum sumringah. Mereka tengah bersiap sarapan. Mereka tengah menunggu Seohyun dan Heechul.

"Ck, lama sekali sih 2 nenek sihir itu." Ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari teman-teman nya. Kyuhyun hanya melongo seolah berkata 'Wae? Mereka kan memang nenek sihir.'

"Kyu, sopanlah. Ahjumma itu masih bisa menjadi Umma-mu. Dan Seohyun pantas menjadi Eonnie-mu!" Kata Sungmin dengan kesal.

"Cih, tidak sudi punya Umma dan Eonnie macam nenek sihir." Desah Kyuhyun.

"Heh Magnae. Kau sendiri anak setan. Berhenti mengatai Umma dan dongsaeng-ku." Minho yang kesal akhirnya ikut marah kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ya..." belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataan nya mereka dikejutkan suara bentakan Heechul dan melihat Seohyun membawa koper nya berjalan keluar.

"Kau mau kemana Tan Seohyun? Kabur dari kenyataan hah? Kau bodoh kalau kau lari hanya karena anak sialan itu!"

"Umma. Aku malu kepada semua orang. Bagaimana aku bisa berhadapan dengan semua orang sekarang. Aku merebut tunangan orang lain, ku lakukan itu bukan sekali. Tapi 2 kali. Dan orang itu dongsaeng-ku Umma. Bagaimana aku bisa berhadapan dengan Wookie-ah?" Seohyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata kepada Umma-nya.

"Kau dengarkan Umma. Kau anak bungsu, dan kau tak memilik dongsaeng! Umma tak pernah melahirkan anak seperti anak sialan itu!"

"Hentikan Umma. Aku benci kepada Umma. Aku benci." Ucap Seohyun kepada Heechul sambil berjalan keluar.

Mereka yang melihat adegan itu hanya melongo saja. Hangeng menekuk wajahnya. Heechul berlari keluar mengejar Seohyun. Wookie pun ikut berlari mengejar mereka diikuti teman-teman nya di belakang.

"Seo-ah. Umma minta maaf. Tapi Umma mohon kau jangan pergi." Teriak Heechul.

Seohyun hendak menyeberang jalan, Heechul mengejar dan memeluknya. Mereka seperti tidak sadar saat ini mereka tengah berada di tengah-tengah jalan. Wookie yang melihat mereka berpelukan dan dari arah berlawanan sebuah mobil sedang melaju kearah mereka. Wookie berteriak dan berlari kearah mereka. "Umma AWASS!"

"Wookie JANGAN! Teriak Minho. Heechul dan Seohyun menutup mata mereka.

Seketika..

BRAK!

Heechul membuka matanya perlahan, dia dan Seohyun baik-baik saja.

Disana mereka melihat tubuh Wookie bersimbah darah #lebay# dikelilingi teman-teman nya.

"Wookie-ah. Kau begitu bodoh. Cepat bawa mobil kesini!" teriak Yesung.

"Oppa..Oppaa.." Wookie yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran nya.

"Wookie..Wookie.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini." Seohyun menangis melihat keadaan Wookie.

"Eonnie jangan pergi. Bi..ar Wookie yang pergi. Mianhae."

Semua sedang duduk gelisah di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Sesekali terdengar isakan dari Seohyun dan Heechul.

"Mianhae. Mianhae Wookie. Mianhae." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Seohyun.

"Lihat Umma. Lihat! Umma lihat bagaimana pengorbanan Wookie untuk kalian? Tidak bisakah Umma berpikir sejenak saja bagaimana perasaan Wookie? Dimana hatimu sebagai seorang Ibu? Aku kecewa sama Umma. Aku kecewa. Aku malu memiliki Umma seperti dirimu!" Bentak Minho.

"Hyung. Sudah Hyung. Jangan memperburuk suasana." Kata Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Minho.

"Kyu. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Wookie? Kau tau kecelakaan dulu membuatnya tak sadarkan diri selama 1 bulan penuh. Aku takut, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya." Lirih Minho meneteskan air matanya.

"Hyung. Tenanglah."

"Appa. Tidak bisa kah Appa berbicara sesuatu? Appa bahkan tak mengatakan apapun atas apa yang sudah kedua wanita ini lakukan pada Wookie dan Yesung. Berbicaralah sesuatu Appa. Katakan sesuatu." Minho mengguncang tubuh Hangeng yang menatap kedepan.

"Mianhae. Mianhae Min."

"Appa. Bukan kata maaf yang aku butuhkan."

"Appa tak tau harus mengatakan apalagi Min. Biarkan Umma melakukan sesuka nya sampai dia puas. Dia akan menyesal dan sadar jika waktunya sudah tiba. Biarkan dia Min. Dia takkan pernah tau apa arti pengorbanan." kata Hangeng. Setetes air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Mianhae." Hanya kata ini yang keluar dari mulut Heechul.

"Seo. Pulanglah. Kau harus istirahat. Kau benar-benar terguncang. Minho akan mengantarmu." Kata Hangeng.

"Ani! Aku akan disini menunggu Wookie!" Kata Minho.

"Baiklah. Appa akan mengantarmu. Nanti Appa akan kembali lagi." Kata Hangeng.

"Kyu. Sudah telepon Jae-Ahjumma kah?" Tanya Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Sudah. Mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan kesini." jawab Kyuhyun.

Mereka hanya diam.

Sudah 3 jam. Dokter tak kunjung keluar.

Jaejong sudah datang bersama Yunho dan Hangeng.

"Kenapa dokternya lama sekali? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Wookie?" Ucap Yesung. Matanya sudah sembab.

"Tenanglah Hyung. Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada Noona." kata Kyuhyun.

Cklek !

Pintu rumah sakit pun terbuka menampakan sesosok dokter.

"Dokter.." Kini semua mata tertuju kepada dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang rawat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Pertanyaan dari Yesung seolah mewakili semua yang ada disana.

"Keadaanya memprihatinkan.." Dokter tersebut menggantung kata-katanya.

"Dia mengalami gegar otak. Jika dalam waktu 48 jam dia tidak kunjung sadar, kita harus siap dengan semua kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi."

"Apa?..." Heechul menjatuhkan dirinya diatas lantai.

"Saya permisi dulu.." Kata Dokter itu lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Semuanya lalu masuk ke kamar melihat tubuh lemah Ryeowook tengah dipenuhi berbagai alat medis. Kecuali Heechul yang masih terduduk dilantai koridor rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan semua ini padanya. Hiks.. Bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Aku bodoh. Bodoh." Heechul terus merutuki dirinya.

"Ne. Kau bodoh Tan Heechul." Kata Jaejong yang berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat Wookie.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?.." Tanya Heechul.

"Kau masuk dan lihat saja sendiri keadaanya. Tak perlu aku yang mengatakan nya." Kata Jaejong.

"Jae-ah. Aku..."

"Kenapa? Takut? Pengecut! Umma macam apa kau ini!" perkataan Jaejong yang begitu sinis sebenarnya hanya untuk memberinya semangat.

Heechul pun berjalan masuk kerumah sakit.

Sudah 2 hari Wookie tak sadar. Keadaan nya justru semakin buruk. Saat ini Heechul tengah menjaga nya. Menggenggam tangan nya. Yesung hanya mengintip nya dari luar pintu. Dia tak berani menganggu nya.

Cklek!

Suara pintu terbuka menampakan Jaejong. Heechul menatap sejenak.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jaejong.

"Masih sama Jae. Aku, mianhae Jae. Mianhae untuk semuanya." Kata Heechul dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu Chullie. Temanilah dia sampai dia sadar, dia anakmu. Dia menyayangimu." Jaejong membelai rambut Wookie dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Wookie. Mianhae untuk semua yang pernah Umma lakukan. Mianhae. Umma janji akan menyayangimu sepenuh hati asalkan kau harus sadar. Umma mohon. Sadarlah."

Heechul melepaskan tangan Wookie dan berjalan keluar dia kaget menemukan Yesung tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Yesungie. Bisakah menjaga Wookie sebentar?"

"Ahjumma mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Heechul pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Yesung hanya menatap kepergian Heechul. Jaejong menepuk pundak Yesung. "Ahjumma akan menyusulnya. Jaga Wookie ne.?" Jaejong pun mengikuti langkah Heechul.

Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar Wookie.

Dia membelai rambut Ryeowook.

"Chagi. Sadarlah. Kau sudah tidur 2 hari. Oppa merindukanmu. Sadarlah. Oppa mohon. Setelah kau bangun Oppa akan menuruti semua kemauanmu. Kau boleh memarahi Kyuhyun dan Jongjin sepuasmu. Kau boleh meminta apa saja. Asal Oppa mohon sadarlah." setitik air mata terjatuh disana.

Jaejong mengikuti langkah Heechul, ternyata Heechul menuju gereja. Dia menuju pealtaran gereja. Berlutut disana. Jaejong menghentikan langkahnya. Diam-diam Hangeng dan Yunho juga mengikuti mereka.

"Tuhan, Kau tau? Aku tak pernah datang pada-Mu. Bahkan aku melupakan-Mu. Kali ini aku memberanikan diri datang pada-Mu dan memohon pada-Mu Tuhan. Aku tau aku bersalah, aku menyakiti orang yang aku cintai, aku menyakiti anak ku, aku menyakiti apa yang sudah Kau percayakan padaku, aku tak pernah menyayangi apa yang Kau berikan padaku. Tapi kali ini aku menyesal Tuhan. Aku menyesal. Aku menyesal menyakiti anak ku. Tuhan, kumohon bagaimana caranya aku menyelesaikan ini? Aku takut kehilangan Wookie sekarang. Tuhan, izinkan aku menyayangi nya. Beri aku 1 kesempatan lagi untuk mengulang semuanya. Aku berjanji pada-Mu, aku akan menyayangi Wookie dengan sepenuh hati. Aku juga sudah menyakiti suamiku dan Jaejong. Tuhan, aku terlalu hina untuk memohon pada-Mu. Jika Kau mengizinkan aku, aku rela seluruh penderitaan mereka ditukar dengan kebahagiaanku. Aku rela Tuhan. Kau boleh menukar nyawaku dengan nyawa Wookie."

"Hikss...Hikss..." Air mata Heechul mengalir dengan deras.

"Chulie..." Lirih Jaejong.

Heechul membalikan kepalanya, dia melihat Jaejong sedang berlutut dibelakang nya dan menangis, sedangkan Hangeng dan Yunho tengah melihat mereka dari gerbang gereja. Heechul berlari memeluk Jaejong dalam posisi berlutut.

"Mianhae Jae. Mianhae. Aku yang melakukan semuanya. Aku yang merencanakan semuanya. Wookie kecelakaan karena menyelamatkanku, dia begitu menyayangiku dan Seohyun. Aku bodoh Jae. Aku bodoh menyia-nyiakan anak sebaik Wookie. Mianhae. Mianhae aku pernah menyakitimu, merebut Hangeng darimu. Mianhae." Heechul menangis sesungukan.

"Chullie. Kau tak bersalah. Kita sama-sama wanita. Aku tau perasaan mu saat melihat laki-laki yang kau cintai bersama wanita lain. Aku percaya pada dasarnya kau menyayangi Wookie. Hanya saja kau tidak mampu mengalahkan keegoisanmu. Mianhae Chullie..akulah yang membuat Wookie menderita." Jawab Jaejong.

"Jae. Masihkah aku punya kesempatan menyayangi Wookie Jae? Aku tak ingin kehilangan nya. Dia anak yang baik. Dia sudah menyelamatkan hidup Seohyun. Aku terlalu munafik Jae." Heechul semakin terisak. Hangeng dan Yunho berjalan mendekati mereka. "Salahku. Kalian tidak bersalah."

"Han." Heechul berdiri dan memeluk Hangeng.

"Mianhae Han. Mianhae. Aku egois. Kalau aku tidak berbuat bodoh Wookie akan sehat dan selamat sampai saat ini..hikss.."

"Chulie. Jebal. Jangan menangis. Aku tak ingin ada air mata lagi di antara kita semua."

"Han. Aku terlalu naif." Heechul menghentikan tangisan nya.

HP Yunho berbunyi, sebuah pesan masuk.

"Kita harus kembali kerumah sakit. Ini tentang Wookie" kata Yunho yang langsung diikuti oleh mereka.

**_Rumah Sakit_**

"Chagi, cepatlah sadar. Oppa merindukanmu. Oppa menunggumu sadar. Jangan tinggalkan Oppa." Air mata Yesung mengalir dengan deras.

"Jebal~"

Tiba-tiba detak jantung Wookie melemah. Yesung menyadari itu segera memencet bel darurat di dekat ranjang tempat Wookie terbaring.

Dokter dan suster berlari dan masuk ke ruangan Wookie.

Jaejong, Yunho, Hangeng dan Heechul yang melihatnya kontan kaget. Yesung sedang terduduk di lantai, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua tangan nya. Hangeng berjalan mendekatinya.

"Yesung-ah, apa yang terjadi."

"Wookie-ah. Dia kritis." Setetes air mata Yesung kembali mengalir.

"Aku harus bagaimana Appa? Aku tak mau kehilangan Wookie. Appa.. Appa..." Airmata Yesung semakin deras.

"Yesung. Wookie akan sembuh. Yakinlah. Hangeng menepuk pelan bahu Yesung. Jaejong menangis dipelukan Yunho.

Tak berapa lama kemudian dokter berjalan keluar.

"Han. Bagaimana Han kalau sampai Wookie pergi.? Hiks.. Andwae Han! Aku gak mau..aku gak mau.." Heechul terjatuh ke lantai dalam posisi berlutut. "Tuhan, ku mohon sekali ini saja. Aku rela kau mengambil nyawaku saja tapi jangan Wookie. Ku mohon.." Tangisan Heechul semakin keras. Hangeng mendirikan Heechul dan memeluknya.

Sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang dokter. Semua menatap ke arahnya seolah bertanya 'bagaimana'

"Ini aneh, tadinya saya mengira pasien akan meninggal karna detak jantung nya melemah, tapi tiba-tiba menjadi stabil kembali. Sepertinya keajaiban benar-benar terjadi disini. Kalian boleh masuk menemuinya. Dia belum sepenuhnya sadar. Tapi dia bisa menggerakan tangan nya. Sungguh keajaiban."

Dokter itu pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang langsung menghambur masuk ke kamar Wookie. Yesung mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping kasur tempat tidur. Menggenggam tangan Wookie.

"Chagi, kau benar-benar wanita yang kuat. Oppa bangga padamu. Cepatlah buka matamu dan lihatlah, disini ada Chullie-Umma. Bukankah Wookie selalu menungguh saat seperti ini? Cepatlah buka mata mu, dan lihatlah, sekarang semuanya sudah menjadi jauh lebih baik."

"Sshh.. O..ppa.." terdengar suara Ryeowook sangat pelan namun masih terdengar.

"Wookie..Wookie kau mendengarkan Oppa? Ne, Oppa disini. Buka matamu."

Wookie membuka matanya dengan perlahan, tapi dia merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"Sakit sekali." keluhnya.

Jaejong yang melihat langsung mendekat dan membelai rambut nya dengan penuh sayang.

"Jangan dipaksakan ne? Istirahatlah." Wookie kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Yesung. Pulanglah. Kau sudah 2hari disini, Appa-mu terus menelepon menanyakan keadaan mu." kata Hangeng sambil menepuk pundak Yesung.

"Tidak mau Appa. Aku mau tunggu Wookie sampai benar-benar sadar." bantah Yesung.

"Yesungie pulang saja. Kau butuh istirahat juga kan? Ayolah cepat sana."

"Ne.."

Sudah seminggu semenjak Ryeowook sadar dari koma nya. Kini dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang kerumah.

"Appa. Kenapa pulang nya harus malam hari? Besok pagi kan bisa." Kata Wookie. Saat ini mereka sedang di mobil menuju rumah mereka.

"Hahh.. Kau ini, senang kah lebih lama di rumah sakit? Kau tau? Umma sudah capek melihat badanmu ditempeli benda-benda yang sepertinya sangat menyakitkan. Lebih cepat pulang kerumah kan lebih baik." Ucap Heechul. Sejak kejadian dirumah sakit Heechul membuktikan kesungguhan perkataannya. Dia benar-benar merubah dirinya.

"Ne Umma." "Hmm. Apa selama aku menginap dirumah sakit Minho Oppa begitu sibuk? Dia tidak menjenguk ku. Apa dia kabur dari rumah lagi?"

"Kau tau kan Oppa-mu seperti apa? Dia takkan tinggal dirumah itu kalau tak ada kau disana." Kata Hangeng.

"Kajja. Turun. Kita sudah sampai."

Wookie turun dari mobil dibantu Heechul. Wookie menyerngitkan dahinya melihat keadaan rumahnya yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala. Dan seperti tidak ada penghuni. Tao yang biasa selalu menyambutnya ketika dia sampai dirumah juga tidak kelihatan.

"Umma. Appa. Apa kalian memecat semua pelayan kita? Kenapa rumah kita seperti rumah hantu begini. Dimana para pelayan? Dimana Eonnie?" Tanya Wookie.

Heechul dan Hangeng hanya saling melempar senyum.

"Kajja masuk."

Ryeowook pun hanya menurut saja. Saat dia membuka pintu rumah yang remang-remang karena hanya diterangi lilin. Dia mengikuti arah lilin tersebut yang menuju ke arah halaman belakang rumahnya. Dia tersentak saat melihat kolam nya yang disinari lilin yang berbentuk hati dan Yesung terlihat berdiri di ujung kolam sana dengan mengenakan setelan jas dan membawa sebuket bunga. Wookie menutup mulutnya dengan tangan nya, dia benar-benar kaget.

"Oppa...ini.." Ryeowook meneteskan air matanya. Dia benar-benar tak menyangkan akan mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini. Yesung berjalan mendekat ke arah Ryeowook.

"Ini kejutan untukmu yeobo. Kau senang? Anggaplah ini sebagai permintamaafan Oppa karena kejadian waktu itu. Kenapa menangis? Apa kau tidak senang?.." Yesung menyerahkan bunga itu dan langsung disambut Ryeowook.

"Aku bahagia Oppa. Terlalu bahagia. Hikss.."

"Bodoh! Kalau bahagia jangan menangis. Hapus air matamu. Oppa ada kejutan lain untukmu. Ayo ikut Oppa."

Yesung membawa Ryeowook masuk kembali ke dalam rumah nya, membawanya ke ruangan santai lantai 2. Disana semua teman-teman nya berdiri sana di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah bentuk hati besar yang dikelilingi lilin-lilin yang bersinar. Dan di tengah-tengah nya terdapat 2 buah kotak kecil.

"Kalian..." seketika Wookie kembali menatap Yesung.

"Oppa ini.."

"Ini untukmu. Coba sekarang Chagi kesana dan buka kotak itu. Oppa ada sesuatu untuk mu."

Ryeowook pun berjalan masuk di antara lilin-lilin tersebut, berlutut dan membuka kotak pertama, didalam nya dia menemukan tulisan I Love You, lalu dia membuka kotak keduanya, disana terdapat sebuh gulungan kertas yang terdapat cincin nya. Ryeowook menarik kertas tersebut dan membaca nya "Would You Marry Me?" sambil menatap ke arah Yesung.

Yesung pun berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhnya. Ryeowook masih melongo menatap Yesung.

"Chagi. Aku tau aku tampan. Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Cepat beri aku jawaban." Kata Yesung sambil menelungkupkan kedua tangan nya di wajah Wookie.

"Aku masih anak SMA." Wookie hanya memasang wajah polosnya, seketika semua yang disana sweatdrop. Suasana romantis begini malah keluar jawaban yang terlampau polos seperti itu.

"Kau tidak mau menikah dengan Oppa.?" Yesung memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Aku mau. Tapi.."

Belum sempat Wookie meneruskan kata-katanya bibirnya sudah disumbat (?) oleh bibir Yesung. Wookie yang kaget hanya melongo tak membalas ciuman Yesung. Lama~ Lama~

"Ehem!" deheman Kyuhyun membuat Yesung melepas ciuman nya.

"Sadarlah Hyung! Aku dan Jongjin belum cukup umur melihat adegan seperti itu!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mempelototi Yesung.

"Heh Magnae! Jangan sok suci, kau juga sering kan?" Perkataan Donghae disambut tawa dari semua orang disana.

"Hyung, ijinlah denganku jika ingin menikahi Noona-ku"

PLAK! PLAK!

Perkataan Kyuhyun yang sudah merusak suasana membuatnya dihadiahi pukulan oleh Minho dan Siwon.

"Kyu. Berhentilah merusak suasana romantis. Sungguh dongsaeng babbo." Gerutu Minho.

"Aaa.. baiklah Anak-anak. Ayo saatnya kalian kembali kekamar kalian dan tidur. Dan Wookie Yesungie. Silahkan dilanjutkan." Kangin memberi aba-aba agar mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segera.

"Chagi. Saranghae." Yesung mencium kening Ryeowook. Wookie hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Lalu Yesung pun berdiri dan menggendong Ryeowook ala brydal style menuju kamar Wookie. Membaringkan nya di kasurnya.

"Tidurlah. Kau baru sembuh. Oppa tak ingin kau sakit." Yesung mencium sekilas pipi Ryeowook. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan deru nafas Yesung tepat berada didepan wajahnya. Saat dia membuka matanya bibir Yesung sudah menempel di bibirnya. Membawanya kedalam ciuman yang errr basah. Yesung terus memperdalam ciuman nya, menusukan lidahnya. Tangan nya pun tak tinggal diam, dimasukan tangan nya ke dalam baju yang dikenakan Ryeowook. Menyentuh sesuatu yang lembek dan masih terbungkus disana.

"Engghhh..."

Desahan panjang lolos dari mulut Ryeowook saat tangan Yesung memaksa masuk kedalam bungkusan kain didada nya dan meremas sesuatu didalam sana dengan sedikit kasar tanpa melepas ciuman nya.

"Oppa...na...fas...shhh..." Dengan susah payah Ryeowook berhasil melepas ciuman Yesung dari bibirnya. Wajahnya merah dan pandangan sendu membuat Yesung tersenyum nakal melihatnya. Tangan nya masih bermain didalam baju Ryeowook.

"Annghhhh...hhhhh.. Oppa. Kau meremas nya terlalu keras..hhhhh.." Ryeowook mencoba menarik keluar tangan Yesung dari balik kaos nya.

Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Wookie dan berbisik, "Chagi, Oppa baru tau ternyata sesuatu didalam sana besar juga. Bolehkah Oppa melihatnya?"

Wookie sedikit mendorong tubuh Yesung menjauh sehingga Yesung pun melepas tangan nya dari benda yang dari tadi dikerjainya.

"Oppa. Jangan menggodaku. Seharusnya kau belum boleh menyentuhnya! Kita belum menikah." Wookie memajukan bibirnya.

"Aigo.. Kau sangat imut sekali kalau berpose seperti itu. Oppa hanya ingin menyentuhnya saja. Besok kita nikah deh, ijinkah Oppa melihatnya." Yesung mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang.

"Tidak mau! Oppa mesum sekali." Ryeowook menutup dada nya dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Aigoo.. Manis sekali. Oppa hanya menggodamu. Tunggu kita sudah menikah Oppa akan melihat dan menyentuh bahkan merasakan nya tiap malam." Yesung tersenyum mesum ke arah Ryeowook.

"Ihh. Oppa kau membuatku risih, keluar sana dari kamarku, keluar~~~~" Wookie mendorong Yesung keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aishh... Oppa suka sekali menggodaku. Aku bisa jantungan kalau begini terus." Ujarnya Wookie sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Lucu sekali.' Batin Yesung.

Keesokan paginya mereka pun masuk sekolah dan semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di taman sekolah.

"Senang sekali ya Wookie akhirnya kau bisa bertemu dengan Umma kandungmu, dan akhirnya Heechul Umma menyayangimu dan jua ada Minho-Oppa, Seo-Eonnie, dan Han-Ahjussi yang begitu perhatian padamu. Aigoo. Aku jadi iri." Kata Sungmin sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"Minnie, kau jangan bicara begitu. Kau kan juga bahagia memilik Kyuhyun, Appa dan Umma-mu. Dan kau memiliki kami semua. Kita semua kan sahabat." Kata Ryeowook hendak memeluk Sungmin tapi dia malah ditarik Yesung dan jatuh ke pelukan Yesung.

"Ciiiieeeee..." Koor mereka bersama.

"Oppa. Apaan sih? Aku mau peluk Sungmin." Protes Ryeowook mencoba melepaskan diri dari Yesung.

"Wookie, kau milik Oppa, jangan memeluk orang lain dengan sembarangan!" Kata Yesung yang kelewat kadar cemburu nya.

"Aishh. Kami kan sama-sama yeoja Oppa!" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan langsung saja Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya, mencium nya sekilas. Muka Wookie memerah.

"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang. Kelakuan nya seperti itu. Sungguh terlalu." Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

PLETAK!

Jitakan Yesung mendarat tepat di kepala Donghae. Donghae hanya men-deathglare Yesung.

"Seperti kau tidak begitu saja. Kau kan juga sering begitu kepada Hyukie-Noona. Bahkan aku tau kalian sudah sampai tahap 'you know that' kan? Jadi kau Ikan Busuk, jangan sok dewasa, kau itu IKAN PERVERT!" Celetuk Kyuhyun seenak PSP-nya membuat Eunhyuk mempelototi Donghae.

"Kau sendiri bahkan lebih pervert dari Hae tau." Kata Sungmin.

"Apa Min? Jadi si setan ini juga pervert? Apa kalian sudah sampai tahap 'you know that' ?" Tanya Donghae dengan seringaian mesum nya.

"Of Course. Kau tidak lihat leher Sungmin ada tanda dia milikku?" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan posesif.

"Kyu-ah. Huh... Kau menyebalkan. Tidak ku beri jatah!" Kata Sungmin sambil mengalihkan perhatian nya.

Wookie yang kelewat polos tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan mereka hanya memasang wajah bingung penuh tanda tanya.

"Wookie. Apa kura-kura ini sudah melakukan tahap 'you know that' padamu?" Tanya Donghae kapada Wookie. Kontan Yesung menutup kedua telinga Wookie.

"Hae-ah, kalau mau mesum taulah sedikit waktu dan tempat, jangan kotori pikiran polos Wookie-ku dengan otak mesum kalian. Aish, kalian ini mengerikan sekali sih." Keluh Yesung. Wookie menarik tangan Yesung dari telinga nya.

"Apa maksudnya 'you know that' ? Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Ryeowook dengan eskpresi kelewat polos.

"Wookie, jangan ditanyakan ya dan jangan dengarkan perkataan mereka. Lupakan ya, tidak baik untuk kesehatan otak kalau Chagiya terus mengingatnya ne." Kata Yesung.

"Tapi aku ingin tauuuuuu..." Wookie pura-pura ngambek.

"Tidak boleh, kau masih terlalu polos, nanti saja kalau sudah menikah baru Oppa beritahu." Kata Yesung dengan raut wajah serius.

"Mwwwooo? Menikah? Jadi dari tadi kalian membicarakan ... Aish, babbo babbo. Kalian mengerikan sekali sih, anak SMA tapi tau segalanya. ANIYAAA, ANDWAE, aku gak mau dengar!" Ryeowook teriak gak jelas sambil menutup kedua telinga nya. Kyu melepas kan tangan Wookie dari telinganya dan berkata dengan sedikit seringaian.

"Tapi aku pernah lihat Noona menindih Yesung-Hyung lho.."

"Kyu, jangan menggoda Wookie. Kau sungguh dongsaeng babbo mesum." Yesung mempelototi Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie nyebelin. Oppa, kajja kita pergi. Tempat ini mengerikan!" Wookie menarik tangan Yesung meninggalkan mereka.

"Noona nanti kau juga mau melakukan nya kalau sudah menikah." Teriak Kyuhyun.

"ANDWAE!" Balas Wookie sambil menghentakan kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan teman-temannya.

**~2 Years Later~**

Hari pernikahan Yesung & Ryeowook #tebar hadiah ke Yeppa.. *abaikan*

1 minggu setelah pengumuman kelulusa mereka dari SMA, mereka pun menyelenggarakan upacara pernikahan dan resepsi pernikahan mereka.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di salah satu gereja tempat mereka akan menyelenggarakan pemberkatan pernikahan mereka. Saat ini keluarga Tan ditambah Kyuhyun dan Jaejong sedang berada di ruang rias pengantin.

"Wookie-ah, kau cantik sekali, Umma tidak menyangka kau akan dewasa begitu cepat. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang istri untuk suami-mu dan Umma untuk anak-anak kalian. Umma bahagia sekali, pasti Yesung akan membahagiakanmu. Kau sangat beruntung Chagi. Umma rasanya masih melihatmu seperti Wookie kecil yang polos." Kata Heechul.

"Chagi, jadilah istri yang baik ne, Umma bangga sekali padamu." Lanjut Jae.

"Wookie, sebenarnya Oppa belum rela melepaskan mu menikah dengan kura-kura babbo itu. Tapi Oppa ingin sekali kau bahagia, jadi Oppa menyerahkan tanggungjawab Oppa untuk menjagamu kepada Yesung, kalau dia macam-macam kau harus melapor pada Oppa, biar Oppa habisi dia." Kata Minho yang membuatnya ditabok oleh Heechul.

"Min, kau ini harus mendoakan nya, bukannya memikirkan yang buruk-buruk." Kata Heechul sementara Minho hanya nyengir gag jelas.

"Wookie-ah. Appa bahagia sekali. Semoga kau dan Yesung selalu bahagia dan langgeng, berikan Appa cucu yang banyak ya." Kata Hangeng sambil tersenyum.

Wookie hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengarkan perkataan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Kyu, kau tak ingin mengatakan apapun kepada Noona-mu?" Tanya Heechul.

"Noona. Chukkae. Aku sedih sekali Noona harus menikah dengan Yesung babbo, kasihan nasib Noona. Hueehhhh..." Kyuhyun mendramatisir dengan pura-pura menangis, membuatnya digetok Minho.

"Dongsaeng babbo! Doakan Noona-mu, bukan nya menjelek-jelekan Hyung-mu!" Marah Minho.

"Chagi, kau sudah siap kan? Ayo kita ke altar." Ajak Hangeng.

"Umma..Appa..Oppa..Kyunnie. Wookie sayang kalian."

Ryeowook digandeng Hangeng menuju altar pernikahan, di belakang nya ada pasangan Kyumin, Haehyuk, Sibum, Yunjae yang mengiringi nya. Yesung menunggu di altar pernikahan dengan pakaian serba putihnya, saat dia melihat Ryeowook masuk dia terkesima. Wookie-nya yang selama ini diketahuinya sangatlah polos, sederhana, tomboy, kini berbalut gaun pengantin yang panjang berwarna putih dan dengan kain tipis menutupi wajahnya membuatnya kelihatan benar-benar seperti malaikat.

"Yesungie. Kuserahkan anakku padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik ne. Appa percaya padamu" Kata Hangeng dengan menyatukan tangan Yesung dengan Wookie.

"Ne Appa. Gomawo."

Yesung membawa Wookie ke hadapan pendeta.

"Di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaat-Nya, apakah kau Kim Yesung bersedia menerima Tan Ryeowook sebagai istri-mu dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit?"

"Di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaat-Nya, saya Kim Yesung bersedia menerima Tan Ryeowook sebagai istri saya dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit!"

"Di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaat-Nya, apakah kau Tan Ryeowook bersedia menerima Kim Yesung sebagai suami-mu dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit?"

"Di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaat-Nya, saya Tan Ryeowook bersedia menerima Kim Yesung sebagai suami saya dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit!"

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian resmi sebagai pasangan suami istri."

Prokk..prokk...prokkk...

Tepuk tangan pun terdengar bergemuruh di gereja itu.

'Oppa, kini aku percaya, akan selalu ada akhir yang indah. Gomawo kau sudah hadir dalam hidupku. Terimakasih Tuhan, Engkau tidak memberi apa yang aku minta tapi Engkau memberi apa yang aku butuhkan, kini aku mengerti apa arti bahagia yang sesungguhnya.'

~Prolog~

#NP : On Rainy Days (下雨的日子) _ B2ST

Akan selalu ada akhir yang indah, yang kau perlukan hanya lah kesabaran dan kepercayaan.

Percayalah, sesakit apapun masa lalu mu, kau harus melupakan nya jika kau ingin mendapatkan kembali hidupmu yang penuh arti,

Jika kau terus hidup di masa lalu mu, kau akan selalu terikat dengan nya.

Lupakanlah, ada banyak orang di sekitarmu yang menyayangimu.

Jangan menangis dan bersedih ketika seseorang berubah, tetapi cobalah mengerti.

Setiap orang akan berubah, tapi tidak dengan kenangan dengan orang itu.

Kau boleh melupakan masa lalu mu yang buruk, tapi kenangan akan itu semua kan selalu hidup.

Tetaplah tersenyum saat masalah datang menghampirimu, senyuman tidak bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, tapi senyuman bisa meringankan segalanya.

Kebahagiaan harus dicari dan ditemukan.

Berkorban adalah kuncinya, tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti tidaklah penting, yang penting adalah hari ini saat ini. Perjuangkanlah!

Akan selalu ada akhir yang manis, hargai orang-orang disamping mu sekalipun mereka tidak peduli mereka, kau tidak harus membalasnya dengan kebencian, tapi balaslah dengan cinta yang kau miliki, maka kau akan menemukan arti kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

Sahabat, keluarga dan orang yang kau cintai, siapapun yang ada disamping mu, itu adalah kebahagiaan yang telah Tuhan berikan padamu, jangan pernah kau sia-siakan.

Berbahagialah untuk mereka, hidupmu begitu indah saat kau bisa membalas semua yang terjadi dalam hidupmu dengan senyuman

**_****END****_**

Mianhae kalau ending nya terkesan gak nyambung dan mengecewakan serta sangat dipaksakan.

Author berterimakasih kepada semua reader yang sudah membaca Fic ini, baik yang mereview ataupun yang Cuma silent reader. Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

Author menyampaikan permintamaafan yang sebesar-besarnya kepada salah satu reader karena Author pernah berjanji mau jadikan "Love Really Hurt" nya Yesung sebagai lagu penutup Fic, tapi setelah Author pikir tidak jadi aja, soalnya ini Fic ending nya bahagia bukan sad ending, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Dan sequel nya yang rate-M tunggu beberapa hari lagi, Author mau cari inspirasi untuk adegan M nya seperti apa, Author mau bertapa dulu *abaikan*

Gomawo~~~~~~

** EviLYuL** : Gomawo read & review ^^. Ne, kreativitas yang kelewat batasnya Author sudah Author tumpahkan semua ke Fic ini. Gomawo, ini Last Chap \(^o^)/

** EvilKyung :** Gomawo read & review ^^. Ini udah ending kok, gag TBC lagi, mianhae kalau ending nya sangat mengecewakan TT... dan gomawo saran nya. └(^o^)┘

** kimberly lavenders : **Gomawo read & review ^^. Sebenarnya ini Fic agak kelewatan, Wookie banyakan sedih daripada bahagia nya, TT. Ini Last Chap, Gomawo.. (^。^)y-~~

** YewookBaby** : Gomawo read & review ^^. Ne, yang ngemengin Author tuh tak sumpahi diserang tomcat ukuran raksasa hahahahah *abaikan* .. Ini LastChap dan untuk rate-M nya harap sabar menanti.. hehehe (^_^)∠※

** Stephanie Choi :** Gomawo read & review ^^. Yewook Kyumin Haehyuk Sibum nikahnya di luar angkasa, Author gag cukup biaya untuk menghadiri acara tersebut *abaikan* .. Umur Oppadeul memang tak muda lagi, tapi saya tetap menyukai suju, walaupun sekarang saya mulai menyukai EXO, tapi di mata Author SJ is The Best.. (￣︶￣)

** desroschan :** Gomawo read & review ^^. Ini LastChap lho~ (～﹃～)~zZ

** Redpurplewine : **Gomawo read & review ^^. Maaf ya kalau ending nya jadi sangat-sangat mengecewakan, jangan lempar Author pake tomcat.. (─.─|||

** ChieKyu-YeWook :** Gomawo read & review ^^. Ne,soalnya gag pengen reader nunggu kelamaan jadi kalau ada waktu kosong Author manfaatin ngetik, walaupun kerjaan menumpuk..hehehehe.. Ini LastChap.. √(─皿─)√

** Choi Min Mi :** Gomawo read & review ^^. Ne, sequel nya tunggu Author dapat wangsit untuk malam pertama mereka itu mesti kayak gimana, maklumilah Author Cuma gadis 18 tahun yang masih polos #Dibunuh reader# \("▔□▔)/

** MoodMaker :** Gomawo read & review ^^. Ini LastChap. Bantu Author lestarikan FF Yewook yang sudah sangat langka.. ╭(′▽`)╯

** kimryeowii :** Gomawo read & review ^^. Tapi ending nya semua berbaikan, dan mengecewakan ending nya, mianhae.. (/ □ \)

** dWoonho :** Gomawo read & review ^^. Ini sudah sedikit bahagia walaupun Cuma sedikiitttt sekali, Oya Chingu, aku selalu menanti FF update, aku suka soalnya. (￣︶￣)↗

** ddhanifa aaolfa :** Gomawo read & review ^^. Di Chap ini murni kebahagiaan tanpa kesedihan, ini LastChap... ㄟ(川.一ㄟ)

** LeeAh :** Gomawo read & review ^^. Ini LastChap dan lanjutan sequel nya nanti rate-M hehehehe (￣oo,￣)/

** myeolchilee :** Gomawo read & review ^^. Hahha, ketahuan yadong. Nantikan rate-M nya. Nantikan! *abaikan* ╮(╯▽╰)╭

** Park Min Mi : **Gomawo read & review ^^. Rencana kemarin mau ending tapi berhubung belum bikin nikah jadi bikin Chap 10 mereka nikah dan bikin anak di sequel nanti..heheheeehe o(一＾一+)o

** YesungClouds :** Gomawo read & review ^^. Nantikan! Nantikan! *abaikan* (￣▽￣) 哇哈哈…

** ANONYMOUS READER DAN YANG NAMANYA TIDAK DISEBUTKAN :** Gomawo read & review ^^. Author mohon maaf kalau ending nya mengecewakan. Dan terimakasih atas partisipasi kalian memberi motivasi kepada Author. Terimakasih︿(￣︶￣)︽(￣︶￣)︿飞.飞.飞.

Dan untuk lagu terakhir, Author share lagu A-CHA_Super Junior

**Check it Down : **

[Eunhyuk]

마마마라 말아라 제제제발 하지마라

Mamamara mara-ra jejejebal hajimara

Jangan, jangan, jangan, kumohon jangan..

봐봐봐라 봐라 내 눈을 바라 봐

bwabwabwara bwara ne nuneul bara bwa

Lihat, lihat, lihatlah. Tatap mataku..

[Heechul]

가지마라 가지마 너는 날 떠나지 마라

kajimara kajima neoneun nal tteonaji mara

Jangan pergi, jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku..

[Siwon]

자꾸 어딜 자꾸 또 가는 척

jakku eodil jakku tto kaneun cheok

Kau terus berpura-pura pergi kemanapun

[Heechul]

하지마라 하지마 그런 말 좀 하지마라

hajimara hajima keureon mal chom hajimara

Hentikan, hentikan, berhentilah berbicara yang tidak penting

[Siwon]

맘에 없는 말 딱 접어 지워 비워

mam-e eopneun mal ttak jeobeo jiwo biwo

Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan, tidak bermakna

[Kyuhyun]

흔들리는 건 너의 마음뿐

hondeulli-neun keon neo-ee ma-eum ppun

Satu-satunya yang membuat hatimu bergetar

아슬아슬 매달린 난 사랑의 스파이더

aseul aseul medallin nan sarang-ee spider

Adalah aku sang laba-laba cinta yang bergantung dihatimu

[Ryeowook]

조각조각난 퍼즐 다시 다

jogak jogak nan puzzle dashi da

Potongan puzzle yang terpisah

맞춰 나갈 수 있어

matchwo nakal su isseo

Aku bisa menyusunnya lagi

결국 넌 아차 넌 아차 하게 될걸

kyeolguk neon acha neon acha hake dwilgeol

Pada akhirnya, kamu hanya berkata "Oops"

꼭 아차 이미 때 늦어

kkok acha ( [Yesung] imi ttae neucheo)

hanya "Oops" ([Yesung] Tapi terlambat)

자꾸만 아파 난 아파 왜 모르나

chakkuman apa nan apa wae moreuna

Itu menyakitkan, aku terluka

[Yesung]

오 미쳐 나 지쳐 네게 갇혀

oh michyeo nan jichyeo neke katchyeo

Mengapa kamu tidak tahu?

[Donghae]

봐봐봐라 바라봐 오직 너 하나뿐이다

bwabwabwara bara bwa ojik neo hanappunida

Lihat, lihat, lihat, lihatlah. Aku hanya memiliki dirimu

[Leeteuk]

세상 남자들 Huh 비교마라

sesang namjadeul Huh bikyo mara

Banyak pria diseluruh dunia, huh? Jangan bandingkan aku dengan mereka

[Donghae]

웃지마라 웃지마 사랑을 비웃지마라

utjimara utjima sarang-eul bi-utjimara

Jangan tertawa, jangan tertawa, jangan menertawakan cinta

[Leeteuk]

때론 유치한 내 고백 맘을 열어

ttaeron yuchihan nae kobaek mameul yeoreo

Terkadang aku memang kekanakan, tapi maklumilah

[Sungmin]

회오리 치는 너 토네이도

hee-ori chineun neo tornaedo

Kau seperti tornado yang berputar

겁 없이 뛰어든 용감한 동키호테

keop eopshi ttwi-eodeun yongkamhan dongkihote

Aku seperti seorang pengecut, keberanianku hilang

[Yesung]

떠나 보낼 건 내가 아닌 널

tteona bonael keon naega anin neol

Itu kamu, bukan aku yang akan meninggalkan (pergi)

삼켜버린 두려움

samkyeo beorin duryeo-um

Tidak ada keraguan

결국 넌 아차 넌 아차 하게 될걸

kyeolguk neon acha neon acha hake dwilgeol

Pada akhirnya, kamu hanya berkata "Oops!"

꼭 아차 왜 너만 몰라

kkok acha ([Leeteuk] wae neoman molla)

Hanya "Oops!" ([Leeteuk] Kau tidak mengaku)

내 숨이 가빠 또 가빠 가빠온다

nae sumi kappa tto kappa kappa unda

Aku tidak bisa bernafas, aku tidak bisa bernafas lagi

[Ryeowook]

또 다쳐 날 바쳐 널 못 놓쳐

tto dachyeo nal bachyeo neol mot nochyeo

Kau menyakiti aku, aku memberikan segalanya untukmu dan aku tidak akan melepasmu

[Eunhyuk]

Oh My Gosh. 너의 어둠 밝혀 Do It Do It

Oh My Gosh. neo-ee eodeum balkyeo Do It Do It

Oh My Gosh ! Aku menerangi gelapmu. Aku melakukan itu, aku seperti itu

난 Original Hey, Baby Love Crash

nan Original Hey, Baby Love Crash

Aku ini nyata, Hey ! Baby Love Crash

[Shindong]

마마마라 말아라 제발 Do Not Break

Mamamara mara-ra jebal Do Not Break

Jangan, jangan, jangan, kumohon jangan putus

봐봐봐라 봐라 내 말 좀 잘 들어봐라

bwabwabwara bwara nae mal chom chal deureo bwara

Lihat, lihat, lihat, lihatlah aku. Dengarkan aku baik-baik

결국 넌 아차 넌 아차 하게 될걸

kyeolguk neon acha neon acha hake dwilgeol

Pada akhirnya, kamu hanya berkata "Oops!"

꼭 아차 이미 때 늦어 kkok acha ( [Kyuhyun] imi ttae neucheo)

Hanya "Oops!" ([Kyuhyun] tapi terlambat)

자꾸만 아파 난 아파 왜 모르나

chakkuman apa nan apa wae moreuna

Aku sangat sakit, sangat sakit. Mengapa kamu tidak menyadarinya?

[Yesung]

오 미쳐 나 지쳐 네게 갇혀

oh michyeo nan jichyeo neke katchyeo

Oh, aku akan gila, aku lelah, aku terjebak dalam hatimu

결국 넌 아차 넌 아차

kyeolguk neon acha neon acha

Dan kamu hanya berkata "Oops!"

꼭 아차 왜 너 하나만 모르니

kkok acha ([Kyuhyun] wae neon hana-man moreuni)

Hanya "Oops!" ([Kyuhyun] kenapa kamu tidak mengakuiku?)

내 숨이 가빠 또 가빠

nae sumi kappa tto kappa

Aku tidak bisa bernafas, aku tidak bisa bernafas lagi

[Ryeowook]

돌아서지마 멀어져 가지 마라

doraseo-jima meoreojyeo kaji mara

Jangan pergi dariku, jangan tinggalkan aku

결국 넌 아차 넌 아차 꼭 아차

kyeolguk neon acha neon acha kkok acha

Pada akhirnya, kamu hanya berkata "Oops!"

[Kyuhyun]

떠나지 마라

tteonaji mara

Itu sungguh menyakitkan

자꾸만 아파 난 아파

jakkuman apa nan apa

Aku sangat sakit (hati). Sangat sakit


End file.
